The Lucky Ones
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Rose never jumped off that lifeboat. Depressed over Jack's "Demise" she allows herself to be drawn back into the first class, but she escapes and finds some things out about Jack that she never thought possible. What happens when she finds out that the Chippewa Falls Dawsons aren't that far off from the Boston Dawsons after all?
1. Chapter 1

_June 29, 1912_

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and wondered not for the first time how she had gotten there? How had she allowed this to happen? She had been so close to escaping this life of endless polo matches, galas, and cotillions…so close to her dreams and to love. Then Titanic had hit that damn iceberg and that was when everything spiraled out of control and landed her in the exact same position that she had been trying so hard to escape from.

She had tried to follow her impulse to jump back onto Titanic after Jack had put her on the lifeboat. Going down, looking up at him, she had seen all the love and heartache in those eyes, an ache that was mirrored in her soul. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't. She had moved to jump back on the deck of the ship, but the other passengers must have sensed what she planned because hands pulled her back and kept her from making the leap. She was only released when it was clear that there was no getting back on that ship. All she could do was sit and shiver in the cold and cry over Jack, praying that he would survive somehow. But her hope disappeared as she watched the ship break in two and disappear into the sea. It would have taken a miracle for Jack to have survived that. Of course, Cal had promised to get Jack onto a boat, but she didn't trust Cal to do that. After all, he had framed Jack and had him lock down below decks when the ship was just beginning to sink. He had called Jack a gutter-rat when Rose had tried to go free him. Why would he make any arrangement to benefit Jack when it would mean losing her? No, if Jack survived, it wouldn't be because of any help from Caledon Hockley.

On the Carpathia, Rose had tried to slip down to steerage in hopes of hiding from her mother and Cal, but that hope was dashed when Ruth had spotted her boarding the Carpathia. Her mother had ran up crying and hugging her, telling her that everything would be okay now. That they had survived and surely Cal would forgive Rose's dalliance with that boy from steerage and the wedding would go on as planned. Cal showed up hours later and confirmed Ruth's hopes. The wedding will go on. He did of course pull Rose to the side and informed her that Jack gave his seat up to a little girl named Emma and that was the last he had seen of Jack. That most likely Jack had perished on the ship.

Of course, Rose hadn't believed him. There had been no arrangement and Cal was an unimaginable bastard for lying to her.

Even though things looked bleak, Rose still didn't give up hope on Jack. Jack was a survivor. He had survived years on the streets. He knew how to take care of himself and make it through, so in her mind, there was still a chance that Jack had survived the sinking. As soon as the lists of survivors were posted, Rose began checking them, looking for Jack's name among the living. Sadly she didn't find him. It was like he had never existed. When the officer came up and asked for her name, she couldn't say what had gotten into her, why she did it. She just knew that she wanted a piece of the man she loved with her and the only way she could think of gaining that was telling the man that her name was Rose Dawson.

Of course her mother and Cal had a fit when they found out, but they had left it alone. What mattered to them was that they had won.

Rose was back where she belonged doing what her mother wanted her to do like a well brought up girl ought to be doing. There would be no more rebellion. Titanic was the last of it. They both made sure of that. When they got Rose back to Philadelphia, her mother had all of her books removed from her room and all of her music and art as well. Anything that was considered a bad influence was removed from Rose's possession. No more outside influences. It was over. Rose was to do as she was told when she was told and there was no getting out of it. Not that Rose had even the desire to try. The news of Jack's apparent death had sucked the spirit right out of her. Her desire for freedom was dead, because what was the use of freedom without Jack? What was the use of having hopes and dreams when the man she shared them with was gone forever? All of those dreams and hopes…they had all revolved around Jack. If he wasn't there to share them, well there was no point in doing them. So she'll do what her mother wanted. She'll marry Cal. She'll be a good little trophy wife until it was time for her to go join Jack in heaven. She just didn't have the strength to put up a fight anymore.

Or so she had thought.

Looking in that mirror, about to slip on her wedding dress, her make-up and hair already in place, she felt something stir inside her. Something that she hadn't felt for a very long time. That fire that Jack had so passionately talked about in the Gymnasium that felt like one thousand years ago...it had somehow reignited. Rose didn't know why or how, but it had. She had this burning desire to yell and destroy and burst out of these golden chains that they had surrounding her. She didn't want this! She hated this! She hated them for doing this to her and most of all, Jack didn't want this for her! He had already broken the lock on her golden cage once and she had almost flown away. Now it was all up to her. She had to get free on her own. There was no Jack to help her this time.

Her mother was in her own room getting dressed. The new maid was busy with her and would be with Rose as soon as she finished, which didn't leave much time for Rose to do what she had to do to escape. Moving as fast as she could, she pulled out the simplest dress she owned, or rather the first simplest dress she came to, a lavender dress that resembled the one she wore on Titanic when she had walked the decks with Jack. She smiled at the memory and thought how appropriate. A color her mother detested and a dress that brought up memories of Jack. There was no time to savor the memory though. She had to keep moving or her chance of escape would be lost. She slipped on the dress, not even worrying about the corset that was laying on the bed waiting for her. She then took out shoes that were good for walking and then grabbed a handbag and raided her jewelry box. She could pawn these for money. She certainly was going to need to if she was going to get some train tickets.

Dressed and packed with everything she thought she would need without loading herself down, Rose stuck her head out into the hall and sighed in relief to see her mother's door still tightly shut and to hear her mother yelling at the new maid about not lacing her up right and how she was going to have to do it again, making Rose herself run late. Good. The longer the maid took the better.

She slipped out of her room as quiet as could be, made her way down the stairs. The servants must have all been busy somewhere, because no one was in sight. Nervously biting her lip and moving as fast as she dared without making noise, Rose made her way downstairs and out the door. Only when she was outside did she feel safe enough to run until he reached the gates that usually blocked off her way to freedom. But since this was her wedding day and a car was expected to pull up to pick her and her mother up, the gates were wide open. Unable to keep her laughter in, Rose darted out of the gates and down the street, not daring to stop for anything.

She didn't know how long she ran, but eventually she had to stop and catch her breath. Doing so, she took in her surroundings and was relieved to find that she wasn't in the wealthy area of town anymore. She was in the more industrialized part of Philadelphia. This time she walked instead of ran as she made her way down the sidewalk, looking out for any sign of a pawn shop. She was in luck. At the end of the block, she had found one and was able to pawn all of her jewelry off for a pretty penny. It was enough to get her a train ticket and maybe a room for a good while. At least until she found a job to support herself.

Her feet now sore and feeling an urgent need to get out of town, Rose hailed a car to take her to the train station. Surely her mother and Cal knew she was gone by now and were looking for her. She needed to be on a train as soon as possible.

Five minutes later, she was at the train station looking at the destinations and schedules. She had no idea where she wanted to go. Every city in the US was listed. So many choices and she didn't know which to choose…that was until she spied the list of Wisconsin cities and spotted the town of Chippewa Falls.

"_Have you ever been to Wisconsin? They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls…"_

Yes! Of course! Chippewa Falls, Jack's hometown! It was like his spirit was with her, guiding her! And it was perfect! Her mother and Cal knew nothing of where Jack was from and didn't care to know anything about Wisconsin! To them it would be so random. They wouldn't even guess that she would go there! And the train was leaving in ten minutes. She had to hurry. Thankfully she was next in line to be waited on.

"One ticket to Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, please," she thrust her money at the clerk.

The man just laughed. "Sure thing, sweetheart. But you'll have to hurry. The train leaves in five minutes."

Grabbing her ticket, she darted to the gate where the train was loading. They were just about to close the door when she arrived.

"Wait! Wait I have a ticket!" She cried out and was relieved when the steward opened the door and took the ticket. "Hurry Miss. Take a seat. We'll be pulling off soon."

Five minutes later, Rose was seated and watching the train station fall off into the distance. She was leaving her old life at last, fleeing off into a new one that she had no real clue about. She just knew that this was her last ditch effort and it had to be successful. She had to make her life count in honor of the man that had lost his on Titanic and what better way to start than to visit his hometown and learn more about him…and maybe…just maybe find herself as well and realize her own potential.

_(A/N: Thank you to the guest who pointed out the typo of he instead of she. It's been corrected now:))_


	2. Chapter 2

_July 2, 1912_

Exhausted and in need of a bath and a real bed, Rose stepped off the train and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, the town where her Jack had grown up. The town where her new life will hopefully begin. She just didn't know where to begin it. It definitely wasn't a big town, not by Philadelphia standards anyway, but Rose kind of liked it. It wasn't overwhelming like New York was.

First thing on the agenda. Find a place to stay. But how? She had no experience in this at all. She felt like a lost little lamb about to face the slaughter house.

"What do I do now, Jack?" She questioned aloud, not caring who heard her.

She looked around confused until she spotted a kind looking woman just at the exit of the station. Asking for help never hurt. She ran up to the woman, who had blond hair and green eyes and cleared her throat, wanting to get the stranger's attention. "Excuse me, Ms. Do you know where I can find a place to stay here?"

"You're new to town, aren't ya?" The woman asked, her voice curious yet friendly. Rose could only nod. "Well, down the ways there is a bed and breakfast. If you have the money, you can stay there. Just walk down the street to my right and then turn left. You'll run right into it."

"Thank you," Rose sighed in grateful relief. The people here so far were friendly. Just like Jack. She felt the ache in her heart again at the thought of Jack. She wondered when it'll stop hurting to think about him?

Clearing her thoughts, Rose followed the girl's directions and indeed, she found herself in front of a bed and breakfast, a three story red brick building with a wrap around porch. It had a friendly atmosphere and Rose could see herself making this her home, at least temporarily. Gripping her handbag full of money in hand, she entered the building and approached the counter, where a kind-looking elderly lady was smiling at her.

"Hello. I am looking for a room."

"Of course. We do have one room left. ten dollars a week," the elderly lady replied.

"I'll take it," Rose counted out the money and handed it to the clerk, who stepped out from behind the desk.

"Come along. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Rose followed the woman up to the third floor and opened the door. She gasped. The room looked like it was a attic converted into a bed room. It was rather modest, something that Rose wasn't used to. She loved it.

"Breakfast is at eight. Keep your room clean, because I will not be cleaning up after you. No gentleman callers after five. And definitely no men upstairs in your room. I run a respectable establishment here."

"Yes ma'am," Rose nodded, taking everything in while noting that even the low classes had their rules of respectability.

"My name is Mrs. Rainer, but you can call me Louise," The woman's smile was warm and kind as she handed Rose the key to her room. "Welcome to Chippewa Falls, Ms…"

"Just all me Rose," Rose interjected. She was going to use the last name Dawson, but thought better of it. That name may still be familiar around here and she didn't want questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Rose. My daughter Lisa is about your age. Maybe she can show you around town tomorrow. It's a busy time of year for Chippewa Falls. The Fourth of July picnic is to take place soon. I advise that you go. It's a great way to introduce yourself to the town."

Rose had to agree. Independence day was a great way to introduce herself and make new friends. She just hoped that it wasn't too hard. If only Jack was with her, it wouldn't seem so difficult.

"Well I'll let you settle in. If you need anything, just call my name and I'll come running," Louise smiled, leaving Rose to her thoughts.

Rose sat down on the nicely made bed with a pink comforter with little embroidered roses on it. She snorted when she saw them. "How typical."

Exhausted, she laid down and thought of Jack, wishing that he was here to help her settle in to her new life and get used to things. But he wasn't. He'll never be with her again. He was gone and nothing will ever bring him back. Hot tears sprang to her eyes at that thought. Closing her eyes, she fell into a restless sleep, where she dreamed of Jack teaching her how to fly on the bow of Titanic.

…..

The woman that had given Rose Dewitt Bukater, now Dawson, directions entered the house and went into the kitchen where he dumped some of the groceries she had just brought at the market onto the table.

"It's a busy day in town today," she stated, looking at her husband, a man of 28 with blond hair and blue eyes. "I was hoping that I would have some help."

"You should have told Jack to accompany you. You know he would have. All you had to do was ask," The man gruffly replied, taking a sip of his coffee as he continued to read the paper.

"I don't know, Charlie. He's been so sad since he came back except for when he's with Lily. She's the only one that can get a smile out of him. I didn't have the heart to break that up today," she shrugged, referring to her 5 year old daughter Lily Dawson. She had been married to Charlie Dawson for a good ten years now and Lily was the apple of all of their eyes. Jack Dawson, Charlie's cousin had been no exception. Lily had quickly wrapped the young man around her finger.

Charlie sighed at the thought of his cousin Jack. They hadn't really been all that close. In fact, Charlie hadn't even been in town when the fire that had killed Jack's parents began. He had been living his own life in Michigan. But he heard of the fire and since it was family, he came with his wife Hope and their infant daughter Lily to see what help they could be. Sadly, he found that his Aunt and Uncle had perished and his cousin Jack had disappeared. The death of his aunt and Uncle had saddened Charlie and he was near devastated by Jack's disappearance. But he pulled himself together to realize that his wife had fallen in love with the small town and that his aunt and uncle's home could be repaired. So they had stayed, with Charlie making the needed repairs and making sure that there was room for Jack if he should decide to come back.

They were just about to give up hope of that ever happening when at the end of April of that year, Jack showed up on their door, tall, with the Dawson good-looks, yet deeply sad and not about his parents deaths…by something that he had yet to talk about. He was glad to see his cousin. That was obvious by the way he had hugged Charlie, seeming to cling to him as if there had been a chance of never seeing him again. But he hadn't smiled, not until Lily came up, introduced herself and gave Jack the sweetest hug. From then on out, the only person who could get his sad cousin to genuinely smile was Lily. The child obviously had his heart . It was also a great help, because they knew that if Lily wasn't with them, she was with Jack. The two were almost inseparable.

"Still, he would have helped you gladly. Probably would have taken Lily with you. Would have done them both good to get out of the house," Charlie kept his eyes on the paper.

Hope smiled. Charlie liked to hide it, but he knew the soft heart that he had, especially for family. He was worried about his cousin. Jack was a young man who had his whole life ahead of him. He should be happy-go-lucky and fancy free. Probably even courting a few of the pretty girls she's seen around and about town. Instead the only girl she's seen Jack with has been Lily. He never even flirted with some of the girls that had stopped by to welcome him home and it had been obvious that such attention would have been welcomed.

"You worry about him."

"I should have worked harder at finding him. Or I should have been here before he had a chance to take off. Jesus, he was only a kid," Charlie sighed. "Whatever this deep sadness is, I bet it's a girl. That's the only thing that I can think of that could cause this deep of a hurt."

Hope sighed and glanced outside where Jack was busy sketching in the portfolio he had brought in town just a few days ago. Lily of course was by his side watching with big fascinated blue eyes.

"Maybe the picnic will cheer him up. Who doesn't love a picnic?"

Meanwhile, Jack Dawson himself was putting the finishing touches on his newest masterpiece. A picture of a smiling Lily. The child looked happy and carefree, which she was and he loved her almost as much as he loved Rose. It was fair to say that Lily Dawson was the only bright spot in his life.

"Can I give this to daddy to remember me by?" Lily looked up at Jack with wide happy eyes.

Jack had to laugh. "Of course sweetie. Go on ahead."

Lily happily squealed and ran back to the house, picture in hand to present to her daddy. Jack had to smile. She was such a daddy's girl, just like little Cora Cortmell had been. He winced at that thought. He tried not to think of the people he had met aboard the doomed ship Titanic. But he couldn't help it. Each one of them haunted him constantly. Fabrizio, Tommy, Cora and her family…Rose…his beautiful Rose who he had somehow failed.

He didn't even know how he had failed her. He had gotten her on a lifeboat. Her efforts to jump back on the sinking Titanic had been stopped by her fellow passengers. She had been safe, heading away from danger, or so he had thought. He had left Cal to gloat, thinking he had won.

Jack knew that he had to find a way to survive. He had to get back to Rose before Hockley did. There was no telling what would happen to her if the worse happened and he didn't. Cal would probably force her back into that life she hated so much. Jack had to stop it. He was determined. Hockley may think he had won, but Jack was going to make sure he didn't. First thing was first. Staying on the ship for as long as he possibly could. So he ran to the stern of the ship, the spot he had met Rose and held on for dear life. Climbing to the other side after the ship had broken apart, h e rode the stern down into the freezing North Atlantic and then kicked for the surface and began to swim until he found a large door that had come off the ship and was large enough to hold his weight and keep his body out of the freezing waters until help finally arrived too late for most of the people in the freezing waters.

On the Carpathia, he had avoided giving his name, not sure if he'd get in trouble for not actually having purchased a ticket but winning one in a game of poker. But he still checked the lists, looking desperately for her name, but to his horror, there was no Rose Dewitt Bukater on the list. He had thought that maybe it was some kind of trick..some kind of sick joke that Cal was playing, hiding Rose from him so they couldn't be together. Then again, why would Cal do that? Cal didn't know that he had survived. To Cal and Ruth, Jack was a gutter rat that had gone down with the Titanic with the rest of the steerage passengers. So why bother playing games to keep a dead man away from his former fiancée? It didn't make sense, just like Rose's death didn't.

Even now, months later, Jack couldn't understand it. What had happened to her? Was it the cold? Was it too much and she succumbed to hypothermia? Did she jump out of the boat, trying to uselessly swim back to him and ended up freezing? What the fuck happened?

He didn't have an answer…he probably never will. He just knew that the love of his life, his soulmate was gone forever. He didn't know that she had just arrived in town looking to start a new life, despite the fact that she was mourning him just like he was mourning her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up with the sun shining through her window. She stretched, feeling well rested for the first time in days. Gone was the lumpy mattress from the train and the constant turbulence from the train track. Everything was calm, soft, and heavenly. For a second there, she almost forgot why she had a reason to be sad. Then she woke up and realized that the love of her life was dead and she was in his hometown to find out more about him. That was when the sadness that had overtaken her the day before returned.

Maybe it had been a mistake coming here. Maybe it would have been better to have just headed out to California. Start trying her luck as an actress. But no…something had drawn her here. She didn't know what, but she did know that she was meant to be here in this place. She couldn't let her grief direct her wrong.

"Rose?" Louise Rainer called through the door. Usually she didn't disturb her guests for breakfast, but she had taken a liking to the pretty red head and didn't want her to miss breakfast. After all, it was the most important meal of the day. "Breakfast time, dear."

"I'll be down in a minute," Rose answered, getting up out of bed.

She looked around the room and blushed, realizing that she had nothing new to wear. She had left all of her clothes hanging in her closet back in Philadelphia. She didn't have time to pack and she hadn't wanted to bog herself down with extra bags. She had just assumed that she could shop for new dresses when she reached her destination. She still could, but where would she start. She didn't know her way around Chippewa Falls or where to go to buy clothes.

Oh well. She'll just have to wear what she had worn for the past several days. It couldn't be helped.

Hoping that no one noticed that she was wearing the same dress that she had arrived in, Rose stepped out of her room and walked down into the dining room where people were sitting around the table, awaiting breakfast.

"Rose, there you are. May I introduce you to my daughter Lisa," Mrs. Rainer nodded to a girl slender girl with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a yellow cotton dress.

"Hello," Lisa smiled, nodding her head.

"The others are just business people passing through. Mr. Gordon, Mr. Lovitt, and of course Mr. Brown. They'll be here for a few more days," the introduction continued.

"Good morning, Miss," all three men stood and tipped their hats to her.

"Um, hello," Rose smiled, taking a seat across from Lisa. Taking small glances at the men that was eating at the table, she couldn't help but wonder if any of them knew Cal. Then she pushed the thought from her mind. For one, he didn't want to think about Caledon Hockley. Never again. Secondly, she doubted very much that these men even knew Nathan Hockley. They didn't seem to be the sort that the Hockley's deemed appropriate enough to associate with.

"So Rose. Where are you from?" Lisa asked, curious about the new arrival, who her mother claimed arrived with no luggage at all, which was unusual. She had to wonder what or who this girl was running from to not bring any clothes with her. By her accent, she came from a well to do background.

"Philadelphia," Rose nearly mumbled, not really wanting to talk about herself, even though there really was no choice.

"I've done business there a few times over the years. You wouldn't happen to know of the Dewitt Bukaters would you? Shame about the father leaving them in debt like he had," Mr. Gordon tsked, as if he really did feel sorry for her father when he was probably one of the people that had bankrupted him.

Rose felt herself bristle at the mention of her family name and what had happened to them financially. She had to fight down the urge to defend her father to this man that knew nothing of the pain that such financial troubles had caused.

"I'm sure that Rose isn't interested in all of that Phil," Mr. Lovitt changed the subject. "Besides, it's rude to discuss such matters in the presence of such lovely company as Miss. Rose and Miss. Lisa, is it not?"

Shamed, Mr. Gordon bowed his head. "You are quite right, Mr. Lovitt. My apologies, ladies."

Before anything else could be said, Louise returned from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. "Lisa will you go fetch the orange juice and coffee please."

"Yes mother," Lisa got up and disappeared through the door on the right wall to return with a jug of orange juice and a pot of coffee. She sat them down as well before returning to her place. "Rose, mother said that I am to show you around town. If you like, we can stop at the dress shops and do some shopping. I know all of the places to go that carries the latest fashions."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Rose smiled, wondering if she had just made her first friend here and when the proper time to mention Jack would be.

"Be sure to buy something appropriate for the picnic tomorrow. The fourth of July is one of the biggest celebrations here in Chippewa Falls," Louise cautioned.

"There will be food, games, music, and of course fireworks," Lisa grinned in excitement. "Rose you are joining us, right?"

Rose didn't know what to say. She had never really enjoyed the picnics that her mother had dragged her to. They always seemed stiff and boring and there were too many rules to follow that she absolutely hated. But she couldn't say no to her possibly new friend. Besides, maybe this time it'll be different. "Okay…sure. I'll come. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to buy something to wear."

"No worries. Like I said, I'm going to show you all of the dress shops in Chippewa Falls," Lisa grinned happily. Somehow she knew that it was going to be an extra fun day today. There was nothing that she liked more than shopping.

…..

It was noon when Lisa dragged Rose into the third dress shop of the day. Their arms were already laden with bags from other stores that they had made purchases from. Lisa looked around, trying to find something that Rose may like when her eyes landed on Hope and Lily Dawson in the back of the store near the dressing rooms. She smiled.

"There's Hope and her daughter Lily. Hope is my best friend in the whole world. Come, I'll introduce you," Lisa grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her over to Hope, who was placing a dress back on a hanger. "Yoohoo! Hope! Come meet my friend Rose! She's new in town!"

Rose had immediately recognized Hope as the nice girl that had given her directions the day before.

Hope's smile was warm and welcoming as she recognized Rose. "Oh, I remember you. You asked me for directions to a room for rent. I'm glad that you found it okay."

Rose smiled as well, happy to have found a familiar face. "Yes, you were a big help. I had no idea where I was going. Thank you so much."

"I'm Hope and this is my daughter Lily," Hope placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Say hello to Rose, Lily."

Rose nearly gasped in surprise when the little girl looked at her with familiar beautiful blue eyes. She also had blond hair that reminded her of Jack's. She couldn't help but wonder if there was any relation and if so, how was she going to tell these people of Jack's death?

"Hello. You're a flower too!" the little girl giggled.

"I am?" Rose asked, not getting what the girl meant.

"Your name is Rose and I am Lily. We are both flowers," The little girl explained.

A genuine warm smile appeared on Rose's lips as she knelt before the little girl. "Well that makes us very special doesn't it? Like we're part of a club?"

Hope was impressed with how Lily seemed to take to Rose. "Do you have children, Rose?"

"Of course not, Hope. It's obvious that she's single," Lisa chuckled. "Lily is just doing her thing. Wrapping people around her finger."

"Rose is pretty, isn't she mommy? She should marry Jack!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Rose felt her heart pound at just the name alone. Jack…there was someone here named Jack…could it possibly…no. No, things like that only happened in fairy tales. It was a common enough name. Obviously Lily's Jack was someone else.

"Lily!" Hope gasped, her face going red with embarrassment.

"Maybe he won't be so sad anymore if he married Rose. He likes me so why won't he like Rose?" Lily asked in all her innocence.

"Because you are family, love. Your cousin Jack doesn't even know Rose yet and I doubt that he'd marry her on first meeting," Hope tried to gently explain. She looked at Rose, noticing how she looked a bit pale. "I do apologize for my daughter. She's rather impulsive."

"Oh it's perfectly alright," Rose made herself smile, pushing all thoughts of Jack Dawson from her mind. "I used to ask questions and come up with ideas like that too when I was a child. Drove my mother crazy."

"Speaking of Jack," Lisa interjected. "Is he coming to the picnic? Is he bringing someone?"

"Charlie talked him into escorting Winifred Brussels," Hope sighed, her distaste clear in her voice. "I can't believe it. That girl is horrid and not Jack's type at all and I don't like how she talks to Lily."

"Well then why are you letting Charlie talk him into escorting her?"

"Because…we have a theory that Jack is suffering from a broken heart. That's why he's been so sad. Of course, he hasn't said that's the reason, but Charlie is pretty good at reading people and he thinks that escorting another girl to the picnic will put Jack on the road to healing, even if it's someone as unsavory as Winifred."

"And he ends up falling for her and making her part of the family?" Lisa arched a brow. She'd hate to see this plan backfire on her friend like that.

"We'll have Lily break them up. Winifred can't stand children it seems. Jack won't stand for anyone being unpleasant to his favorite girl," Hope laughed.

"You and Charlie are crazy. Poor Jack, totally unaware of what you two have planned for him," Lisa laughed.

"Well we have to go. I do have dinner to make. Hope to see you both at the picnic tomorrow," Hope smiled at Rose, taking Lily's hand and leaving the store.

"So how are you liking Chippewa Falls so far?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Everyone seems so close here."

"That's because we are. But not to worry Rose. If you plan to make this your permanent home, you'll fit right in. Look at Hope and Charlie. They weren't from here originally, but now it's like they've always been a part of the town. Of course it may help that they had family here, but still it should be a snap for you as well. We're a pretty friendly town."

Rose just made herself smile, hoping that what Lisa said was true. The only place she had felt that she had truly belonged was in Jack's arms. But now Jack was gone and she had to find a place to belong once again.

…..

Evening has finally fallen over Chippewa Falls. Jack Dawson stood beneath a oak tree that held his old tree house. A place he used to go up and hide and just draw endlessly or just watch the sky above. He turned and climbed the ladder. It wasn't much of a tight fit. There was probably room for one other person up there. He smiled at the thought of bringing Rose up to his tree house and showing her the stars. What would she think? Would he think him mad or just crazily romantic?

He sighed, remembering that it really didn't matter. Rose was gone. She would never come see his tree house. He closed his eyes at the pain and then opened them again to see a shooting star zip across the sky.

"Was that you Rose?" He asked, feeling rather silly. Then again, maybe it was Rose and she felt betrayed because he had let his cousin talk him into taking another girl to the fourth of July picnic. "I'm sorry, Rose. I know what you must be thinking. First, I'm a hypocrite because I'm not making each day count. That I've come home just to drown myself in my grief, obsessing over whatever had happened to you…why you're not with me anymore. And now here I am, taking some girl, one I don't even like…someone that's not you, to the town picnic when it should be you I'm escorting there. I'm sorry, but you see…this depression…it's not only dragging me down, but my cousins as well. They worry and I don't want them to. I want them to see the Jack I used to be. The Jack before he fell in love with a first class girl. And the only way I can get him back is by starting to live again, so I gave in to Charlie's request. But I swear, she's not the one for me. No one is. It's you…it's only you. I'll love you forever Rose. I promise you that. My heart is forever yours, no matter how far away you may be from me."

He sighed and bowed his head, pushing the guilty feelings away, knowing that he was being ridiculous. He wasn't betraying Rose. She was dead and gone, so how could he betray her. If she was alive and with him, it would be her going to this picnic with him, if they were even in Chippewa Falls at this time of year.

He sighed and picked up his portfolio and turned it to the last page, where a sketch of her face the one and only time they had made love was. He gently touched the picture, his thumb tracing the shape of her lips. "My beautiful Rose…how I miss you…"

"Jack! Jack are you up there! I met a flower today!" Lily called up, standing at the foot of the tree. She was very much aware that Jack went up there, even though she's been forbidden to climb the tree by her parents and even her cousin Jack, who was terrified that she would fall and hurt herself.

He looked out of the tree house and smiled down at his favorite girl. "Hey Lily pad! What is this about you meeting a flower?"

"She's pretty Jack! You have to meet her!"

"I doubt that she's as pretty as my Lily-pad, though," Jack winked at her, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Are you going to eat dinner with us, Jack?"

"Of course. I'll be right down," He ducked back into the tree house and gazed upon Rose's face one last time. "Until next time Rose. I love you…"

He closed the portfolio and climbed down the tree, before scooping Lily up into his arms and carrying her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The park where the picnic was held was full of people, some sitting on blankets stretched out on the grass or sitting at picnic tables while others were playing games, socializing or dancing to the happy music that filled the air. It was like nothing that Rose had ever seen before in her life as a high society girl. Of course, she loved it!

"Follow me Rose. You can sit with mother and me," Lisa grinned, motioning for Rose to follow her to a empty picnic table. "Mother made her famous apple pie, a lemon cream pie, and a cherry pie. You'll love them."

Rose smiled, her eyes still taking everything in. She wondered if it had been like this for Jack before he had started out on his own. So far, she found Chippewa Falls so charming, she didn't want to leave and wondered why he felt that he had to. Sadly, there was no way to ask him this.

"Oh look, there's Hope and Lily with her husband Charlie!" Lisa waved at her friend, who was arriving with a picnic basket hung over her arm.

Rose couldn't help but think that Charlie looked strangely familiar. She couldn't take her eyes off of him because of it.

"Charlie's a looker, isn't he? Must be a family trait. His cousin Jack is rather easy on the eyes as well, strikingly so," Lisa whispered with a girlish giggled.

Rose couldn't help but to giggle herself. It felt kind of good acting her age, giggling about handsome boys, even though this Charlie didn't hold a candle to her Jack. No one did. Jack Dawson, he was more than handsome. He was...beautiful with his blond hair and blue eyes and sunny disposition. She had loved looking at him. It was a great loss to the world now that he no longer existed.

"Come, help me set up these pies for mother and then we can mingle and socialize. I can't wait for you to meet everyone," Lisa grinned happily. It was clear that she liked Rose and enjoyed her company.

…..

Jack hated to admit it, but he was bored, which was a crime considering that he was at the town's annual fourth of July picnic, an event he had always enjoyed in the past. But the girl he was with was driving him crazy as she talked about nothing but fashion and celebrities from high society, something which he could care less about. There was also the gossiping about the people around them, cruel comments about the way they dressed, the way they wore their hair, or their situation in life. It made him dislike Winifred even more than he already did. Winifred wasn't anything like Rose though. Her gossip was not mean spirited and even a little fun. He wished that she was with him now instead of this annoying girl.

"Jack!" Charlie grinned, coming up to them with his family, much to Jack's relief. He should beg his cousin to rescue him, after all, this date was his idea.

"Hey!" Jack waved and laughed when Lily ran up and jumped into his arms. "Lily-pad, you're here at last! How I have missed you!"

The little girl frowned in confusion. "But you saw me this morning, Jack."

"Doesn't matter. I still missed you," He kissed her cheek.

Winifred force a smile, not liking being so close to a child. It wasn't that she didn't like children...it was...well, she didn't like children and it annoyed her that this little girl was always in the vicinity whenever Jack Dawson was seemingly alone. It made it a lot harder for her to convince him to court her, which had been why she was glad that Jack had asked her to the picnic, giving her that chance she needed. But here was that little brat again, getting in her way. "Your cousin is on a date now, little one. I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time with him later."

Jack, Hope, and Charlie frowned, not liking Winifred's cold tone of voice or her assumption that Jack would want to spend time with her over spending time with Lily.

Hope sighed and glared at her husband. "Well this is supposed to be a date. Come sweetheart. You can talk to Jack later," She took the little girl from Jack, whose happy smile was suddenly gone. She sighed, hating to do this. She wished that Charlie hadn't pushed the dating issue on Jack. She was sure that Jack would have much rather been spending the day with Lily.

"But I want to play with Jack!" Lily pouted.

"Later, sweetie," Charlie chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"We'll spend time together later sweetie. I promise," Jack tried to smile. Hope was right. He would much rather be spending the day with Lily than boring Winifred.

"Come on guys. Let's get set up, yeah?" Charlie smiled, leading his family away.

Jack sighed, wondering if he'll ever have what his cousin had. He would have loved to have had it with Rose. Jack sighed, annoyed with himself. He was supposed to be moving on from Rose, yet here he was with another woman, thinking of the life he could have had with Rose. This day was just getting worse it seemed.

"Come Jack," Winifred impatiently pulled on his hand, wanting to get Jack alone and away from any children that could take his attention away from her. "Let's find a quiet spot, shall we?"

Jack just rolled his eyes, resigned to his fate. "Fine. Lead the way..."

Following Winifred, Jack had to laugh to himself because for the first time in his life, he felt what Rose must have felt like on Titanic before they had met. Trapped in a life that she didn't want with no way out. It seemed to be that was where he was at the moment. Trapped. His life plunging ahead and him powerless to stop it.

…..

Lily was bored. All her mommy and daddy was doing was walking amongst the other adults and talking about boring adult things. She had caught sight of the pretty lady with the flower name, but she seemed sad and seemed to be want to be alone, so Lily didn't go up to her. What she wanted was to play with her Cousin Jack. Sure her mommy had said that Jack was spending grown up time with his new friend, but Lily was sure that he wouldn't mind if she joined them. Jack was always happy to play and talk with her.

Her parents didn't see her get up to leave, looking for her cousin. At first, she didn't see Jack. It was like he wasn't at the picnic, but he had been there because she remembered talking to him. So he had to be there somewhere. She kept walking, keeping her eyes wide opened as she looked for her cousin and then clapped happily when she spotted him a little ways off from everyone, in what looked to be a secret area of the park. That mean girl was there too, but Jack looked so bored and miserable and Lily knew she could make him smile again so she decided go to him anyway and make him happy again.

"Jack!" She called out, racing up to her cousin with opened arms.

Jack got to his feet and scooped the little girl up into his arms, happy to see her. He was always happy to see her it seemed, which was all that mattered to her. "Lily-pad, what are you doing? Where is your parents? Do they know that you're wondering around by yourself?"

Lily shrugged. She had no idea of what her parents knew or didn't know. She was just happy to be with Jack. "Can you draw me a picture Jack!"

"Shouldn't you go back to your parents?" Winifred asked, not bothering to hide her displeasure at having her date disrupted.

"Sure," Jack ignored Winifred and grabbed his portfolio. He sat Lily down and had her go stand next to Winifred. "I'll draw you both together."

Looking at her, Jack knew that Winifred wanted to refuse. She seemed a bit disgusted at even the idea of being anywhere near the little girl. Jack inwardly shook his head, knowing that it would never work with Winifred. Any woman he had a relationship with had to be kind and compassionate and have patience and a love of children. Actually, he had never really thought of having children of his own, but getting to know little Cora on Titanic and his relationship with Rose...it had opened up the possibility and now that he had this undying love for this child, even if children weren't in his future, he would like to know that they were a possibility.

"Jack, this is a date. Just the two of us. No brats allowed," Winifred stared. She looked at Lily and not in a kind voice commanded. "Why don't you go pick some flowers by the lake. Your uncle and I want to be alone."

Jack couldn't help his outrage. How dare Winifred say such a thing to Lily! He didn't care what he may be doing, he will always stop and make time for Lily! He definitely wouldn't snub her to spend more time listening to Winifred's boring gossip. "Are you serious? Did you not just hear me say I wanted to draw her?"

"Well, Jack we're on a date. It's a rather inappropriate time. In fact, it's rude of Hope and Charlie to just assume that you'll take care of their kid whenever they're too busy to! You need a break from being her babysitter Jack! You should say something!"

"It's not a problem! If it weren't for Lily...I love spending time with her and I resent your need to make it like I don't! I don't need a break from Lily, I need a break from you and your insane gossiping and snotty attitude!"

"You are being incredibly horrible right now Jack," Winifred frowned, not getting why he was so angry with her. "This is not how you treat a lady on a date..."

"Well it's a good thing that you are anything but a lady and as for this date, consider it over!"

Jack was too busy yelling at Winifred that he didn't notice Lisa wandering off, feeling terrible that she had ruined Jack's date and now he was yelling at the mean girl. She'll just do what she was told and go pick flowers by the lake. She always liked the lake. Her mommy would take her at least once a week and they'd feed the ducks. To Lily, it was a safe place to go.

Jack did realized that Lily was gone when Winifred finally stormed off. He looked around, wondering where she had gone off to. "Lily?! Lily, sweetie, it's okay! The mean lady is gone now! Lily?" Frowning, he went to look for her. Maybe she went to find Hope and Charlie.

…..

Rose stood on the banks of Lake Wissota lost in thought. When Lisa had pointed out the lake to her, she just had to go see it. Memories of Jack telling her about ice fishing on the lake had came swimming back and she immediately wanted to stand on it's banks, knowing that once Jack had stood on those banks too. She knew that doing so wouldn't bring him back to her, but she felt that it would bring her closer to him somehow. That maybe through space and time she'd feel connected to him.

She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how many times had Jack come here? Did he swim in the lake in summer as well? Did he go to picnics like the one she was attending now? Did he play games? Did he draw, sharpening his artistic skills? Gah, she would have loved to have known Jack back in those days, when he had been just a boy. He was probably the mischievous type. One of those boys that would pull on a girl's ponytail or drop a frog down her dress, just because he liked her. She smiled in amusement thinking of a young Jack, getting in trouble with a teacher.

She sighed and looked up at the sun high in the sky. It was getting later in the day. She best be getting back before everyone began to worry. She turned to return to the picnic area when she heard the splash of water along with a scream that sounded like a little girl. Frowning she ran in the direction of the scream to see a little girl fall into the cold lake water. She gasped when she recognized the girl.

"Help! Someone help!" Rose cried out herself, hoping to get someone's attention as she removed her shoes and jumped into the lake, hoping to get to the girl in time. She panicked as the strong currents in the lake took the girl further and further from the shore, the girl's head disappearing beneath the surface and reappearing again as she bobbed in the water.

"Hold on!" Rose began to swim, fighting with the long dress that was making it increasingly difficult to swim as the heavy fabric wrapped around her legs.

Finally she reached the little girl who was barely conscious. Rose grabbed the little girl and kept her from going under as best she could as her own dress grew heavier and heavier, hindering her movements. She was becoming concerned, wondering if she'd be able to make it back to shore. Using her free arm, she started to make her way back to shore, but thanks to her dress, her movements became slower and slower and her legs were growing more and more tired.

Terrified, she began to cry out for help again. In a way, she was almost reminded of that horrible night...the night she had lost Jack. Was this what it had been like for him? Stuck in a body of water, unable to find a way out, no help to be had? She pushed the thought away. She had no time to think of that. This wasn't the North Atlantic. All she had to do was reach the shore...for the little girl in her arms sake if for nothing else, so she continued to swim as much as she could while still calling for someone to come help.

…..

Jack had found Hope and Charlie, but there was no sign of Lily. So splitting up, they went in search of the little girl. Jack remembered how Winifred told Lily to go to the lake. Maybe she was there picking flowers. She went there with her parents all the time, so she would know how to get there. Determined to find his small cousin, he entered the clearing just outside the picnic area where the lake was located. He looked along the banks and frowned when he saw an abandoned pair of lady shoes and then sighed dejectedly when there was no other sign of Lily.

"Lily where are you?" Jack asked. His head then shot up when he heard a cry for help. He looked out at the water and gasped when he saw someone, rather two someones, a woman with a child in her arms, in middle of the lake.

He couldn't see who the woman was, but she was clearly trying to swim back towards shore, but was swimming too slow and was clearly struggling while the child in her arms was limp and barely moving.

"Oh fuck! Hold on!" Jack called out running and jumping into the cold water. He gasped in shock as his body hit the water. It was nowhere as cold as the freezing North Atlantic, but it was cold enough to give a good shock to the system. Pushing past the shock, he began to swim towards the struggling figure, using long sure strokes. Finally he reached the woman, whose long hair partially obscured her face so he couldn't see who she was.

He nearly cried out when he saw Lily in her arms. "Oh god...hold on, Miss! I've got you, just don't drop Lily," He wrapped one arm around the woman, holding her tight against him, as he began to swim for sure, pulling her along as he kept her from being pulled down by her heavy dress.

He felt relief when he saw Charlie, Hope, and their friend Lisa arrive in the clearing. That meant that there would be help for the woman and Lily if needed. Panting, he reached the shore and pulled the woman, who still had a tight grip on Lily, onto dry land.

"Oh my god, Lily!" Hope and Lisa rushed forward.

"Jack, what happened?" Charlie questioned his cousin who had let go of the woman as soon as they both were safe on dry land.

"Was checking if Lily came this way...saw them in the lake with the woman calling for help," Jack panted, looking towards the girl he saved and froze when he finally saw her face. She wasn't looking at him yet, her attention was on Lily as Hope hugged her close and examined her, making sure that she was alright.

"You're a real hero Jack," Charlie frowned as he realized that his cousin wasn't paying attention to him, but was looking at the girl he had pulled from the water along with Lily. He was pale, like he was seeing a ghost. He looked at the girl and frowned, trying to figure out why Jack was having such a reaction. "Jack?"

"Is she real...?"

Charlie chuckled. "I suppose she is..."

Rose in the meantime was clueless on who had rescued her. She had handed Lily to her mother right away and began wringing water out of her now soaked dress. She didn't know whether to feel foolish for just jumping into the water with no thought to her clothes or proud of herself for jumping into the water with no thought of her clothes. The last time she had done something like that was on Titanic when she had gone down below decks to save Jack, who had died anyway.

She sighed and pushed away the bitterness of the thought and watched the mother hug her little girl close. The little girl was now fully awake now and clinging to her mother, who looked at Rose, clear gratitude in her eyes. She then felt another pair of eyes on her, staring at her intensely, an intense gaze that felt impossibly familiar. She lifted her eyes to see who it was staring at her so closely and gasped when her eyes met familiar blue ones, eyes that looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"Oh my god...Jack?" She was unable to turn her eyes away. If she stopped looking at him, he'll disappear, just like he always did in her dreams. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but again, most likely he'd disappear and she didn't want him to go away. He looked so real, sitting there, staring at her as if she was the ghost. Lisa was by her side, pulling her to her feet a she refused to look away from Jack.

Her new friend giggled. "I know he's rather handsome, but it may be a bit rude to just stare like that."

Rose still didn't look away. "You see him, too?"

Lisa laughed. "Of course! I think we all can! It's just Jack Dawson!"

"Rose?" his voice was the same, yet there was tears in it and there were tears coming from his eyes as well as he got to his feet and stepped forward, a hand reluctantly reaching out towards her. "Can it really be..."

"Jack? It can't be...you're...you're dead...you weren't on the list..." Rose stammered, not able to move...heck, she wasn't even able to think. All she could do was stand there with her friend, who looked more and more confused. She wanted to take his hand, feel his skin against hers, but she was afraid that he'd disappear if she even moved. So she stood still and let him come to her. She just couldn't believe .that this was happening, that he was there. Maybe she wasn't there either. Maybe she had died and gone to heaven and this was their reunion. But that was impossible because Lisa and Hope were there and they weren't dead.

"You weren't on the list either. I couldn't find you. I thought that you were gone, despite everything...it wasn't enough," He took a few more steps then finally, his hand was pressed against her cheek, wet with the mixture of tears and water from the lake, but solid and there. She wasn't a ghost or some angel there to save Lily. No, she was human, and real, and right there in Chippewa Falls, back in his life! A sob escaped him as his hand left her face and his arms wrapped around her body, also solid and real. He hugged her close, afraid that if he'd let go, she'd disappear and it would have all been a dream. "You're real! You're actually real this time!"

The tears finally flowed from Rose's eyes as she felt his strong arms wrap around her and hold her close to his chest, where she felt his heart beat, strong and real. This was no dream. This was really Jack! He was real! He was real, warm, and alive here in Chippewa Falls! "Oh my god...it's really you! Jack..." Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed against his shoulder as she sobbed tears of joy at having found him again! She had thought that he was gone forever, that she would never see him again! But here he was, her beautiful artist! She didn't know how this was possible and she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was indeed real and back in her life and she was never going to leave his side again! She didn't care what disaster may befall them!

As Jack and Rose reunited, the three adults surrounding them looked at one another confused. No one had a clue of what was going on, just that Jack and Rose were soaking wet and crying, clinging to one another and as far as they knew, complete strangers. It was Lily that stated the obvious.

"Mommy! Jack knows Rose after all! See! Now they can get married!"

"Lily!" Hope gasped, nervously laughing.

Charlie shook his head in amusement, chuckling at his daughter's assessment. "Indeed, Lily-pad, you are right. Jack does seem to know Rose and like her well enough. I don't know about the marriage part though," Charlie then cleared his throat a few times, catching his cousin's attention. "Feel like informing us on who your friend is and where you know each other from, old boy?"

Jack stepped away from Rose as he turned to face his cousin, but he kept her hand firmly in his. He wasn't about to let her go so easily...never again. "This is more than a friend, Charlie...she is...she is..."

Jack was at a loss for words. How to describe Rose. His damsel in distress? His lover? His hopefully soon to be fiancee? She certainly was more than a friend.

"She was why you've been sad for the past few months. Why you returned home so depressed," Hope smiled, happy to see that the depression had lifted. The boy before her...looking into his eyes, if she hadn't known better, she would say that he never had a sad day in his life. Rose's presence...it freed him somehow.

"Yeah...there was an accident and I thought...I thought she was dead because I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I thought he was dead as well...I...god I was so lost," Rose sniffed, remembered the last few months. So dark, miserable, and completely void of hope. Thank goodness that she had found a way out of her depression before it was too late or else she would have found herself married to Cal with no way to escape with Jack right here alive.

"This is like out of a storybook or something," Lisa stared, disbelief in her voice.

"What accident were you in?" Charlie frowned. The only accident that he had heard of was the Titanic disaster and he didn't like to think that Jack had been on that ship...had witnessed the horrors that those poor people had gone through, even though it would explain a lot, like the nightmares and depression and why he had thought that Rose was dead.

"It's a long long story and I'd like to tell you, but I think we should head back to the house to get Lily into something dry and perhaps Rose can borrow one of Hope's dresses. They'll catch a death of cold if they remain in these wet clothes," Jack looked at Rose with a happy smile. "I have so much to tell you."

"Jack is right. We can spend the rest of the day at the house. We can even see the fireworks from there," Hope agreed with Jack's assessment. Plus spending the rest of the day at the house would give them all more privacy.

"I like that idea," Jack nodded. "Feel like spending the rest of the day at the Dawson house, Rose? Charlie and Hope had gotten it fixed up real nice."

Rose looked towards Lisa, not wanting to forget her companion. "Can Lisa come too?"

"Of course," Hope laughed. "We have to catch up on our gossip after all."

For the first time since coming to Chippewa Falls, Rose felt complete happiness. Jack was alive. She didn't know how, but he was alive and she was never going to let him go again. It may have taken a lot of pain and tears to find him again, but found him she had and that was reason in itself to celebrate independence day. She was free of her mother and Cal and she was reunited with Jack. Finally, she felt truly free.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was in the guest room slipping on the royal blue cotton dress that Hope had loaned her. Finishing fixing her now damp hair into a braid, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if it had changed any since being separated from Jack on the Titanic. Looking at herself, she looked...older. Wiser. She looked like someone who had seem more bad things in her seventeen years than most people had seen in a lifetime. It was probably the sinking. She'll never forget the rising water and the screams and the sight of fathers promising their little girls that they'll only be separated for a little while and then the final terror of being lowered down on a lifeboat, leaving her Jack there to die.

She gasped and covered her face with trembling hands, pushing the thoughts and images away.

A slight knock on the door brought her back into the present and a much welcomed voice brought a smile to her face.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice hesitant.

"I'm fine, Jack. I'll be out in a minute," She answered, standing up and giving herself one last once over in the mirror. She hoped that she hadn't changed too much. She knew that her beauty wasn't the reason that Jack had loved her, but it hadn't hurt either.

Satisfied with what she saw, she went and stepped out of the door to see Jack waiting for her. His blond hair was damp like hers and slicked back so it wouldn't fall into his face. He was dressed in a blue shirt with dark brown trousers, and his blue eyes were wide and bright as they took her in. His smile was just as warm and boyish as it had been that day on the Titanic deck when he had taught her how to spit like a man.

"You look nice," Jack smiled.

The familiar words brought tears to Rose's eyes much to her embarrassment. Alarmed, Jack rushed to comfort her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Rose? What is it?"

"It's nothing really," She sniffled. "It's just...you said that to me on Titanic, after you drew me and before Cal's valet chased us. It just brought back a memory. A good one really."

Jack smiled at the memory and laughed a little. "Yeah. We gave that old asshole a run for his money didn't we?"

"We certainly did," Rose laughed. God, it felt so good to laugh! It felt like forever since she really laughed at all. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rose. I...I couldn't figure out how you didn't survive. I had gotten you on a boat. You should have been on the Carpathia safe and warm, but you weren't on the list. I may not be the best reader, but there was no way I could miss your name, with how damn long it is," He chuckled.

"I never did write it down for you, did I Jack?" Rose giggled, remembering his joke when he was helping her over the railing after her suicide attempt.

"No you didn't. But that's okay. You have plenty of time to do so now," his smile was soft and peaceful, as if a heavy burden he had been carrying was suddenly lifted.

"When I had boarded the Carpathia, I was looking for you, but Cal and mother had found me and made me return to first class. Cal said that you had refused to get on the lifeboat he arranged...something about wanting a little girl to go instead. I knew he was lying though. Cal has always been a terrible liar and so are you. I don't know how I had let you convince me to get on that stupid boat..."

"I can't say that I'm sorry that I did, Rose. The sights I saw after you were gone...I am so relieved that you'll never have to know."

"No, seeing that ship break apart with you still on it was a terrifying sight in itself."

"Oh god, Rose..."

"It's been all I could think about since that night...that ship breaking apart, the screams...knowing that one of those screams may have been yours and then the deafening silence. That was worse of all..."

Jack wanted to wrap her in his arms and banish all memories of that night from her mind, but he knew that he couldn't. It broke his heart to know that even though she hadn't been in the same danger he had been in, that she was still left with emotional scars, just like he was.

Rose took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "I'm getting off track. I looked for you on the list of survivors, thinking that if you had somehow survived I could escape Cal and mother somehow and find you, but you weren't on there. You were gone...and so was my spirit to fight my mother and Cal. They were taking over my life again at a frightening rate, so I did the one last thing that I felt that I had any control of doing. When they asked for my name...I didn't tell them that it was Rose Dewitt Bukater. I told them that it was Rose Dawson. It was a lie, but it was my last bit of control before mother and Cal snatched it away from me."

Jack felt rather stupid right then. He should have known. Rose Dawson. He remembered spotting the name and just...thinking nothing of it. After all, Dawson was a common last name. But still, the first name partnered with his last name should have made him curious.

"Fuck...I...I didn't even think that could have been you. I thought that maybe it was one of those Boston Dawsons or something. I never thought it was you. Oh god, Rose, I'm so sorry! I should have known and kept looking for you!"

"No, Jack, don't! Don't blame yourself! It was stupid of me really, to lie about my last name. I should have known that you might be looking for me just as I had looked for you."

"You thought I was dead though. It wouldn't have occurred to you. I on the other hand have no excuse."

"What happened to you Jack? Why weren't you on the list?"

"After Cal informed me that he always won, I knew that I would have to stay on the ship for as long as possible. So I made my way to the stern and held on for dear life. When the ship broke apart, I climbed over the railing and rode the stern down into the water...then I swam to a board that was floating on the water and climbed on and stayed there until a lifeboat finally came back. It was so fucking cold, I thought that I was going to die from hypothermia. But I didn't and a boat did come back. Once I was on the Carpathia, I avoided putting my name on the list, afraid that I would get in trouble since I had won my ticket and didn't actually buy it. If I had known that you were still alive and in Cal's hands, I would have put it on there. I would have torn first class apart looking for you until we were together again."

"You couldn't have known Jack and I'm glad that you hadn't. Who knows what Cal would have had done to you."

"What happened Rose?"

"Well they took me back to Philadelphia of course. The wedding was to go on as planned, but first they had removed all my books, posters, music, anything that encouraged independent thinking. Mother was determined to re-groom me back into her perfect little porcelain doll. And for a while, I was too deep into my grief to fight her, so for a while I had let them have their way. It wasn't until my wedding day that I somehow woke back up and made my escape.

"The maid was running late fixing mother's hair, so I grabbed what I could and took off for the horizon. Haven't looked back since. Mother must be so furious with me."

Jack's smile was both sad and proud at the same time. For a while there, Cal had won, but just like Jack knew, Rose wouldn't let him. She had woken up and taken charge of her life. "I'm glad that you had and that you came here, whether I was with you or not."

"It was a spur of the moment decision, really. I needed to go some place where mother and Cal wouldn't suspect. They think that you're dead and wouldn't even think of searching for me here. In fact, they probably have no idea where to look."

"Jack! Rose! Are you guys okay?" Lisa called up, probably wondering why they weren't downstairs yet.

"We're coming!" Jack called, then turned back to Rose. "We better get downstairs before they think that we're doing something inappropriate. Some rules cross class lines, I'm afraid."

"I gathered that when Lisa's mother told me no gentleman callers after a certain hour and certainly no men are allowed in my room," Rose laughed. "If only they knew just how improper we've been with each other."

This made Jack blush, which made Rose laugh again. "Really Jack. I am the properly brought up girl, here. I am the one that's supposed to be blushing."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to love teasing me about how easily you can make me blush?" Jack laughed, taking Rose's hand and leading her downstairs.

"Well you did say that I was a spoiled little brat. Maybe that's why. I wouldn't be a brat if I didn't have something to tease you about."

"There you two are. What were you two doing up there?" Lisa questioned, amusement clear in her voice.

"Nothing improper, I assure you. So you can get your mind out of the gutter there, Miss. Rainer," Jack teased.

"I didn't say you were. I was just curious," Lisa smiled.

"We were just catching up with each other and explaining what we've been doing since we had gotten separated," Rose explained.

"Well Hope and Charlie has a nice spread set out and we can watch the fireworks here instead of in the crowded park," Lisa grinned happily. "Come on you two! We're hungry and we want to hear about you two!"

Jack laughed as Lisa disappeared back downstairs. "Welcome to Chippewa Falls, Rose."

Rose grinned. "I'm sure to like it here."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Lisa said, Hope and Charlie had food sit up outside in the yard on the picnic table. Lily had been changed into dry clothes, a yellow sundress and shoes to match and her damp hair was tied into braids. Hope and Charlie were at the table, making plates and pouring lemonade for everyone.

Hope was the first to spot them. "There you two are! Come on! Have a seat!"

Jack took Rose's hand and led her to where his family were waiting. They sat side by side at the table, at first not saying much, both feeling shy with each other and Rose was nervous around Jack's family. What if they didn't approve of her? After all, how she and Jack met...their experience with each other...it could be considered inappropriate under the circumstances.

It was Lily that breaks the silence. She ran up and wedged herself between Jack and Rose, looking happily at the both of them. "Rose! How do you know my Uncle Jack?"

"Finally," Lisa laughed, relief clear in her voice. "Forgive me, the both of you, but how do you know each other? I mean, I know that Rose was mourning someone, but never did I dream that it was you, Jack."

"And we all know how melancholy Jack has been," Hope joined in. "Of course, we all assumed it was a girl."

Jack and Rose looked at each other, both feeling a little embarrassed, especially Jack. His motto has always been to make it count. Live each day to the fullest, and he hadn't been doing that. Instead, he allowed himself to sink into the bowels of depression. How hypocritical, right?

"I know I haven't been a total picnic to live with. All I can say is sorry for that. I was just...well...sad. It was stupid too, because if I had just looked harder...been smarter...things would have been a lot different," Jack bowed his head, reaching over to take Rose's hand. "But first, let me tell you where and how Rose and I know each other. Why we've been so...depressed."

Rose remained quiet, feeling it best that Jack tells everyone their story. After all, these were the people that knew Jack best and he knew them. He knew exactly what to tell and what to leave out.

"Rose and I met on the ocean-liner...Titanic..."

Both Hope and Charlie gasped in shock and dismay.

"Oh my god," Lisa breathed. "The Titanic? The one that sank last April?"

Jack and Rose both looked grim and gave each other a tense, sorrowful look, both of them living with their own memories.

"Yes. The Titanic. Rose was in first class and I had won two third class tickets in steerage in a game of poker."

"It was a very lucky hand," Rose tried to smile, wanting to lighten up the atmosphere, not wanting the sadness of the sinking to seep into what was a happy reunion.

"Yeah. Winning those tickets were the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'm grateful for it. It brought me to you," Jack smiled at Rose, squeezing her hand. It was apparent to all that were watching that there was a great deal of feelings shared between the two of them.

"Tell us more! Was it really as luxurious as the papers claimed?" Lisa asked.

"First class was, anyway. It was the nicest ship I had ever set sail on," Rose sighed at the memory. She felt horrible for downplaying it the first day on boarding, just to annoy her mother and Cal. The ship really had been a wonder. If only the people in charge had taken more care.

"The third class wasn't bad either. It had more for steerage passengers than a lot of the other ships I have seen," Jack continued. "They called it the ship of dreams, and especially for the people in steerage, it really was."

Jack grew silent, remembering how he would sit and listen to someone reciting what they had planned to do once they reached America. Start their own farm, become a ladie's maid, become a millionaire...all of those dreams and now most of them will never be realized.

"So how did you two meet?" Charlie asked. "Last time I remembered, first class and third don't exactly mix. Was it different on Titanic?"

"No, it wasn't any different. Those class rules still applied, probably even more so. No, what happened was that Rose had gone to the stern of the ship, which was in the area of steerage and she had leaned far over to look at the propellers and she slipped. I was walking pass and grabbed her, saving her life."

Rose and Jack gave each other a knowing look. They both knew that the propeller story was a lie, but Jack kept with it, not wanting anyone to feel sorry or nervous around Rose.

"Anyway, her fiancee at the time invited me to dinner in the first class."

Lisa stared at Rose. "You were engaged? To who?"

"Caledon Hockley, son of Nathan Hockley the Pittsburgh steel tycoon. Needless to say, it was a very unhappy engagement. It was something my mother had wanted, not me."

Lisa gave a low whistle. "Oh wow...what happened next?"

"The next day, Rose came down and found me in the third class social area. She wanted to talk to me in private. We walked back up to first class just talking, me telling her about my childhood and how I came to be a wandering artist when she finally thanked me. She then told me about her forced engagement and before I knew it, we were becoming friends, talking about our hopes and dreams. I suspected then that she was something special. Something more than a first class girl forced into a bad engagement. But I knew for sure that night, after the first class dinner..."

"Where Jack charmed everyone but my mother and Cal, by the way," Rose inserted, still proud of how he had handled himself in the snake pit.

He just blushed and continued. "By the way, are we related to some Boston Dawsons?"

"Um, yeah. Distant filthy rich relatives on our dad's side. We're barely recognized by them, though," Charlie shrugged. "Why?"

"John Jacob Astor Jr, the richest man on the ship asked me if I was a relation...but I said no. Had no idea about kin in Boston."

"Jack, come on! Continue on!" Hope urged him on, getting tired of the interruptions.

"Alright, alright. I didn't know just how special Rose was until I took her to the third class steerage party, where she kept up with me in dancing, then drank me under a table, then did this trick of standing on the very tips of her toes. I fell in love with her that night, I'm pretty sure."

"In love? You only knew her for one full day!" Charlie chuckled, then winced when his wife slapped the back of his head. "Don't be an ass, Charlie."

"Whatever, it felt like love to me and it was enough to send me into a depression when I thought I had lost her," Jack frowned, not liking Charlie pointing out that little fact.

"Ignore him, Jack. It's obviously something, if not love. Tell us what happened after that."

"Well, the next, I wanted to see Rose again...tell her that I wanted to help her find a way out of her situation, because I had seen how her mother and Hockley had treated her and I knew that if she married him, if she stayed in that world, that fire that I saw in at the party...the head strong girl with her own opinions and stubbornness and determination...she'd die. Not right away, but someday and I wanted to stop that from happening. But they wouldn't let me see her and had me escorted back to first class. So I snuck back into first class and managed to talk to her, but she sent me away, determined to marry Hockley. I spent a good amount of the day brooding over that."

"But I came to my senses soon enough. I realized that Jack was right. So I went to find him on the bow of the ship and told him that I had changed my mind. That was when he taught me how to fly," Rose sighed at the memory. She'll never forget the weightless feeling that had came over her as she stood on the railing over the ocean, her arms outstretched, nor the sensation his lips had caused to run through her as he claimed her lips in their very first kiss.

Jack nodded, joining her in the shared memory. "That moment...I knew that I wanted to be with Rose for as long as possible. Anyway, to make a long story short, we fell in love and spent hours in each others company. Rose had even stated that after the ship docked, she was getting off with me. I knew it was crazy, we both did, but we trusted what was between us...and that was when the iceberg decided to rain ice upon us and sent Titanic on it's way into the sea."

"You saw the iceberg?" Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"Sure did. It was huge and Rose and I...," Jack looked down at his hands, feeling guilty. They had all thought that the ship was stronger than it was. That everything would be fine regardless. That the ice on deck was just something to have a bit of fun with. How wrong they had been. "We thought we'd be okay. That the ship was still in one solid piece. We even played with the ice a little...we were on top of the world until we heard Thomas Andrews and the captain talking about the damage to the ship and realized that we were in midst of an emergency. So we decided to go tell Rose's mother and fiancee that the ship was sinking..."

"Ok, can I ask why you would do that? You two were supposed to be running away together," Lisa stared at both Rose and Jack. So far she had been caught up in the romance and tragedy of it all, but that one part irked her a little.

"It was my mother. I couldn't leave her in danger and Cal...he was an arrogant jerk, but I hadn't thought that he deserved to die. Not at that time anyway," Rose tried to explain her decision that had led to so much trouble for her and Jack and had nearly gotten Jack killed.

"Anyway, on the way to Rose's suite, her fiancee's valet, Lovejoy had slipped a very expensive diamond necklace into my pocket. When we entered the suite, the master of arms was waiting and Hockley accused me of stealing the necklace. They courted me down to the lowest level of the ship, the master of arms office. At that time, the crew was denying that anything was wrong with the ship, but evidence showed itself later, when water began to flood the room not long after they handcuffed me to a pipe and left me in the custody of Hockley's valet, who took off with the key."

"Oh my goodness," Hope gasped.

"Not to worry. Not sure how long I was down there, but Rose came trudging down there through flooding waters to find me. She didn't believe Hockley about the necklace and she came to free me. But Hockley's man had taken the key..."

"So I went and found an ax and freed him that way."

Jack looked at Charlie who seemed pale and intrigued at the same time. "Still saying it's not love, cousin?" Jack chuckled. "She came back for me when she should have been getting on a lifeboat."

"It certainly sounds like love to me," Hope pinched her husband's arm. "Goodness knows that I would have done the same."

"We made our way towards deck, but we found that they had locked the gates, leaving not only us, but the rest of steerage behind locked gates. While the first class passengers were boarded onto boats, the poor and the immigrants were being left to die."

Rose squeezed the hand that was tightly gripping hers, feeling herself getting lost in the memory. The begging women, the men shouting to be allowed to have a chance. "How could they do that? There were children down there!"

"I wasn't surprised. I've seen things like that done against the poor before. It's awful," Jack shook his head, not even wanting to try to understand why some thought that one's value was determined by how much money you had or what social status or race you were. His parents had raised him to believe that everyone was the same. That no one, no matter who they were was better than anyone else. During his travels, he had ran across people that did not believe the same thing and it had annoyed him to great lengths, especially when he saw the injustices first hand. "Anyway, Me and a couple of friends of ours...Tommy and Fabrizio," his voice cracked at the sound of their names, especially Fabrizio's who had been his constant companion long before Titanic. It killed him that he was gone now, his dreams of becoming a millionaire unrealized. "We ripped a bench from the floor and used it to break through one of those locked gates. We ran up ot the deck, and that was where I managed to get Rose into a lifeboat."

Rose frowned. "With the help of that lying bastard Cal! I was not about to leave Jack until that man told me that he had made an arrangement for him and Jack to get safely onto a lifeboat...and Jack joined him in the lie."

"Only because I was desperate. I would have sided with the devil himself if it meant getting you to safety Rose. I don't regret lying to you. It got you on that boat."

"I tried to jump back off, but the people in that boat held me back. They wouldn't let me. I just...I saw you standing on that deck, looking at me like it was the last time and I didn't want it to be the last time. I wanted to be with you so badly, but they held on to me until we were well past the decks and was on the water, rowing away."

"Meanwhile, I knew that I had to stay on the ship as long as possible, so I ran to the stern and held on for dear life. When the ship broke apart, I climbed to the other side and rode it down like one of those lifts. Finally, I did end up in the freezing water, but I had found a door and climbed on top of it to get out of the freezing water. It was a good long time before a lifeboat came back to look for survivors. I thought I was a goner, but no. A boat came back and I was rescued."

"As for me, I sat on that boat and watched it break in two and sink into the ocean. I heard the screams for help and the desperation, then I heard the silence. It's the worse thing to hear after those screams. Silence," Rose shuddered, causing Jack to squeeze her hand in support. "After I had boarded the Carpathia, mother and Cal found me and made me go back to first class with them. I looked for Jack, but his name wasn't on the list and Cal had told me already that he had perished. That he had given up his seat to a little girl. I didn't believe Cal, of course. I knew that there was no arrangement. I thought Jack was dead. I didn't care what happened to me after that. For a while there, I allowed mother and Cal to have their way. I went back to Philadelphia with them. I allowed them to go on with their wedding plans, but on the wedding day...I realized that I was letting them do it to me again. That Jack's death would be for nothing if I allowed them to win. So I ran away and ended up here."

"And I couldn't find Rose's name anywhere on the list. It turned out that she did rebel one last time on the Carpathia. Instead of saying that her name was Rose Dewitt Bukater, she said that her name was Rose Dawson. But I was too caught up in my grief to realize it. I thought that somehow she had succumbed to the freezing temperatures like so many others had. I feel completely stupid now. I should have looked harder and I should have put my name on the list instead of avoiding it."

"But it's okay now. I ran away and came here, where you are. I met Lily and she brought me to you."

"Why did you come here, Rose?"

"I needed to quickly choose a destination to go to. And I remembered you telling me that you grew up here. So I thought to myself that this would be a great place to not only run to, but to also learn more about you and your life. And I'm glad I did come here. Just think if I had gone to Santa Monica or somewhere else instead. We may never have seen each other again."

"Jack would probably end up marrying that awful Winifred," Lisa snorted. "Not to mention, you wouldn't have met any of us."

"That is true."

"You know, Fabri was always talking about destiny. I used to think that he was full of it. That we made our own futures happen and destiny had nothing to do with it. But maybe he was right. Maybe there is such a thing as destiny."

"Jack...what happened to Fabrizio and Tommy? Please tell me."

"They weren't on the list. As far as I know, they had perished with the ship," Jack bowed his head. "Poor Fabri. All he wanted was to reach America. I thought I'd be able to do that much for him, but I had failed him in that."

"Oh Jack, no," Rose shook her head. "You mustn't blame yourself. If you must blame someone, blame Bruce Ismay. After all those deaths, that man is still alive. He's as worse as Cal."

"No one is worse than Cal...well, no. Maybe winifred is, but only by a hair," He smiled, kissing Rose's hand. "By the way, Charlie. Thank you so much for setting me up with her."

"I do apologize for that. It will never happen again, I promise," Charlie raised his hand in the air, signaling surrender. "By the looks of it, my services are no longer needed anyway. That was quite an adventure you had, Jack. I wish that you had shared it with us sooner."

"I don't think I would have been able to. Not without Rose by my side. It was just too painful."

"I can't believe it. You're here...alive," Rose sniffed, feeling tears rise in her eyes again. "I thought I had lost you."

"Shh, it's okay now. We found each other and that's all that matters," Jack smiled, tears in his own eyes. After all the pain and heart ache, after all the gloomy days of depression, he felt like the sun has finally returned.

"So what are you guys planning to do now that you're reunited and now that there's no jealous fiancee and sinking ship to stand in your way?" Lisa asked, curious.

"I don't know," Rose looked at Jack, wondering what he really wanted to do. His life before they had met had been so exciting. What if she bored him?

"I think we'll take it one day at a time. After all, Charlie had a point about only knowing each other for three days."

"Show Rose your tree house!" Lily pointed to the back, where Jack's old tree house stood. She turned to Rose, her eyes shining with pure happiness. "Uncle Jack won't let me go up there, but he goes all the time. It looks like super fun!"

"Lily!" Hope scolded.

Jack just laughed. "Good idea, Lily-pad. I am sure Rose would like to see my tree house. Maybe later, though."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Rose soon found each other sitting at the picnic table alone. Lisa had gone to the restroom to refresh her make up while Charlie and Hope played with Lily in the grass. Rose chewed on a cookie, watching the small family, completely charmed, wondering if someday that will be her and Jack with their child, should they have one. She had never really thought of children before, even when she was getting ready to marry Cal. The thought of them had never even occurred to her, even though she's sure that Cal was salivating for a heir. But now, here with Jack, watching the little girl that had brought them back into each others lives...she did think of children. What a child of her and Jack would look like? What would they be like? Would they be artistic like Jack? Or would they be like her? Restless and headstrong? Hopefully they wouldn't be like her mother, even though there would be no reason for them to be unless first class snobbery was genetic and had just skipped a generation.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, scooting closer to her, noticing that she was deep in thought about something. A part of him was worried that she was having second thoughts about them. That Charlie's 'you only knew each other for three days' would some how scare her off, or she realized what she was giving up by leaving high society behind.

"Children. I never really thought of having them," Rose explained, hoping that her thinking about having children wouldn't scare Jack off. She knew that some men just didn't want to be fathers, even though she doubted that Jack was one of those men. She had seen him on Titanic with tiny Cora Cortmell and she had seen him just now with Lily. He seemed to have a natural affinity with children. They naturally loved him and by all looks, he loved them. He was one of those men that were meant to be fathers and raised healthy happy adults.

"You haven't? I'm surprised. I mean, they like you. Remember Cora? You were amazing with her, and Lily there adores you and you're wonderful with her."

"You think so?" Rose chewed her lip, doubting Jack's words.

"Rose, today I was in the company of a woman that I hope to god never reproduces. She was horrible to Lily and Lily hated her. She did not know how to behave around Lily and of course, Lily could sense that. You're the complete opposite. Kids flock to you."

"I'm kind of surprised. Back in my old life, I was very rarely in the company of children. Nannies and governesses always spirited them away when us society ladies visited. I never really thought about having any of my own. Even though, I'm sure Cal was planning the name of our first born son, but with Cal, I myself never even entertained the thought of having a child with him."

"How about now? Now that we're together again?" Jack was curious, because when he had thought that Rose was gone forever, he had made children one of the things he wanted out of any new relationship. Did he hold Rose to that same standard?

"Now with you, watching Lily and her parents, the thought had entered my mind. I don't know when I want a baby, but I do. I want to have children and make a family with you. That is after we figure out where we stand with each other and the world as a whole I guess. I mean, Charlie is right. Three days is not enough time to properly fall in love."

Jack frowned at her words. "You don't think we're in love?"

Rose sighed. That didn't come out the way she had wanted it to. "It's not that I don't think that we have something together, I think we very much do. The way I felt on Titanic...the way I felt after Titanic...when I thought you were dead, I wanted to die right along with you. And here I am with you, even thinking about children, something I've never thought about before. So what we have...it has to be something and something strong. Something close to love. Maybe we were in the process of falling deeply in love and the sinking disrupted it. But now we're back together again, I would very much like to continue falling in love with you Jack. "

Jack nodded, understanding what Rose was saying. They weren't dismissing the feelings that they had felt for each other on Titanic. They obviously meant something, because of all they had done for each other during the sinking and their reactions when they had thought the other had perished. They were just admitting that it hadn't been love yet, but the process of getting there and now they can continue the process. Complete what they had started or deepen it somehow. "I get what you're saying Rose and I want that too. I want to keep falling in love with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, even if it meant going on a doomed voyage to meet you."

"So what do we do now? I don't want to leave your side ever again, but I'm afraid that it'll be inappropriate to stay here with you," Rose chuckled. "And the last thing your family needs is a scandal."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, some rules are universal. Especially rules of how a young woman and man should behave around one another."

"So...any ideas? Do we get married?"

"Do you want to?" Jack winced, thinking that this was not the way he wanted to approach the subject of marriage. It should be more romantic than this.

Rose shrugged. She really didn't know if she wanted to be engaged again, even to Jack, who she adored more than anything. Her first engagement, it had been something so far out of her control, it hadn't felt like her engagement, more like her mother's. With Jack, it would be different, but she would still be tying herself down to someone and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Yeah, she wanted to be with Jack. She was positive about that, but she didn't think she was ready for an engagement. Not just yet. She had barely known Cal when she became engaged to him and doing the same with Jack, to her it just felt like she was inviting trouble. What she rather do was take her time with Jack. Let them get to know each other first before walking down that aisle.

"I think...what I'd like to do is be courted for a while before we even approach engagement. One of the things I regretted most when I thought you had died was not knowing more about you. Not having a treasure trove of information and memories to pull up at a moments notice. I only had a handful of memories of our time together and they weren't nearly enough. I'd like to correct that. I want to make more and more memories of us and I want us to do it right."

"Okay, so we date. Which to be honest is the most respectable thing to do and will keep the old biddies of this town from gossiping too much. I could hear them now, chattering away about how that Dawson boy just upped and married that new girl he only knew for a day," Jack chuckled.

"And then they'd clutch their pearls, imagining all the naughty things we were up to already. If only they knew about the Renault. They'd have a heart attack," Rose laughed.

"What are you two finding so funny?" Lisa returned, thoroughly refreshed.

"The gossip that would happen if Rose and I ran away and got married right away," Jack snorted.

"Do you want to give people a heart attack?" Lisa stared and was confused when they both began giggling. "What did I say?"

"That's exactly what Rose said would happen. You two will probably be great friends. You're so much alike," Jack chuckled.

"Well we do get along well," Lisa grinned.

Rose smiled, thinking to herself that she really never had a true friend before Jack. The so called friends she had in her old life were all of her mother's choosing. Rose was not allowed to associate with anyone that Ruth disapproved of. To be Rose Dewitt Bukater's friend, you had to to have Ruth's stamp of approval. Something that Rose had resented. Shouldn't she be the one choosing her own friends? But according to Ruth, Rose was too young and naive to choose her own friends. So Ruth chose them for her and they were all little replicas of her mother. Girls that cared only for wealth and social standing. They all thought Caledon Hockley was a great catch and that Rose was a lucky girl to have caught him. They would all look down their noses at people like Jack and Lisa. They would find their little celebration here rather vulgar. It wouldn't matter to them that Jack and Lisa were the most kind-hearted people she's met so far. They had never understood her or her need to be her own person, to break free from the gilded cage that they were all in. In Rose's opinion, they were never her real friends and she was well rid of them. She was all too ready to accept friendship from Lisa. She admired the way that her and Hope talked and treated each other, with love and respect. They cared about each others well being and would always be on each others side. That's the kind of friendship that Rose was looking for.

"So what's the deal? What are you two planning to do if not tie the knot right away?" Lisa asked.

"Well, Rose and I had thought about it and...well Charlie was right. We need more than three days to properly get to know one another. So we decided to court each other for a while. Get to know more about each other and continue the path we started down on Titanic."

"It's for the best that way. My engagement to Cal happened right after I had met him and things fell apart soon after. I don't want that to happen with me and Jack. I want our relationship to last and that means slowing down some and doing this as we would if we had met somewhere else other than a ship."

"That sounds like a sound plan to me, Rose and I wish the best for you both. Truly, I do," Lisa reached over and squeezed Rose's hand. She remembered when Rose had arrived in town, a depressed little creature that she had been determined to take under her wing. The difference in her now was just astounding. Gone was the melancholy Rose and in her place was a cheerful, friendly, kind person that Lisa was positive would fit in with their group of friends. And there was a difference in Jack as well. When Jack had returned, the cheerful, optimistic boy that had left town looking for adventure was gone. In his place was a depressed, grieving young man that had seen more than he should. Now the Jack she had known so well before he left was making a come back, all thanks to the beautiful redhead that had come into town looking for a new start.

"What are you three doing?" Charlie and Lisa returned to the table, carrying an exhausted Lily.

"Jack and Rose decided to court one another. Which means, she will be returning with me tonight of course," Lily winked. "Jack, I trust that your first date is going to be a good one, right?"

"Of course," Jack chuckled. He glanced over at his tree house, remembering Lily telling Rose she should see it. "Want to see my tree house, Rose? It won't take long."

Rose arched a brow. "You want me to climb a tree?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jack got to his feet, an all familiar bright grin on his face, the very grin he had worn when he taught her how to spit like a man.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" Rose chuckled.

Jack's grin widened. "You know me too well."

Rose rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Once again, Mr. Dawson. Such inappropriate ideas."

"Like the answer was going to be no in the first place," Jack laughed, taking Rose's hand and pulling over to the tree house, leaving the other three adults looking after them.

"So what do you two think? Look like Jack's over his depression," Lisa smiled.

"Thank the good lord for small miracles," Hope chuckled. "And thank goodness, no more Winifred," She slapped the back of her husband's head once again.

"Hey, I was just trying to help! Get him out of the funk he was in at least."

"And it nearly got our daughter drowned. When I see that wench again...," Hope frowned.

"I like this Rose though. She fits Jack and she has certainly brought the life back into him," Charlie nodded. "I just hope that they do take things slow. The last thing those two need are the old biddies in this town chortling on about how inappropriate that their relationship may seem."

"I think Rose has had enough of that from the life she's left behind," Lisa nodded.

Meanwhile, Rose and Jack had climbed the tree and were now scrunched together in the old tree house that he had once played in as a child.

"So, what do you think? It'd make a great fort, huh?" Jack chuckled.

"It's cozy, but a bit small for a fort, don't you think?" Rose smiled. Actually, she found it the perfect place for a child to play make believe in. Not for the first time, she envied Jack. He seemed to have had the kind of childhood that she had longed to have when she was a girl. Instead of learning how to talk and sit like a lady, she had wanted to be outside, running and playing and climbing trees with the rest of the children. Of course, such a thing was unheard of when it came to Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Little girls did not run and climb trees. Little girls sat to pretend tea parties and learned proper manners so when they grow up, they can find the proper husband. So much had gone into teaching girls how to be a proper wife, there was no time for play. It was too bad that no one taught little boys how to be proper husbands.

"Well yeah. It's a bit small now, for us. We're adults, but it was perfect for when I was a little boy. I played anything and everything here. I went from being an invading pirate to being a prince protecting his castle," Jack smiled nostalgically. "Mother was always terrified when I played up here though. She was afraid that I'd fall and break my neck or something, but father was all for it."

His eyes turned sad for a second at the mention of his parents. "God, I miss them. I wish they could have met you, Rose. They would have loved you, especially mom. You remind me of her. You have the same fire she did."

"I wish I could have met them too. They sound like they were wonderful people."

"They were. They were the best. I just wish that I could have saved them somehow. I should have been home. I should have...I don't know. Done something."

She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to let him know that she was there, ready to comfort him if need be. "What exactly happened to them? You only told me that they had died in a fire."

"They did. It a faulty lantern in their room. I was staying the night at a friend's house that night. We were going to go on a fishing trip the next day. My parents always used these lanterns when it was just them at home, not wanting to waste electricity. The lantern they had in their room...something was wrong with it, because it had caught on fire and by time they woke up, it was too late for them to get out of the room. The firefighters arrived, but by time they got here and got the fire out, it was too late. They saved the house, but couldn't save my parents."

"Oh Jack..."

"Maybe if I had been there that night, they wouldn't have used that lantern, they would have used the normal lights or I would have smelt smoke and would have been able to wake them up in time to escape."

"Or you would have perished too, right along with them," Rose tightened her embrace, thinking of how much darker her world would have been if Jack had died along with his parents. It would have been worse than losing him on Titanic, because she wouldn't have gotten to know him at all. "You said you had no close relatives, but Charlie and Hope are your cousins, right?"

"They didn't live here at first. They were living in Michigan when I left. He must have came when he heard about the fire. When he arrived, I was long gone. We weren't really close, so I didn't search him out. I was kind of messed up over my parents and I thought it was for the best to just disappear. I guess you can imagine my shock when I came back in April and found them and Lily here. Charlie took me in right away and...if it weren't for Lily, I would have just drowned in my own misery, I was so broken up, thinking that I had failed you somehow...which I had. I should have looked harder, but because I hadn't Cal had gotten his hands on you again."

"That wasn't your fault Jack. That was mine. I shouldn't have let them regain control of my life like that. I should have fought them and did more than say my name was Dawson. That was a foolish move on my part. But it doesn't matter now. We're together now and we're going to have a real proper relationship. All that stuff with Cal and mother is in the past."

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her, letting his head rest against her shoulder. "I'm glad that you are here Rose. That we found each other. My life sucked without you in it."

"So did mine."

They looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a chaste, yet passionate kiss. A kiss that said I missed you and I'll never leave your side again, yet kept it modest. Rose smiled as they parted. "I missed that so much."

"So did I."

"So what do we do now?"

Jack grinned and picked up the portfolio that he kept in the tree house and handed it to Rose. "Want to see what I've been working on since my cousin gifted me with a new portfolio?"

"Sure," Rose opened the folder and gasped at what she found. Pictures of the people they had known aboard Titanic. A sketch of the Carpathia, approaching the lifeboats in the ocean. A very familiar crew member on the Carpathia. The statue of liberty. Then there were pictures of her, one being a close up of the night they had met. It was her face as she looked at him from the other side of the railing, a clear tear running down her face. There was another sketch of her, on the lifeboat, looking up at him, clear sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Jack...this is exquisite..."

She kept on flipping through the pages, examining sketches of the people of Chippewa Falls, including one of Hope and Charlie and numerous one of Lily at play and Lily smiling. Jack's fondness for the child was obvious.

"Well it seems like another girl has captured your heart. Should I be jealous?" Rose teased.

"Perhaps. Good thing that she's my cousin and is five," Jack laughed.

Rose smiled happily closing the book. "You still see people Jack."

"And you still have a fiery spirit. I'm glad that you didn't let Cal and your mother put it out."

Rose bowed her head, looking away, ashamed. "I almost had. You must be so ashamed of me."

"Why would you think that?" Jack frowned.

"Because I had given up so easily. I didn't make it count. I just allowed them to drag me back to first class and have their way again."

"You were grieving Rose. I can't expect you to fight them when you weren't yourself anyway. The important thing is that you woke up out of it in time and escaped before it was too late. That's the important thing."

"You really think so?"

Jack nodded. "I mean...do you think any less of me because for a while there I had stopped making it count? That I had let days upon days pass me by as I brooded over Titanic and losing people that I cared about, namely you and Fabri?"

Rose shook her head. Why would she? No one could go through what they had and be the same.

"Well, I have the same consideration for you. In fact, I'm surprised that you were able to get away when you did."

"Rose! Jack! Come on down! The fireworks will be starting soon!" Hope called up to them.

"We're being summoned," Jack smiled, moving towards the exit. "Watch your step as you climb down."

Rose nodded and followed Jack down the ladder. They joined everyone at the table. Lily insisted that Jack hold her as they sat in a small group and watched the fireworks light up the night sky.

Smiling Jack and Rose looked at each other, feeling complete for the first time since April 15th. They may not have gotten off the boat together, but that didn't matter. They were together now and were ready to see where their feelings took them. Hopefully it would be a happy and bright future. After all that they had been through, they surely deserved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke up the next morning, feeling as if she had woken up from a dream. A wonderfully impossible dream, and for a while she that was what she believed the day before had been. A dream. Jack was still dead and she was still alone in a town she had never been to with people she did not know. Feeling a mixture of sadness and disappointment that the day before had all been a dream, Rose got out of bed, fixed her hair into a braid, and dressed in a simple lavender dress.

Sighing, she went downstairs, not knowing how to explain the down turn in her mood. Just that she wished that yesterday had not been a beautiful dream. That Jack was alive and she had spent most of the day and evening with him and that they were going to start slowly on their relationship. How could she explain that to these people that have been nothing but nice to her?

"Good morning, Rose," Lisa greeted, her eyes bright and friendly, but the smile faded when she saw that Rose wasn't in the cheerful mood that she had been in the night before. In fact, it looked like the melancholy Rose had made a comeback.

"Good morning," Rose attempted a smile, not really feeling it.

"Did you sleep well last night? After how late we were both out, I would hope so."

"Oh...um yes. I slept great," Rose nodded, moving into the dining room, taking a seat at the table.

Lisa followed, her smile still bright and happy. "Whatever is wrong Rose? You seem so glum. I hope that Jack stopping by this morning will lift you spirits."

Rose dropped her spoon and stared. "Jack...you mean, it wasn't a dream?"

Lisa laughed. No matter what Rose was so glum if she thought the day before was just a dream. "You are silly. Of course it wasn't. You nearly drowned trying to save little Lily from the lake and discovered the possibly love of your life was alive and well and had a rather happy reunion."

"Oh thank god," Rose shook her head, unable to believe her own silliness. "I was too afraid believe that it was real. Yesterday still feels so surreal."

"I bet, but Jack is alive and well and so are you and today is the first day of your courtship or so you had decide," Lisa winked.

"What are you gossiping about today, girl?" Louise came in carrying a pot full of hot oatmeal.

"Rose has a date. With Jack Dawson," Lisa winked, not letting on that Jack and Rose had already known each other. She didn't know if Rose wanted that to be public knowledge or not.

"What's that? That poor boy has finally emerged from his depression?"

"One look at Rose and it was love at first sight," Lisa preened.

"I wouldn't say it was love at first sight," Rose blushed, remembering her and Jack's very fist meeting. She had thought him rather rude at the time.

"Well, I am glad to see the boy showing some interest in coming out of that house again. I just hope that he shows appropriate behavior towards, Miss. Rose here. She is new to our town and we want her to have a nice impression of us here."

"Oh Jack was a total gentleman yesterday, Mrs. Louise. I don't think it's even possible for him to be improper," Rose blushed, knowing that she was in danger of revealing just how high of an opinion she had of Jack. "Did you know he's an artist?"

Louise smiled, seeing the light in Rose's eyes when she spoke of Jack. "Of course I know, Miss. His mother was my best friend before that awful fire."

"Mother and Jack's mom had once thought that Jack and I would be sweethearts. Not very likely, though. Putting a frog down a girl's dress is no way to impress people. I am sure that he has realized that by now, though. So no worries," Lisa laughed at the memory.

"Everyone seems so close here," Rose observed as Lisa and her mother finally took their seats at the table.

"On no worries dear. You'll fit in. You're already making friends if you're already associating with the Dawsons and of course my daughter is introducing you to all of her acquaintances. You'll fit in in no time," Louise reassured, still feeling somewhat responsible for the girl, as if she was another daughter.

Rose smiled, grateful for the kind words. She wanted to fit in here. This was Jack's home and these people were his friends and she wanted to make a good impression on them.

"I have so many more people to introduce you to, but I'm sure Jack will do the same. He's well liked here in town."

A slight knock at the door interrupted Rose's response. She sat up straight, automatically going into good posture as butterflies began to declare war in the depths of her stomach. "Is that Jack? I mean...probably not...oh lord, what if is? How do I look?"

"You look perfect, Miss. Rose," One of the gentlemen guests smiled, obviously charmed by the pretty girl that shared the breakfast table with them. "This Jack sure is a lucky young man."

Rose just blushed as Lisa got up to answer the door. Indeed it was Jack, nervously standing on the doorstep, flowers in hands.

"Wild flowers Jack?" Lisa arched an eyebrow, amused by how nervous her old friend was.

Jack shrugged. "They're pretty and a bouquet of roses is pretty cheesy with her name being Rose."

Lisa just rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. "Come in, Romeo. Let the girl eat and then you two can be on your way."

"I'm early?" Jack's eyes widened, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I think courting a girl on a ship is a lot easier."

"I don't know why you're so nervous. It's not like you two have never met," Lisa replied, confused by both Jack and Rose's behavior. Rose thinking that yesterday was just a dream and now here Jack was, acting like this was his first time courting a girl that he had obviously known before and had a love affair with aboard a cruise liner.

"We have, but we've never did things proper before. Plus Rose is a first class girl. She had suitors that could give her rare diamonds and whatever she wants at a drop of a hat. What if she decides that I'm not enough anymore? What if..."

"Jack. You are being stupid. You didn't see Rose this morning, when she thought that finding you alive and well was just a dream. The girl was back to being gloomy and melancholy. But when I reminded her that you were coming by this morning, it was like a thousand suns came out. She just lit up. That's not the reaction of a girl that will decide that she needs more than wild flowers from the guy of her dreams. Have a little faith."

Jack just blushed at this news. "I just..I just really want this to work is all. Rose...she's just...amazing. You know?"

"I know. Now go in the sitting room and wait for the girl. And try not to sweat all over momma's couch. She just had it steam cleaned."

Jack just rolled his eyes as Lisa returned to the dining room.

"Jack is out there waiting, more nervous than I've ever seen him before," Lisa winked at Rose, who simply blushed.

"I'm the one that should be nervous. He may decide that he doesn't like me after all," Rose played with her oatmeal.

"I highly doubt that will happen and if you're just going to play with your oatmeal, you best be on your way. No reason to delay the inevitable," Lisa chuckled.

"Lisa, behave. The girl is nervous enough," Her mother admonished. She kindly smiled at Rose. "Jack obviously likes you, Rose. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"That's the problem. I'm usually opinionated and headstrong and mother had it hardwired in me that men don't like that. What if I turn Jack off somehow?"

"But wasn't that what Jack liked about you? I doubt he'd be put off now," Lisa shook her head, forgetting that her mother didn't know all the story. "Just continue to be yourself, like momma said, and you'll be fine."

Lisa was right. She was being silly. It wasn't like she didn't know Jack or this was her first time spending time with him. This courting thing, it was just to cement their relationship and cut down on gossip and rumors. There was no need for her to be nervous. Not with Jack.

"I better go. I don't think I can eat a bite anyway and I don't want to keep him waiting," She got to her feet. "But thank you for the lovely breakfast and the advice."

Lisa just waved the thanks away. "Get out of here, and watch out for frogs. Jack has a history with them."

"I am sure that Mr. Dawson has outgrown such pranks," Louise gave her daughter a stern look. She then turned to Rose with a kind smile. "Have a good time, dear."

Rose just smiled and nodded and left the dining room to find Jack in the sitting room, a bouquet of wildflowers clenched in his hands. He looked up and smiled at Rose's approach and got to his feet. "Rose..."

"Hi Jack," She smiled, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering even more than before. She looked at the lovely flowers in his hands and smiled. "Are those for me?"

"Of course," He held the flowers out. "I know they're not from a florist, but they were rather pretty, so I picked them."

"I love them, Jack. Let me put them in my room and then we can be on our way," Rose smiled, disappearing into her room and placing the flowers in a glass of water that she had left on her bedside table. She returned with a bright smile, looking forward to the day ahead, despite her nervousness. "So where are we going?"

"I thought that we can take a walk around town. I can show you all my favorite places to go," Jack smiled.

"I'd like that, Jack," Rose grinned

That day, Jack and Rose walked around town, visiting the library, the market, the train station and the Nickelodeon that had been built last summer. Jack and Rose even took in a moving picture. Rose blushed at the scene of the man kissing the hand of a princess who was walking down the stairs, remembering he first class dinner on Titanic, when she had descended the steps and Jack had kissed her hand. Just like in the movie.

It was nearing dinner time when Jack had the idea of taking her back to his house. He had promised Lily that he would bring Rose by to see her. Of course, Rose couldn't refuse. She had somehow fallen in love with the little girl herself and couldn't wait to see her again.

The Dawson house was alive with music and noise, much to Rose's delight. Lily was the first one to meet her as Jack and Rose came through the door.

"Rose!"

"Lily!" Rose greeted, holding out her arms for the girl to fly into. She hugged the little girl not too tight, but she was tempted to, she was so cuddly. She pulled away to look at the little girl.

"My, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!"

"She's not all wet this time," Jack teased, pinching the little girl's cheeks.

"Come see what Uncle Jack made me!" The little girl took Rose's hand and pulled her deeper into the house.

Panicking, Rose looked at Jack, wondering if this was okay. He just smiled and shrugged, guessing that it was. He was rather pleased with how quickly Lily took to Rose. It was like she had always been a part of the girls life. If there was indeed a Lily test, Rose had passed with flying colors.

"Back so soon?" Hope asked as Jack walked past the kitchen, following Lily and Rose.

"Yeah. I brought Rose back here and now Lily's hijacked her," Jack chuckled.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry," Hope laughed.

"Ah, that's okay. I don't mind. Just as long as it's Lily stealing my girl, not some other man," Jack snorted. "She's really good with her."

"And that's important?" Hope asked, curiously.

Jack nodded. "It is. I mean, before Rose I had never really thought of having children of my own, but after meeting her, for some reason, they've become a very real possibility. If a woman I'm involved in can't get along with sweet little Lily-pad, how is she going to get along with our own children?"

"I see your point. So how is Rose doing on that prospect?"

Jack watched as Lily and Rose returned. Rose was carrying Lily in her arms as she was showing off the picture of a lily pad that Jack had drawn for her that morning. A smile curved his lips and he looked at his cousin in law. "She's amazing. Look at her. Lily doesn't normally take to strangers so quickly..."

"But she took to Rose. I have to say, my daughter is a good judge of character too," Hope winked. "Lily, darling! Rose is here to see Jack! Let them get back to their date!"

Almost reluctantly, Rose sat Lily down, who hugged her one last time, melting her heart even more. "I like you Rose. You're nicer than the mean lady."

"I like you too, Lily," And she did. She adored the little girl and wanted to spend more time with her. In fact, she wanted to be a part of this family. The Dawson household had a warm, inviting, cheerful atmosphere and it was obvious that the occupants loved each other dearly. It was so different from the household she had gown up in. It would be nice to be a part of that.

"Come Lily. Help mommy finish dinner," Hope smiled, taking the little girl's hand and leading her into the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at Jack and Rose. "Dinner will be ready in an hour if you two are hungry."

"Thank you, Hope," Jack smiled. He watched Rose, who looked after the retreating little girl with a warm light in her eyes. He chuckled. "Uh Oh. Lily-pad has another victim."

"What?" Rose looked at her date, wondering what he meant.

"That look in your eyes means total adoration. She has wrapped you around her perfect little finger, just like she wrapped us all," Jack laughed.

Rose blushed and shrugged. "She's absolutely perfect, is all. She's beautiful and sweet. I want to have a daughter just like her." She blushed again, realizing that she was getting ahead of herself. "I mean...if children are in the cards for us...that is if you want..."

"I do," Jack decided to rescue her. "Someday. Before Titanic, I hadn't really thought about fatherhood, but Lily changed that. I can imagine having a little girl, just as sweet as she is, but it'd be better, because she'd be mine. You know?"

Rose nodded, understanding completely. She followed Jack into the sitting room, deciding to make a confession. "You know, after the sinking...when we returned to Philadelphia, I was hoping that I was pregnant with your child. I was almost desperate for it. It be a part of you that I could have always. I was kind of devastated when I found that I wasn't. I know it was silly to want that, especially in the situation I was in, but I did..."

"Oh Rose..."

"And I kind of do still want it. Maybe not now, now that you're alive and well, but someday, I would love to be the mother of your child, Jack. A perfect little girl with blond curls and green eyes who loves art and reading."

"A perfect mixture of us both, huh?"

Rose simply nodded. "Yes. Back in Philadelphia, I'd lock myself in my room and just daydream about her."

Jack took her hand and gently touched her face, his gaze warm and loving. "Someday, we will have that child Rose. I promise you that. Someday you will hold that child in your arms."

"Right now, I'm just happy being held in your arms," Rose smiled, leaning against his chest, sighing in contentment as strong arms wrapped around her, holding her gently. She pulled away a little and looked into his eyes. "Are we still moving quickly? Talking about children already?"

"Probably. But I don't know how to slow down. It feels like we know everything there is to know, already. Which is impossible, I know."

"Tell me something new Jack. Are you planning to stay here in Chippewa Falls or are you planning to travel some more?"

"I would love to do some more traveling. I always wanted to see New Orleans and New Mexico," Jack shrugged. "But my wandering days just feel like they're behind me,you know? Maybe if I had the right motivation. Like maybe a certain someone wanting to join me on such travels..."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Rose squealed at the idea. "I've never been to New Orleans before!"

"Really? Not even to Mardi Gras?"

"Especially not to Mardi Gras. Mother would never have allowed it," Rose laughed. "Oh Jack, it'd be so wonderful if we should go there together someday."

"Well then we'll go. We'll experience everything. It'll be one of our stops on our way to Santa Monica."

Rose gasped. "Of course, Santa Monica. Where you will teach me to ride like a man!"

"And ride the roller coaster until we throw up."

"And let's not forget the cheap beer, darling. Us first class girls love to drink," Rose giggled.

"I remember," Jack snorted.

Rose smiled, sitting with Jack on the love seat. She sighed, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes, savoring his closeness. She once thought that she'd never be close to him like this again, but here she was, wrapped in his arms. When she had left Philadelphia, she never dreamed she'd end up like this.

"Jack...I...I love you. I know we haven't known each other long and that people say it's not long enough, but I think they're wrong. I've already gone through the process of falling in love with you. I'm already there."

"What makes you say this, Rose? Not that I don't believe you, I do. But what makes you believe this is love already?"

"The fact that I don't want to leave your side again. That I want to be a part of your life, a part of your family. I just want you period. I mean...isn't that love? To want to share your life with a person?"

"Yes, it is. And I want to sped my life with you, Rose. More than anything. I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You can never rush me into anything. You're not Cal and my mother, Jack. Besides, would anyone really care if we just upped and got married? It's not like we'll be living together in sin," Rose chuckled.

"I guess not," Jack bent down and kissed the top of her head. "But at least give me time to come up with a romantic proposal."

"I don't need one. The answer is already yes."

Jack smiled. "You may not need one, but you deserve one. I bet Cal's proposal was dull and boring."

Rose couldn't help to laugh. "You're right. It was. It was like a business deal between himself and my mother. It was at dinner, the three of us. My mother and Cal were talking to each other like I wasn't even in the room. Then Cal told mother that he would marry me and would buy me the ring right away and mother was telling him what kind of ring to get and the dimensions and how much she felt was appropriate to spend on such a venture. No getting down on one knee. No nervousness. Nothing. And don't get me started on the planning of the wedding."

"They totally took the whole experience away from you, didn't they?" Jack frowned. He did not know much about women, but he knew that they liked romance and small gestures of love and when it came to proposing marriage, it should be one of the most romantic moments of the couples lives.

"Yes they did," Rose looked down at her hands, trying not to sound too bitter. It wasn't like she had wanted to marry Cal. Far from it actually. But the whole experience of it should have been a lot different than what it was.

"Things will be different for us, Rose. I promise you that," Jack hugged her close, determination clear in his voice.

Rose smiled, touched. "I know, Jack."

"You know, it's funny. I'm not as rich as Hockley. I can't give you fancy first class trips to Europe and expensive diamond necklaces..."

"And I don't want them," Rose interrupted, not wanting Jack to think that she'd miss any of those things.

"I know you don't. But it's funny that while he can give you does things, there are still things and experiences that I can give you that he can't...that he and your mother had stolen from you."

Rose smiled. "You are not wrong there."

"Dinner is ready if you two want to eat," Hope stuck her head into the sitting room and smiled at the scene.

Jack and Rose looked up, coming out of the little world they had entered, both blushing extensively. "Sure. We're both starved. I think. Are you hungry Rose?"

"Hmm...I can go for some dinner," Rose smiled, as Jack stood and took her hand.

As Jack lead her into the dining room, Rose felt her heart fill with emotion. As of now, her life had fully changed again. When she had left Philadelphia, she had no idea where her life was heading, but now she knew the destination. The destination was Jack, a destination that she had thought was impossible, but was so happy to reach.


	9. Chapter 9

A month has passed since Rose and Jack discovered each others survival and had started to date each other. It was a month of picnics on the lake, small walks, taking Lily to the park, and spending time with the Dawsons as a whole. It was a time that Rose truly cherished. She had never thought it was possible for her to be this happy or to fall even more in love with Jack than she already was. This new life that she was sketching out for herself, it was all that she had ever wanted. Her mother and Cal and the now defunct wedding was no longer at the forefront of her mind...but that didn't mean that she had totally forgotten about them. She'd sometimes thought about her mother and what she was doing. She'd feel a twinge of fear at the thought of Cal, wondering if he was searching for her and if he was, how long it would take him to discover where she had ran off to. Such thoughts made her restless and caused nightmares to strike her at random times. To be honest, as happy as she was, she just didn't feel free yet. She felt as if her mother and Cal could show up at any moment and drag her back to Philadelphia to fulfill their plans.

Rose was right to worry. Cal and her mother had been furious to find that Rose had run off on her wedding day. They had spent hours searching for her, with no results. Frustrated and furious, Cal had hired a private investigator, with no clue where the girl had gone to. Ruth had wondered if maybe Rose had ran off with that boy from Titanic, but Cal had shot that idea down, certain that Jack Dawson had not survived the sinking and if he had, he'd have no clue where to find Rose in order to run off with her. Besides, Dawson's name never did show up on the survivors list. There was no reason to think that he had survived.

They had no clue where Rose had gone. She had left no clue in her diary, which hadn't been updated since before the doomed voyage anyway. They had no idea where to start looking or even what to look for. So Cal called in a private investigator, one of the best in the country. Surely, this man could find his wayward fiancee.

"I just can't believe she would do this," Ruth ranted, pacing the floor as they waited for the man to show up. "I mean, we were right there. The wedding day! All she had to do was walk down the aisle! I do not understand her at all!"

"What I don't understand is how she managed to get away so easily, Ruth. I thought you were keeping an eye on the girl," Cal watched Ruth stop to fill her glass with scotch once again. Ruth seems to have taken up drinking a great deal since Rose's disappearance. He supposed that he couldn't blame her. After all, if there was no marriage, her debts would not be paid and she could say good-bye to the life in high society that she coveted so much.

"Why would I have had her watched, Cal? She seemed so agreeable to the marriage at first. No rebellion, no running off or doing things to annoy me as we planned the thing. She gave no clue that she would do this!"

"May I remind you of Titanic. That affair she had with that boy?"

"And that boy is dead. Any infatuation she felt for him is useless. She knew that. Now she's out there somewhere, doing only god knows what. I certainly hope she hasn't compromised her virtue."

"If it hasn't been compromised already," Cal mumbled under his breath. He was almost certain that Rose and Dawson had slept together, not that he cared. It wouldn't stop him from making Rose his wife and punishing her for all of this inconvenience she was causing.

Ruth stopped her pacing at as the chimes from the doorbell rang. The Hockley butler soon appeared in the doorway.

"A Mr. Holmes is here to see you, sir," The butler announced.

"Well don't just stand there! Invite him in!" Cal snarled, his bad mood flaring up. He had no patience with the help these days. Rose's disappearance vexed him to no end.

Used to being snapped at by the young master of the house, the butler just nodded his head and went to lead the visitor into the sitting room where Cal and Ruth awaited.

Charles Holmes was a tall man about the same height as Cal, who wore dark suits and smoked a cigar. He was good at his job and knew it and looked forward to finding this runaway bride of Caledon Hockley.

"Caledon Hockley, I presume," Charles looked Cal up and down and frowned. Hockley was everything he despised. Rich, arrogant, expected the world to bend to his will, just because he had money. He could only guess how he had treated this young woman that had fled from becoming his bride.

"Yes and this is my future mother in law, Ruth Dewitt Bukater. I presume that you know why you're here, Mr. Holmes," Cal stood straight and tall, the very picture of an aristocrat.

"Your bride has run away from home. Decided at the spur of the moment that she didn't want to marry you," the investigator drawled, picking the dirt from under his nails, as if the details of the job was not worth his attention.

"I don't understand it. The wedding was to happen in just a few hours. I don't understand why she ran off, knowing how many people were going to be there...all of Philadelphia society. She should have known what a scandal this has caused, not to mention the inconvenience," Ruth began to rant, but stopped when Cal glared at her with dark eyes.

"That is enough, Ruth. Ranting about the obvious will not bring Rose back," Cal turned to the investigator. "That is where you come in good sir. The girl's mother and I had looked everywhere for clues on where she might have gone, but have come up with nothing. It is like she had fallen off the face of the earth. We are hoping that you will be able to succeed where we had failed."

"How long ago has the girl been gone?"

"For over a good month now, wouldn't you say, Ruth?" Cal wondered, stroking his chin.

"She had ran away on June 29th. It is the fourth of August now. Yes, a good month. Maybe a few days over," Ruth nodded.

"Hmmm, I wish you had called me sooner. Her trail may have gone cold by now, but I'll see what I can do. Did she take anything with her? Clothes? Jewelry? Anything of value, that could have been pawned?"

"She had left her wedding gown and expensive clothes behind, but there was that awful lavender dress she had taken. I didn't bother checking her jewelry. Maybe she had taken some to pawn at the local shop."

"Dear lord, woman! You did not bother to check?" Cal growled, wondering where Ruth's brain was.

"Don't you dare yell at me Caledon Hockley! No, I did not check! My daughter is missing, my mind was on her whereabouts, not on her jewelry! Goodness, she may have been kidnapped for all we know! After all, you do have a number of enemies that want to get back at you!" Ruth cried out, annoyed at Cal turning on her when she was in a state of emergency. Time was running out on those debts. If Rose didn't show back up soon for this wedding...well, she didn't even want to think about what could happen.

"Have there been any sign of kidnapping? Signs of a struggle? A ransom note?" The investigator questioned.

"No sir. There's been none of that," Caledon shook his head, dismissing Ruth's idea of a kidnapping. "No, my fiancee has obviously had another leave of her senses and ran off on her own. We must find her before something unbecoming happens to the girl."

"Yes, Rose has had a sheltered lifestyle since the moment she was born. She has no idea how to support herself. Anyone could be taking advantage of her. Someone unsavory and evil...goodness knows, there's no one to look out for her. Not anymore."

Detective Holmes arched his brow. "Anymore? Was there ever anyone that could help your daughter out there in the world?"

"That gutter rat, Dawson she had made friends with on Titanic. He was a steerage passenger that she had befriended. But he had perished in the sinking. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is right. She's out there on her own."

Or so these people thought. "Are you sure that this Dawson had perished? What makes you think so?"

"He was not on any of the survivors list, sir. Therefore, he perished," Cal paced.

The detective still wanted more information. Sometimes things weren't always what they seemed. "What was his first name. What did he look like?"

"Why would you want to know that? I told you..."

"Leaving no corner unturned, sir. Maybe this Dawson has a clue on where your fiancee has ran off to."

Cal sighed and rolled his eyes. He really had no intentions of ever thinking of the young man that had stolen his fiancee's heart ever again. Really, it was quite sad. The young man had been the first real challenge he had ever faced. The only person that hadn't backed down or had been intimidated by his power or money. He had to respect that. Yet, Dawson had still been an obstacle that Cal had been all too glad to be rid of. "His first name was Jack. Only a few years older than Rose if not the same age. He was a wandering artist. Blond hair, blue eyes. Lanky build and impossibly cheerful. I guess some women would consider him handsome..."

"Rose was certainly taken with the boy," Ruth took another glump from her glass of scotch.

"What is all these questions about Dawson for anyway? None of us knew much about him," Cal frowned.

"Like I said, covering all avenues. Maybe your fiancee knew more about this Jack than the both of you did. Did she spend a lot of time with him?"

"She did spend the afternoon the day after they had met. I suppose he could have told her about his origins, whatever they were."

The detective just nodded. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I am leaving you my number. I want you to go home, take a look at your daughter's jewelry box and list anything that's missing. If there is, I can check the area's pawn shops. See if she's cashed anything in for money and then I can go from there. In the meantime, I am going to investigate this Jack Dawson. Even if he's perished, there may be some clue on where she might have gone."

"You do that sir. I will pay you handsomely if you find the girl. Her mother and I are beside ourselves with worry," Cal escorted the man to the door.

"Not to mention the scandal this has caused. The ladies of Antiquity are all talking about it and giving me those pitiful glances. This whole experience has just been awful for our good name...," Ruth sighed, taking another drink from her glass.

Both Cal and the detective just rolled their eyes at Ruth's comments.

"I'll do my best. I will be in touch. Good day, Mr. Hockley," The detective dipped his hat before heading for his town car.

Closing the door, Cal sighed, feeling worn and tired. He didn't even know why he was still chasing after Rose. Her behavior before Titanic, her affair with Dawson, and now this...he should just let her go. But there would still be Ruth, harassing him about finding her daughter and the stupid wedding that was costing him a fortune already. If he kept this up, there would be no money to pay the Dewitt Bukater bills.

He just couldn't go on. Oh, he still wanted to find Rose. He wanted to find her and give her a piece of his mind, but if her wrinkles couldn't be ironed out, he may have to rethink marrying her. Ruth wouldn't be happy, but maybe he'll finally get a return to his peace of mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stood before the vanity mirror in her room, checking her hair and make-up. Smoothing the wrinkles out of the light blue dress she had chosen to wear that day. She winced at the butterflies battling it out in her stomach. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt. She sighed as there was a small knock at the door and Lisa stuck her head into the room.

"Jack's here. Are you ready for your date?"

Rose grinned. "I do believe so. How do I look? Not too formal? Not too casual?"

Lisa chuckled, not getting why her friend was so nervous. This seemed to be the same as all the other outings that the couple have shared. "Why so nervous?"

Rose giggled and pulled Lisa into the room. Over the past month, the three women, Rose, Lisa, and Hope have grown close. It was another development that Rose had not expected. The two women were her first real friends and it felt nice to have someone else to talk to and giggle with, besides Jack.

"Hope told me that Jack was asking Charlie about engagement rings and where to get them and what to look for while purchasing one."

Lisa gasped, her eyes widening with excitement. "Really? Oh my god! So you think this is it? That Jack is going to propose?"

Rose grinned furiously and nodded her head, wanting to explode from the giddiness that filled her. "I'm so nervous. I want to be absolutely perfect for him!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You could show up wearing nothing but rags and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in Jack's eyes. You know that. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It's Mr. Dawson who should be nervous. He's the one that has to ask the question."

"Or he might not ask me at all. I may just be nervous for nothing," Rose chuckled. "Still...I seem to always be nervous before these dates, when on Titanic, I wasn't at all this nervous. Even though I should have been."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Go out there and knock his handsome socks off," Lisa winked. "And if he does propose, I want to be the first to know."

"What of Hope? She does live with Jack, you know. Surely, he'll tell Charlie and I can't imagine Charlie keeping it from Hope."

"Oh alright. Maybe not the first, but the second," Lisa laughed. "Now get out there."

Doing what was commanded, Rose left her room to find Jack in the parlor talking with Lisa's mother as he waited for Rose to arrive. He got to his feet as he saw Rose, a smile in his eyes as well on his lips. "Hey. You look great."

"Thank you," Rose shyly answered.

"I like your dress."

"I brought it yesterday with Lisa. She says it compliments my eyes..."

"Well, Lisa is right. It does," Jack smiled, holding his arm out to her, like he did on Titanic at the first class dinner. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Rose took his arm and turned to Lisa and her mother. "I won't be out too late."

"Oh take your time, dear. We won't wait up," Mrs. Rainer smiled, watching the young people walk out the door.

"Irene would have liked her," Louise smiled.

Lisa nodded her agreement. "She would have and so would Mr. Dawson. Do you think Jack is going to propose tonight?"

"Judging from how nervous the young man was while he was waiting out here, I'd be surprised if he didn't," Louise laughed. "It seems a bit early for that though."

"Oh please, mother. With how the rich folk marry without even knowing each other first, the time frame is rather sensible," Lisa waved away her mother's concerns.

"And what do you know about how rich folk marry?"

"Rose told me. She should know, don't you think?" Lisa arched a brow, forgetting that her mother knew nothing of Rose's background.

"And how would Rose know?"

Lisa blushed, realizing her mistake. "Well, listen to that accent and her manners. Only a rich girl would sit with such perfect posture and sound so refined. Besides, Rose told me herself."

Louise frowned and rubbed her chin, realizing that she really didn't know much about the young red-head at all. She hadn't bothered asking about the girl's past or what she may have been running from. She also found it strange that Mr. Dawson seemed to know her far more than he should have. Maybe there was a story there. An interesting one...but it was none of her business and as long as the young people were happy, she was too. She still held her opinion that her deceased friend would have been happy with her son's choice to court the girl and maybe even wed her. Goodness knows, she did bring the young man out of the funk he was in since his return.

"Hmmm...maybe. I find it strange that she'd leave the life of high society, but such things are not for everyone. Perhaps Rose found it lacking and will be happy here with us."

"Perhaps," Lisa chuckled. "Or perhaps Jack will take her traveling the world once again. Only time will tell."

Louise just sighed and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Putting Jack and Rose out of her mind for the time being. She was sure that no matter what the girl's background, things will work out the way they were supposed to. For good or for ill.

…..

The first place Jack took Rose once they had left the bed and breakfast was to the lake. It was warm, quiet, and rather pretty at this time of year. The smell of wild flowers filled the air and the way the light played on the water made the area almost magical. It being one of the hottest days of the year also made it a prime spot for a date. There were other couples picnicking along the banks, but Jack had found a shaded area that afforded them a little privacy, even though some couples could still see them if they cared to watch. All in all, it was a perfect spot for a early afternoon picnic.

Jack spread a blanket onto the grass for them to sit on. After Rose was settled, he sat beside her and began to take the food that Hope had packed out of the basket. To be honest, he was incredibly nervous. This was a big day for them both and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect for Rose. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Hope packed us a container of lemonade, some fried chicken, potato salad, and cole slaw, and my mom's apple pie. She baked it last night," He laid everything out before them. "She's a really good cook, as you probably know by now."

Rose nodded, not taking her eyes off him. He was even more handsome than he was on Titanic, in her opinion. His blond hair seemed to shine in the sunlight, and his skin was a healthy tan. His blue eyes never lost their sparkle as he looked at her. But his smile, usually wide and free was a bit tight, signaling that he was nervous about something. Rose just smiled and decided to forget her own nerves and just enjoy the day. Jack said he was going to give her everything that her mother and Cal had stolen, and she believed that all of this was part of it.

"Yes. I can only hope that I can learn to cook as well as she does."

"Of course. Of course, I'll help teach you if you'd like."

Rose stared. According to her mother, men and cooking did not mix. The household chores, like cooking and cleaning, when one didn't have servants to do it for them, was a woman's task while men went out to conduct business. Rose never did agree with that and she was relieved to see that Jack didn't seem to go with those traditional roles either.

"You cook?"

"Of course. When you have to take care of yourself, you pretty much have to learn. Besides, why should women be the only ones that make the meals? It never made any sense to me," Jack shrugged. "Don't tell me, your mother told you that a woman's place in life was to be barefoot and pregnant, stuck in the kitchen."

Rose laughed. "Well, she didn't put it like that, but pretty much yes. Of course, I didn't agree with her."

"I stick to my earlier assessment. You were mailed to the wrong address."

"Well it's a good thing that I've mailed myself to the right one, isn't it?" Rose giggled, picking up a drumstick.

Jack just laughed. "I would say so."

They ate in comfortable silence. Once they got to the apple pie, Jack, took his fork and broke off a piece and fed it to Rose, who almost missed the piece going into her mouth, she was giggling so much.

"Careful," Jack chuckled.

"You are too good to me, Jack," Rose chewed the piece of pie. "Mmm, this is great. I'm going to have to learn how to make it for you."

"It's a family secret recipe. There's only one way that Hope will be able to give it to you," Jack reached into his pocket and gripped the small red box, hidden within.

Rose arched a brow, her heart beginning to beat. If it was a Dawson secret and there was only one way to get the recipe...that meant...

Jack frowned and looked past Rose's shoulder. He sat up straighter than he was originally sitting and pointed. "What in the hell is that?"

Rose frowned, not having expected the quick change of subject. She turned her head, wondering what had captured Jack's attention. She frowned when she saw nothing there. "Jack, what are you...oh my..."

The ability to speak left Rose when she turned her head to look at Jack, when her eyes landed on a ring nestled in a blue box instead. It had a simple diamond in the center and the band was silver that gleamed in the sunlight. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever sit eyes on and she knew exactly what it meant. Tears filled her eyes when she looked at Jack, who was nervously smiling at her. "Jack..."

"I'm sorry for tricking you, but I know that Hope overheard me talking to Charlie, so I had to find some way to make sure that you were surprised."

Rose just stared, words still failing her. "I...I can't speak."

"Well, I guess that's just as well, even though I'm not doing much better. I had this whole speech thought out. Something about giving you the moment that your mother and Cal had stolen...but that just didn't seem right so...I'm just going to wing it here. Rose, when I first saw you on Titanic...it wasn't at the railing when you were about to jump. It was on the first class deck. You were looking out over the ocean and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever set eyes on. I didn't even dare to dream that I would have a chance with you. That I would be here today, about to ask you the most important question of my life. In fact, I thought Tommy was right when he said that I didn't have a chance to get next to you. But you changed that. The night I helped pull you over the rail...you changed my entire life for the better.

"Before you, I had never really given much thought about finding a girl and starting a life with her. But then you fell into my life and you became my life. You grabbed my heart and you haven't let go since. When I had thought that I had lost you...I wanted to lay down and die. The thought of how disappointed you would have been in me for being so hypocritical stopped me from doing so. Then you fell back into my life again, and it's all too clear now that I can't be apart from you. Not anymore. You're a part of me Rose. You're my heart and I can't leave without it. I understand how the world works. First class girls don't marry third class guys. I have ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you, but I can't let you go. I can't let go of my heart. I need it to live, so I'm asking you, Rose...will you marry me?"

Tears fell from Rose's eyes, streaming down her pink cheeks. A hand rested against trembling lips as she struggled to force the words out through the waves of emotions filling her. Finally she managed to nod and her voice cracked as she said the words. "Yes! Yes, Jack! I'll marry you! I'll marry you today if you want!"

A few of the surrounding couples smiled as they heard the yes and saw Jack take Rose's hand and slide the ring onto her finger and the sobbing Rose fall into his arms, her own arms wrapping around him, holding on tightly as if he might disappear. Girls looked at their dates, wondering if their partners could ever do something as romantic as Jack Dawson had just done.

Jack held her close as she sobbed against his neck, tears coming from his own eyes, so full of emotion was he. He had been so scared, even though he knew that the answer would most likely be yes, but there had been a tiny part of him afraid that Rose had come to her senses and would reject him. It was a foolish fear, but a very real one for him. Luckily, it had been unfounded. Rose had agreed to be his wife. Now all they needed to do was set a date, which in Jack's opinion should be as soon as possible.

Rose pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Jack, thank you so much. This is..is a memory that I will keep forever."

"There are going to be many more memories after this, I promise you," Jack smiled, kissing her hand, admiring how the solitaire diamond sparkled on her finger. It wasn't as huge as the one Cal had given her, but it was just as beautiful. "I wish I could have gotten you something bigger."

"Are you kidding? This is perfect," Rose gazed at the ring. "It's the loveliest ring, more beautiful than that gaudy thing Cal had given me. I love it, Jack. I'm never going to take it off."

She kissed him long and deep, savoring the taste of his lips against hers and the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, holding her close. Ending the kiss, she rested her cheek against his. "I can't wait to become your wife."

"Shall we pick a date?"

"Yes," She sat up and looked into his eyes, feeling giddy. She knew, just by the smile he was giving her that she was going to be in charge of organizing this wedding. Not her mother, not Cal. Her. It'll be her decision on when and where to have it. What the bride and bridesmaids gowns will look like, what food will be served, what flowers for the bouquet she'll have and what music will be played. All of it will be up to her and Jack. No mother to take it over and her fiancee will be on her side when it comes to making decisions. This time, it will really be her dream wedding, because she'll be marrying the man of her dreams. Jack.

"I want it to be as soon as possible, as simple as possible. Friends and family only. I don't want all of Chippewa Falls society to be there," Rose giggled, remembering how she had described the wedding to Cal to Jack on board the Titanic.

"We'll just make it everyone at your bed and breakfast, Hope and Charlie and Lily will make a great Flower Girl and Charlie can be my best man," Jack nodded, liking Rose's plan. "It won't be a big wedding at all."

"Do you have any close friends that would like to come?"

"Lisa is mainly it. Wait, there is George Reynolds, but his ma doesn't like me so she might not let him come."

Rose frowned. "How old he is?"

"Oh he's my age. He's just a mama's boy is all. I tried to visit him when I came back, but I didn't stay long. His ma stood on the steps glaring at me the whole time. Like I was going to do something to corrupt her baby."

"Maybe she heard about you teaching me how to spit like a man. Maybe she was afraid you'd teach him," Rose giggled. She couldn't believe that she was here making jokes, when not so long ago her life had been so miserable, she couldn't even crack a smile.

Jack just laughed. "Maybe. She might let him come though...she liked my ma and for her sake may come as well. God, there's so much to do, isn't there? We haven't even picked a place yet."

"Who else do you know, Jack?"

"Matthew Wilkins. He was my best friend. He helped me stand up against some bullies when they were picking on George. That's how George came to be friends with us. I visited Matt as well. He's married now with kids. Surely they'd like to come. Is there anyone you'd like to come, Rose?"

"Lisa and her mother, mainly. They've been so good to me. And that's about it. Hope is automatically there..."

"No one from Philadelphia?"

"God, no. I didn't have many friends and the ones I did have will tell mother where I am. No, it's best if I don't contact anyone there at all. The last thing we need is mother and Cal storming in to ruin everything."

Jack nodded, understanding. Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley were definitely two people he did not want anywhere near his wedding to Rose. "Alright. I guess we can have the ceremony at the small church I went to when I was a kid. My parents were married there, their funeral was there...makes sense to have another Dawson wedding there."

"Oh Jack, that sounds charming. Will you show me?"

"Sure. We can go right now if you like," Jack grinned, loving the bright smile on Rose's face. He loved seeing her so happy and that it was all because of something he did. It was at that moment that he made it his life's mission to always make Rose so happy that her smile would light up a room.

"I'd like that. Let's clean this up and be on our way. Maybe we can even book it for as soon as possible."


	11. Chapter 11

The small church wasn't too far away from Lake Wissota, so Jack and Rose decided to walk, hand in hand. Rose's eyes widened when they came up on it. A small square building with a steeple on top. It was absolutely charming from the outside and when they entered, it was everything Rose wanted for her wedding. So different from the huge cathedral that her mother and Cal had arranged.

"Jack, it's perfect," Rose gasped, looking around, picturing flowers hanging off the wooden pews and a pretty wedding arch on the alter up front. "I think this is it. I feel it. Plus it being the place where your parents got married..."

Jack smiled and nodded, tears in his eyes as he too felt that this place was meant to see him married, just as it saw his beloved parents 20 or so years ago. "I agree."

"May I help you young people?" A elderly pastor hobbled out of his office, noticing the young couple walking along the aisle, looking around. The young man looked familiar, even though he had never seen the young woman before.

"Um, yes sir. My fiancee and I would like to book your church to get married in," Jack explained, tightly gripping Rose's hand in his. "My family has a history here. My parents were married and had their funeral here. It just feels right to follow in their footsteps by getting married here as well. Plus my Rose loves it here."

"It's so charming," Rose kept looking around.

"It's not a big wedding. Just family and a few friends," Jack reassured.

"What is your name young man? You look awfully familiar."

"Jack. Jack Dawson. My parents were Irene and Albert Dawson."

The man gasped. "Oh I remember them clearly! They were a lovely couple, so in love and I had the honor of marrying them! Such a shame what happened, them dying in that horrible fire. They had a rather mischievous son, but he was a good boy...oh you are him! Oh my, you have grown."

"And he's still a good boy," Rose adoringly smiled up at him.

Jack just blushed. "Yes. I've been away awhile, but I've come back. This is my fiancee Rose. We want to marry, as soon as possible."

"Well let me take a look at the schedule and pencil you in for the earliest opening," The pastor smiled, hobbling back into his office, beckoning for Jack and Rose to follow. "Come, follow me. I would bring the schedule out there, but my poor legs aren't what they used to be."

Rose and Jack followed the elderly man into the office at the right of the alter and took a seat in the leather chairs situated in front of the desk, while he sank down into the chair behind it. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a thin notebook. He opened it and his fingers slide down the pages until he came to a stop. "There's a opening two weeks from now. At three in the afternoon. Is that too soon? Or do you want a later day?"

"That's perfect," Rose gasped, nodding her head. She wanted to become Mrs. Jack Dawson as soon as possible. "We'll have to start arranging everything right away, but I think it's doable."

"Are you sure about that, Rose?"

Rose nodded. "I mean, I'd like to have some flowers on the pews and everything, but, if that doesn't happen, that's fine. The most important thing is the vows."

Jack gently stroked her face, a small smile lighting up his eyes. "I love you."

"No charge. You parents were married here and it'd be an honor to marry their son. The least I can do is eliminate one of the expenses you are sure to face for this wedding," The pastor smiled, touched by the genuine adoration he saw between the two young people.

"Sir, you don't have to," Jack tried to object, but it was waved away.

"Consider it a wedding gift from a family friend, young man. I just wish that I could bring your parents back to see the happy day."

Jack's smile was sad. "I do too." He would have loved for his father to be here with some sage advice and his mother, sitting in the pews, crying to see her only son wed. At that moment, he missed them so much and it hurt that they were gone.

Sensing his mood, Rose squeezed his hand, sympathy in her green eyes. She couldn't help but think of her father, who she would have loved to be there to give her away. He would have liked Jack, she knew he would. Things like money and social standing had never mattered to Ralph Dewitt Bukater. He always looked a the heart of people, which was something that he had in common with his future son in law.

"Two weeks from now will be great, sir," Jack nodded, his voice a little somber, his thoughts full of his parents.

Once everything was settled, Jack and Rose walked out, heading for his house to announce the engagement and wedding to his family. Jack was in more of a somber mood than earlier, his mind still lost in memories of his parents. Rose spotted the small graveyard before they left the premises. She stopped, pulling on Jack's hand.

"Rose?" He frowned, coming to a stop as well.

"Are they buried here, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Would you mind if..."

"Not at all."

Keeping her hand tight in his, Jack walked towards the graveyard. He kept walking until he was in front of two flat grave stones with his parents name engraved on them with the dates of their births and deaths and beloved mother or father between the name and dates. He sniffed, knowing that Charlie was the one that had taken care of everything. Making sure that his parents were buried...that they had the proper gravestones and that their graves were well cared for. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to repay his cousin. The family hadn't been close when his parents were alive, but Charlie came through for them when they had died. He probably would have taken Jack in if he had stuck around long enough.

"I still can't believe they're gone," Jack bowed his head, kneeling before the graves. "They should be here, Rose."

She knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "They are here, Jack. In spirit. Just like my father was with me. I'll always believe that it was him that sent you to me that night I tried to jump off of Titanic. And someone was obviously looking after you when the ship went down."

"You think it was them?"

Rose simply nodded. "I do. What were the chances of that door being in the water, just waiting for you? And you somehow knew to stay on the ship as long as possible and to hang on to the stern."

"And made sure that we'd end up back together after a long separation," Jack smiled. "You're right. My parents and your father were definitely looking out for us. Probably still are."

Jack touched the headstones, tears in his eyes. "Mom, dad. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come here...to accept...that you were gone. But I'm here now. With Rose, my new fiancee, soon to be wife. I'm finally giving you the daughter you always wanted. I just wish that you were here to meet her. You both would have loved her. You probably do. You're probably in heaven right now, telling Mr. Dewitt Bukater what a lovely daughter he has.

"I miss you mom and dad. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and what you would think. I hope that you are proud of me and that I continue to make you proud. That I do nothing to make you ashamed. I know that you're up there looking out for me and I hope to honor you always."

He got to his feet, pulling Rose up to a standing position as well. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I bet they are proud of you Jack. You're such a warmhearted soul, there's no way that they're not."

Jack smiled at her and leaned down, claiming her lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, he smiled. "Thank you for being here with me. You didn't have to come."

"Hey, I'm your soon to be wife. I wanted to come," Rose smiled. "Now I want to go to your house and ask Hope to be in the wedding."

"Charlie will probably load me down with good advice," Jack chuckled, leading the way out of the graveyard, this time really starting down the street that will lead them to the Dawson house.

…..

Lily greeted Jack and Rose as they came up the front steps hand in hand. The child was in Jack's arms immediately talking about dolls and butterflies and thinking that she saw a fairy. Rose watched in amusement as Jack patiently listened to it all as he carried her inside, with Rose trailing behind. She smiled, thinking of what a wonderful father he was going to be someday. Which made her wonder, what kind of mother was she going to be? She didn't exactly have the most wonderful role models to base herself on.

Hope came out with flour covered hands, being in the midst of making an apple pie for dessert that night. She smiled as she saw Jack carrying Lily inside, with Rose right behind them.

"Lily, you weren't laying in wait for them again, were you?" She chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it laying in wait," Jack grinned. "I'd call it waiting to greet her loyal subjects."

"Jack being the most loyal," Rose giggled. "I think he deserves to be knighted."

"Don't give her any ideas," Hope laughed, wiping her hands off with a dishtowel before taking her daughter from Jack.

"Where's Charlie? We have an announcement to make and I want all three of you here," Jack grinned.

Hope gave Rose a look, asking if this was about what she suspected. Rose just smiled in answer, not wanting to give away Jack's surprise.

"I'll go get him," Hope walked to the back door and called Charlie inside. Two minutes later, the older man came rushing in, his blond hair damp from sweat and his blue eyes curious.

"What is this all about?" Charlie asked,

Jack took Rose's hand and pulled her to his side. For some reason, he felt even more nervous now than he did when he proposed to Rose earlier that day. "Rose and I have an announcement to make. We're getting married."

Hope's squeal of delight gave no room for any shocked silence, if there was one. Judging from Charlie, there was no surprise. It seemed like the older couple knew that this was coming.

"Congratulations!" Hope rushed over to hug Rose, happy to have another woman in the family, besides Lily.

"I can't say that I'm surprised," Charlie smiled. "So when is the wedding? Tomorrow I assume?"

Jack laughed. "No. It's two weeks from now. We're going to have it in the same church mom and dad got married in. It's not going to be anything big. Just you guys, Maybe Matthew and George. Lisa and her mother of course. And I think that's it."

Rose nodded. "Yes. Nice and small and as soon as possible."

"Why the rush, though? I mean, not that I have a problem with it being so soon," Hope questioned.

"We just want to join our lives as soon as possible. We've waited as long as we could...we just can't any longer," Jack smiled at Rose, all the love in the world in that one gaze. She smiled back, wrapping both arms around his waist.

"Yes. I want to be a Dawson as soon as possible. I'm getting tired of people wanting to write down my name," She giggled.

"Well congratulations, you two. In fact, you can have the reception here in the backyard with so few guests. I can make the food. We'll order the cake though. The bakery downtown has the most delicious flavors and decorations. We'll go there tomorrow, Rose. That is if you like."

"I'd love to. In fact, I was wondering if you could be my matron of honor."

Hope gasped. "Oh my god, I'd love to be! This is going to be so much fun, we'll even get Lisa in on it as well! And Lily can be a flower girl!"

"She'll be adorable," Jack smiled, looking at Charlie. "I suppose you know what I'm going to ask you, right?"

Charlie smiled. "Like there's any other answer than yes?"

Jack grinned and went over to pull his cousin into a hug. They may not have been close before Jack's parents had died, but they certainly were close now. "It's up to you to make sure that I don't make a fool of myself upon that alter."

"I won't let you down," Charlie chuckled.

Jack smiled, inwardly feeling a little sad, knowing that if things had been different, if Fabrizio had survived, he would have been the one to stand up for him on his wedding day. But he was glad to have Charlie. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Charlie and his family, he didn't know where he would be now. They had pretty much saved him from himself upon his return to Chippewa Falls. "I owe you so much, Charlie."

"How so?" Charlie chuckled, confused.

"I was so lost when I showed up here all those months ago. I was hardly myself, but you were here and you took me in and made sure that I was okay and didn't drown in my own misery. Then there was your daughter...she was the sunshine in a world of darkness. You and your family saved me."

"Oh Jack, we're family. Of course we would take you in and we were so relieved to see Lily bring you out of your shell. You took such good care of her," Hope smiled.

Rose had to wonder just how bad off Jack was. It hurt her heart to know that he was in any kind of pain, she loved him so much. She shuddered to think where they both would be now if she hadn't found the strength to run away from Philadelphia.

"Does this mean that Rose is going to be my cousin too? Like Jack?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and innocent, full of curiosity.

"This is exactly what it means, sweetie," Hope ruffled the girl's hair.

"Will Rose come live with us? Can she sleep in my room?"

Hope laughed. "She probably will, but I'm pretty sure that she's going to want to sleep in Jack's room since they are going to be married."

"Mommy, what does married mean?" Lily asked, full of questions.

"It means when two people love each other very much and want to live together forever."

"Like you and daddy?"

Charlie smiled, walking up and lifting his daughter up in his arms. "Yes. Just like me and Mommy. How about we go get you and Mr. Bear set up for a tea party, huh? Would you like that?"

Lily just nodded her head. Hope sighed in relief with a little laugh. "So many questions."

"Ah, that's a good thing. She's curious about her world," Jack smiled. "I'm afraid it's a Dawson thing. I remember asking my mom about everything under the sun."

"That figures," Hope rolled her eyes. She grinned speculatively at Rose. "You've been warned Rose. When you have a little one, be prepared to answer 1001 questions."

Rose nervously chuckled at the thought of having children once again wondering what kind of mother she would make. She was almost scared. Scared that she'd be like Ruth. Cold, distant, unloving. Always ready to degrade or complain. Unable to praise her for anything. Rose squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of her mother. It still hurt when she thought of how she was nothing but a bargaining chip to her mother. A way out of a possible life of poverty. She hoped to god that she was different. That she would never treat her children in the same manner, especially if something should happen to Jack.

Jack of course noticed her change in mood. "Are you ok?"

Rose nodded, forcing a smile, not wanting him to worry or to know that she had her own doubts on being up to the task of being someone's mother. It's not that she didn't want to be, she was just afraid that she wouldn't be a very good one.

"I'm fine."

"You seem tense," Jack squeezed her hand, wanting to reassure her and take any nerves she may be having. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just him and his family and they loved her just as much as he did.

"I'm okay, Jack. Was just thinking," Rose tried to soothe away his concern, but she knew it didn't work. Jack still had the ability to read people, and surely he read her clearly.

"We'll talk later, alright?"

Rose just nodded, grateful that he was willing to let it go for the moment. She really didn't want to talk about her deficiencies to being a mother in front of Hope, who she admired and looked up to.

"I hope you guys know that Charlie and I are willing to help pay for everything. The church, the dresses, all of it," Hope returned to kneading the dough for the dinner rolls she was preparing for that evening's meal.

"Hope, you don't have to do that. I have plenty of money from what I've pawned off..."

"Money that you might want to use for something else. Don't get me wrong, I'm not planning to take over your own plans, Rose. In fact, it being so simple, it won't be a big cost anyway."

"Which reminds me, the pastor isn't charging us for the church, so that's one expense we don't have to worry about," Jack grinned, himself beginning to feel excited.

"Which leaves food, dresses, and decorations...I don't know Hope. I couldn't possibly let you take care of all of it on your own," Rose frowned.

"Well...how about this then. Let me take care of the food. I'm right here to do the cooking, which I love to do anyway and the only big expense will be the cake. I'll let you and Jack take on everything else."

"I think it's a good deal," Jack grinned at his bride. "What do you think?"

"I can live with that. Now I don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Rose chuckled.

"You're family. There's no such thing," Hope came over and pulled Rose into a hug. "We Dawsons always have each others backs."

Rose felt tears in her eyes, feeling a part of the family already, something that she had never felt before. It was a warm, comforting, secure feeling. Looking at Jack, she felt grateful for having not only met him on Titanic, but for finding him again, along with a family to accept her.

After dinner was over, Jack was slowly walking Rose back to the boarding house, hating that he had to again bid her good night, but reminding himself that soon, he wouldn't have to leave her side ever again. It was just a matter of patience.

"So, it's just the two of us now," Jack smiled, nudging her a little as they walked. He had been concerned about her for the most part of the time they had spent with his family. He didn't want to go into it with his cousins around, so he waited until they were alone.

"Yes it is," Rose sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's been such a lovely day and wonderful evening."

"But you've been worried."

Rose sighed. She had hoped that he had forgotten her earlier mood, but obviously he hadn't. He had just been waiting.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose shrugged. "It's probably just me being silly."

"Hey, nothing you may say or feel can automatically be considered silly. At least I don't think so. Come on, tell me what's on your mind."

Rose sighed. "Well...I saw you with Lily earlier and the talk about children...it made me realize that I have no idea on how to be a good mother. You've seen the mother I had. She's not a very good role model. Growing up with her was horrible. She was cold, distant. Wouldn't let me run and play and because of her, I barely had any friends. It was all about being the perfect little lady, with all the best things money could buy. But love and friendship. Obviously no child needs that."

Rose knew that she sounded bitter, but she couldn't help it. Her mother had totally ruined her childhood and had almost trashed her adulthood as well. If Rose hadn't taken matters into her own hands, she probably would have. "It was a miserable childhood...and I'm afraid I'll be just like her."

"Rose, no," Jack stopped walking and made Rose turn to face him. "You are nothing like your mother. There's no way you would do what she had done with our children."

"How can you be so sure, Jack? You are a natural with kids. I've seen you on Titanic with little Cora, rest her soul, and I saw you with Lily. Children flock to you."

"I know this, because I know you and I've seen how your mother behaves and that's just not you. I'm surprised you even come from that woman. And children flock to me? Lily is constantly talking about you, wanting to spend more time with you and you are way better with her than some of the women I've seen. You'll be a great mom. Plus I'll be there to help you."

"I don't know, Jack. I'm scared that some of my mother is hereditary. Maybe there's a bad mom gene and I have it."

Jack knew that he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. He had never heard of anything more absurd than that. "Oh Rose, there is no such thing as a bad mother gene. Look, when we do have kids, which I doubt will be anytime soon anyway, we still have too much to do...but when we do...just ask yourself what your mother would do and do the exact opposite. That way you'll know that you're not doing things the way your mother did them."

Rose nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I'm sorry Jack. I'm such a spaz..."

"It's not like you don't have good reason to be with all you've been through in life. I would be to if I grew up with a mother like yours," Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. "You are going to be a great mother, Rose. No worries, alright?"

She smiled, feeling more relieved and sure of herself. Jack was right. She was being silly. Everything was going to be alright, just as long as she had him. "Alright."

"Now let's get you back to Mrs. Rainers so you can share our happy news with Lisa, but please refrain from the squealing until I leave. I think my eardrums have had enough for one night," Jack laughed as Rose playfully punched his arm

…..

Jack had left fifteen minutes ago and now Rose stood in her room, along with Lisa, who she had pulled inside as she walked pass with an armful of towels.

"Rose, what is it?" Lisa frowned, a bit taken off guard by being pulled into another room without warning.

"This," Rose held out her hand, showing off the silver band with the diamond on top. Rose giggled as Lisa's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Really?"

Rose's giddy grin said it all. Towels flew everywhere as Lisa released them with a happy squeal and hugged her friend tight. "Oh my god, was it romantic? Did he get down on one knee? Have you set a date yet? Oh my god, give me all the details!"

Lisa pulled the smiling Rose over to her bed, where they both sat, the towels that Lisa was supposed to be delivering to the washroom forgotten.

"It was so romantic. He took me for a picnic on the lake and after we were finished eating, he pretended that there was something behind me, so I turned around to look and when I looked back, there was the ring and he gave me the most romantic speech..."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Lisa laughed happily. "It's about time we saw some real romance in this town! So what happened next?"

Then we started talking about arrangements and dates and he took me to this little cozy church where his parents had wed, and there we set a date. Two weeks from now."

"What? Rose, that's no time? I mean, this is the event of the year by Chippewa Falls standards!" Lisa gasped.

"Not really. We're keeping it small and simple. Only a handful of people will be invited. Jack's family, you and your mother, maybe the guests here, and a couple of old friends of Jack's," Rose shrugged. It's not going to be big at all, and the reception is going to be at the Dawson's."

Lisa gasped. "Oh Rose, so many people will be disappointed. The Dawsons may not be rich, but they're pretty well respected. But then again, Jack really doesn't know a lot of folk anymore, and it wouldn't make sense to invite a bunch of strangers to your wedding...oh ignore me! This is your wedding. Make it as big or as small as you want it, just as long as I'm invited!"

"I don't want it to be like the wedding my mother had planned, Lisa. She had all of Philadelphia society invited, people I didn't even know. She pretty much took over the whole thing. My wedding to Jack, I want it to be everything that my mother wouldn't dream of doing. Small, simple, romantic."

"And it will be. Oh, I'm going to have to tell mother. She's going to be so sad to see you move out, Rose. You were like, her good daughter."

Rose laughed. "What?"

"She's always saying how you're so polite and proper and have manners, unlike me. I'm brash, loud, and can give two figs about anything."

Rose chuckled. "Believe it or not, my mother would probably disagree with yours, complaining about how rebellious I am. Your mother has been kind to me, ever since I came here, though. I was so lost and lonely and she took me under her wing. There's no way I could ever repay her and you for your kindness."

"Oh Rose, there's no need. You've been a joy to have around. Like the sister I never had. Jack is lucky to have you in his life."

"I hope he still thinks that a year from now and won't be too sick of me," Rose chuckled.

"I doubt that will ever happen. Boys like Jack, they only come around once in a lifetime. They're the kind that loves fast and forever. So you hold on to him, you hear?"

Rose smiled, liking that description of Jack. "Fast and forever. I like that."

Giggling, the two girls sat up for the rest of the night talking about the upcoming wedding and making plans to go shopping for dresses. Rose was about to go on a whirlwind of an adventure where this wedding was concerned. It was going to be one adventure of many.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two weeks was a frenzy of activity for Jack and Rose. Jack and Rose both went and got fitted for their wedding clothes. Accompanied by their best man and matron of honor. The wedding dress had a slender waist line and reached to the floor. It had short sleeves and was made of silk but had no sequins or fancy decorations. Rose had decided against a veil. When she had tried one on, she couldn't find one that she felt complimented the dress and it made her face itch anyway. The bridesmaids gowns were similar to the bridal gown, except it was lavender, the very color that her mother detested, but thankfully Hope and Lisa loved. The flower girl dress had a over pouch bodice with a short skirt, just like the other flower girl dresses of the era. The dress was Lavender, but with a white sash.

Jack decided on a tuxedo that was in the same style as the one he had worn to the first class dinner and had Charlies wear the same.

The next couple of weeks also called for ordering the rings, which Jack gladly did, engraving each one with a I won't let go, carved on the inside, reminding him of what he had said when he had pulled her onto the other side of the railing when they first met.

While Jack ordered the rings, Rose ordered the decorations, which were just a nice arrangement of roses attached to each side of the pews and a rose covered wedding arch to sit upon the alter. And of course the bridal and bridesmaids bouquets and the petals for the flowergirl, which Rose had special requested to be lilies, a special treat for the little girl that had captured her heart as well as Jack's. By time the big day arrived everything was ready and waiting. All they needed now was for Jack and Rose to say I do.

…..

The night before the wedding was spent with Jack, sitting on the porch of the bed and breakfast. Jack sat on the steps, sketching Rose leaning against the large oak tree in the yard, smiling modestly at him. He had insisted on the sketch, wanting to catch the last night that she was to be Rose Dewitt Bukater.

"It's the end of a chapter Rose. It deserves to be captured," He had grinned, portfolio in hand.

Rose could only agree. She just wished that it was a bit more private. She couldn't help be aware of the curious people stopping to observe Jack at work. But that was ok, since this time she was fully clothed, unlike the last time Jack drew her. She blushed at the memory. It had been the most erotic moment of her life, her heart would not stop beating. But Jack had been a gentleman and by the way he was blushing, he had been nervous as well.

Finally, he was finished. She went and sat down next to him, staring at the drawing. "Jack, you are remarkable."

"Well, I had a beautiful subject. There she is, for the last time. Rose Dewitt Bukater. Tomorrow, she'll have a metamorphosis. She'll become Rose Dawson."

"I still love the ring of it, my name with yours. And it'll be for real, not just a way to annoy mother and Cal," Rose giggled.

"Are you ever going to talk to them again, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. She really hadn't thought much about her mother and Cal, especially in the past two weeks with her planning a wedding that was under her control and not high jacked by her overbearing mother. "Someday probably. At least to mother anyway, after all, we are related. But as for Cal. I really don't care to see him again. His behavior on and after Titanic...it was deplorable. I don't want to have anything to do with him. It's sickening how society calls him a gentleman, when he's not. You're the one that's a gentleman Jack, yet my old crowd wouldn't agree."

"Well that's why they're your old crowd," Jack grinned, nudging her arm, making Rose giggle.

"One of the many reasons. I never really fitted into that world. I mean, they dressed me up like a lady, even had me performing the mannerisms of a high society girl, but when it comes down to it, I never felt comfortable there. And all the things I wanted to do...what I wanted to be...they were all frowned upon. I'm more free now, without any money at all, than I had ever been in that world. I don't see why mother loves it so much."

"It was all she had ever known, Rose and unlike you, she didn't have the curiosity to find out if life was any different on the other side of the coin. Some people are just perfectly happy living in their little space of the world and never leaving it, where there's those of us that want to experience new things and live life to the fullest. That will never be happy staying in that one tiny space for long. Not until they've seen all they had wanted to see anyway."

"Well mother and Cal can have that little space they live in. I want no part of it. I want to see the world Jack. I want to experience it with you. I want to try dancing, like we talked about on Titanic and acting! And art and all of it!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Rose, hugging her furiously, loving her all the more as he saw that fire he loved so much in her eyes. He had been afraid that the sinking had snuffed it out, but there it was, as bright as ever. "And you will Rose. You will, I'll make sure of it. We're going to make each and every day count."

"I love you, Jack," She buried her face against his neck, kissing the tanned skin there.

"I love you too, Rose. I always will," Jack kissed her hair.

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone very much attached to the world that Rose had fled from. He had arrived that morning, having collected the information he needed to find his subject. The more he had found out about Jack Dawson, the more he had become curious about the girl that had fled from her wedding in Chippewa Falls and now that curiosity was a burning fire. He didn't particularly like his employer or people with tons of money than they deserve in general and he was curious about why a girl born into money found a happiness with a penniless artist that she couldn't find with a rich billionaire. Maybe tomorrow, before the big wedding, he'll find out.


	13. Chapter 13 plus author note

**(A/N: Normally I wouldn't post another chapter like this, but I just got a guest review that pissed me off and needs to be addressed, because I noticed on that people feel that they have a right to flame other's works instead of doing the sensible thing and hitting the scroll button. So you don't like Jack/Rose stories or officer stories? Well then why are you committing on a Jack and Rose story? If you don't like Jack/Rose or the Officer stories, scroll by them. Or how about writing what you do like? There is no need to leave your cowardly stupid opinions on how you're sick of reading them. It's pretty stupid to complain about such stories since this is a TITANIC fanfiction area of a big fanfiction archive! I'm not a fan of officer stories, so I don't read them and I certainly don't leave stupid flames that this "guest" left me. I scroll pass until I find something that I do want to read. Fanfiction writing is not easy. We write because we love it and we love the characters, whether it's Jack, Rose, Cal, Ruth, Fabrizio, Tommy, or the officers and crew of the ship! We write for ourselves and want to share with people who may be interested in the same thing, not to get flamed. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**For now on, if I get anymore flames, they will be deleted and I may just disable the guest reviews. I'm all for constructive criticism, but I'm not here for people whining about the characters they don't like or what stories they're sick of. Sick of Jack and Rose. Sick of Officer stories. Here's a solution. Don't Read! We can all do well without your useless opinion. This site is a big site with different fandoms. Find one that interests you and go there or cry about it to someone that cares! **

**And just to piss this person off, I'm going to post another chapter of Lucky Ones. )**

The next day was a perfect day for a wedding. Rose's hair was done up in the style she wore it to the first class dinner on Titanic. Her make up was not overdone, but perfect. Enough to give her some color, but not enough to make her look totally different, and her dress fit perfectly. She was expected at the church in another hour. Right now she was looking in the mirror, examining her reflection, making sure that everything was in place.

She looked away from the mirror, smoothing down the silk of the skirt of her dress when she heard the door open. "Lisa, I'll be down in a minute. I don't know why your mother insists on me eating. I really can't eat a bite..."

"I wonder, if you will go through with this one or run away like you did from the other one, Miss. Dewitt Bukater," Detective Holmes stood against the door, eyeing the young lady curiously. Rose Dewitt Bukater was indeed a beautiful girl. He could see why Caledon Hockley wanted her back.

Rose gasped as she looked up to find a strange man in her room. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? How do you know about..."

"My name is Detective Holmes. I was hired by Caledon Hockley to find his runaway bride. My search found me here in this small town, in this bed and breakfast, in this room with a young lady about to marry someone that some would say was beneath her."

A flash of anger was in Rose's green eyes. "How dare you talk that way about Jack! He's more of a gentleman than Caledon Hockley will ever be!"

Holmes held up his hands, as if warding off her words. "Alright, alright. Not gonna argue with you."

Rose looked at the man through the mirror, her face, not exactly friendly. Not anymore. "What do you want, Mr. Holmes? Money? I don't have any and neither does Jack. You can go ahead and tell Cal and my mother my whereabouts, but I'll be long married and away from here before they even sit foot in this town."

"I am just curious. Why a high society girl like yourself, leaves her rich fiancee at the alter and is marrying a poor artist. The Dawsons, though respected in this part of the world and distant cousins to the Boston Dawsons, they're not rich. In fact, according to Mr. Hockley and your mother, your new groom was thought to have perished on board the doomed Titanic."

"I am in love with Jack. That is why I'm marrying him. Unlike my mother, I don't care about how much money Jack may or may not have. As for what my mother and ex-fiancee think...yes, they thought he had perished. So had I. But lucky for me, I found him alive and well here in Chippewa Falls and now we're about to start our lives together. And nothing is going to stop us. Not you, my mother, or that pompous jerk Caledon Hockley. Do you hear me?" Rose was now openingly glaring at the detective and her voice was cold, even rivaling Ruth's.

"Relax, Rose. I am not here to drag you back to Philadelphia kicking and screaming. I was only sent to find you. I was just filling in my own curiosity just now. Look, I am only hired to tell Hockley where you are, the last time I checked. He didn't say bring you to him. That's beyond my duties, to be quite honest."

"Well, sorry if I don't believe you, Mr. Holmes. I have grown weary of men who work for Cal."

Holmes had to wonder what all Hockley had done to this girl to make her hate him so much. There was no telling. Rich cats like Hockley can do anything to their women and hide it from the public eyes. In the world of high society, out of sight out of mind. If no bruises are seen or some flimsy excuse is made, all instances of abuse are easily ignored and swept under the rug. The girl was probably doing herself a favor by staying away.

There was a knock at the door, and the daughter of the caretaker of the bed and breakfast stuck her head inside. "Rose," She gasped when she saw him there. "Excuse me, am I interrupting anything? It's almost time to go..."

"I was just wishing Miss. Dewitt Bukater good luck on her new life," Detective Holmes nodded, pushing pass the girl, who was dressed in what looked to be a bridesmaid gown.

Lisa frowned as she came into the room and saw Rose trembling a little, as if upset. "Rose, what did he want? You're obviously upset, what's wrong?"

"Jack...I need Jack," was all Rose could say, struggling to regain her composure, but failing.

"Alright...we'll go on to the church. Jack is there," Lisa nodded, grabbing the bouquets. "Come along. We don't want to be late."

Five minutes later, they pulled up in front of the church in a rented town car. Rose was out of the car and heading inside in search of the one person that could center her once again. Lisa was out of the car right behind her, panicked.

"Rose wait! It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding!"

But Rose wasn't listening. She needed Jack. She needed his arms around her to pull her back into reality and out of the nightmare of being found by Cal and her mother. Out of the fear of being dragged back before even getting the chance to say I do.

"Jack!" She called out entering the church. Relief rushed through her as she saw him up ahead on the alter, talking to the priest and Charlie.

"Rose?" Jack stepped off the alter and rushed to her, not liking how pale she seemed. She rushed into his arms, clinging to him tightly. He frowned as he felt her trembling in his arms. "Rose, what happened? You're trembling."

"Cal and mother, they hired a detective and he found me. A Detective Holmes...he's one of the guests at the bed and breakfast and he confronted me this morning, asking me why I'm marrying a poor artist and why I ran away from the wedding to Cal."

Jack frowned. This was the worse possible day that this could happen.

"He's going to tell them, Jack! I know he is! And they'll come and try to make me go back."

"Shh, Rose. Shhh, sweetie, calm down. For one, they can't make you do anything you don't want to do, remember? Second, by time they get here, it'll be too late. We'll be married and most likely on our honeymoon. There's nothing that they can do about it. You'll officially be a Dawson and safe from that bastard Hockley. I promise you that," he stroked her cheek, trying to calm her as best he could. "It's gonna be alright, Rose. I promise. We'll get married and we'll do everything we've always dreamed of. Your new life is beginning today, Rose. If your mother and Cal show up here...well all the better because they'll have no choice but to accept it."

"I love you Jack. I'm just afraid that they'll take you away from me like they have everything else."

"Hey, no one can take me away from you. A sinking ship couldn't do it, so certainly they can't," Jack smiled, gently kissing her. "It's going to be okay, Rose. I promise. Right now, Hope is waiting for you. Let her retouch your make up and we'll begin in a few minutes. Soon your mother and Cal will just be a bad memory."

Rose simply nodded, sniffing back the tears that had threatened to spill and trying to push away the fear that had overcome her. Jack was right. By time her mother and Cal showed up, it'll be too late. Rose was starting a new life and there was nothing that they could do to stop her.

"Rose!" Lily greeted her, running up to her soon to be new cousin and giving her a big hug, cheering Rose up immediately.

"Lily, you are absolutely gorgeous," Rose sniffed, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Oh Rose your make up," Hope gasped. "Come here. Let me fix it. Why were you crying? Oh why am I asking such silly questions. I cry at weddings as well. I was a blubbering mess at my own."

Rose forced a smile and pushed her mother and Cal to the back of her mind, determined not to think of them anymore that day. After today, any control they had over her would be gone for good.

Back up front, Jack noticed the guests arriving, especially the ones from the bed and breakfast. He immediately guessed which one the detective was. Excusing himself from Charlie and the priest he walked up to the detective, wanting to let him know that the threat of Hockley didn't scare him.

"So you're the detective Hockley hired to find Rose," Jack crossed his arms looking the man over curiously. The man wasn't from high society, that was for sure. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "You've upset Rose."

"That wasn't my intention, Mr. Dawson. I had just thought it was fair to let her know that she was being sought after."

"On our wedding day?" Jack frowned.

"There was no better time, assuming that you both will be off on your honeymoon," the detective shrugged, thinking about all he had learned about the Dawsons. A huge well to do Boston family, a tale of forbidden love, a love of adventure, and a break. Three sides drifting apart. And his discovery that the family is seeking to be made whole again. Hockley wasn't the only rich cat he was working for now. In fact, the Hockley case had led him to a new job, one he found a lot more savory.

"Why are you here, sir? To take Rose back to Philadelphia? It's not going to happen. She doesn't love Hockley, never has. I won't let you take her back to that cage they had her in," Jack crossed his arms, angry.

"My job is only to inform Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dewitt Whatever where Rose had ran off to, not to kidnap her and take her back to Philadelphia. That is far and beyond my services sir."

Jack was willing to accept that answer. "Well then why are you still here? Your job is done."

"That job is...but not the one I'm on now. Looking for young Rose has led me to another job. A much more interesting one. I was looking up information on your family, the Dawsons. I started with the Boston Dawsons and found quite an interesting tale. Long story short, there was a break in a huge family made of old money, I'm talking Mayflower here. Anyway, the Patriarch, an ancient old man is wanting to reunite that family. Turns out my search for Hockley's run away bride has led me to the missing Dawsons that the Boston Dawsons are searching for.

Jack's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. He remembered John Jacob Astor asking him if he was of the Boston Dawsons and his answer about the Chippewa Falls Dawsons. Charlie of course said that they were distant relatives, but he had no clue that they were searching them out.

The detective pulled a card containing a name and address and handed it to Jack. "Lewis Dawson is the old man's name and there is his address and phone number if you have the mind to contact him. I had already telegraphed him that he can find the rest of his family here in Chippewa Falls. If I was you, I'd call him. Hockley is a rich son of a bitch that can cause you trouble. You may need that part of the family to help protect your pretty girl."

Jack studied the card, not knowing what to do with it. He was never one for high society. What if contacting these people would put him in the thick of it? Then again, he could protect Rose better. The detective was right about Cal being powerful and able to cause trouble.

"Just think about what I said," The detective nodded, tipping his hat. "Congratulations on the wedding, Mr. Dawson."

Jack watched him go, still apprehensive. The man was going to tell Cal where to find Rose, and he couldn't even fault him on that. But he did give him a way to protect Rose and his family from Cal's reach. That is if what the man said was true. Maybe he should contact this Lewis Dawson. What could it hurt?

"Who was that?" Charlie came up behind him, watching the departing detective.

"A detective, hired by the Boston Dawsons...to find us. Turns out they want a family reunion," Jack handed Charlie the card. "What do you think?"

"I think our lives are about to change," Charlie chuckled. "Do you know how rich they are Jack? I'm talking...Rockefeller rich! Carnegie rich!"

"Hockley rich?"

Charlie laughed. "My dear cousin, the Hockley's don't even compute when it comes to the money the Boston relatives have. If they want a family reunion, I say give them call."

Jack looked thoughtful and nodded. "After the honeymoon though...money always complicates things and I want Rose and I to enjoy our marriage before it does get complicated."

"You're thinking about Hockley aren't you? About how getting in contact with the Boston Dawsons..."

"Will protect her from Hockley and that horrible mother of hers. I'll do anything to protect her Charlie...even cut off my drawing hand if I had to."

"I know, Jack. I know. And you're marrying her...right now. We better get in our places..."

Jack nodded, pushing everything, the threat of Hockley and the Boston Dawsons to the back of his mind. What mattered right now was Rose and making today absolutely perfect for her. It was the start of the rest of their lives and he wanted to make it a good one.

…..

Rose gripped her bouquet tightly in her hand and looked up the aisle to where her handsome groom was waiting. Her mind couldn't help drifting back to another wedding day, where she had stood in her room, dreading the drive to the church and the walk down the aisle and comparing it to today, where she actually looked forward to walking down the aisle and saying her vows to the man she was to marry. The big difference being that she was deeply in love with her groom this time around. Truly, deeply, madly in love. There was nothing more that she wanted than to become Mrs. Jack Dawson.

Hope stood in front with Lisa behind her and then Lily with her basket of lily petals, then there was Rose, who was giving herself away, with her own father being dead and her mother not in attendance.

"Jack makes a strikingly handsome groom, Rose. I'm almost jealous," Lisa giggled, trying to lighten the mood, wanting to calm Rose's nerves. She wasn't nearly upset as she was upon arrival, but she was still nervous.

"Yes he is," Rose smiled, just as the wedding march began. "Here we go..."

The walk down the aisle was a nerve ridden one. Rose wondered if she was walking right, if she was pretty enough, if maybe she should have found someone, anyone to give her away, if she had forgotten anything that could void her marriage to Jack, if she was really the right woman for Jack, but all of that faded away when she made it to the alter with Jack there waiting for her.

His smile was bright and happy and full of promise for the future. If she had any doubts that marrying him was the right thing to do, they were instantly wiped away.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The pastor asked.

"I give myself, sir," Rose answered, taking Jack's hand.

The minister just nodded and continued. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Jack and Rose, two very special people that are destined to be a part of each other's lives for all eternity. Jack and Rose have written their own vows to pledge themselves to each other.

Jack took a deep breath and gripped Rose's hands in his. "Rose. What can I say besides that I absolutely, truly adore you. No, I love you, no...there's no words for how I feel for you. I want to promise you though that I will always always be your bestest friend, your most loyal companion, as well as your loving husband. I will support you in all of your dreams and endeavors and treasure your opinions. Never will I shame you. My whole life is to honor you Rose. I love you now, today, and forever. Through sickness and through health, Richer or poorer, and as long as we both shall live and beyond that if possible."

Rose felt the tears in her eyes, waiting to spill. Those were the most romantic, most sincere vows she had ever heard. She knew that the static ones that Cal would have given wouldn't have done Jack's justice.

"Jack. What can I say to describe how much you mean to me? You've saved me in so many ways. You saved me from myself back when we first met. You saved from a life half lived in a gilded cage. You literally saved my life on Titanic, making me get in that lifeboat, even though I didn't want to go. And now, here you are again, saving me from a life of lonliness and heartache. There are no words for how deeply I love you Jack Dawson. We've talked about our dreams and making them come true and today you are fulfilling one of those dreams. You are making me a member of a family that is full of love and warmth and strength and friendship, something I have missed all my life. You are not only giving me your love and your friendship. You are giving me a family and I hope together that we don't only complete our dreams...but we add on to that family and give our children the love, friendship, and strength that we give each other. I love you Jack. Now, today, and forever. Through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, through good times and bad, as long as we both shall live and beyond that if possible."

Smiling happily, Jack and Rose exchanged rings, clinging to each other and smiling into each others eyes.

"Is there anyone here that can give reason why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Not a word was spoken. The church was silent. The pastor then smiled at the young couple. "You may kiss the bride."

Smiling, Jack leaned in and kissed Rose long and deep, sealing their pledge with all the love he had in his heart.

Applause from the small group erupted and the Pastor smiled, happy to see a newlywed couple so in love as these two before him.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. May no man tear them asunder."


	14. Chapter 14

After the vows were made and the papers were signed, the wedding party made their way to the Dawson house, where everything was set up for a small reception. At the moment, Jack and Rose stood in the center of a circle of their family and friends. Everyone, but Lily held a champagne glass in their hands. Charlie stepped forward, his glass raised in preparation for a a toast.

"As Jack's best man, it is my duty to give the speech. What can I say about Jack? Well, when Aunt Irene and Uncle Albert were alive, Jack and I hardly knew each other. I was older than hm of course and was living up in Michigan. Then when that horrible fire took my Aunt and Uncle's lives, I came here to find Jack long gone. Off to see the world. I couldn't fault him for leaving. It must have been painful, losing his parents the way he did. But I couldn't just leave town. I stayed and kept the home fires burning and finally my cousin returned. A shadow of his former self. Hope and I, we worried for him. The Jack I had known was a happy, optimistic boy, but the Jack that returned, he was miserable and Lily was the only one that could bring a smile to him. That was until Rose came along. Rose came to town and Jack was full of sunshine. He was back to being the Jack I remembered. Rose, I owe you a debt of gratitude for that, for bringing Jack's smile back for good. Welcome to the family sweetie and I wish for you both a long and happy future together," He raised the wine glass for a toast. "To Jack and Rose!"

"Jack and Rose!" Their friends repeated, raising their glasses before drinking down the wine.

Rose blinked back the raising tears in her eyes as she sipped her champagne.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jack asked, noticing the tears.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought it was possible to be this happy," Rose chuckled, accepting the handkerchief that Jack had in the pocket of his suit to dab away her tears. "This has been the most wonderful...most romantic day."

Rose and Jack smile as music floated out from the house. Hope had ducked inside to put on a record.

"Let the bride and groom have the first dance everyone!" She called out as she spotted Jack's friend George and Lisa about to step out.

Jack smiled as he sat down his now empty glass onto a nearby table and pulled Rose close. They swayed slowly to the song, comfortably listening to the music.

_I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day _ _Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they're gray; _ _When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams, _ _In a land of love, it seems, Just with you. _ _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you. _ _Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. _ _Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. _ _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you. _ _Longing for you all the while, More and more; _ _Longing for the sunny smile, I adore; _ _Birds are singing far and near, Roses blooming ev'rywhere _ _You, alone, my heart can cheer; You, just you. _ _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you. _ _Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. _ _Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. _ _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

"This is such a nice song," Rose sighed, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder, feeling warm, comfortable and loved. Finally, she was where she belonged. Jack's arms.

"It is. And it describes us perfectly, don't you think?"

"It does. I'm so in love with you Jack. I can't see straight."

Jack laughed. "I think you see just fine," He grinned. He turned serious, the detective coming to mind. "You were pretty upset this morning. Are you alright now?

Rose nodded, embarrassed by her mini freak out. "I'm fine. I had just panicked. I didn't like being reminded of Cal. Not today of all days."

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry. I gave the fella a piece of my mind."

"You did?" Rose looked at Jack, almost not believing him.

"I sure did and when I was done, he was very sorry about having bothered you on our special day," Jack nodded. He wondered if he should tell her about the rest of it. About the Boston Dawsons wanting a family reunion and his idea that maybe contacting them would be the best way to protect her from Cal.

"I noticed that he had left. Did you throw him out?"

"No. He had left on his own. He did tell me something interesting though,," He decided to go ahead and tell her. He wanted no secrets between them. He didn't know how she would feel about having fled from money and unknowingly marrying into money anyway, but at least she knew that he wasn't Cal. That no matter what these rich Boston Dawsons had in mind, nothing with them would change. They were still going to travel, they were still going to make their dreams come true and Rose was free to be herself. No matter what high society had to say. Rose was his companion, not his property. That was the way it was always going to be.

"What was it this time? Some skeleton in Cal's closet that he found? That maybe Cal is a secret cross dresser or something?"

"What?" Jack laughed and shook his head. "No, nothing that scandalous, even though I guess in your old group of friends this would be considered scandalous."

"What?"

"Well, turns out the search for you, sent Cal's detective digging into my family tree and coming in contact with the Boston Dawsons. The ones that we're distant relatives of. Turns out they want a family reunion."

"What? You have got to be kidding?"

"I'm afraid not. He gave me the number and address of a Lewis Dawson and told me to call him."

"Oh my god, Lewis Dawson? Jack, do you even realize who he is? Oh my god, mother would probably faint if she knew!"

Jack frowned, completely confused. To be honest, this was the first time he had ever heard of the man. "Um...no I don't. Just that he's some relative that wants me and Charlie to call him for some reason."

Rose laughed, loving how easy going Jack was about all of this, like it was no big deal and she guessed to him, it wasn't. "Jack, Lewis Dawson is not only a very old man wanting a family reunion with you. He is the richest man in Boston. The Boston Dawsons, they own half of the city. Their descendants go way back, some even say they've come over on the Mayflower, even though Cal's father insists that's a rumor. But one thing is for sure, they are even richer than the Hockleys."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Rose laughed. "I love you Jack and that oh is the very reason. You don't care that you may be a member of the richest family in Boston do you?"

"No, not really. I'm more concerned about being a member of a family that I have no idea about. It's always just been me, mom, dad, Charlie, and his parents. I have no idea who these other people are or what they want. The detectives says the old man wants to pull the Dawsons back together again, whatever that means."

"That means that if mother was here, you'd be her most favorite person right now," Rose snorted.

"Too bad she had already shown her true colors, isn't it?" Jack laughed.

Rose just laughed and nodded. "It is. Now she'll have to take back her nasty attitude towards you," Rose sighed. "That is when she and Cal show up on our doorstep. But enough about them, what about this thing with the Boston Dawsons? What are you going to do? Does Charlie know?"

Jack nodded. "I talked to him about it before the wedding. I think he's going to look into it. He seemed rather excited. He said he was going to wait until we're back from Santa Monica, but I'm not going to hold him to that. He may not have a choice if the old man contacts him before we get back."

"Do you think he will?"

"Maybe. I don't see why not. That fella gave him the information of where we were. It wouldn't surprise me if he showed up here in Chippewa Falls."

"Maybe along with Mother and Cal even. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Well, whatever it is this guy wants, it won't change anything, Rose. Not for us. We'll still be Jack and Rose. We'll still do everything that we've planned and you'll still have the freedom that Hockley and your mother were trying so hard to take away from you," Jack hugged her close. "That man's money is not going to change anything.

Rose smiled, knowing that the promise may be impossible to keep. Money always changes things, but she appreciated the sentiment. "Don't make promises you can't keep Jack. Only promise to love me forever, no matter what and I'll be happy."

Jack smiled, looking into her eyes. "Well that definitely is a promise that I can and will keep. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Nothing."

Rose smiled and pulled him into a kiss that had a promise of his own. A promise to always stand by his side, through thick and thin. She didn't care if this new discovery made him richer than Cal or poorer than he already was. What mattered to her was that they were together and will always be together. That truly, there was nothing on this earth that could tear them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Santa Monica California. It felt good to be back, even after all that time on a train. Jack looked around, taking in the familiar sights. He hadn't been there for years, yet it felt like he had never left.

"So this is Santa Monica," Rose looked around with wide eyes, taking in the palm trees and the architecture of the area, styles of homes that she had never seen anywhere else.

"Welcome to California, Rose," Jack grinned, dragging their bags out of the trunk of the car that they had taken from the train station to their hotel. "Even though the accommodations is going to be a bit more comfortable than they were when I was here last time."

"Where did you stay, Jack?"

"I slept under the pier at times. Other times, I'd stay the night at someone's house. I didn't really have a set place," Jack chuckled. "Come on, let's check in and get settled."

With bags in hand, Jack and Rose entered the hotel that they would be staying in. It was a very inexpensive one, yet nice for the price they were getting. It wasn't as fancy as the hotels that Rose had been used to, but it was fine. Mainly the lobby only had a desk and a couch and a elevator that led to the living quarters of the guests. If this had been with Cal, the hotel would have been ridiculously expensive and they would have the finest of everything. Not that Rose missed that. She was glad to be rid of it, to be honest.

"May I help you sir and Madam?" The clerk asked on their approach.

"You don't have a honeymoon suite do you?" Jack smirked.

"Jack!" Rose laughed nudging him. "Ignore my husband. We'd just take a room with a double bed."

The clerk checked his book of rooms that were available and nodded. "I have one more left. First room on the right. I'm sorry, we don't have a bell boy."

"Oh that's ok. We can carry our own bags," Jack shrugged.

Once they were in their room, Jack set the bags down and nearly collapsed on the bed, that was dressed in a white comforter. Rose looked around to see plain wallpaper and a beige carpet. There was a window that looked out onto the street that had a plain white blind for privacy. There was a desk on the far left wall and a closet on the far right. The bed was dead center.

"This isn't bad. We're getting our money's worth," Rose nodded, satisfied with what she saw.

"But it's not what you're used to," Jack turned on his side and propped his head up on his left hand. Really, he wished that he could afford to give her something more than this. Nothing really fancy, but nicer than what they were in by far.

"I don't need what I'm used to," Rose sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "I need you. As long as we're together, I'm perfect."

Jack just smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe later on, we'll be able to afford more. That is if this Boston Dawson thing goes anywhere."

"Do you really want it to? Money...it changes things Jack."

"I don't know. It'd be nice to look at Hockley and be on even footing. To not just be the gutter-rat that stole his fiancee. To be considered higher than him. To see the snotty look in your mother's eyes disappear."

Rose frowned. "I had no idea that bothered you..."

Jack sighed, not really sure what he was getting at. Hockley and Ruth Dewitt Bukater's opinions really didn't bother him. He could care less what they thought, because when it came to him and Rose, their opinions meant nothing. It was just that sometimes it was annoying and he'd just love to see their reactions if things were different.

"It doesn't really. I'd just like to see their reactions. Not only am I not dead, but I'm not dead and filthy rich. Your mother would be beside herself trying to apologize for her attitude on Titanic."

Rose laughed, imagining her mother trying to kiss up to the Dawson patriarch an trying to pretend that her attitude on Titanic never existed. "She'd probably even forget Cal and try to act like you were always her first choice."

Jack couldn't keep back his laughter. He grabbed Rose's arms and pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. "Yeah. And she would for once have to admit that you were right and made the right choice for yourself."

"That would probably kill her."

"She should be proud of you regardless. I know I am, and I'm just your husband," Jack grinned, liking the sound of that. Husband. He had never been anyone's husband before and he kind of liked it.

"Yes you are, thank god," Rose laughed, resting her head against Jack's chest and sighing when his hand rested against her head, playing with the loose strands of hair that had come loose from the bun she had twisted it into. "You are a lot easier on the eyes and on the spirit than Cal."

"Cal's not that bad looking...he's rather handsome...for a man that is," Jack cleared his throat.

"Jack, it's okay if you think he's handsome. I don't get that. It's okay for women to think each other are visually pleasing, but men have to be all macho and not dare pay attention on another man's state of attractiveness. I'm surprised it'd even bother you, with you being an artist and all..."

Jack shrugged. "It's just awkward. I don't know why it is, it just is."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Well, I think Hope and Lisa are gorgeous women. Oooh, did you notice the sparks between Lisa and your friend George at the reception? They danced with no one but each other..."

"Much to his mother's aggravation. If looks could kill, we'd be attending a funeral right now instead of enjoying our honeymoon," Jack chuckled. "I hope that something comes of it, despite his mother's disapproval. Lisa is a good girl and deserves the kind of happiness that we share. She'd be good for George too. Drag him out of that shell of his."

"I can understand George though. It's not easy having an overbearing mother. You love them and want to make them happy, but in order to have your own life, you have to break free and that's almost impossible to do..."

"You did it."

Rose shrugged. "But I almost didn't. Who knows if I ever would have if it hadn't been for Titanic and meeting you."

"You would have. Sooner or later, you would have said enough is enough and left. You thought I was dead and left..."

"But I did it because I knew that marrying Cal...on some level was a betrayal to all you stood for. So in a way, you still had something to do with it, even though I thought that you were gone. Thank god, you're not. Every time I think about what if you were gone, I want to die all over again."

Jack frowned. "But I'm not gone. I'm here, with you. I always will be."

"I know. But when I thought that you were dead...it was hard to find the will go on. To take control of my life again."

"But you did. Rose, my dear. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. When Cal told me that he always won, I knew that you wouldn't let him. Whether I was with you or not. And you didn't. It may have seemed like you did, but you woke up and got out of there. Just like I knew you would."

"And now here we are, on our honeymoon, getting ready to do just what we had talked about," Rose grinned. "I'm looking forward to all of it, Jack."

"Good, because we are going to do all of it, plus visit some of my old haunts. God, it's been so long since I've been here, but I feel like nothing has changed."

"Well, we will see a lot more of it once we wake up and take a real look around," Rose giggled.

"Are you hungry, Rose?"

"Yes, but more sleepy. Let's take a nap, then we can worry about dinner," Rose yawned, as if to show evidence of her state of exhaustion. "It's been a long trip."

"We have more long trips to come. I promise you that," Jack smiled, lowering her down to the bed so he could get into a more comfortable position. She sighed, snuggling against the comfortable mattress.

"Even if you turn out to be filthy rich?"

"Hey, if that turns out to be the case, there will be no limit to the places we'll go."

"As long as we don't have to get on anymore ships. I never want to sit foot on one again..."

"Are you sure about that Rosebud?"

"Positive. I don't want to temp fate twice."

Jack just smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't like saying never, but I don't plan to go on one again either. At least not anytime soon."

Jack watched over her as she closed her eyes, sinking into unconsciousness. It had indeed been a long tirp and they both needed their rest, but Jack found that he liked watching Rose sleep. Her face was smooth and relaxed, no signs of any worries at all.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes...up she goes," He sang in a low voice, a finger stroking her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Rose."

"Mmm...Jack," She mumbled before sinking in deeper.

Satisfied, he laid down beside her and drifted off as well, his mind on the future before them and how great it was going to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Surprisingly, they didn't wake up until the next morning with the bright California sun streaming through the window. Rose was the one to wake up first, fully dressed, starving, but well rested. She frowned, noticing that it was morning and that she was still in the traveling suit that she had worn the day before. Why hadn't Jack woken her up?

"Jack?" She frowned, turning around to come face to face with Jack, who was sound asleep. She smiled, her hand reaching over and gently touching his. What a wonderful way to wake up. Early enough to just watch him before the worries of the day came upon him. He was so peaceful and worry free. She almost forgot all about her hunger, until her stomach gave a loud grumble.

She wasn't going to be able to wait for Jack to wake up on his own. She needed him awake now. "Jack? Jack, wake up." She shook his shoulder, hoping that would be enough.

At first nothing happened. His eyes remained tightly shut, but finally there was a reaction. His breathing changed and tension filled his body as he came awake. His lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

"Not now, mommy. Ten more minutes and then I'll go to school. Mrs. Tobler is boring anyway," He mumbled, causing Rose to giggle.

"I'm not your mommy. And who is Mrs. Tobler? Was she worse than Mrs. Flowers? Did she make you sit up straight and hold your tea cup the correct way?"

Jack frowned as he blinked awake. "Huh? Rose? What was that?" His voice was still full of sleep, making her feel guilty for waking him up.

"You were talking about a Mrs. Tobler and I was wondering if she was as bad as my teacher from finishing school, Mrs. Flowers," She smiled. "It's so cute that you wake up talking in your sleep."

"Ha ha. Well I'm glad you find it cute, and no one is as bad as Mrs. Tobler. She made recess seem boring," Jack chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it? How long did we sleep?"

"Through the night. It's late morning now, judging from the sun and I'm starving!" Rose chuckled. "Feel like taking a girl out for breakfast?"

"Certainly. I know a place near the beach," Jack grinned, getting out of bed. "Let's wash and then get out of here. The sooner the better. Damn, I didn't mean for us to sleep for that long."

"It's no wonder though. We've been traveling for a good long time and it's been how long since we slept in a decent bed? Let's wash this dust off and change and be on our way as soon as possible, or I'll start munching on the carpet, which is starting to look rather appetizing," Rose disappeared into the bathroom, followed quickly by Jack.

One hour later, the Dawsons were leaving the hotel and heading towards the pier, where they were going to start their day with a nice breakfast. Ignoring her growling belly, Rose took in the sights with wide eyes. She could see the roller coaster in the distance, the palm trees were everywhere and she could smell the salty fresh scent of the ocean. She looked around at all the surrounding pubs, shops, and restaurants lined up and ready to be explored. But what she really couldn't take her eyes off of was the entrance to the Santa Monica Pier, the place where all of her and Jack's dreams rested. She still remembered that conversation on Titanic.

"_Say we go there some time to that pier, only if we ever just talk about it..."_

"_No we'll do it..."_

And doing it they were, right after they have some breakfast.

"This way Rose," Jack gripped her hand and pulled her to a building at the edge of the street where some delicious aromas were filling the air, making her stomach rumble even more. He pulled her into a building labeled Mel's Diner.

Rose looked around at the booths lining the edge of the room pressed up against windows that looked out onto the street. A waitress walked the aisle between the booths and the counter that also had stools lined up along it for customers to sit. There was a window in the back and a door leading to the kitchen and on the edge of the counter was a cash register.

Rose followed Jack to a empty booth and they both sat across from each other. "I used to come here all the time. The food is inexpensive but great! Mel's pancakes are the best or they were the last time I was here."

"Jack? Jack Dawson? Back to grace us with your presence?" A waitress with brown hair and friendly blue eyes greeted, holding two menus in one hand and an order pad in the other. By the looks of her, she was old enough to be Jack's mother. "I never thought to see sunshine in here again since he left two years ago."

"Hello Alice," Jack grinned, happy to see a familiar face. Alice had been like a surrogate mother to him, always making sure he had at least one square meal when he and the others from the pier stopped in for lunch. She seemed to have really taken a shine to him. Sadly, he never did get to do that portrait of her that he had promised. He wondered if she even remembered that.

"And where is that portrait you promised me, sugar? I've been waiting for two whole years!"

"I'm sorry, I never got to it," Jack apologized, feeling bad, because it was something that he had promised. But he hadn't expected things to have gone as they did or for him to have left Santa Monica as soon as he had. "There were some unexpected circumstances."

"Having to do with that cute little girl you were seeing I bet," The waitress placed her hands on her hips.

Rose blinked at this revelation. "What cute little girl?"

"Long story," Jack's face was pink now. "Alice, may I introduce you to my new wife, Rose. We're here on our honeymoon."

This time it was the waitress's turn to blush in embarrassment. "Oh...oh I'm sorry Jack. I should have asked who your companion was before running off at the mouth. Hello, sugar. I'm Alice, a friend of Jack's back in the day. Don't you mind what I said, I'm sure that girl is history."

"She most certainly is," Jack squeezed Rose's hand, knowing that the subject wasn't fully dropped and that he was going to have some explaining to do.

"Let me hand you your menus and I'll come back for your orders. I think I've caused enough trouble for one day," Alice ruffled Jack's hair, who wasn't in as good of a mood as he was before entering the restaurant.

"So who is this girl she was talking about?" Rose asked, eyeing the items offered on the menu.

Jack shrugged. "Just a girl that I used to know."

Rose just eyed him suspiciously, wondering why Jack wasn't opening up about this like he had about everything else in his life, but then she just shrugged. Whoever the girl was, she was in the past now. There was no need for jealousy. She'd like to know, but if Jack didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't push or she'd try not to anyway.

"I think I'll have the pancakes, and the apple juice," She closed the menu.

"Good choice. I'll have the same except with orange juice and hash browns," Jack nodded, waving his hand for Alice the waitress to return.

"Are you ready for your order, Sunshine?" Alice asked, her pen poised to write on the pad.

"Yeah. Um, we'll both take the pancakes, but I'll have hash browns with mine...," Jack began

"And sausage with mine," Rose added, not wanting to leave the ordering up to Jack only.

"Drinks?"

"Apple and orange juice," Jack ordered, handing back his menu.

"Okay, gotcha," Alice winked picking up both menus and heading back to the kitchen.

"Don't be too cross, Jack. I was going to find out about this mystery girl anyway," Rose noticed how much more reserved Jack was with the waitress.

"You're probably right. I'm just weary of the past sometimes. I didn't always make the right decisions or did the right thing. I'm just afraid that you'll be ashamed of me somewhere down the line and regret marrying me."

"Regret marrying you? Never! Jack, how can you even think such a thing?"

Jack just shrugged, looking down at the table. "Because I wasn't always the most honorable person, that's why."

"Jack, I was in engaged to the most unhonorable man in the country. Nothing you had done in the past could ever compare to Cal. And how you behaved in the past is the past. What matters to me now is the present and our future together. I don't care what some girl has to say about you."

The thing was, the girl probably wouldn't say anything bad about him. It was her family that was the problem. But what chance did he have of running into any of them here? He was being silly. He should just sit back and enjoy this trip. He had brought Rose to Santa Monica to fulfill some dreams and that's exactly what they were going to do.

"I'm sorry for my bad mood, Rose. I'm being silly. We all have a past and it's silly for me to try to pretend that I didn't. I'll do better for now on. I promise."

"Don't be sorry Jack. I am. I'm the one that got kind of jealous, which is silly because I'm the girl wearing your ring and last name. No need for jealousy."

"You're right. There is no need. You're my present and my future. When I had thought I lost you, it sent me into a depression that I had never had before. If that doesn't tell you how much you mean to me..."

Tears were suddenly in Rose's eyes and she didn't even bother stopping herself from getting up and sliding into his side of the booth and wrapping her arms around him in tight hug, burying her face against his neck. "That tells me all I need to know."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, that were full of concern. "Not that I ever want you to be that miserable. I never want you to be miserable."

"I know sweetie...I know."

For a second she was lost in those eyes so blue. She touched his cheek, again remembering how she had thought she'd never see them again, but the clearing of a throat brought her back to reality.

"Pancakes with hash browns and sausage, and apple and orange juice for Mr. and Mrs. Sunshine," Alice smiled warmly, not surprised to find Rose on the same bench as Jack. She had been wondering when that was going to happen. Most newlyweds she knew never sat an inch away from each other.

Jack just blushed. "Thank you, Alice."

"Enjoy the food and each other," She winked before moving on to another table.

"Oh, goodness, I am being so inappropriate right now," Rose ducked her head, her cheeks burning red.

Jack laughed. "Sweetie, we're newlyweds. If we weren't in each other arms constantly like this, people would think something was wrong."

Not thinking about it, Jack wrapped an arm around Rose and pulled her closer as he used his free hand to pick up a fork, cut a piece of pancake from the stack with his fork and feed it to his lovely wife.

Rose closed her eyes in pure bliss. It was the most delicious pancake she had ever eaten. "Mmm...more."

Jack and Rose spent an hour in that restaurant, feeding each other, sharing kisses and giggles in between. Finally they were finished. Once the empty plates were cleared and everything was paid for, the couple left the restaurant hand in hand, walking close together and still giggling, lost in their own world. Alice had to smile. It wasn't only nice to see the cheerful Jack back in town, but to see him happy and in love with a girl that looked at him the way his young wife did. There was nothing sweeter than young love. Especially when it was coupled with wedded bliss.

…..

After finishing breakfast, Jack and Rose wasted no time and headed for the pier. Rose looked forward to doing everything that she and Jack had planned on board Titanic. A part of her couldn't believe it. That it was actually happening. She was in Santa Monica, with Jack. About to embark on an adventure that the both of them had thought would never happen at the time.

"So what do you want to do next, Rose?" Jack grinned, walking along beside her as she looked at all the booths and shops surrounding the pier.

"I want...I want to drink cheap beer. That was the very first thing we said that we were going to do!"

Jack laughed. "So early in the day?"

"It's not like we haven't eaten breakfast! Come on Jack! It was the very first thing on the list," Rose excitedly urged, bouncing on the balls of her feet, hoping to convince her seemingly reluctant husband.

"Okay, okay, since you're so intent on it," Jack laughed, gripping her hand and walking in search of the food stand that would be serving alcohol. It didn't take long to find it. Soon enough, they were standing in front of the booth, their minds made up on what they wanted.

"What can I do for you two?" The attendent asked, eyeing the couple curiously.

"Two beers please. The cheapest you have," Jack ordered, digging into his pocket for the money to pay for the drinks.

Sighing the attendant turned around and poured two large cups of golden beer and pushed them forward for Jack and Rose to take as he took the money. "Have a great day."

Jack simply nodded as he took his cup with one hand and Rose's hand with another. They began to walk down the pier again. Jack watched as she sipped the foul liquid then gagged.

"Ugh! This is disgusting!" She laughed.

"That's why it's cheap," Jack grinned, laughing as well.

"Okay, so let's check that off our list. Now that we're drinking cheap beer, what's next?"

"Riding the roller coaster until we throw up," Jack nodded. "We should finish our beer first, though."

Rose made a face. "Do we have to?"

"Come on Rose. Chug it down, like you did on Titanic!"

"I don't know Jack...the beer on Titanic was good. This is...I don't even think it's fair to call it beer."

"I'll show you a trick," He let go of her hand, pinched the bridge of his nose, then chugged the beer down until it was gone, only stopping for breath once. "See. Easy. And I didn't even notice the taste."

Rose was skeptical at first, but what did she have to lose? Besides, getting this disgusting beer was her idea and she shouldn't waste it. It may be cheap, but it still costed money that could have gone towards something else. Taking a deep breath, she pinched her nose and downed the beer in a couple of glumps like Jack did.

"Ick!" She grimaced. "That was foul!"

Jack just laughed and then gasped when he was pulled into a deep kiss. He stared at her breathlessly when she let him go. "There. Much better."

"What was that?"

"Me trading in that foul beer taste for the taste of my sweet husband," Rose laughed, tossing her empty cup into the trash container.

Amused, Jack just shook his head and laughed. "Okay. So are you ready for the roller coaster?"

"Am I? Do you even have to ask? Come on!" Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the line for the coaster began. "This means that we'll probably have to eat again afterwards, right?"

"All depends on when we throw up," Jack laughed.

Rose turned to face ahead, her stomach already doing flip flops. She had never rode on a roller coaster before, so she was really nervous. Sensing her case of nerves, Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Relax. You are going to love it."

Rose frowned as she felt her nervousness build to the point where she was trembling in Jack's arms. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea...we don't actually have to go on the roller coaster."

"It'll be fine, Rose. Besides, we can't back out now. There's people behind us," Jack soothed her, hugging her closer to his chest. "You're just nervous."

"Have you been on here before?"

"Tons of times and I'm alive to get on it again," Jack grinned. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"If you say so," Rose tried to push back her fears about the roller coaster. Subconsciously, she began to hum the song that Jack had sang to her on Titanic.

Smiling, Jack quietly sang the song in her ear, until it was time for them to get on the ride. Taking a deep breath, Rose was the first to climb into a car and then Jack. Rose grabbed Jack's hand as soon as they were buckled in.

"Oh god, Jack!"

"You'll be fine Rose!" He again reassured. They only had to wait five more minutes as the other cars were loaded and then the cars began to slowly climb the track. Rose squeezed Jack's hand so tight, it felt like it had gone completely numb. When it seemed like the slow pace was how fast it was going to go, she began to relax.

"This isn't so bad..."

She changed her mind about that when the car reached the top of the hill and did what all roller coaster do, went into a free fall and sped along the track at an impossible speed. Both Jack and Rose screamed, with their hands in the air as the ride followed the track then came to a stop where they had started not too long ago.

Jack was the first out, and then Rose, whose legs felt like a bowl of jelly. She stumbled over to some bushes and threw up that morning's breakfast, gasping and choking. Jack went to her, rubbing her back until she stopped, her stomach now empty. To her annoyance, Jack hadn't thrown up. He just stood there, completely normal, the pancakes she fed him still solidly in place.

"You didn't throw up," Rose looked at him accusingly.

"Strong constitution, my pops would say," Jack smiled.

Rose groaned and gave Jack an annoyed glare. "Figures."

Jack just laughed. "Come on, Rosie. Let's get you something to eat. It'll take that nasty taste out of your mouth."

"Is that even possible?" Rose again grimaced, allowing Jack to lead her back over to one of the food booths. "I don't even know if I'll be able to keep anything down..."

"You will. Trust me," Jack chuckled. He glanced at the menu and grinned. "Ever had a hot dog?"

"Once. Mother was appalled by the fact that you can eat it with your hands."

"How about having one now?" Jack asked, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Sure," Rose smiled, watching as Jack told the attendant what he wanted to order then handed her the hot dog, after squirting some mustard on it from the container on the booth's counter.

"Come, we'll sit and rest while you eat. Let it digest properly," Jack smiled, leading her over to a nearby bench that faced away from the crowd and looked out at the ocean.

"This is a nice view Jack," Rose smiled, taking a bite of her hot dog. "Have you ever thought of drawing it?"

"Yeah, but my fortay is people. I leave the landscapes to Monet," Jack chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, landscapes are great, but people are so much more interesting. There's so much to see and convey there...so much...life. You know what I mean?"

Rose smiled. She loved hearing Jack talk about art. There was so much love and passion in his voice. "Yes."

"When I was here last time, there were two of us. There was Micheal, who did the landscapes and me who drew people. He always claimed that I wasn't charging enough for my sketches. He would charge a full dollar."

"To be honest Jack, you really could have charged more," Rose finished off her hot dog, entwining her fingers with Jacks, her full attention on him. She couldn't help but admire him as the sun shone upon his hair and made his eyes even bluer than before. "Your art is worth more than a dollar really."

"Nah. Not even worth the ten cents I was charging," Jack blushed looking away for just a second.

Rose frowned. "Hey, don't do that. Don't degrade your work. It's priceless really. You have a gift Jack. One that many of others wished that they had but don't. Don't sell yourself short. If I had been with you back then, I would have made sure that you would have at least gotten two dollars for your trouble."

Jack laughed. "Two dollars? Are you serious? No one is going to pay some street artist two dollars for a portrait."

"I would. If the person had half the talent that you have in spades."

"Rose, I am afraid that you are biased my dear. My drawings aren't even worth one cent, much less two dollars," Jack chuckled, setting back and watching the ocean.

Rose frowned. "Why are you so down on yourself Jack? Why can't you see just how truly talented you are?"

Jack just shrugged. "I just don't see myself as all that remarkable is all. There a lot more artists more talented than I am."

"Jack, take it from someone who can only draw stick figures. The talent you have is far and beyond anything just anyone can do. I wasn't kidding on Titanic. You see people and you express what you see on paper and not just anyone can do that. I know that I can't. Cal definitely can't. It takes real talent to do what you do."

"Why do you have such great faith in me, Rose?"

She smiled, pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Because I know you. Not to mention, you were right. I wouldn't have jumped."

Jacks smiled and leaned in to claim her lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack. That will never ever change."

He smiled and got to his feet, holding his hand out. "Let's walk, shall we? The pier awaits. We still have to ride like a man."

"Wait...how about the chewing tobacco!"

Jack blinked. Then laughed. "I was just kidding on that one, Rose! Not even I chew tobacco!"

"Well then it will be a first for both of us then! Where do they sell it?"

Jack simply shrugged. "No idea..."

"Where do you buy cigarettes?"

"Anywhere. We don't have to do the tobacco thing. It's not specifically a Santa Monica thing to do," Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Besides, I hear that it makes your spit yellow."

"Making the continuing lessons to spit like a man even more fun!" Rose grinned.

"Oooh, that's right! You still haven't mastered that!"

Rose laughed. "Oh I don't know. Cal may disagree with you there."

"Why would he do that?" Jack stared at her, wondering why she was bringing up her ex now.

"I showed him just how well I could spit when he tried to stop me from coming to rescue you," Rose grinned, pretty proud of herself. "He kept grabbing me when I spit in his eye. He was too shocked to do anything after that."

Jack couldn't help himself but laugh. "Serve that bastard right. I would have loved to have seen that!"

"The look on his face was worth it," Rose giggled herself.

"Well it looks like you no longer need lessons on how to spit like a man, Mrs. Dawson. You've got it mastered. I'll have to give you your reward later."

"Can't I have it now?"

"No. We'd be arrested for indecency if I give it to you now," Jack smirked, laughing when a pink tint colored Rose's cheeks.

Rose smiled and looked ahead, noticing that they were almost at the edge of the pier itself. She gasped when she saw an artist seated on one of the benches lining the boardwalk. She gasps, ready to point the artist out when she notices that Jack is a little preoccupied, looking at some art supplies at one of the booths.

Curious about the artist on the bench, she lets go of Jack's hand and approaches him. He was a young man, maybe a few years older than Jack with black hair and from Rose could see brown eyes. He was busy drawing the pier itself, with the ocean and sun beyond it. It was rather lovely.

"That is beautiful," She complimented, staring at the picture taking shape. "How much do you charge?"

"Two dollars a piece, ma'am, but for you I'll lower it to a dollar," The artist smiled up at her. "You're not from here are you?"

Rose laughed. "No I'm not. I'm just visiting. It is truly lovely here. I can't believe that I've never been here before."

Rose was finding it interesting how easily she was talking to people now. It was like some of Jack's personality had rubbed off on her. Easy going and friendly. Able to go up and talk to anyone. Back in her old life, she had definitely not been like this. She was more reserved and didn't talk to people unless spoken too. She liked this version of herself a lot better.

"It is a nice spot to visit. It's a even better place to live in," the artist grinned and held out a hand to shake. "Micheal Calvert."

"You have quite a gift, Mr. Calvert," Rose accepted the hand while staring at the picture. "Just looking at the pier makes me want to visit."

"Rose?!" Jack called, in search of his wife who seemed to have wandered off.

"Over here Jack! Can we buy one of these sketches, we can hang it up when we get home in memory of our trip," Rose waved him over.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when he recognized the artist. "Micheal? Micheal Calvert? You're still here?"

Micheal's eyes widened in recognition. "Jack Dawson! You're back!"

"You two know each other?" Rose looked between the two men, now curious.

"Yeah. Micheal was my rival back in the day. He would draw landscapes though."

"And you would draw girls, like my sister," Micheal shook his head. "She's going to freak when she finds out you've come back."

"I'm not exactly back. I'm just here on my honeymoon. You've just met my wife, Rose Dawson."

"She's your wife?" Micheal had to admit he was surprised. Just by looking at the redhead, he could tell that she was high society. How did Jack Dawson ever get with a woman like her?"

Rose laughed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just never pictured Jack Dawson settling down," Micheal chuckled. "I do know one thing, my sister will be disappointed. Even though my father won't be."

Jack's smile was tense, signaling that Micheal's sister was not something that he wanted to talk about. "Well, I never expected to find Rose. She's one of a kind."

"I bet," Micheal chuckled, sensing that a change of subject was desired, he turned his attention to his portfolio. "So, Mrs. Dawson would like a Santa Monica landscape, I was going to sell it to her for a dollar, but since she's your wife Jack, consider it a wedding gift," He pulled out a lovely drawing of the pier and handed it to Rose.

"This is lovely, thank you," Rose smiled in excitement. "Jack, look. He even caught the light of the sun on the water..."

Jack smiled, again fascinated by her fascination with art. He looked at Micheal and nodded. "Thank you. I think this is her most favorite wedding gift than any given to us back home."

"She likes art?"

"I love it. And Jack is so talented, his drawings are definitely more than ten cent a piece," Rose answered.

"Told you so, Jack," Micheal snorted.

"Shut up," Jack playfully growled. "Alright, alright. I was naive back then. I'll be sure to charge more next time."

"So how long are you in town for?" Micheal asked, curious.

"Not long. A few days maybe," Jack shrugged.

"How about coming over for dinner with the family tonight? Lana would be interested in seeing you and so would pa. Catch up on old times?" Micheal smiled, not adding that maybe some closure could be had for his sister so she can finally move on with her life instead of forever waiting for Jack Dawson to return for her, their father be damned.

"Oh that's a grand idea! You can tell me more about Jack and his time here before we met. I only know that he drew pictures for ten cents a piece," Rose gasped, excited for more stories of Jack's adventures during the time before they had met.

"I don't know Rose. I mean, it may not be a good idea," Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Micheal's dad kind of doesn't like me."

"Ah, he liked you Jack. Just not with my sister," Micheal snorted. "He wanted her to date that college boy that is still stopping by to court her."

"She hasn't accepted yet?"

"Of course not. She still thinks that you're going to return and run off with her to only god knows where. Come on, bring Rose. Give my sister some closure and catch me up on all you've been up to these past few years."

Jack sighed. He had cared about Lana Calvert once, not enough to marry her, but still...she had meant something to him. He had even left town, being convinced that it was the right thing to do for her. Would showing up married really help her put the past behind her or would it make things worse?

"Would it really help her?"

Micheal could tell that Jack did not want to hurt Lana. He may no longer be in love with her, but he still cared and wouldn't want to do anything to cause her pain. But he sincerely believed that seeing that Jack had moved on with his life without her would be the best thing for her. She'll finally be able to go on with her life. Whether that's marrying who their father deemed worthy or finding someone else, on her own.

"I think it will, to be honest."

Jack sighed, looking at Rose, remembering the scene from the diner. "What do you want to do?"

Rose took his hand and squeezed in support and to prove that her lapse of jealousy earlier that morning was long gone. "I would love to hear more about your time here and if it helps someone else, yeah, it's a good idea."

Jack nodded and turned his attention back to Micheal. "Alright. We'll be there. Do you live in the same place?"

"Yeah. Be there at six. Supper will be at six thirty. Lana's still a great cook by the way."

"I bet she is," Jack smiled.

Micheal chuckled, then more sincerely, knowing how hard this must be for Jack as well. "Thank you Jack. Despite what father may have thought, you were really good for her at the time."

"I just hope this dinner helps her move on and doesn't hurt her."

"It'll be fine. You'll see," Micheal got up, packing up his supplies. "And to think, I wasn't going to even come down here today. Lana's right when she says that there's a reason for everything."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Calvert," Rose smiled happily.

"Call me Micheal," He winked at her.

"Well, we better go see about those horses," Jack chuckled, pulling on Rose's hand.

They waved good-bye to Micheal Calvert and were once again walking towards the ocean. "Jack, if you don't want to go to that dinner, we don't have to."

"No, it's best that we do. It's just seems like the time before you feels like another life, one hundred years ago. There's some kind of disconnect there and it's strange is all. I feel like I've grown a lot since then."

"You have and you've also seen a lot since then too. Goodness knows, Titanic alone is enough to change anyone," She shuddered, her own memories of the sinking were horrific. She died inside to think of what Jack must have experienced on that ship after she had boarded the lifeboat, what he must have seen. A part of her still wished that she hadn't left his side, so they could have gone through the whole thing together...but then again, things may have ended up differently if they had. "Who is this Lana? Besides his sister?"

Jack sighed. He could think of others things he rather discuss other than Lana Calvert, but there was no choice. Rose will be meeting her that evening and he couldn't have her walking into the situation blind. As much as he'd like to keep his past in the past, he knew that he couldn't. Not when they both had come face to face with it and will be doing so again later that night.

"Lana is Micheal's younger sister. They're about a year apart. And she's...she was my first girlfriend I guess you can say. I'm not going to call it love, but it could have gotten to that point if given the chance. I did care a great deal about her and would have done anything to keep her from pain," Jack sighed at the memory. "Her father, he wanted her to marry this guy who was going to University for business, so he didn't like me hanging around his daughter because our relationship was getting in the way of his plans."

"I take it something happened to make you leave Santa Monica."

"Like I said, Lana's father had plans for her and our relationship was getting in the way of that. Lana was always talking about wanting to be on Vaudeville. It was her big dream to be on that stage singing and dancing, kind of like your dream of becoming a moving picture actress. Well, I went to pick her up for one of our date when her father cornered me. Told me how this wasn't personal, but how Lana deserved more than to be saddled down with a jobless drifter and how there was this guy wanting to call on her but she was refusing to see him because she thought we were more serious than we were. Well he said if I didn't move on, he'd make her join a convent."

"Oh my god, could he do that?"

"I don't know. That's why that night, I told her good-bye and left. I didn't want her to have to give up her dreams. It wasn't worth it, even though she heavily disagreed. She begged me not to go. That we could run away together, but I told her no. It was best for her to stay in Santa Monica with her family. That she'd have more of a chance getting into Vaudeville staying here than she would being on the road with me. I took her home and then boarded the next tramp steamer leaving for Europe. That's how I got to Fabri's side of the world."

"Oh Jack...and you never wrote to her or anything?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't want to give her false hope. I had no idea she would still be thinking that I'd come back for her, especially when we weren't that serious."

"Or rather you weren't. She obviously was."

Jack sighed, feeling like the worse kind of person. "Do you think I'm horrible now? That maybe your mother was right about me?"

Rose stared at Jack in disbelief. How could he even ask her that? "Jack Dawson! How could you ask me such a thing?"

"I was with a girl that wanted more than I did and I just...left her."

"For one, you didn't set out to hurt her. You never made any promises to her or even said you loved her, did you?"

"No..."

"Did you see any other girls while you were with her?"

Jack shook his head. "She was really the only girl that I was remotely interested in at the time."

"You didn't just disappear into the night. You told her that you were leaving and why, right?"

"Sure, but still..."

"But still, nothing Jack. You didn't do anything wrong. She was obviously in love with you and maybe if her father hadn't interfered, you would have grown to feel the same way, but he had. Circumstances happened to prevent it from getting to that point and you did say good bye. You didn't make her any promises to return or any confessions of love. It's not your fault if she thought that your relationship was deeper than it really was."

"I still feel like a heel. Like I took advantage of her somehow."

"Did you even draw her like your french girls?"

"Rose!" Jack laughed and shook his head. "No. I wasn't into nudes at that point in time."

"See. You have nothing to feel guilty about. When we go there tonight, just be like you always were. Honest."

Jack nodded. That was good advice. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, thankful that she had come back into his life at just the right time. "What would I do without you, huh?"

"I don't even want to contemplate that. It was too close to comfort for both of us for a while there."

"That it was. But we're together now. That's the important thing."

"Where are we going to next, Jack?" Rose asked, noticing that they were now walking on the beach.

Jack looked around and then smiled when he saw what he was looking for. "Right over there," He nodded to a white square building in the far distance to the right. "If I remember correctly, that's where we can rent a horse..."

Rose gasped. "Riding horses in the surf?"

"Just like a man," Jack grinned.

Rose took note of what she was wearing and was relieved to find her skirt a lot looser than the skirts that she normally wore. There should be no problem riding with both legs on each side. "Lead the way."

Laughing, the couple walked to the building, feeling giddy and excited. Jack picked a sweet tempered white stallion named Betsy. He paid for an hour and led the horse and Rose outside.

"Ok, hope on, Rose," Jack held the horse's reign.

Rose frowned. She hadn't been expecting to ride by herself. "What about you, Jack?"

"I'll get on after you. Now put your foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up."

Rose did as she was told, sliding into the saddle with both legs hanging off the side.

"Ok, now turn around, swinging one leg over the other side."

"I don't know Jack...I feel awkward enough up here."

"You can do it, Rose. I got ya," Jack encouraged and watched as she awkwardly turned around and managed to get one leg over the other end without hitching up her skirt too much. "Ok, perfect," Jack grinned, using the stirrup to lift himself up behind her. He reached around her and gripped the reins. "Ready Rose?"

Rose nodded, aware of just how close she was to Jack. She leaned back against him as he directed the horse to walk towards the ocean at a slow pace. "This is nice, Jack. Riding like a man...with you close behind me."

Jack just laughed. "I bet it is," He stopped the horse right when they were at the ocean. "Okay, I'm going to let her go into a full gallop. Are you ready?"

Rose nodded, her heart thundering in her chest. She steeled herself, ready for anything, but found herself squealing and laughing as the horse began to gallop into the shallow part of the ocean and the spray from the ocean splashed her and Jack. By time Jack had the horse back onto dry sand and heading back to the stables, they were both soaking wet.

"Oh my god Jack!"

"Was that fun for you, Rose?" He laughed.

"We're soaked! We're going to have to go back to the hotel and change before we catch a cold."

Jack just laughed as he trotted the horse back to the stables, where he hopped down and helped her disembark. "There you go Rose. We did it."

Rose smiled, loving him all the more. Their dream of Santa Monica had just been completed. Now she wondered what was to come next. Whatever was ahead of them, she was sure that it'd be even more exciting than this trip had been. She was pretty sure that her life with Jack was going to be one big adventure after another and she could hardly wait.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got back to the hotel, Jack and Rose were damp, cold, and giggling. The desk attendant looked up and sighed, knowing that the couple had probably spent the day playing in the ocean. He glanced at the telegraphs that came in that day, pretty sure that one had come in Whether it was for this couple or not, he had no clue. He was terrible at names, but he'll at least ask if they were who the message was for.

"Mr. Dawson? Are you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?" The attendant called out before they could get on the elevator.

Jack turned around with a friendly smile. "Sure. What can we do for ya?" He turned and approached the desk.

"A telegraph came for you today sir, from a Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin," The attendant handed him the stationary that he had scribbled the messaged down on.

"Oh. Alright, thank you," Jack nodded, accepting the note and turning back to the elevator, where Rose was waiting.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, pressing the elevator button.

"It's a note from Charlie. He said that he hated to disturb us but it's important that we come home as soon as possible. Boston showed up."

Rose frowned. "Boston showed up? What does that supposed to mean?" Rose asked as the elevator arrived. She took Jack's hand again as they stepped onto the lift and pushed the button for their floor.

"I think I know. The head of the Boston Dawsons must have shown up on Charlie's doorstep wanting that family reunion and on our honeymoon," Jack frowned, knowing that he couldn't refuse to come back. It'd be unfair to expect Charlie to deal with this on his own. "We're going to have to go back."

Rose sighed, feeling disappointed. She had hoped to see some more of Santa Monica. Sure, they could always come back, but they were here now. She hated cutting their time here short. But this was a family matter. It couldn't be put off. "I'm sorry Jack."

"No, I am. I wanted to show you all of Santa Monica and now it's going to have to wait."

"It'll just be something else to look forward to," Rose smiled, stepping close to Jack and pulling him into a short kiss. "What matters most to me is that we're together."

"We'll come back, Rose. I promise."

He pulled her into a hug and held her tight, his mind whirling with this new information. He had a feeling that his life was once again going to change. He was just thankful to have Rose with him for the ride.

…..

Micheal Calvert wondered what he had been thinking when he had invited Jack Dawson and his new wife to dinner. It wasn't a really smart thing to do and he knew it was an especially dumb thing to do when he came home to find his father in a good mood. It turned out that his father had invited Preston Hamilton, the newly graduated business student to dinner. He had been courting Lana for a good year now, some what unsuccessfully because of his sister's continued hope that Jack would return for her. His heart sunk when his father informed him that Preston planned to ask for Lana's hand tonight. So really, this was a very bad time for old boyfriends to show up. His father was going to kill him.

Joseph Calvert walked past his son, doing a final sweep of the room, wanting everything to be perfect for the coming proposal. He stopped in mid-stride when he saw his son sitting on the couch, chin in hand, looking rather troubled. "What is wrong with you boy? Get up! Get up! Preston will be here any minute! Lana has finished dinner and is upstairs getting dressed now! Why the long face?"

Micheal took a deep breath, preparing himself for his father's wrath. "Guess who I saw on the pier today?"

"I don't have time for this," Joseph rolled his eyes, the picture of impatience. "Who?"

"Jack Dawson," Micheal said, biting his lip as he waited for the explosion.

"Dawson is back in town? Today of all days? Why? Did he mention Lana?"

"He's here on his honeymoon. I met his wife, a beautiful red head and rather posh. She's a proper lady, I'll tell you that. I don't know how Jack met her."

"So he's married?" Joseph looked relieved. "Good. No need to worry now. He's obviously moved on from Lana and now Lana is about to embark on the biggest day of her life."

"I invited them to dinner!" Micheal blurted, not wanting to waste any time.

The silence that came from his father was deafening. Micheal cowered in his chair, waiting for his father to explode.

Joseph's voice was quiet and confused. He wasn't even sure that he had heard right. "You did what?"

"I invited Jack and his wife over to dinner tonight. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Why in the world did you do such a thing? Preston is going to be here tonight to propose to Lana, to give her some structure, a future and you invite her former lover, the man she is still waiting to return for her, to dinner?!"

"Well, Jack was my friend before he was ever anything to Lana and I wanted to catch up with him and he's married now, so there would be closure for Lana! It's not as big of a deal as you're making it out, dad. Believe me! Jack has moved on! He's very much in love with his wife!"

"This can turn out to be a disaster! You had better hope that Dawson is happily in love with his wife! That he's unattainable where your sister is concerned! This is Preston's big night and I will not have her rejecting him in favor of someone that can't even give her a future!"

"I'm positive dad. Really," Micheal stammered.

…..

Six thirty found Jack and Rose standing in front of the Calvert residence. This was their last stop in Santa Monica before heading home first thing in the morning. Jack hated that his hands were so sweaty. He could not believe how nervous he felt to see Lana again. It may not have been love, but he had cared for the girl a lot. She had been one of his best friends. It hurt him to think that she had put her life on hold waiting for him to return, just to be disappointed.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe we should just go back to the hotel, since we have to catch the train back to Chippewa Falls," He mumbled to Rose, his nerves getting the best of him.

"No, Jack. You need to do this. Before she was anything else, she was your friend. You at least owe her your honesty and the ability to find move on. She can't do that if she thinks you're going to return to her someday. Believe me, I know what it's like to be hung up on you."

"I'm just so nervous. I'm afraid she'll hate me."

"I doubt very much that she would. Only people like my mother and Cal could possibly hate you," Rose chuckled, causing Jack to laugh.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Jack smiled, pushing his nerves away and knocking on the door.

It was Micheal who answered the door and gave Jack and Rose a tight smile. "Hey."

"Hi, we came bearing gifts," Rose smiled, handing Micheal the bottle of scotch that her and Jack had purchased on their way over, not wanting to show up empty handed. "I'm afraid it's not the best the store had but it's not the worse either."

"Oh I'm sure that it'll be enjoyed regardless. Thank you," Micheal smiled, instantly charmed by Rose. "Come in, father is in the sitting room and Lana is upstairs."

"Do they know that we're coming?" Jack asked, not wanting to surprise anyone.

"Father does. I haven't had the chance to tell Lana, so it'll be a surprise for her," Micheal explained, noticing how uneasy Jack was. He felt the need to apologize, but before he could, his father interrupted.

"Micheal, don't be rude! Let our guests in!" Joseph gruffly demanded.

"Sorry," Micheal mumbled, stepping to the side for Jack and Rose to enter. "Come on in, you two."

Jack just nervously smiled and gripped Rose's hand in his as he stepped inside of the foyer.

Joseph took a look at his guests. Jack Dawson hadn't seemed to change a bit in appearance. He was a bit more filled out muscle wise and his eyes seemed to have a lot more knowledge to them, but other than that, he seemed to be the same boy that had almost ruined all his well laid plans. The girl with him, or rather lady, because that's what she obviously was, she exuded a charm that only girls from high society had. Her posture was straight and there was something very proper about her. But her eyes were warm and bright with friendliness and both her and Jack looked at each other as if they were the only people in the world. Clearly they were newlyweds in love and Joseph felt himself relaxing. He doubted very much that Jack Dawson was here for his daughter.

"It's interesting to see you again Jack. I welcome you and your lovely wife into our home," Joseph nodded his head towards Jack and took Rose's hand and kissed it in polite greeting.

"Thank you for having us, sir," Jack managed a smile just as there was another knock at the door.

Micheal opened it to Preston, who had a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Come on in Preston."

Preston Hamilton entered the room and came to a stop when he saw Jack Dawson there, the former rival for Lana's affections. Great. This was not what he needed right now.

"You remember Jack Dawson, don't you Preston? This is his wife Rose. Micheal invited them for dinner," Joseph explained, not wanting his future son in law to be nervous about his daughter's answer.

"Yes. Yes, I remember. Lana was very fond of you," Preston nodded in greeting. "Where is Lana, dare I ask?"

"Upstairs getting ready. You know how long it takes women to get ready," Joseph chuckled, just as Lana came down the stairs.

She was a pretty girl of blue eyes and auburn hair. Those eyes widened with surprise and delight when they landed on Jack. "Jack? Jack is it really you?"

Jack's smile was hesitant but friendly all the same. "Hi Lana. Yes, it's really me."

Her smile widened and before Jack could do anything to defend himself, she ran over and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Jack! I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!"

Jack lightly hugged her back and looked at Micheal for help. Micheal came and gently pulled his sister away, trying not to look too amused. "Lana don't be rude. Jack's here with his wife Rose. Rose, meet Lana, Lana Rose," He quickly introduced.

Lana blinked in surprise as she looked from Jack to the beautiful redhead at his side, who looked just as awkward as she now felt. She looked back at Jack again.

"Married? You're married now?"

"Yes he is. I do believe that this is their honeymoon. Your brother invited them over for dinner, with him and Jack being old friends," Joseph nodded, wanting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible, He didn't need for Preston to think that his daughter was stuck on a married man.

Lana wanted to scream. Scream at her brother for inviting Jack and his wife to dinner. Scream at her father for ruining her life. Scream at Rose for having the nerve to be married to her Jack. And scream at herself for still being in love with him when all he probably saw her as was Micheal's bratty little sister. After all, even back then he didn't once say that he loved her.

"They do make a lovely couple, don't you think dear?" Preston was by her side, wrapping a arm around her waist, probably knowing that he had won at last. With Vaudeville rejecting her, now the man she had been waiting for all this time, returning married, there was nothing standing in his way.

"Yes. Yes they do," Lana made herself nod in agreement, feeling like a robot. "Shall we all sit down now? Dinner is ready and is on the table."

"Yes! Everyone, come and eat! That is why we're all gathered, to enjoy a good meal together!" Joseph chuckled, ushering his family in ahead of the guests.

"So far so good," Rose whispered to Jack, still a little taken aback by Lana's greeting.

Jack just nervously smiled, hoping that the night didn't get anymore awkward than it already was.

Jack and Rose sat next to each other feeling a bit tense. Lana kept giving Jack puppy dog eyes, that was beginning to annoy Rose a little, but she pushed down her irritation, reminding herself that she was the one with Jack and Lana with the broken heart. Jack felt like he was caught in the middle, catching Lana's lovesick glances and sensing Rose's annoyance, as well as Preston's jealousy. Preston of course was annoyed. Lana had yet to look at him since they had set down. As for Micheal and Joseph, they just sat back and watched.

"So Rose. Where did you and Jack meet. You two seem really in love," Preston decided to break the ice. Maybe by reminding Lana that Jack was happily married, she'd stop this foolish pining.

"Oh. We met on a ship. He was of some assistance to me and we ended up getting to know each other quite well," Rose answered, thankful for someone starting a conversation.

"That sounds quite romantic. I was thinking of taking Lana on a cruise. I think she'd enjoy it," Preston smiled.

"Don't be silly, Preston. After what happened to the Titanic, I have no interest in going on a cruise," Lana waved away the suggestion.

"I doubt anything like Titanic will happen again, my dear. Word is that they're changing the maritime laws," Preston chuckled. "I think a nice cruise on the Mauritania would be nice.

"That ship is lovely. I sailed on it once," Rose nodded. She hadn't been too happy during her voyage with the engagement to Cal and all, but if hadn't been for that it would have been a pleasant cruise.

"So Jack, tell us. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you and now?" Micheal chuckled, wanting to get to catching up with his friend.

For an hour, through dinner and dessert, Jack regaled the Calverts with stories of his travels, leaving out everything about Titanic, not wanting to bring that subject up again. Finally, dinner was over and everyone went into the parlor to socialize some more.

Joseph and Preston was listening to Rose talk about a favorite play of hers, both enamored by the beautiful redhead, while Micheal went to fetch some more refreshments from the kitchen. Lana seemed to have disappeared. She had been quiet for most of the night, and now was nowhere o be seen.

Needing a smoke, Jake took a step out onto the balcony, not wanting to smoke inside. He looked up at the stars, wondering which star belonged to Fabrizio when he felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Lana, who stood there, looking at him shyly.

"Hello Jack," She smiled.

"Lana. What are you doing out here? You must be cold," He stammered, taken by surprise. He hadn't expected to be alone with her. Not that it was a problem.

"Oh, I just came out to get some air. It's kind of suffocating in there, if you hadn't noticed," Lana explained. She stepped closer to Jack, her heart beating fast. He was just as handsome as he had been the day they had said goodbye. "She's beautiful Jack. Do you love her, really?"

"Yes I do," Jack nodded, feeling guilty, as if he had led Lana on. As if he had told her to wait for him for nothing, which he hadn't, but he felt like he had. He wasn't sorry for loving Rose. Far from it. But he was sorry that he was hurting another girl that he had cared a lot about.

"Well then where does that leave us? Did you even love me?" hurt was clear in her voice and Jack again winced, feeling even more guilty.

"Lana, I cared a lot about you. The time we had spent together, it was special and I have a lot of good memories and you'll always have a special place in my heart...as a good friend. If we had been given time, it would have turned into love, but at the point when I had left...it wasn't. I had just cared a lot about you. Heck, you were the first girl that I had cared for so deeply, but it wasn't love."

"How do you even know that, Jack? I love you. I know that, it's an undeniable fact. I've been waiting here, just knowing that you'd come back for me. Even though I had allowed Preston to court me, I had never given up hope on us..."

Jack sighed, not sure how or if he could explain this without going into Titanic. "How do I know that what we had wasn't love? Lana, just think about it. Okay, there was an accident. I thought Rose was dead. I had completely gone into a depression. I had been sure that I would never feel anything for anyone again. I felt dead inside...but when I found out that she wasn't, it was like a light came on and I could breathe again. I could feel again. That is love. I'm sorry, but I didn't feel that way when I was made to leave you. I was sad and yeah, depressed for a good amount of time, but not to the lengths I was when I had thought I had lost her. I had healed and moved on. And in a way, I think you have too and you just haven't realized it."

"How can you say that?" Lana cried, feeling devastated that the man she had loved so much and waited for didn't return her feelings. Hadn't even seen fit to guard his heart until he could return to her.

"Lana, you even admitted that you had let Preston court you. If you really felt so strongly for me as you say you do, you wouldn't have done that."

"Jack..."

"Lana, don't you see? You weren't waiting for me. You may have thought you were. You may have been clinging on to the memories of our time together, but somewhere along the way, you had moved on and deep down you know that I am right. I saw the way he looks at you. Probably in the same way I look at Rose. Give your feelings for him a chance Lana. You may surprise yourself."

"But I love you Jack!" Lana cried, still clinging on to the old memories, to the old hope that he could still be hers. She had lost all her ambitions when Vaudeville had rejected her. The only thing she had left was Jack, and now he was saying she never even had that!

"I'm sorry, Lana. I don't feel the same way. I'll always care for you as a friend, but that's it. Micheal asked me to come tonight to give you closure."

"Really? That's it? You weren't even going to come see me, until my brother asked you to?" hurt laced her words and Jack hated himself even more, realizing that what she said was the truth. He hadn't planned on seeing her.

"Not exactly, but I'm glad that I did come. I had thought that you had moved on. I didn't know that you were clinging to the hope that we'd be together someday, so I am glad that I came. I am glad that I can give you some closure on our relationship, so you can move on with your life. You're a nice girl Lana, and you have a nice man in there courting you. Maybe now you can concentrate on your relationship with him now that you know that there's no hope for you and me."

Lana sniffed, the hurt of Jack's words washing over her. She had fully lost everything now, or so she felt. He was right about one thing though. At least now she knew. At least now she can stop waiting for something that was never going to happen.

Jack tossed his cigarette away and stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. He really did want to go home now. Be away from this girl that was looking at him as if he had just crushed her whole world. "Maybe someday we can be friends again."

"Maybe," Lana sniffed, doubting it. How could she be friends with this man that she felt so deeply for, but now would never be hers. She just didn't see it.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I never meant to hurt you. That had never been my intentions. For the record, I did care for you and like I said, if we had been given the time, it would have turned into something more."

"But we weren't given the time and your feelings didn't grow into something more. I'll always just be that girl you spent time with in 1910," Lana sniffed, wiping away her tears, feeling completely stupid. All those hopes and dreams she once had was now completely in ashes. She had no idea where to go from here.

"Lana, darling? Can you come in here please?" Preston called from the sitting room.

"Coming!" She looked at Jack one last time before turning and walking away, knowing that she'll never be alone with him again. That things were forever changed.

Jack followed her into the parlor and went to Rose, taking her hand in his.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, seeing how he wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked rather guilty.

"Yeah, if you still can stand being married to me after what I did," Jack sighed, feeling like a heel.

Rose frowned. Did something inappropriate happen out there? "What happened?"

"I gave her closure," Jack sighed. "I just feel like the biggest jerk, now is all."

Preston tapped a fork against his wine glass calling for attention. Jack and Rose looked up front to where he stood with a sullen Lana.

Clearing his throat, Preston took Lana's hand. "As Joseph and Micheal knows, I've been courting Lana for a good long while now and my feelings for her have grown considerably. I cannot imagine who I would rather spend my life with other than her. So I am going to take the next step that all gentlemen should when courting a young lady."

Lana gasped when Preston got down on one knee and presented her with an open ring box with a diamond ring sparkling inside.

"Lana Calvert. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Lana couldn't say that she was stunned necessarily. She had known that this was coming, but she had planned to turn him down with some feeble excuse, and had steeled herself for her father's disapproval. But that had been when she had thought that Jack would come for her and marry her. That was when she had thought that he loved her like she had loved him all this time. How wrong she had been. She looked over at him, his expression unreadable as he stood there, holding his wife's hand. The Jack in her mind would come over and sweep her off her feet, telling her to marry him instead. But the real Jack was not going to do that. He was in love with someone else. He had just came by to tell her to move on, that they couldn't be.

He had been the last hope she had for a happy life, but now that hope was gone. She had no more dreams, no more ambitions. So why not just go ahead with her father's ambitions? Preston wasn't a bad man. He was nice looking and he was good to her and unlike Jack Dawson, he loved her, he really did and maybe she could grow to feel the same now that she had to let go of any future with Jack. Why not Preston?

She forced a smile, pushing away all the hurt feelings that Jack's rejection had caused. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Preston's grin was bright as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on to Lana's finger. She returned the fierce hug that he stood up to give her and looked over at Jack, whose expression was still unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was happy for her or not. Probably not, because of the confrontation that had taken place just moments before.

"This is a happy day! Champagne for everyone!" Her father nearly squealed.

Matthew looked over at Jack, who looked rather guilty and felt bad for dragging him here, but Lana deserved some closure and a chance to move on. He walked over and patted Jack's back.

"Thanks man. I know it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't, but I'm glad I came anyway. I had no idea that she had been waiting like that. I probably still wouldn't have known if we hadn't ran into you," Jack sighed, still feeling like the world's biggest heel. "I didn't mean for her to wait, Micheal. I had no idea her feelings were that strong."

"I know Jack. You were never one to lead people on. It's not your fault that she blew things up bigger than they were. But you did the right thing and now father is happy and hopefully she can move on with Preston."

"He is good to her, right?" Jack frowned, remembering how Cal had treated Rose and how other high society men had treated the women in their lives.

"He is. And he loves her dearly. I hope she realizes that now."

Jack nodded, now feeling a little better about the engagement. Before, he had been wondering if he had doomed the girl to a life with someone like Hockley.

"Well we better go. We have to be on the early train back to Chippewa Falls in the morning," Jack smiled, feeling sad to be leaving his old friend once again. He didn't even know if he'll see him again.

"Really? You two don't want to stay for champagne?"

"It's probably for the best if we don't," Jack smiled. "It was good seeing you again Micheal. Hopefully next time we'll have a happier reunion."

"Hopefully. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rose. You are indeed a lovely woman," He kissed Rose's hand who just smiled in return.

"It was indeed a pleasure, Mr. Calvert," Rose nodded.

"See you around," Jack smiled, leading Rose off out of the Calvert home and down onto the sidewalk, where they walked out of the Calvert's lives for a good long while.

Micheal just smiled as he watched the couple disappear into the darkness. It was good to see that Jack had gotten a happy ending of his own with the lovely Rose and now his sister can start a new life with a man that already had their father's blessings.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and Rose returned to Chippewa Falls to find Charlie and Hope reading a story to Lily. Jack had just unlocked the door and stepped inside when Lily hoped off the sofa with her parents and raced into Jack's arms.

"Jack you're home!" The little girl squealed with excitement.

"Hey there, Lily-pad!" Jack scooped the little girl up into his arms, hugging her tight. "I've missed you so much and guess what? Rose and I brought you something."

"You did?" Lily's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Where is it?"

"It's packed away, but we'll give it to you as soon as we unpack," Jack chuckled, sitting the girl back down so he could help Rose with their luggage. Once inside, they came into the sitting room where Charlie and Hope were waiting. "Well, as you can see we came running back. What's the news?"

"I am, I do believe," an unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind them. Rose turned around to see an elderly man that looked familiar to her. She then realized who it was. He had attended a gala that her father had thrown before his death. Lewis Dawson, the head of the Boston Dawsons. Obviously a distant relative of Jack's.

"You are Lewis Dawson," Rose spoke up, answering Jack's unspoken question.

"Yes. And you are the wife of my great nephew, Jack," The Dawson patriarch nodded. "I do apologize for being the reason to cut your honeymoon short."

"Oh that's alright, we had done what we went there to do and it was for the best we left when we did, anyway," Jack shrugged, thinking of the Calverts.

"Come Jack. Sit with us. You shall see that we have a great many things to discuss," Lewis Dawson smiled, warmly, his smile reminding Rose of Jack's.

Jack led Rose to the love-seat opposite the couch where Charlie, Hope, and Lily sat and Lewis took the living room chair.

"May I get you some tea, Mr. Dawson?" Hope offered, obviously nervous. She had never been in the presence of someone so rich as the Dawson patriarch before. In a way, she envied Rose, who was used to men of Lewis Dawson's stature. Looking at the redhead, it was obvious that she wasn't perturbed at all. She was all upper class grace and beauty, yet fit Jack so well, even though it was obvious that Jack wasn't from money.

"No thank you, not at this moment," the elder shook his head with a smile. "I know that you four young people are wondering why I showed up here, especially after all of this time, after no contact for well, all of your lives, right?"

"That's about the size of it, sir," Charlie sat up. "Not that contacting us would have been easy with Jack taking off after his parents death and other than that us being so far from each other with me growing up in Michigan."

"That is true. But still, there is a story of why our family has been spread out the way it has been instead of all of you growing up in the Dawson household in Boston, the way you should have been if my father had had his way."

"Will you two be okay? I know you had just gotten in," Charlie looked at Jack and Rose, who looked very interested in hearing what the eldest Dawson had to say.

"Oh we're fine. This is much more comfortable than that train," Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders. "Besides, I'm always in for a good story."

The room fell quiet, waiting for Lewis Dawson to begin his story.

"It all started with myself and my two brothers. Charlie and Jack would call them grandpa or great Uncle. Anyway, my brothers and I were the best of friends. We were all a year apart and I was the youngest. We were also all headstrong. Peter, Charlie's grandfather, he was in line to inherit everything. What I mean by that is that he would be head of the family. My brother John and I would be free to stay at the estate and have access to everything of course, but once father died, Peter would be the one to make major decisions when it came to the family, like approving marriages and different other areas of family life having to do with the Dawsons.

"That had been the plan anyway and it was all well and good...until Peter fell in love with a woman that father did not approve of. Charlie's Grandmother, Edith. She was not of high society. She was a German immigrant and Peter was fascinated with her. Father didn't see her appeal of course. He was sure that she had just been using Peter and told him that if he insisted on marrying Edith, that he would be disinherited and would have to leave the Dawson estate upon the marriage, not even wanting to give the woman a taste of the wealth."

"That's awful! Grandma was a wonderful woman! She made the best strudel! How could your father dislike her?" Charlie frowned, not liking this story. "I don't blame grandpa for leaving."

Lewis smiled. "I knew you would say that Charlie and as much as I hated to see my beloved brother leave, I understood. Some things are important enough to take a stand for and love is one of those things."

Rose smiled at Jack, finding the story intriguing and at the same time relating to Peter Dawson. After all, she too had left all she knew behind for love. Jack smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"After Peter had left, that left John and I. Of course, John, who Jack reminds me of so much, was up next to be heir. But John, he was a free spirit. He hadn't grown up with the same expectations as Peter had. He didn't grow up with the weight of the estate on his shoulders and he found it difficult to navigate it. He was a free spirit who liked to travel and meet new people and experience new things, and sadly, being the new Dawson heir, it was a hindrance to him. So, he spoke to our father and told him that he didn't want to be the Dawson heir. That he wanted his freedom. He was emancipating himself from the Dawson responsibilities and was going to head west. And that he did, landing me with the heirdom. Of course, with me being the last Dawson boy, and the youngest and most obedient, I took it over gladly and did what was expected of me. Married the woman that I was expected to marry, behave the way that I was expected to behave. Unlike my brothers, I was the perfect choice in my father's eyes and when he died, I took over the estate.

"But I had never forgotten about my beloved brothers. I knew that they were out there somewhere, with families of their own and as soon as my father had died, I had planned to find them and bring them home. No strings attached. Peter could have his Edith and John, he could travel and do all that he wanted as long as he always came back home. But sadly, it wasn't to be. I found out that my brothers had passed, leaving children, and I found those children had perished, but had children of their own. Charlie and Jack. It was easy locating where Charlie was. I even had my own grandson visit with him once. But Jack, he had disappeared all together. It was just recently that a private detective looking for information on Jack had contacted me and I put him in my employ to find out where my brother John's grandson had gotten off to and was happy to realize that he had returned to his hometown of Chippewa Falls. Now I am here, hoping to bring my brother's grandchildren home to Boston, to take their rightful place in the family."

Charlie and Jack stared at Lewis, both in shock. Especially Jack, still remembering how John Jacob Astor had asked him if he was one of the Boston Dawsons and his own answer. Back then, he had no idea that he actually was a member of the family.

"You really are a member of the Boston Dawson's," Rose nudged him with her elbow, her eyes teasing.

"I had no idea. Mom and dad never told me about where Grandpa John was from. In fact, he had died by time I came along. Grandma always said I looked like him when he was young though."

"You do, Jack. And if I'm not wrong, you've also inherited his artistic talent. There was never a time when he wasn't drawing something, my John. Lord, how I miss him, even now. I loved Peter, but John and I were closest. Looking at you, it's like looking at him all over again," Lewis smiled, real fondness dancing in his eyes.

Jack blushed, touched by Lewis's sentiment. It seemed like he had taken a real liking to Jack from the start and now he knew the reason why.

"So you're here saying that you want Jack and I to pick up our lives and our respective families and move to Boston with you?" Charlie asked, not really knowing how he felt about this. After all, he didn't like the fact that his grandmother had not been welcomed into the family.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Lewis nodded. "I am the last of my brothers and I won't be here much longer. I want all of my family with me. Not only my children's children, but my brother's children's children as well."

"Whatever would we do there?" Hope asked, still feeling off kilter. She did not know what to think. A move to Boston. She had just gotten used to Chippewa Falls. Boston would be just another place for her to get used to.

"Why the men could take jobs in the family business if they want. And I'm sure that there is something that you and Rose would like to do as well."

Jack looked at Rose, remembering that she had fled high society to be free from it's confines. If he took Lewis Dawson up on his offer, wouldn't that be like putting her back in what she had fled from? Would it be some sort of betrayal? Yet at the same time, he was awfully curious about the Boston Dawsons. What would it be like to be a part of such a wealthy family? To not want for anything and most importantly, what could Lewis Dawson tell him about his grandfather John? He had always been curious about the man.

"What do you think?"

Rose smiled and squeezed Jack's hand, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm happy just as long as we're together. I can see it in your eyes that you're curious. This is your family. You should get to know them."

Jack just nodded and looked at Charlie. "My answer hinges on my cousin. If he's all for a move to Boston. I am too."

"Jack, you don't have to base your decision on me," Charlie stared at Jack, not sure what to think.

"You're my cousin, the only family I've had for all this time. I'm not ready to do this without you, man," Jack smiled.

Charlie sighed. He didn't really want to move to Boston. He didn't want any money that was kept from his grandfather, just because his grandfather fell in love with someone that wasn't approved of. But despite it all, he was still curious. "Well, it would mean a better life for Lily and I am curious as well. Alright. We'll come to Boston."

"But on one condition. We're free to come and go and as we please. No keeping us in a gilded cage," Jack added. "Rose has just escaped from one and I will not have her in another one. Even if I'm in it with her."

"Jack," Rose blinked, touched that he thought of what this could mean for her.

"We're married Rose. We're in this together," Jack smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Agreed," Lewis Dawson smiled, willing to agree to anything, just as long as his family was whole again. "I'll make a call to Boston and have preparations made. For now, I believe that Jack and his lovely wife would like to take a rest from their trip. Charlie, I'd like to discuss with you a few positions in the company that may be of some interest to you."

…..

Jack and Rose found themselves in what was Jack's bedroom but was now their bedroom. Rose collapsed onto the bed, exhausted,yet still reeling from all that had happened. Jack. Her penniless artist, was now not so penniless after all. Not only that, but he was of old money, not new. Her mother will have a heart attach when she finds out.

"Home sweet home," Jack sighed, sitting down beside her. "For now, anyway."

"Yeah. Soon we'll be living in a mansion in Boston. Too close to Philadelphia for my taste, but that's okay. Just as long as I'm with you," Rose looked up at he ceiling, trying to grasp what it all meant.

"It doesn't change anything though. I still plan to show you the world. It just means we won't be so penniless while seeing it. It doesn't bother you, does it? It's not a deal breaker is it?"

Rose shook her head and smiled. "Of course not. Your being without money is not why I married you. You know that. And I'm sure that you won't let life in Boston become just another gilded cage to live in. I trust in you, Jack."

"It is bad that I can't wait to see your mother's face," Jack laughed.

"Me either," Rose laughed, imagining her mother's face when she'd find out that Jack was rich after all.

"But the best part of this is, I can protect you from Hockley now. There is nothing he can do to us now."

"Was that worrying you?" Rose asked, surprised that Jack was even thinking about Cal at this point. She certainly hadn't been, which was strange for her, with that detective showing up on their wedding day. In fact, where was Cal and her mother? Were they in town now? Laying in wait to ambush her?

"Nah, not really. But it's nice to know that I'm on even footing with that bastard now. And your mother can stop looking at me like I'm something off the bottom of her shoes."

"To be honest, I would be happy never to see them again," Rose shrugged.

"So would I, sweetie. So would I."

"I am a little bit afraid. Is it okay to admit that? That I'm a little bit afraid of them?" Rose frowned, feeling like a coward.

"Of course it is. Sweetie, they've put you through hell! Manipulating you, forcing you into a loveless marriage and then trying to bully you when you resist. I thank god that you were able to break away from them when you did," Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "But I promise you, there's no need to be afraid anymore. I won't allow them to manipulate or bully you ever again."

"I just wish that Cal would tell my mother to shove off and move on. Let me live my life. I'm with the man I love. I'm where I want to be. They both should accept that."

"Oh they will. They have no choice to. Even if I have to ask Lewis to pay off your mother's debts to be rid of both her and Hockley, I will."

"Jack, I don't think you should go that far," Rose chuckled.

"Well I would if it came down to it. Anything to make that woman leave you alone."

Rose smiled, touched by how far he was willing to go to protect her. She loved this man beyond all reason. "I love you so much."

Jack smiled, gently stroking her cheek. "I love you too, Rosie. That will never ever change. No matter how much money we come into."

Smiling, Rose leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Jack, putting all her love and hope and faith into that one kiss. She knew that rich or poor, Jack was the man for her. Even if none of her other dreams came true, her one main, most beloved dream did. She had become Mrs. Jack Dawson and that dream had been the one dream that had defined her life from the moment she danced with him on Titanic until now.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day before they were to depart Chippewa Falls for Boston. Rose and Jack were at the train station making last minute preparations for the move. Lewis had accompanied them, wanting to make sure that no one gave them a hard time. Lewis had gone to the reservation offices to make sure that their first class accommodations were going to be ready for them all. Rose and Jack stood by the ticket window, waiting for his return now that they had their tickets in hand, when Rose gasped and grabbed hold of Jack's arm.

"Rose?" Jack frowned, not liking how pale she had just become. "Darling, what is it?"

She just nodded over towards the incoming trains, where he saw Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley disembarking.

"Shit. I guess that fella told them where to find you after all," Jack cursed. "I was hoping we'd be long gone before they arrived here."

"They're going to make me go back Jack, I know they will! My mother will tell her sob story and Cal, well you know Cal!" Her grip on Jack's arms tightened.

"Hey, hey, relax," He pulled her into his arms in a protective embrace. He rubbed her back, trying to abate her fear. "They can't make you do anything you don't want to do anymore, remember? You're married to me now, so even if they wanted to force you into marrying Cal, they can't. You're already married. Not to mention that my great Uncle is here. The richest man in Boston. If nothing else, he'll have them packing back to Philadelphia in no time. So don't you worry. You will not be leaving my side."

"But Jack," Rose began, not daring to believe that it was all going to be that easy. She had been foolish to believe that they would be gone from Chippewa Falls before her mother and Cal arrived.

"Think of it this way. They could boss Rose Dewitt Bukater. Make her do whatever they wanted. But you're no longer Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Rose frowned. "I'm not?"

"No you're not. You're Rose Dawson. Member of the Chippewa Falls Dawson, an extension of the Boston Dawsons. No one can tell you want to do or where to go or what to be. Not anymore."

Rose went from feeling skeptical, to feeling fascinated. "And why is that?"

"Because no one puts Rose Dawson in a corner. She's a fiery, feisty, amazing, one hell of a woman who doesn't let anyone boss her around. Not even her adoring husband," Jack grinned. "Rose Dawson is a force to be reckoned with."

"I think I like this Rose Dawson," Rose smiled, beginning to feel better already, the strength that helped her escape from Philadelphia in the first place returning to her.

"Good. Because I know that I love this Rose Dawson," Jack grinned, bending his head to give her a loving kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, gently stroking his cheek. "Just remember who you are, darling. You're going to be fine. We both will be."

"Is everything in order?" Lewis returned, his smile warm and affectionate. It did his old heart good to see young love so deep as his great-nephew's and his wife's.

"Yes it is. Tonight shall be our last here in Chippewa Falls," Jack smiled happily.

"As charming as this town is, I'm rather glad. It will be a treat having all of my family with me in Boston. In a way, I feel that Peter and John are coming home."

Rose couldn't help but be touched by Lewis Dawson. It was evident in his voice that he had adored his brothers and it was good of Jack and Charlie to agree to return in their grandfathers stead. She may be returning to high society, but she knew that with Jack, it wouldn't be returning to a gilded cage at all. As long as she had Jack, she knew that she would be flying free.

…..

Lily was helping Hope pack up their pictures and other family memorabilia. Every thing they were going to take was almost ready to be shipped. This was the last of it. As for the Dawson farm itself, Jack and Charlie planned to keep it as part of the family. After all, they had a lot of happy memories here and it was a place that made them unique. Rose came in and watched with a sad smile.

"Are you sure that there's nothing that I can do to help?" She once again offered. Since her and Jack didn't have much but clothes, that was already packed, they had been helping get the house ready. Now they were done and Rose wanted something, no she needed something to do to keep her mind off of her mother and Cal.

"I'm sure, sweetie. This is the last of it," Hope smiled, just as there was a knock at the door. "Now, I wonder who that can be? I swear, we've all already said our good-byes yesterday."

Rose frowned, looking at the door as if it was a bomb about to explode. She suspected who was behind that door, and she really didn't want to open it. Somehow, they had left the train station without a scene that morning, but she knew that their luck would run out and right now, it probably had.

"It's Probably Mrs. Robinson again, wanting to give Lily one last hug goodbye," Hope chuckled, finishing up taping the box she was working on closed then walking over to the door to open it. She didn't notice Rose darting from the room, going in search of Jack, who was in the kitchen with Charlie, putting together a sandwich. He frowned as Rose entered, heading straight for him.

"Hey," He was out from behind the table and wrapping his arms around her. "What is it?"

"Mother and Cal! They are here! Hope is opening the door!"

"Do you know for sure it's them?" Jack frowned.

"Jack, we saw them at the train station. It was only a matter of time before they find out where we are."

"Rose! Some people are here to see you!" Hope called. "They look rather fancy!"

"I love her descriptions," Charlie laughed. "Won't be long until we're all looking fancy, eh?"

"Remember what we discussed earlier, Rose. You're no longer Rose Dewitt Bukater, but Rose Dawson. They can't push you around anymore," Jack kissed her head, smiling in encouragement. "No one pushes you around. Not anymore."

Rose nodded. "Come with me?"

"Of course. We're in this together," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his. Together, they walked into the foyer to find Ruth and Cal standing there, looking even more stiff and formal than usual, but Rose wasn't fooled. She could sense the anger emanating from them. She stayed closed to Jack, keeping her distance from both of them.

"I see, you've survived after all, Dawson," was Cal's greeting. "Now everything makes sense."

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Hockley. Rose, do you realize how much trouble you've caused? How much money has been spent. Now not only is the wedding ruined, but we had to hire someone to find you," Ruth glared at her daughter, wishing that the girl would see sense. "And all for you to run off with this boy? Who knows what he had told you to do such a thing."

"Jack didn't have to tell me anything mother. In fact, I didn't even know that Jack had survived when I finally came back to my senses," Rose found her strength again. Jack was right. She wasn't the same girl that she was before. She was stronger now. Plus she had Jack. Where her strength failed, he was there to support her. "So you can stop blaming him now. If anyone should be blamed it's you and Mr. Hockley there. Even before Titanic, I made it known that I did not want to marry Cal. Of course, you'd manipulate me into silence with your pleas not to become a seamstress, but that is over now. You can no longer manipulate me, mother."

"Rose, you've had your fun," Cal sighed, now annoyed by the inconvenience of it all. "Now come along. It's time to stop acting like a petulant child."

"I am going nowhere with you, Cal."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater. You will come with us this instant. That is not a request. Do you know how embarrassed both of us were to have to cancel the wedding? How much people have spent to travel to see the event that you had run out on? This is not a game. Do I need to remind you of our precarious situation?" Ruth growled through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to slap the girl.

"You mean your precarious situation, mother. Unlike you, I don't care about Cal's money or of his social standing," Rose felt the strength of her own determination fill her, fueled by the anger that came from Ruth again trying to manipulate her. "By the way, it's no longer Dewitt Bukater. I'm Rose Dawson now. Officially."

"What have you done, Rose?" Ruth paled.

"Why married the man I love, of course. What did you think? I was going to find Jack and take the chance of losing him again? Jack and I are happily married now," Rose happily smiled, ecstatic to lower the boom on her hateful mother. The sad thing was, that Ruth's situation didn't have to be so "precarious". If she had just treated Rose with respect, Rose would tell her the truth. "Looks like you're going to have to learn how to sew after all mother."

"Why you selfish little b..."

"Language mother. I doubt that Hope wants her daughter to learn such words," Rose arched a brow, just as Lewis Dawson came out of the living room, finishing penning some letters.

"That is it, Rose. That is it! I've had it with your rebellious ways! You never do what you're told, what you're expected to do! It was always what you wanted, when you wanted and when it's time to actually do something selfless, again you do the selfish thing! Your father had spoiled you rotten and I'm finished dealing with the results! From here on out, you are no longer my daughter! Consider yourself disowned! Anything left under the Dewitt Bukater name will be going to charity. You will no longer be welcomed in my home and you will no longer be allowed to have the benefits that come with the Dewitt Bukater name! It is over Rose! I hope that you enjoy your new life!" Ruth angrily exploded, resisting the urge to slap her daughter, not wanting to lower herself to that level.

Rose wanted to laugh. She really wanted to. Ruth thought that she was hurting Rose by disowning her. She thought there was actually anything left of the Dewitt Bukater name that she could want. How very wrong she was.

"Are you sure that you want to do that, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" Jack asked. He knew that Rose was angry now, but he hated to see her lose her mother like this. Even though, considering the circumstances, it was quite funny.

"Yes I am sure, Mr. Dawson. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Rose wants this lifestyle, she can have it, but she will not have the good name of Dewitt Bukater to fall on. I will make sure of it."

"Well this was a waste," Cal frowned. He was livid. He was out of thousands of dollars and all for what? To be dumped for a gutter-rat?

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm through being berated by my so called mother. I don't need her or the Dewitt Bukater name. In fact, I'm not the one that is going to regret this decision," Rose squeezed Jack's hand, reassuring him that she was fine with Ruth's decision. It was Ruth that was going to regret it.

"Why what have we here?" The elder Dawson took in the scene. "Caledon Hockley, Nathan Hockley's boy? What are you doing here? And is that Ralph Dewitt Bukater's widow I see?"

Cal blinked in shock. The head of the Boston Dawsons was the last person that he had expected to see here. "Lewis Dawson? Whatever are you doing here?"

The elder Dawson laughed. "I'm here finding my long lost brother's family of course. It wasn't as hard to find them as I thought. A nice detective had contacted me looking for young Jack there, or rather for information about him and I used his services to find what I was looking for. Jack and Charlie here are my brother's grandsons."

"What?" Ruth stared. She looked at Jack with wide eyes, as if seeing him for the first time. "This boy is your..."

"Great nephew, yes. What are you two doing here in Chippewa Falls may I ask?"

"We're here to find my former runaway bride," Cal glared at Rose, hating that he had not only been made a fool of, but there was nothing he could do about it. Not with Jack being related to one of the most prestigious families in the country. It looked like Jack had won after all, and by that self-satisfied smirk the boy wore, he knew it. "It turns out that she had decided to marry your nephew instead."

"Oh don't sound like you were clueless Cal. I told both you and mother numerous times that I did not love you. You knew that I loved Jack. You both just refused to listen. I hope now you both accept my decisions," Rose stated, refusing to let Cal seem like a victim here, yet feeling a little sorry for him.

"I know when I'm beat, Rose. Don't worry. I'm washing my hands of this entire situation."

"Ah, victim of the Dawson charm. Jack's grandfather had that in spades," Lewis chuckled. "Sorry about that, Cal. Some things cannot be helped. Surely you'll have no trouble in finding someone else."

"Sure I won't. This time, I hope to have better luck," Cal nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must make arrangements to return home. Good luck to you Rose. Dawson, congratulations." Cal nodded to Jack, looking a little green at his next words. "It appears that you have won."

"Really, Cal. I told you that my daughter didn't want the marriage. I am glad that this time you have listened and stopped this fruitless pursuit of her," Ruth stepped away from Cal, turning over a new leaf, or so she thought. After all, why be stuck with Cal when this boy...err Jack, came from a family that could bury the Hockley's with their wealth? And Rose, the little ingenue, she had married into this family! What luck! "Welcome to the family, Jack."

Hope and Jack looked at each other, both wanting to laugh. Before Lewis came in Ruth had disowned Rose for marrying Jack, and now here she was, acting like she was nothing but happy for her daughter.

Cal just rolled his eyes, annoyed with how quickly Ruth was turning on him. After all the money he had spent on the wedding, the trip to Europe, Titanic, and the fruitless search for her daughter. Now she was acting like he was the one wasting her time. And did the woman forget that she had disowned Rose? If Rose had any brains, she'd remember that and let Ruth deal with the consequences. He sure planned to.

"Well in that case, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, you are no longer in need of my money or my home. I will have your belongings shipped to you," Cal simply replied, washing his hands of all things Dewitt Bukater, once and for all.

"So I take it that a move to Boston is in progress?" Ruth asked, looking around at all the packed boxes.

Lewis nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm up in age now and want all of my family with me. Jack and Charlie were kind enough to pick up their lives and family and move to Boston with me. Making an old man's wish come true. I may not have seen my brothers again, but it's a comfort knowing that their grandsons will be with me," Lewis glanced at his watch and frowned. "If you'll excuse me, it is time for me to take my medicine. Mr. Hockley, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Take care, Lewis," Cal watched as the old man disappeared up the stairs then stood back to watch the coming scene, hoping that Ruth would get what was coming to her.

"Well. This new development changes everything. Rose, I do hope that you have something suitable to wear to Boston. It won't due to meet your new family just wearing anything. Of course, you are in need of a new wardrobe. Something more...prestigious to greet Boston society. Boston is so much different than Philadelphia...why I do think that both of us are going to be in need of new wardrobes...something more..."

"Mother. What are you doing?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest, her face revealing no emotions.

Ruth blinked, taken aback by being interrupted. "Why planning our big move to Boston, Rose. What else would I be doing? It is a good thing that I found you when I did. Oh and a new hairstyle should be nice..."

"Mother."

"What?" Ruth looked at Rose exasperated. "What is it now Rose."

"Why are you acting like you're coming with us?"

"That is because I am. I am your mother, you know. It is customary.."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god. Mother, have you forgotten? Is your memory that short?"

"Rose, whatever are you talking about? Really, there is no time for..."

"Well, according to the words you yelled, not just fifteen minutes ago, you said that I was no longer your daughter. You disowned me. You remember, that?"

"Oh Rose, honestly. I was angry, I didn't mean..."

"Jack even asked you if you were sure and you said you were, standing by your words of disinheriting me."

"Rose! You cannot possibly hold me to that! I am your mother!"

Rose shook her head. "Not anymore you're not. You can't have it both ways. I'm not your daughter only when it pleases you or works in your favor then disowned when I go against you in my decisions. Your treatment of Jack has been abysmal and when you find that I married him, you disowned me, saying that I'll have no access to the Dewitt Bukater name, which now really isn't worth much. Now you find that Jack is financially worth more than even Cal, and now all of a sudden I'm your daughter again. I'm sorry mother, but it does not work that way. You disowned me! You told me that I'm no longer your daughter! So be it. But it also means that you will not have any access to the wealth I married into. So congratulations mother. I did exactly what you've always wanted! I married into a wealthy family with loads of old money. But sadly, you kicked yourself right out of it. Good luck on becoming a seamstress."

"Rose!"

"You know the way out. Good-bye mother," having enough, Rose turned around and walked into the kitchen, where Charlie was eating his sandwich. Jack was right behind her.

"Rose," Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

She turned around, laughing. "Did you see her face Jack? When she found out you were one of the Boston Dawsons? Did you see how quickly she turned against Cal?"

"Yeah, I saw," Jack nodded, amused by her laughter, yet worried at the same time. She had just disowned her own mother. What must she be feeling about that?

"She actually thought that I had such a bad memory. She honestly thought I'd let her back into my life so easily, that all it would take was accepting you and she would be back into the money again," Rose giggled. "The look on her face when I told her that it wasn't going to happen for her...it was so...satisfying..."

"Rose..."

"What?" She looked at him, her emotions just swirling inside her.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," She gripped his shirt with trembling fingers and stepped into his arms, which automatically wrapped around her, holding her close to chest. "I don't need her Jack. I don't. I just need you...you're all I need..."

"Well you have me, darling. I promise," Jack kissed the top of her head as she buried her face against his chest. Jack looked at Charlie questioningly.

"Women are mysterious. Best thing to do is let them deal with their emotions the way they see fit," Charlie smiled at his cousin's confusion.

"I think I like this way of dealing," Jack smiled, tightening his embrace.

Charlie just smiled as he felt the urge to hold his own wife. Seeing the love his cousin held for Rose, it inspired him. "Well, I'm done in here. I'm off to see to my own wife."

Jack watched Charlie leave, then turned his attention back to Rose. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

Rose pulled away and nodded, really meaning it. "I'm going to be fine. I took control and wrested it away from my mother. I just can't believe the gall..."

Jack chuckled. "I wasn't surprised really. Your mother is the type to go one way, then go the opposite when it suits her. Is she really disowned, though? She is your mother, Rose...I know you're angry now, but take it from someone who no longer has a mom. Don't say good-bye forever. Because once forever arrives, you can never take it back."

Rose sighed. She knew what Jack was saying and why. But his mother had never treated him like her mother had treated her for all her life. It wasn't only about her trying to force her to marry Cal, or disowning her. It was everything that had happened before that. She loved her, but she didn't trust her. "I get what you're saying Jack. I understand, but right now I just need her to be out of my life. Maybe someday I can forgive her and let her back in, but not right now and not anytime soon. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. I just don't want you to shut that door all the way and nail it shut."

"How about this. I'm shutting the door on her, but I'm not locking it. Is that good enough?"

"Perfect," Jack smiled, kissing her until a growl from his stomach made him pull away. "How about I fix us both a sandwich and commence with the holding afterwards?"

Rose giggled, loving this man even more. She reached up and tucked a blond strand behind his ear. "That sounds perfect, Jack."

He kissed her once more before going to the ice box and taking items out to make them both sandwiches. Watching him work, Rose felt complete. Jack was all the family she needed. Even if Lewis Dawson never came into their lives, she would be at peace, knowing that Jack was hers.

…..

The next day saw the Dawsons at the train station, ready to board the train heading towards Boston. Rose risked a glance over to the opposite side of the station and saw her mother and Cal. Cal didn't look too happy to be having Ruth accompany him, which didn't surprise Rose. After all, her mother had abandoned him when she had found out that Jack was a member of the Boston Dawsons. Ruth was just about to board her own train when she spotted Rose. The other woman waved at her, desperation clear in her eyes.

"Rose! Yoohoo! Rose! It is not too late for me to join you, darling! Rose!"

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked, jostling their luggage in both hands.

"Let her become a seamstress for a while. Maybe it'll give her some character," Rose smiled, turning her back on her mother and boarding the train that would take her and Jack into a new life.

Rose watched Chippewa Falls fall away as the train made it's way to Boston. Not too long ago, she had arrived in the little town, a shadow of herself, mourning the only man she would ever love. Now she was leaving it, happily fulfilled, looking forward to a life of adventure and love, her beautiful artist by her side. Life was funny and interesting and Rose Dawson couldn't wait to experience all of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose's hold on Jack's tightened as the town car pulled up in front of the huge mansion. It was a large, sprawling white building surrounded by a huge gate. Stairs led up to the porch. In the back was a pool, gardens and a stable for horses. The mansion put both the Hockley and Dewitt Bukater estates to shame.

"Oh my word," Hope gasped at the sight. "We'll be living here?"

"Welcome to the high life, huh?" Charlie chuckled.

Rose just frowned, feeling a little apprehensive. She was not sure if this was a good idea after all. She had just fled this life style not too long ago. Plus, what she had done by running away from the wedding to Cal was absolutely scandalous. What if people here knew? What if it brought shame to Jack's family?

Strong callous fingers gripping her own brought her out of her thoughts and a warm reassuring smile wiped away her fears. None of that mattered to Jack. It never had. All that mattered was that they were together. To hell with what anyone else thought of how they met and how they came to be married.

"Don't be nervous. I'm the outsider here. You'll fit right in," he winked.

"You're a long lost cousin. I, on the other hand, am the little harlot that left Caledon Hockley at the alter and not only that, whose family lost it's fortune. Quite the scandal."

"I doubt that they even know about all of that."

"You'd be surprise how things get around in social circles," Rose said, taking Jack's hand as he stepped out of the car and she came along after.

"Well just stay close. I'll protect you from any scandalized glares," Jack snickered, earning an eye roll from his wife.

"Welcome home, Charlie and Jack! This estate is your estate! You'll have access to all facilities. The pool, the stables, the tennis court. Everything," Lewis Dawson smiled, hobbling along on his cane, leading the way to the front door. "First I shall introduce you to the staff. Of course, both you and Jack will have valets and your wives are to have lady maids."

"Valets?" Jack grimaced, remembering Lovejoy, earning a laugh from Rose.

"Something wrong, Jack? You look a bit green," Charlie chuckled.

"Jack and I both haven't had good experiences with valets," Rose explained. "Even though I doubt the ones here are anything like Spicer Lovejoy."

"May he rest in hell," Jack grumbled.

A butler opened the front door for them and as they entered the mansion. The servants were all gathered together to greet the newcomers.

"This is the household staff who will take care of your every need," Lewis introduced.

Rose noticed that their uniforms were clean and pressed and everyone had a smile on their face. This was her mother's dream come true right here. She could just imagine her mother already giving orders as she made herself at home.

"Now it's time to meet the rest of the family," Lewis happily announced, turning to the butler. "Wesley, where is everyone?"

"In the parlor sir. Miss. Elizabeth had some tea and finger sandwiches set out, just in case you were hungry from the long trip," Wesley answered, taking everyone's coats as some servants gathered their suitcases, taking them to their respective rooms.

"Good. Good. Come along. Everyone is waiting," Lewis led the way to the room to the right, that opened up into a large sitting room with with a fire place on the west wall and portraits hanging along the wall. Rose gasped as she saw a portrait near a Monet painting. Rose grabbed Jack's arms and nodded to a portrait of a young man that greatly resembled Jack, except he had laughing green eyes instead of blue.

Lewis smiled. "Your grandfather John as a young man, Jack. That was painted before he left for the horizon. His eyes were always set for far off places. As you can see, I was not kidding when I said you were almost the exact copy of him."

"Grandfather, are you not going to introduce us?" A young woman asked, getting to her feet. The girl was Rose's age and was just as beautiful with shining blonde hair done up in the style of the time and smiling blue eyes. Rose also noticed another young man around Charlie's age. He had black hair, but the same blue eyes that Jack had, but unlike the girl, he was not smiling. In fact, he looked rather unfriendly and grim.

"Everyone, this is your cousin Elizabeth Dawson. She is seventeen years old and the most sought after lady in Boston, may I be so bold as to brag. Of course we haven't chosen the proper suitor for her as of yet," Lewis chuckled.

"Oh grandfather, how many times have I told you? That is my decision alone. I'm determined to marry for love and not for money," Elizabeth kissed her grandfather's cheek and walked over to greet her cousins. She held out a hand to Rose. "How do you do? You must be Rose. I've heard all about you. Did you really leave that awful Caledon Hockley at the alter?"

Rose blushed. "It was a series of unfortunate events really. I'm sure that Mr. Hockley is a nice man, but my heart laid with your cousin Jack here."

"Jack. Grandfather has not stopped talking about you. I think we are going to be great friends," Elizabeth happily gripped Jack's hand. "I too love to sketch. We'll have to compare portfolios sometime."

"I'd like that," Jack grinned, happy to have found something in common with at least one of his new relatives.

"And this must be Charlie and Hope and their daughter. Grandfather was right, she is a little princess. I can't wait to spoil her," Elizabeth pinched Lily's cheek.

Charlie laughed. "Oh dear, she's going to be impossible when she grows up."

Hope just laughed, happy that Lily will continue getting so much love and attention from those around her.

"And this is my Grandson Bradley. He's more like my father I'm afraid. Unable to see the joy in life. I am hoping that will change before I pass," Lewis sighed, finally introducing the grim young man.

"Really Grandfather. Stop being so melodramatic. It's bad enough that you had to go dig up our far off cousins," Bradley got to his feet.

"Bradley!" Elizabeth gasped. "Don't be rude! I do apologize for my brother. He's not as...evolved as grandfather and I as of yet."

Jack didn't even hear what Bradley had said, his eyes were still stuck on the portrait of his grandfather. Rose stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"He was very handsome," She smiled.

"You would think so," Jack chuckled, turning his attention to her. "I never really thought about any far off relations before. I never wondered about him. I wish I had though. I wish I had asked my father what he had been like. How he came to settle in Chippewa Falls."

"Come. Let me show you to your quarters so you all can settle in," Lewis smiled, leading the way out of the parlor and up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth and Bradley alone.

"I like them. Especially Jack and Rose. Do try to be pleasant and enjoy their company, Brad. It's going to be nice to have people our age around."

"I just don't like this at all. It is just going to mess with the inheritance and family business," Bradley pouted. "Grandfather won't be around forever and he's going to have to leave it to someone. What do those two know about running a business? That Charlie looks like he rather eat nails than be a part of this family and that Jack, well I heard that he was a wandering artist. How much longer before he leaves again. If Uncle Lewis was wise, he'll leave me in charge of the family business. It's going to be the only way to keep the Dawsons on top."

"Maybe he will. I think he knows his time is short and he wants the family in one place again. Let him have this."

"Oh I will. But I tell you one thing, grandfather better think of what's best for the family, which is leaving me in charge of the business," Bradley huffed.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, not having much else to say. She could care less about the family business. She just wanted to get to know her cousins more and hopefully get her grandfather to change his mind about finding her a proper suitor. She already had someone, even though to Bradley, he was far from worthy. Elizabeth disagreed.

,,,,,

Jack and Rose's quarters were nice. There was a bedroom with a setting room and a bathroom just off the bedroom before you reached the setting room. There was also an office that had plenty of light that Rose fell in love with. She just knew that both Jack and herself could put it to good use if they wanted.

"An easel would be lovely right here, don't you think Jack?" Rose grinned, eying a space in front of a huge bay window.

"I suppose," Jack chuckled, still feeling out of place.

"This place is truly lovely. Mother would die if she saw it," Rose sighed, returning to the bedroom.

"So...you grew up with things like this?"

Rose shrugged and looked embarrassed. "It's a bit extravagant, huh?"

Jack just chuckled. "I'd say, but in a way, this little corner, it suits us. I mean, I can do without all the extra space outside the wing and the servants, but this little area they sat up for us, I like it."

"Mother would be in her element. She'd thrive here. I almost feel guilty for denying it to her. If only she hadn't been so horrible."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jack sat on the bed.

"No. None at all. This is your family. All of this, is part of your family's legacy and mother deserves none of it after she had treated you so horribly. Plus, the reason I hated this life style was because of her. She had made it unbearable and she'd do so again if given the chance. I don't want her here Jack. I don't want her here, laying her rules on me and making me feel inadequate and..."

Jack was back on his feet and rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, shhh. Rose, it's okay. I understand and I promise, no one will do that to you here. I won't let them. I won't see you placed in another gilded cage. Not by your mother. Not by anyone."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. "I know. I trust you. It just feels strange being back and with you. How long are we staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe until Uncle Lewis passes since he wants us here with him, unless that's not alright with you. I know I promised that we'd travel the country together and we will. That is a promise I'm going to keep, Rose."

"I know. I believe you. There's no hurry, really. I'm happy just as long as I'm with you," Rose smiled, just as there's a slight knock on the bedroom door. Rose opened it to Elizabeth. "Oh hello."

"I'm not disturbing you, am I? I just thought I'd come and make sure that you two are settling in okay. I know all of this can be overwhelming if you're not used to it," Elizabeth greeted.

"I think I may be the only fish out of water here. Rose pretty much grew up in this," Jack chuckled. "Which is good. She can kind of school me on all the ins and outs."

Rose hid a twinge of bitterness. She had hoped to never have to school Jack on the ins and outs of high society. She wanted him to always be himself and keep his friendly, kind, artistic, optimistic, ways. But life seemed to want something else for Jack. She was just thankful that she could be by his side through all of it. That was the most important thing to her right now. Just to be with Jack.

"Well, I must warn you to enjoy tonight because tomorrow morning, it will be a flurry of activity. Grandfather will insist on having applicants in for you and Charlie to choose a personal valet each. I know, you probably feel that you don't need one, but it's a must for men of the upper-crust. Good thing is that you'll have complete control of who to choose. Just choose someone that you can see as more of a friend than an employee. That always makes it easier," Elizabeth explained, wincing when she saw the look of reluctance on Jack's face. "Believe me, it's not that bad."

"Does this mean that I have to return to the days of having a ladies maid?" Rose sighed, thinking of Trudy, who had been her one true friend if she was to say to have had any. Poor Trudy who had perished on Titanic. It never sat well with Rose when her mother had hired a new girl. It still didn't, even now. She felt like it was a betrayal of some kind.

"I'm afraid so. It's not so bad, Rose. I don't know about the maids you have had in the past, but personal maids can be your best friend. They keep all of your secrets and maybe even share some of their own. It's like having a real girlfriend, but you probably already know that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that my ladies maid, Trudy...she had perished in an accident and I just can't. I feel like I'm betraying her and...," Tears leaked from Rose's eyes, compelling Jack to wrap a comforting arm around her.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay, no one can force you to get a ladies maid. You can share my valet if you need help with anything."

Elizabeth was going to say how unusual that was, but changed her mind. The loss of her ladies maid had obviously affected Rose deeply. Besides, the arrangement may work in her favor if her plan worked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Jack is right. I mean, surely he won't need his valet all the time."

Rose just sniffed and nodded, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"Oh it's no bother. Perfectly understandable. If something happened to Sally, why I would probably have the same reaction," Elizabeth's smile was warm and sympathetic.

"Is that all that's going to be required of us?" Jack asked.

"Oh and Grandfather has scheduled a shopping trip for the family come noon. Not only new wardrobes for you all, but tuxes for the welcome cotillion tomorrow night."

"Cotillion?" Jack frowned. Was he going to have to dress like a penguin again?

"Yes a big formal ball that's being planned to welcome you all back into the family. It's going to be rather grand."

"Sounds great," Rose tried to sound interested and thrilled, but her voice sounded flat to her ears.

"Wow...I'm sorry, we're just a bit overwhelmed," Jack chuckled, hoping that Elizabeth didn't notice how unenthused Rose seemed. She was a sweet girl and didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luckily, his new-found cousin didn't seem to notice.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. I told grandfather to give you guys a chance to breathe and get used to life here, but he's just so happy to have everyone together and wants to celebrate."

"Well I'm always up for a good celebration," Jack smiled.

Rose forced a smile of her own and nodded. "Of course. I haven't been to a good cotillion in such a long time."

"Well you will be sure to enjoy this one, Rose," Elizabeth smiled getting to her feet. "Well, I must go and greet Charlie and Hope. Welcome them to the family too. I just thought I'd stop here first. Somehow I feel that we're going to be great friends, you and I."

"I feel the same way, especially with you being a fellow artist," Jack grinned.

"Yes! We must compare portfolios!" Elizabeth giggled. "See you later, Jack and Rose."

Jack just waved with a smile and then looked at Rose as she began to giggle. "What?"

"She's almost like a female version of you," Rose laughed.

…..

Elizabeth quietly slipped out of the mansion, making sure that no one noticed her leave, not even her lady's maid Sally, who had warned her time and again against these secret meetings. But there was no choice. Her beloved, Sam, he was not well off. He was rather poor and lived in poverty on the rough side of town. But that didn't matter to Elizabeth. She loved him anyway, with his red hair, green eyes, and Irish accent that he had inherited from his own father who had arrived in America shortly before his birth. He had met Elizabeth when she and a group of friends had attended a slumming party and found themselves lost and about to be robbed. Sam was nearby and with quick thinking rescued them. From there it had been love. A love that had been strictly forbidden when her brother heard rumors of the affair and the ban had been reinforced by her grandfather, who wanted Elizabeth to marry into a rich family.

They would meet each other whenever they could, whether it was in a park, a restaurant of some sort, or even right in front of the mansion, like now, when both her brother and grandfather were too busy to pay attention.

Sam O'Rilley was waiting for her, a smile brightening his handsome face. "There you are, lovely. I was afraid they weren't going to let you out of the place."

"I can't stay out long. So much is going on," Elizabeth looked back towards the mansion, then returned her gaze back to her lover's. "I miss you so much. I wish that things didn't have to be like this, that I could see you more."

"Sadly, you'll be seeing me a lot less. I'm going to have to find a job. My Da's hours were cut at the factory, so I'm going to have to drop school and find a job myself now."

"Oh Sam, that's awful."

"I was hoping to train to be a business man so I can be worthy of you, but now I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going to impress that family of yours to let me court ya."

Elizabeth hugged him tight, not wanting to dash his hopes by telling him that nothing he did would impress her family unless he suddenly came down with a million dollars. And now she was going to see even less of him, because he had to find a job. If only...that was when it hit her. A way for her to see more of Sam and for him to get a job to support his family.

"Sam, I may have a solution to both of our problems. Not only will you have a job, but we'll get to see more of each other...that is if you don't mind working for my family."

Sam looked at Elizabeth like she had grown two heads. She could not be serious. He loved the lass, but her family, the ones that he had met, did not welcome him with open arms when it was found out that he was interested in her. They had made it clear that he was not good enough to marry a Dawson. What made her think that they would think him good enough to work for one?

"I'm not understanding ya, lass. Your family hates me."

"The ones you've met do. You've forgotten about me telling you about my grandfather finding some long lost cousins and reuniting them with the family, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid I have. With all that's been going on, a lot of things have slipped my mind," Sam sighed, wincing apologetically.

"It's understandable. I'm not angry. But listen to my idea. My cousins are going to need Valets. Well, here's where my plan comes in. Hear me out. My cousin Jack, he's our age and an artist as well, he's not really into the valet thing, but he's going to have to have one. Grandfather is going to insist. I told Jack to pick someone that he can see as a friend. Now Jack doesn't come from a rich background. In fact, from what Grandfather said, he's been on his own since he was fifteen wandering the country and Europe. He's not going to be picky and snobby when it comes to friends and I doubt that he's going to care about experience. Just come by at eight sharp tomorrow. There will be a sign directing you on where to be interviewed. I'll try to be there and influence Jack's decision."

"I don't know, Lizzie. Won't your brother be there to recognize me? He won't let me get hired and I don't know about working for anyone in your family after..."

"Don't worry about my brother. And Jack's rather friendly. He's not going to treat you like the others had. Come on Sam, what have you to lose? The worst, you won't get hired. The best, you get a good job and we'll have more of a chance to see each other."

Sam sighed, not sure of this plan, but seeing how it made his girlfriend happy, he was willing to give it a go. "Alright, alright. I'll apply. I doubt that I'll get hired, but I'll apply."

Elizabeth squealed happily and hugged him tight. "You won't regret this, darling! You won't!"

"Miss!" Her maid Sally called, coming outside in search of her. "Miss. Your brother is looking for you!"

"I see why Rose doesn't want a maid now," Elizabeth sighed, irritated at the interruption.

"Huh?" Ray laughed.

"Long story. I guess I better go. You have to sleep and I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"You're right, and your girl won't stop calling for you until you appear. I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie."

Elizabeth just smiled before kissing him one last time before rushing back inside the gates to meet her maid. Sam O'Rilley stood outside for a few seconds more, wondering if applying for that valet position was really a wise idea. He didn't know, but he was going to see what happens anyway. Maybe this was his way to make Lizzie his wife after all. He shall see.


	21. Chapter 21

The morning was not one of Jack's best. He was woken up early by the knock of Charlie, who said that they were wanted downstairs for an early breakfast, since in another hour valet applicants will be coming in for interviews and he and Jack were required to be there and pick out who they wanted. Jack was still not too keen on hiring a valet, but it was obvious that Lewis was not going to take no for an answer.

After breakfast was eaten, Jack followed his cousins and Great-Uncle into an office and sat behind a large table that contained a notepad for each person waiting for them.

"Take one my boys. They are to take notes about the applicants," Lewis happily directed.

"Do we really need to have a valet? I mean, I've been doing everything myself for years," Charlie grumbled.

"I have to say I agree. Plus all the valets I've met have been complete assholes," Jack sighed, not realizing that Bradley's valet Reynolds was in the room until Charlie cleared his throat and nodded towards him. "Um...but that's too much of a generalization...sorry..."

Bradley just laughed. "How many valets have you met in total?"

"Honestly? One and he was a murderous wanker who had put both Rose and I through a lot of grief," Jack shrugged. "But I shouldn't have generalized like that. I'm sorry, Reynolds. I'm sure that you're a nice guy."

"Oh don't apologize to my brother's undertaker of a valet. He is a jerk," Elizabeth entered, having heard some of the conversation. She bristled at the thought of Reynolds, who had made it his business to make sure that her and Sam were kept apart. Hopefully he didn't stop Sam from getting hired as Jack's valet.

"What are you doing here, sis? I thought that you'd be at breakfast with Rose and Hope."

"I just wanted to check out the pickings for valets. Make sure that our cousins don't end up with undertakers as well," Elizabeth happily smiled.

"It's time. Let the applicants in," Bradley leaned back in his chair after throwing his sister a dirty look.

For the next hour, Jack was bored. All of the applicants were grim old men that looked as if the word fun was not in their vocabulary. He looked over at Charlie, who looked just as bored as he was. It was the arrival of Rose, Hope, and Lily that broke some of the monotony.

A man that looked to be the grandfatherly type was in midst of being interviewed by Charlie when Lily broke away from her mother and went running into the room accidentally running into the applicant. Instead of outrage, the man just smiled kindly and handed the child a lollipop before directing her over to her father who scooped her up in his arms.

"I have grandchildren of my own, sir. Such joys they are," The applicant kindly smiled. It was obvious that he was fond of children.

"I like him, daddy," Lily wrapped her arms around her father's neck, happily.

Charlie just smiled and nodded, his decision made. "I do too. Mr. Crabapple, you are hired. I think you'd make a good fit."

"Oh thank you sir. You will not regret your choice. I will make you a fine valet, sir," the man bowed his head.

"Mr. Crabapple, please join Reynolds to your right there. He will show you where to go once my other cousin finally makes up his mind," Bradley directed, glancing at Jack. "Have you not found anyone agreeable as of yet?"

Jack just shrugged, looking apologetic. "I just can't see even being friends with these guys. They all look like little Lovejoys."

Rose couldn't help but snort, drawing Jack's unhappy attention.

"It's not funny. I want a valet that I can consider a friend and wouldn't mind hanging around. I don't want someone that's going to remind me of that asshole every time I look at him."

"Well hurry it up. We don't have all day for you to make up your mind. We still have shopping trip to go on and then we have to get ready for the Cotillion afterwards," Bradley warned.

Annoyed, Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. This is what I'll do to cut back on time. Anyone over thirty may leave."

A mass of grumbles rose up as a great number of applicants filed out.

"Jack!" Bradley hissed.

"No point in wasting their time. I wasn't going to hire them anyway. This at least cuts down on the number of applicants."

"Ok, fine. Just choose someone in the next hour," Bradley grumbled.

Jack had dismissed five more people when Sam finally came up to be interviewed, but before Jack could start, Bradley was up out of his chair, glaring at the young man.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to show up here thinking that you can get hired!" Bradley glared.

"Bradley, sit down," Lewis sighed, rubbing his eyes. It's been too long of a morning for this. "If the young man wants to apply for the job, let him."

"But..."

"Sit. Or do you want to leave the room?" Lewis insisted. He wasn't happy to see the young man in question either, but this was Jack's decision and it was hard enough getting his great-nephew to agree to this.

Bradley glare intensified. "Just for the record, dear cousin. This boy has no experience what so ever. In fact, his family is poorer than dirt."

"Well, isn't that even more reason to give him the job. It sounds like he really needs it," Jack looked over at his new found cousin. Then sighed, sensing that there was a bigger story here, but he didn't care enough to get into it at the moment. Right now, he rather just take Rose and take a breather from the whole situation. "Okay, let's just get started. What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam O'Rilly," Sam answered, feeling even more nervous after being confronted by Bradley. He risked a glance at Elizabeth, who was now standing with two other women. She just nodded and smiled.

Jack instantly recognized the last name and accent. "You're Irish?"

"My parents are. I was born here in the good ole USA," Sam explained. "We mainly are around other Irish immigrants, which is why I seem to have the accent."

"You wouldn't happen to know of a Tommy Ryan, would you?" Jack asked, not looking up as he seemed to be writing something on a notepad. The accent reminded him of Tommy, the kind Irishman that had helped him sneak back into first class to see Rose, despite thinking that Jack was being foolish for chasing after a first class girl.

Sam frowned confused. "No sir, I do not."

Jack just nodded. Then looked up at Sam with sad blue eyes and nodded. The memories that Sam brought were good ones. He could have grown as close to Tommy as he had grown to Fabrizio. They had gotten along so well and Jack had been very fond of him. Why not hire someone that Tommy could have grown to be? In a way, he felt it would honor his now deceased friend. "You know what, you remind me of a friend of mine...you're hired. I guess you can follow Mr. Crabapple and Mr. Reynolds."

"You can't be serious Jack! He has no experience!" Bradley exclaimed, outraged that this gutter-rat was getting his way.

"How much experience does one need to carry things around and shit? Huh? I say he's hired. It's my decision and it stands. Unless you want to spend another hour, here? You were in such a hurry before."

Bradley just sighed in defeat and crossed his arms angrily. He glared over at his sister, sure that she had something to do with this. "I just want to remind Mr. O'Rilley that there are rules and guidelines to go by and inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated."

Jack had to wonder what that was about, but right now he just felt too annoyed with the whole choosing a valet process to question him. "Can we go?"

"Yes, yes. Mr. Reynolds, I trust you good man to have our new employees ready and to perform their jobs once we're ready to go on our shopping foray," Lewis got to his feet.

"Yes sir," The valet nodded and led the other two men out of the room.

Jack and Charlie joined their wives, who stood in the doorway with a happy Elizabeth.

"Jack, are you alright?" Rose asked, concerned. She saw the look on Jack's face when he talked to Sam. She knew that he had been thinking of Tommy Ryan.

"I'm alright. At least the hard part is over and he definitely is no Lovejoy," Jack chuckled sadly.

"Who is Lovejoy, by the way?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"The deceased valet of my ex-fiancee. Let's just say that he made our lives rather difficult when we first got together," Rose explained.

"Sounds like Reynolds," Elizabeth couldn't help but reply, thinking of all the times her plans to meet Sam had been ruined because of the man.

"Rose, have you eaten breakfast? Or were you here all this time waiting for me?" Jack asked.

Rose blushed. "Um...waiting for you."

Jack laughed. Somehow he had known she'd search him out first. "Oh darling, you must be famished. Come my dear, we'll find you some food."

"I tried to get her to eat, Jack. But she was insistent," Hope giggled.

Jack just laughed and led everyone out of the office, hoping that it'd be a long time before he sat foot inside that room ever again.

…..

The shopping spree went off spectacularly. By the end of two hours in town, new wardrobes were purchased and Rose and Hope had new hairstyles for the night's festivities.

Jack and Rose were in their rooms, getting dressed for the occassion. Rose was doing her makeup and looked in the mirror at Jack, who was adjusting the tie of his tux. She smiled, being reminded of the first class dinner on-board Titanic. He was even more handsome now than he was that night, which felt like a million years ago.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack noticed her gaze.

"That I have such a stunningly handsome husband. I will be the envy of all the women tonight," Rose giggled, putting on the last of her makeup.

"I'm the one who will be the envy. To have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm," Jack smiled. "You're so amazing, Rose."

"I doubt it. People are still talking about how I left Cal at the alter. To be honest, I'm a little scared. Some of these people, I haven't seen since the engagement gala to Cal and now here I am, married to one of the long lost cousins belonging to one of the richest families in the country. What are people going to think?"

"Well, if they're anything like your mother, they would think that you were shrewd and smart and a risk taker. They'll have respect for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you went from measly Hockley millions to Dawson billions with a even better reputation. How can they not see you as smart?" Jack chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Besides, it doesn't matter what they think of you anyway. Of either of us. We have each other and that's all that really matters."

"You jump, I jump," Rose smiled, allowing herself to get lost in his eyes, like always.

"That's right. Now, let's go jump together," He pulled out of the embrace just to offer his arm.

"Thank you kind sir," Rose smiled, accepting his offer. Together, they left their wing of the mansion and made their way down to the ballroom where all the guests were gathered and classical music was being played. Rose already felt the boredom setting in.

"Oh god, Jack. I thought that this part of my life was over."

"Is it really that bad?" Jack frowned.

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe it was just because of mother, but I always found myself bored at these things."

"What can I do to keep you from getting bored?" Jack asked, wanting to do all he could to keep this from being just another cotillion to her.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do. I mean, it was always the same narrow people. The same mindless chatter."

"Well how about we talk to some new people for a change and make the chatter anything but mindless. Let's take control of the conversations," Jack grinned.

Rose laughed. "Oh Jack, if only it was that easy."

"Oh my goodness, is that Rose Dewitt Bukater as I live and breathe?!" A blonde girl wearing a long pale blue sequin gown came up, her arms outstretched for a hug, her lips stretched in the fakest of smiles.

"Oh god, I can't believe she's here, of all people," Rose gasped as the woman quickly approached.

"Who is she?"

"Gloria Danweather. One of the friends that mother had picked out for me. I was sure I'd never have to see her again, but obviously that was too much to ask for."

Jack didn't have time to reply to that, because Gloria was right upon them. Rose quickly put on a fake smile of her own as the blond took her hands and gave a air kiss on each side of her face. "Oh Rose, what a treat to see you again. Needless to say, we were all concerned for your welfare when you had left Cal at the alter the way you had, but now I see that it was all part of an genius plan that none of us had seen coming."

"Pardon me?" Rose frowned, confused. She knew that there must have been some gossip, but she didn't know exactly what people were saying.

"It's been the talk of Philadelphia and Boston society dear. The shrewd Hockley bride trading in millions for the greater wealth and respectability of the Boston Dawsons. A very shrewd and wise move indeed. I know poor Cal has been made a fool of, but he will survive. It does a lady good to see a woman take charge and do well for herself."

Rose was flabbergasted. She could not believe that people would believe such a thing of her. Money and respectability had nothing to do with why she had left Cal for Jack! She opened her mouth to say something, but Lewis tapping a fork against a glass to call for attention stopped her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please," Lewis called for quiet. He smiled at the crowd, his smile widening when his eyes landed on his newly found great nephews. "I have called you here to celebrate with us the reuniting of the Dawson family. As most of you well know, my two brothers left home as young men, never to return and I had been on a mission to find them and bring them home. Sadly, I did not find them in time. They had married, built their own lives and had families of their own. But by luck, I did find their grandsons, Jack and Charlie and both have been kind to uproot their own families and make an old man's wish come true. To have his family whole again in his final years. I've called you all together to introduce and welcome my brother's grandsons home at last. Come on up Jack and Charlie. Bring your lovely wives with you."

Jack was reluctant, but he didn't want to disappoint his great uncle. So he gripped Rose's hand in his and went up to the stage.

"This is uncomfortable," He whispered to Rose as he smiled and nodded to the crowd.

"It is, but you're doing great," Rose also smiled, feeling sick when she noticed even more people she knew from Philadelphia. The Philadelphians seemed to be whispering among themselves, probably talking about her and the scandal she had caused by leaving Cal. "Jack, I think I need some air."

"Do you want me to escort you outside?" Jack asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"No, I'll be okay. You need to stay here and mingle a little. I'll just be outside."

"Rose..."

"You'll be fine, Jack. Just be your charming self," She quickly kissed his lips before heading for the nearest exit.

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked, noticing how tense Rose had became.

"One too many blasts from the past I think. She just needs some air. If she's not back after we make the rounds, I'll go after her," Jack sighed, worried, but not wanting to crowd her. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone. He just hoped that she knew that she could talk to him if she needed to.

"Well, let's start making the rounds. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can make an exit. This tuxedo is not the most comfortable thing on earth."

Jack just chuckled and followed his cousin and his wife as they went and talked to different people in the crowd.

…..

Sam and Elizabeth were in the stables, in a passionate embrace. She had finally managed to get away when her Uncle began to introduce her cousins. She had found him exactly where she knew she would and had ran into his arms.

"How's the party?" Sam laughed, kissing her blond curls.

"How do you think? Boring. I'm so glad that you waited for me. Now you can take me to a real party."

Sam laughed. The plan was that once the cotillion was well underway and Elizabeth wouldn't be missed, Sam and her would slip away to his cousin's wedding reception. He had missed the ceremony because of work, but that was okay, because the reception was where the real fun was and Sam wanted to show her a good time after all the first class rigidness she would be stuck in for the early part of the evening.

"I can't wait to show you an Irish jig or two, lassie," Sam grinned pulling her into a kiss.

Elizabeth giggled, but the giggle faded when she heard running feet and a sob nearby. "Someone's here."

Sam frowned and followed his girlfriend to the front of the stables, where they found Rose leaning against the building sniffling into a handkerchief.

"Rose? What are you doing out here, sweetie? I thought you'd be in there enjoying the party?" Elizabeth asked, relieved that it was Rose and not some debutante that would turn them in. She was pretty sure that Rose wouldn't think anything of her being here alone with Sam.

Rose looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Elizabeth...I didn't expect to see you here. I just needed some air...I...there were...," She sighed, looking lost and miserable. "I'm afraid that I shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here? Why on earth would you say such a thing?" Elizabeth came to stand next to her newly found cousin in law, feeling sad that the red head would feel so out of place. This of course was the world she grew up in. She should feel right at home here.

Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Because everyone knows about how I left Cal at the alter, not that I care about that. I just care about how that will affect Jack. I mean...I saw a girl I grew up with in there and she was all about how shrewd and genius I was to leave Cal for someone with more money and more status than the Hockleys, but that's not why I left Cal and it's not why I married Jack. I don't want people to think that it is!"

"Well then why did you?" Sam asked, and winced when Elizabeth elbowed him, telling him to shut up. "Ow...um...sorry..."

"No, it's a fair question. It's actually ironic really. I met Jack when he was a poor wandering artist with only a few blank sheets of paper and air in his lungs and that was enough for him. He had nothing, but he was the happiest person I knew and I loved him. I married Jack because I loved him more than anything else and I married him when he had nothing. But no one will see it that way. No one will know. Now when they look at us, they'll see us in the way they would have seen me and Cal if I had married him and it makes me sick. Jack doesn't deserve that."

"Oh Rose, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. If it did, would you have left Cal at all?" Elizabeth asked, feeling for the girl.

Rose shook her head. "Of course not. At that time, just talking to Jack would have been inappropriate. I was first class and he wasn't. Despite how lovely he was...how charming."

"Yet, you loved him anyway despite what anyone thought. So why would it matter now?"

"Because now they'll think him naive and he's not. He's far from naive. He just gives people a chance. More chances than any first class person has given, no offense but you know what I mean. I just don't want them to think poorly of him for marrying me. He doesn't deserve that," Rose sniffed.

"It sounds like you really do love Jack," Elizabeth smiled, taking Rose's hand.

"More than anything. When I thought that I had lost him forever, I had almost lost myself and allowed myself to be pulled into my mother and Cal's plans. It was the thought of disappointing him that woke me up to what I was about to do. When I found him again in Chippewa Falls, it was the happiest day of my life. I just want people to see him the way I do. But being married to me may have ruined in chances of that and I hate myself for it."

Elizabeth's heart hurt for Rose. She knew what it was like to love like that because that was how she felt about Sam. She wanted to be someone he could be proud of and she wanted the world to see him the way she saw him. As the most wonderful man on earth and it would break her heart if she found that she was the reason why they never would.

"Rose, listen to me. When it comes down to it, it doesn't matter what those busy body gossips think. No one of importance really listens to them. The only opinion that matters is Jack's and from how he looks at you, you're his whole world. He thinks the sun and moon rises and sits on you. He adores you. So ignore everyone else. That's what I'd do."

"I usually don't pay attention to what they think, not about me usually. It's just so different when it may affect him."

"It won't. I promise you that. Jack will be just fine," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her cousin in law, somehow feeling a sort of kinship with her.

"Rose?! Rose where are you?" Jack came running up in search of his wife. Relief swept through him when he found her, but relief turned to worry when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Sweetie, you've been crying."

"I'm okay, now, Jack. It just got overwhelming in there," Rose smiled as he gently touched her face. "I'm fine. Really."

"I remember the last time that you were fine."

"Yeah and you told me off but good, too. But I'm not trapped, Jack. Not anymore. I really am fine," Rose smiled as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"So everything is great here," Elizabeth grinned, looking at Sam, signaling that they should be going.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I feel like I've been rude," Rose felt the need to apologize. "After all, your family has worked hard on putting this together and I'm out here, dragging Jack away."

"Oh Rose, don't worry about it. Really, once you've been to one cotillion, you've been to them all. And now that grandfather has introduced Jack and Charlie to Boston society, there's really no point in being here. You and Jack can go elsewhere if you like," Elizabeth waved away the apology.

"Mother always made me stay to the end of these things," Rose chuckled.

"Well that's not a requirement here."

Sam looked at the time, trying not to seem too impatient.

"Are you missing something?" Jack asked, noticing Sam's movements.

"Um...no...yes...um...well there's a wedding in the family that I missed tonight, but I had promised to be at the reception,"Sam stammered, not wanting to do or say anything to get fired. After all, he was being paid more than he had ever been before and it was another way to see his Lizzie.

"Oh. You should have said something, I would have given you the entire night off so you could go to the ceremony," Jack gasped, embarrassed to be the reason that someone had missed a family event. "Here, I give you the rest of the night off. I wouldn't want you to miss the reception."

"You know, I never been to an Irish wedding reception before. I bet they're tons of fun," Elizabeth chuckled.

"I bet Jack's been to a few with all the traveling he's done. Of course there was that real party we attended when we met. There was a lot of Irish music and Jack made me dance a jig, even though I didn't know how," Rose smiled at the memory.

"I would never have known that by the way you showed me up. You were a natural," Jack grinned.

Sam couldn't help himself. He wanted to get Elizabeth away from the mansion, and at the same time he found himself really enjoying the company of Jack and Rose. "Why don't you three come with me if you're no longer needed here? I mean, I'm sure that Mrs. Rose here could use some real fun, not that a cotillion isn't real fun..."

"Trust me, it's not. It's all about dressing up like a penguin and walking around with your nose stuck up in the air," Jack chuckled.

"Hey, I like that description," Elizabeth laughed.

"How about it? Would you like to come to my family's wedding reception?"

"Rose? What do you think?" Jack asked, not wanting to take her somewhere she'd feel even more uncomfortable than she already did.

Rose's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!"

Jack smiled happily and turned to his new employee. "Count us in."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jack, Rose, Elizabeth, and Sam spent the last two hours at the reception and were now heading back. Sam and Elizabeth walked ahead as a pumped with alcohol Jack and Rose lagged behind, holding hands and singing Come Josephine, just like they had after the party in steerage. Rose smiled nostalgically, awash in memories.

Rose had had a marvelous time. The minute they had gotten there, they were greeted by friendly people, all looking forward to having a good time and celebrating the union of two people that loved each other more than anything, just like she loved Jack.

They had found a table that was big enough for the four of them, but they hadn't remained seated for long. The familiar song that had played on Titanic began and Jack was pulling her out of her seat and sweeping her through the crowd, just like he had that night. She had no choice but to go along with him, laughing as she screamed for him to stop. Then they both out did each other dancing a jig or two before joining hands and turning each other about until they were both too dizzy to stand.

When they weren't dancing, Rose found herself observing Elizabeth and Sam and came to a happy conclusion. They were in love. Sam looked at Elizabeth in the same way that Jack had looked at her when they had first met. As someone he wanted so much, yet knew he shouldn't be able to have and Elizabeth looked at him in the same way. She wondered what their story was and would it be inappropriate to ask.

Now the party was over and they were walking back to the world of wealth and social standing, a world that Rose hated. But at least now Jack was with her and there was no Cal and mother to make him go away. She wished that it could be the same for Sam and Elizabeth. They were such a lovely couple.

"What are you thinking about, Rosebud?" Jack wondered, his eyes never once leaving her. She was so beautiful right now. Her fancy hair now hanging in limp curls around her face, dampened by sweat. Her skin bright and glowing and a happy smile brightening her beautiful face, making her even more lovely. Silently, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, admiring her delicate hands as they gripped the coat, pulling it close around her.

"I had a wonderful time, Jack. Can we go to more Irish wedding receptions?"

Jack grinned. "Whenever we come across them, we shall attend, Rose."

"We can barely see the stars here. Do you think there are any shooting stars tonight?" She looked up into the sky, wishing that the stars were visible like they had been on Titanic.

"Perhaps. Somewhere. Do you have a wish?"

"Mmm, that Sam and Elizabeth can be together like you and I are now."

Jack frowned and looked ahead at his cousin and new valet, realizing that indeed they were walking closer than was normal between a lady and a servant, their hands brushing each other. Realizing that they had sat close together at the reception, as if they were a couple and the light in their eyes as they talked and their eyes met.

"While I be damned," Jack laughed. "And you said that I see people. I think that gift is yours Rose."

"You rubbed off on me. I think once you find love, you see it where it's not easily seen. Should we tell them? So they know that they don't have to be so careful around us? Obviously this has been going on for a while and is looked down upon by her family."

"Why would they look down upon it? Sam's a nice fellow," Jack frowned. He liked Sam. He saw him just like he had seen his Tommy. As a friend. He thought he was a fine match for Elizabeth.

Rose sighed, hating to break the news to Jack. "Need I remind you why Charlie's grandfather had left the family, never to return? Clearly the family wouldn't like her dating someone not of their social standing. They probably see Sam the way my mother first saw you. Especially that Bradley."

Jack pouted, hating the thought of anyone with the last name of Dawson being anything like Ruth and Cal, but he had to admit that Rose was right, especially when he remembered Bradley's outburst when he had hired Sam as his valet. "You know...we can be their Molly."

"Molly Brown?"

"Yes. Remember how she had loaned me a suit to wear on Titanic to that first class dinner and she helped me write that note to you? Well we should do the same for them. Be their Molly."

Rose giggled. "We should. Mother would be outraged if she knew I was going to be like that vulgar Brown woman." She twisted her voice to sound like Ruth's when she talked about Molly. Causing Jack to laugh a little too loudly.

"We don't say anything tonight. I will talk to Elizabeth tomorrow. Girl to girl. Boys just mess up the conversation," Rose giggled, running her hands along the material of Jack's jacket.

"Yes ma'am," Jack smiled, watching her wear his jacket, thinking it looked so much better on her than it ever had on him.

Of course, Bradley and Charlie were waiting for them upon their return, Bradley the only one being livid.

"So where did my cousins and sister disappear off to tonight?"

"Rose was uncomfortable, so we went to a real party. You should try it sometime, Bradley. It'll get that stick out of your ass," Jack hiccuped, causing both Charlie and Sam to cough.

"Um...he's a bit drunk at the moment. And tired. We apologize," Rose bit back a giggle.

"Seriously, his stick may be bigger than Hockley's. Hockley had a..."

"Jack!" Rose laughed, dragging him upstairs. "Good night everyone!"

"I think I'll go. Good night, Miss," Sam also quickly made his exit, not wanting a confrontation with Bradley who looked like he was going to explode. He had to admit that Jack was right. The man did look like he had a stick stuck somewhere.

"I apologize for Jack. He's not usually that rude. I guess he had quite a bit too much to drink," Charlie nervously chuckled.

"I just wonder where my dear sister took our cousin and his wife where they could get that tipsy, huh?" Bradley eyed his sister suspiciously. "Especially since she was with the boy we told her never to associate with again."

Charlie frowned, not liking the implications here. Was he talking about Jack's new valet? And if so, what was wrong with Elizabeth associating with him? He seemed like a nice enough young man.

"Bradley, you may be my brother, but you do not tell me who I can and cannot be friends with," Elizabeth frowned, not wanting to get into this in front of Charlie.

"If only it was friendship that boy is after, but we both know that's not the case, don't we Elizabeth? The boy is trash. Just because he somehow conned Jack into hiring him, does not mean he's good enough to court a lady of this family. In fact, it's even more inappropriate now that he's an employee! I forbid it!"

"You have no say in anything I do, Bradley Dawson! I will see who I want, when I want! Sam is a good person! A lot better than those frat boys you call friends! I am not discussing this with you!"

"Alright, let's calm down," Charlie stepped in. "I don't know what's going on here, between the two of you, or three of you including this Sam fellow, but it's late. We've all been drinking and perhaps it's best to go to bed and sleep it off. Everything will look better in the morning, yeah?"

"This isn't over, little sister. Not by a long shot," Bradley growled before storming upstairs to his room, leaving Charlie and Elizabeth alone.

Charlie sighed. He had no idea what was going on between Elizabeth and Sam, but he didn't like the way Bradley spoke of Sam at all. It just reminded him that his own grandmother had not been welcomed into this family and why his own grandfather had left in the first place.

"I don't know what is going on between you and that boy, but if it's a romance of some sort...well just remember why I didn't grow up in this family. My grandmother was deemed unacceptable. For the record, we were all just fine without the Boston Dawsons. Just something to think about there," Charlie replied before disappearing upstairs to join his own wife and child.

…..

The next morning found Rose waking up feeling a lot better than she did earlier the last evening, but poor Jack had a pounding headache. He groaned as he woke up.

"Rose? Am I dead?" He moaned. "I feel like I'm dead."

Rose just smiled and kissed his sweaty head. "Poor baby. You should get downstairs. You owe Bradley an apology."

"I do?"

"You told him that he had a stick up his ass and it was bigger than Cal's," Rose couldn't help it. She laughed. "Oh dear, Jack. My mother would have fainted from horror if she had heard that."

"Well, they say that you speak the truth when drunk," Jack snorted, forcing himself to sit up. "Is he going to whine to Lewis?"

"Blame it on me. Say that I'm a bad influence," Rose sadly smiled. She closed her eyes as Jack gently touched her check. She sighed as she felt his breath on her face.

"You are the good influence. I am the bad. Never think that you're any less than perfect."

She opened her eyes to stare into a world of blue. She felt her heart beat faster. "Jack, I think we both better get up before we never leave bed at all."

"Is that so bad?" The eyes smiled at her, never leaving her. She felt her self melting as she felt herself drown in his presence. How was it possible to love someone this much?

She ran her hands down his arms and chest, relishing the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. "Trip to the stars?"

"All you have to do is ask..."

One hour later, both Jack and Rose were bathed and dressed and ready to start the day. Rose made sure to keep some distance between herself and Jack, not wanting to become overwhelmed with passion again. Honestly, she had no idea what had gotten into her. She watched him dress and felt regret that he was now fully clothed, his skin covered from view.

"Clothes can be a good thing, huh?" Jack smirked, feeling her eyes on him. "Sometimes they make it possible to leave the bed after all."

"They can always be taken off," Rose couldn't help herself.

"Don't tempt me, Rose. I have to apologize to my cousin and then who knows what else the day will bring," Jack chuckled getting to his feet and heading for the door, grabbing his portfolio.

"Jack...if you see Elizabeth, tell her I'd like to see her please?" Rose stopped him before he exited the room.

"You're not coming down with me?"

"No, I want to talk to Elizabeth first. Girl to girl, just like I said last night."

Jack just smiled and nodded. "Sure. See you when you get downstairs, Rose."

She watched him leave and finished brushing her hair and pulling it back into the style she normally wore it. A slight knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth stuck he head into the room. "Jack said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Come in come in!" Rose beckoned her inside. She stuck her head outside, to make sure that no one else was around, then turned back to Elizabeth and giggled. "Just wanted to make sure that it's just us girls."

"I assure you, it is. Everyone else is downstairs either getting ready to go into the office, or eating breakfast and making their own plans for the day," Elizabeth smiled. "Was there a reason why you wanted to see me and for it to be just us?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you. About Sam."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Rose to want to discuss Sam with her. "Is there something wrong? Is Jack not satisfied with his work? He just started, I'm sure that..."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "How can Jack not be satisfied with his work when he had just started and Jack's not that difficult to please. No, I wanted to talk about well...you and Sam."

"Me and Sam? I don't understand."

"Elizabeth. As someone whose been in a forbidden romance, I know one when I see it. You and Sam are lovers, aren't you and you're keeping it secret because of Bradley?"

Elizabeth felt panic build up. She had thought that they had been careful. Maybe she could deflect suspicion somehow. "Rose, I don't know what you're talking about? I barely know..."

"Elizabeth, I saw how he looked at you. It's the same way Jack looked at me when we met and I was engaged to Cal and he was only a poor artist. And I must have looked at Jack the way you look at Sam. There is something between you two. Don't worry. I won't say a word and neither will Jack. In fact, you have our full support."

"Jack knows?"

"Of course. He's very good at observing and reading people. Don't be afraid, we know all too well what it's like. In fact, Jack said we should be your Molly. She was a upper class lady that helped Jack when he got invited to dinner with mother and Cal and I. She helped us meet and get to know each other better. I don't know if we would have even gotten together if it weren't for her."

Elizabeth sighed, feeling a little relieved. With Jack and Rose on their side, things will be easier for them to meet. At least there will be two people she wouldn't have to hide from. Three, counting Charlie. "Bradley hates Sam. He thinks that he's beneath the family, but he's not. He's the sweetest and I love him."

"I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about Jack and I. We won't tell. Not that we ever had any room to judge anyway with how we met and fell in love," Rose giggled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it sometime," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes. It is quite the story," Rose nodded, sadness tinging her voice as she thought about Titanic and all the lives lost. It killed her sometimes that her and Jack's story was connected to such tragedy. But again, it made their love all the more profound. At least in her eyes anyway.

…..

Jack had just finished breakfast and was entering the foyer where Sam was waiting for him along with Charlie, Bradley, and their valets.

"I see that Jack has decided to grace us with his company," Bradley's smile wasn't friendly, remembering what Jack had said the night before.

"Watch it Bradley," Charlie warned, protectively. He was not going to have anyone bullying Jack. The cousin he liked. Sadly, he couldn't really say that about Bradley. The more that he got to know Bradley, the more clear it was that they were never going to be friends.

"I apologize for last night by the way. It was rude and uncalled for," Jack unhappily replied, feeling that he shouldn't apologize. He had only spoken the truth. Bradley did have a stick stuck up his ass, but he was here to make nice and at least try to get along.

"I guess it's forgiven. Seeing the company you've been keeping, such vulgar behavior could be expected," Bradley's glare went from Jack to Sam.

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to say something in defense of Sam, but Charlie cut him off. "Jack, drop it. Let it go. It's too early for this."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Tell Rose that I've gone to find something to sketch."

The butler entered the room and cleared his throat. "Sirs, there is a woman at the door. She claims to be the mother of Mrs. Rose Dawson. Shall I send her in?"

Jack's eyes widened and his face redden with anger. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Yes, John. Show the lady into the parlor and have some tea set up. I am sure that Rose will be thrilled that her mother is here," Bradley smiled.

"No. Do not show her in!" Jack spoke up, causing Bradley to frown at him.

"How rude to turn away a lady. Jack, I don't know how they do it in third class, but a lady of Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's stature is never turned away at the door," Bradley lectured.

"At least talk to Rose about it first. Her and Ruth did not part on good terms! She doesn't want her here! The woman is a gold digging witch! She was all for disowning Rose for marrying me until she learned what family I came from!"

"That shows that the woman has brains and knows what's best for her daughter, not that she's a gold digger. Even thought the debt crisis that family is in is a concern, but she's a civil lady that would be a good influence on Elizabeth."

"Or be Elizabeth's jailer just as well as she was Rose's," Jack growled.

"Sir, what should I do?" John asked again, just as Rose and Elizabeth made an appearance.

"Do as I said. Show her in," Bradley directed, following John into the foyer.

"That son of a bitch!" Jack angrily yelled.

"Jack? What's going on?" Rose frowned. She wasn't used to seeing Jack so angry. He was usually easy going and pleasant. Jack opened his mouth to explain, but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't keep his promise of keeping her mother away. He couldn't bring that down on her, so instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Let's get out of here and spend the day on the town," He forced a smile. Yes, he was avoiding the issue, putting off the coming confrontation, but he just couldn't tell her right now.

"Jack," Charlie frowned, knowing what his cousin was up to and thinking that it was a bad idea. He was one for facing things head on, not running away from them.

"We'll see you later, Charlie. If asked, tell them that something came up that we had to attend to," Jack waved as he pulled Rose out the door followed by Sam and a curious Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Elizabeth whispered to Sam.

"Rose's mother showed up at the door and I guess Jack is trying to avoid telling her," Sam answered, wondering what the day was going to entail. "Are you coming with us?"

"Why not? This should be fun and we get to spend more time together," Elizabeth chuckled. "I mean, that was the plan of getting you hired."

Rose must have heard them whispering, because they stopped. "What was that about my mother?" Rose turned around and stared.

Sam stared, not realizing that he had been heard. "Um..."

Jack sighed, defeated. He couldn't ask Sam to lie for him. "Alright, Rose...I was hoping to put this off, but...your mother is here and Bradley invited her in."

Rose went ten shades of pale. Her mother was the last person that she had expected or even wanted to see. What was she doing here? How had she found the Dawson mansion? She had already told her once that she wanted nothing to do with her, must she do so again? "My mother? Why is she here?"

"To make our lives miserable of course," Jack sighed, wishing that he could just make the woman disappear.

"Damn it, Jack! I don't want her here!"

"I know," Jack sighed, feeling awful.

"Well, I guess that it's best not to put it off. We're going to have to deal with her sooner or later..."

"Is she that bad?" Elizabeth asked, feeling amused and bad for her new found friend at the same time.

"She's worse."

"And she's not a laughing matter. That woman is like a jailer and if she's allowed to stay...not only will she be trying to rule over Rose, but as an unmarried young woman, well let's just say that Bradley had pointed out that she could be an good influence on you as well."

Elizabeth felt sick. Her grandfather and Bradley were obstacles enough. She didn't need someone else trying to come between her and Sam.

"My mother is my problem, not to worry," Rose sighed, wishing that Ruth would have taken a hint and had just stayed away. She took Jack's hand. "You jump, I jump. Right?"

Jack smiled, remembering their old pledge. "The last time we did that involving your mother, I ended up framed for stealing a necklace."

"What?" Elizabeth arched a brow.

Rose just chuckled. "I doubt that will ever happen again."

"Just to be safe, Sam make sure that no one tries to slip anything into my pocket. I'm not taking any chances this time," Jack smiled, squeezing Rose's hand. "But of course. You jump, I jump. Even if it's off the back of a ship."

Hand in hand, with Sam and Elizabeth trailing behind them, Jack and Rose return to the mansion, ready to once again face whatever challenge that her mother had set before them this time.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was in her element as she sat in the parlor of the Dawson mansion sipping on a cup of herbal tea. Her eyes took everything in, noting how luxurious the Dawson home was. Even more so than the Hockley estate. It was a perfect home for a woman of her stature. Sure, Rose was angry with her. She was probably still determined to keep Ruth out in the cold. But she also knew her daughter and knew that she could find a way through that anger and return to Rose's good graces and in enough time to enjoy this turn of good fortune. Especially once Rose learned of all she had done to save her good name.

Thanks to Ruth's quick thinking, instead of having her daughter thought of as a tramp and damaging the Dawson brand, she had made the gossip rounds and let it be thought that the cancellation of the Hockley wedding was Rose being smart. Realizing that she had a better option with the Dawsons than the Hockleys. So instead of seeming like a tramp, Rose looked to be a genius. A woman that took control of her own destiny. Ruth figured that not only was she doing Rose a favor by salvaging her reputation, but the Dawson's as well. She couldn't have such a prestigious family have shame brought upon them by allowing a woman with a bad reputation to join their family.

"So, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Rose has never mentioned you. Of course, she hasn't been with us for very long," Bradley took a seat across from her, a cup of tea in his own hand. "Even though Grandfather had mentioned your family once, when he had attended that party in Philadelphia..."

"Oh yes, the last one where my dear Ralph was alive. I do believe that was the last party that the Dewitt Bukater family had thrown where we were all together and content. Now things have changed since Ralph's passing and I'm afraid that my relationship with my daughter is a lot to be desired, but I am sure that we can mend things if given the chance," Ruth nodded, keeping her posture straight and her voice polite. The very image of a high society woman.

"Yes, my cousin Jack had mentioned that there was tension between the two of you. I do hope you work things out. Goodness knows, my sister can use a lady of your stature to influence her. She's had so few role models since our mother's passing," Bradley placed his tea on the table beside his chair, just as Rose and Jack entered, followed by Sam and Elizabeth, who now stood far apart.

"Rose," Ruth got to her feet. "Oh darling, you look a fright. Have you no lady's maid?"

"Is that the first thing you have to say to me mother?" Rose kept her voice void of any trace of emotion. She did not want to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her defensive. She wanted to keep control of the conversation, the best way she could. She was not going to give her mother something to manipulate.

"No indeed. It was just a shock. I was certain that you would have had a girl working for you by now..."

"Well, unlike you, I am still grieving the loss of Trudy. After all, it was you who sent her to her death instead of allowing her to board a lifeboat," Rose tightened her hold on Jack's hand, feeling the familiar anger once again.

"Rose, you know good and well I had no idea that the ship was going to sink and I thought that the boats were separated by class."

"Yes, I remember, mother. That was the first thing out of your mouth. What an awful thing to wonder," Rose shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. She really didn't want to have to deal with her mother right now. Not ever, really.

"Rose, sweetie. Perhaps you should sit," Jack lead her over to the loveseat, not liking how pale she looked at that moment. "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine Jack. This is just another headache that dealing with my mother brings on," Rose didn't resist as he helped her sit down.

"Oh Rose, stop being so melodramatic. What must these kind people think?"

"That you're headache inducing? That wouldn't be far from the truth."

"Rose, you are being awfully unkind to your poor mother," Bradley tsked. "I think that my dear cousin could agree, as part of the motherless club, it's best to work things through with your mother while she's still in this world."

Jack wanted to tell Bradley to mind his own business, but the memories of his own kind-hearted mother kept him from doing so. He had to admit that his stiff cousin had a point.

"Jack?" Rose looked at him, noting his silence.

"I'm not taking Ruth's side here by any means. I know that she was nothing like the moms Charlie and I and even Bradley and Elizabeth probably had, but she is your mother. Maybe she can change, but you won't know that unless you give her a chance to. I'd give anything to have my mother here with us, to have her meet you and see what kind of man I became, but that will never happen. Just don't throw away something that some of us will never have, alright?"

"Tell me about your mother Jack? And you too, Bradley since you say I should give my mother a chance. What kind of mother were they? Were they kind and loving? Did they comfort you when you had nightmares or when there was a death in the family? Did they make it known that they loved you?" Rose had to ask. She knew Jack's mother was wonderful, but she had no clue about Bradley and Elizabeth's mother.

"She was wonderful. She especially spoiled Bradley. He was her little prince and he loved her dearly, as did I. She was always available for a hug or to give encouragement," Elizabeth answered.

"That's what I thought. You guys had loving, warm mothers. Unfortunately, Ruth Dewitt Bukater was none of those things. She still isn't. She's cold, overbearing, and manipulative. Believe me, if she was anything like the mothers you and Jack had, there would be no need for a second chance," Rose eyed her mother, not letting her view any sign of her emotions, knowing that they would be used against her. "Before Ruth even knew that Jack was a part of this prestigious family, she had disowned me. Made it loud and clear that I was no longer her daughter. Jack even asked her if she was sure and she was. I saw it in her eyes. Only when it was clear that Jack was from a family even richer than the Hockley's did she change her tune. I'm just making her live by her word."

"Rose, I was angry. I had thought that you had thrown your life away on a vagabond, a homeless drifter. If I had known..."

"That's exactly it, mother! So what if Jack was a penniless drifter? I loved him and he made me happy and that should have been enough for you. But no, all you saw was money. Jack was enemy number one when he was just a penniless artist. An insect that must be squashed quickly in your eyes. But the minute you saw Lewis Dawson, the minute you realized that Jack came from one of the most prestigious families in the country, oh he was the best thing since sliced bread. He even trumped Cal! Poor Cal had probably gotten whiplash with how quickly you turned on him."

Ruth sat ramrod straight, listening to Rose's rant. Her voice was also just as emotionless as Rose's. "Rose, I only did what I deemed right for my daughter. You will understand when you have a daughter. You will want to steer her in the right direction when making important decisions, such as finding a suitable husband. Of course I was out of sorts when you had left Cal. By all appearances you were throwing your life away and no mother wants to see that. I was angry when I learned of your marriage to Jack because I had images of you sleeping underneath bridges and on park benches and scrounging for food like a third class gutter rat and you were raised so much better than that."

Rose crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "So what if I had to do all of that? It was my life, my decision. You had no right to judge."

"I have every right, Rose. I am your mother. It is my job to look after you. It was my job to steer you on the correct course. It would have been my failure if you had ended up on the streets. Your father's failure to provide for us after his death was bad enough." Feeling frustrated, Ruth took a look around the room and noticed Sam. With his color hair, it was obvious that he wasn't a Dawson. "Rose, must we have this conversation in front of the servants, really. Some things should not be privy to the help."

"Sam is Jack's valet. I don't tell him what to do," Rose refused to dismiss Sam, which left all eyes on Jack, who looked rather uncomfortable. He still didn't like giving orders to anyone.

"Um...Sam, why don't you and go and get Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's luggage. Elizabeth will show you where to take them," Jack almost mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. "And Elizabeth, make sure she's nowhere near our quarters. I think it's best to keep Rose and Ruth in different sections of the house for now."

With the way Rose was glaring at Ruth, Elizabeth had to admit that was a good idea. "Come along, Sam. We have work to do."

Everyone waited until Sam and Elizabeth were gone before continuing the conversation. Rose was the first by turning to Jack. "She's staying?" 

"I didn't have anything else for Sam do and it was obvious that he wasn't wanted in here," Jack looked apologetic.

"See mother, this is what I don't like! You manipulate to get your way!"

"Rose stop being so melodramatic. Really, after all I've done to assist you in the transition here, you should be thankful to me. It wasn't easy traveling the gossip circles, making it known that your abandonment of Cal was a planned transition to greener pastures. That it was an act of genius. Otherwise, you would have damaged the Dawson brand with people thinking you were some harlot, leaving poor Cal at the alter. I had such little time to work with, but I managed to get to anyone that was important."

Why was she not surprised that her mother was behind the gossip from last night? "That was you?"

"Of course that was me. The Dewitt Bukater name may have taken on some damage thanks to your father, but it is still a good name and to have the daughter of Ralph Dewitt Bukater make wise, beneficial decisions for her family, it keeps our good name intact, plus benefits the Dawson brand. This way you are seen as a genius, someone who can benefit the family."

"Mother, I did not ask for your help. I did not want your help. You should have stayed out of it."

"To be honest, there would have been no choice but to accept Rose at this point, with grandfather wanting the family together, but I for one appreciate Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's consideration for the family and welcome her to stay here as long as she feels it appropriate. After all, with our mother having passed by time Elizabeth had hit her teen years, she could use a guiding hand," Bradley nodded, feeling impressed with Ruth and her endeavor to save her family's status.

"I thank you, Mr. Dawson. It is a pleasure to be of service to such a fine family and I do hope to do more as an in-law to ensure the family's brand."

Rose was pissed. Absolutely livid! She could not believe that some how her mother had gotten what she wanted, despite how horribly she had behaved. She felt like stomping her foot and yelling, but knew just how childish and unladylike that would look. Instead, she got to her feet and glared at her mother. "Well congratulations mother. You've done slithered your way into this household after all. Now you will never have to worry about becoming a seamstress. I hope you are satisfied."

"There is no need for sarcasm, Rose. Now that I am here, some things must be corrected. You are to hire on a lady's maid at once. You are a married woman now and it's inappropriate to share mine like you did when you were single. I see that you've already been shopping, but you can do with a new hairstyle," Ruth critiqued.

"Rose's hair is perfect the way it is," Jack frowned.

Ruth just ignored Jack and continued talking, making plans to take Rose out to a day spa and perhaps do some shopping. Rose just looked at Jack, feeling miserable.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Take Elizabeth. I'm sure she'll make it more bearable," he kissed her cheek, wanting to comfort her. "Or I'll go. Give you a male perspective and perhaps get some drawing in."

Bradley cleared his throat. "Sorry, cousin. I know Rose is a lot lovelier to look at than a group of men, but you are needed in the office. Grandfather wants me to show you and Charlie the ropes of running Dawson enterprises. Trust me, I am just as unhappy about it as you are."

Rose frowned. Jack in an office all day? That was...that should be illegal! Jack was an artist. He thrived on the outdoors and around creativity, light and oxygen! Wide open spaces with lots of sunlight! Stuffing him into an office and expecting him to push papers all day...that would kill his wonderful spirit. She was beginning to think that agreeing to come here was a not a good idea after all.

The disappointed look on Jack's face crushed Rose. She hated that look. She never wanted to see it on his face again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "We should go. Somewhere with lots of sunshine."

Jack just smiled and gave her lips a short kiss. "Later, alright? I want to make this work for Lewis. There's just something about him. I want to make him happy, you know?"

Rose could understand. Jack had once said that he had never known his grandfather and Lewis was kind of that for him. He kind of wanted to enjoy that for a while. She was just afraid that all the money and rules will kill his carefree spirit.

"Alright."

"Come along, Rose. We have a lot to do before the day is over," Ruth got to her feet, not wanting to waste a moment of remolding Rose back into the perfect first class lady.

Rose looked at Jack, her eyes speaking her unhappiness. She rather spend the day in the office with Jack than go anywhere with her mother. "I guess I'll see you later."

Jack wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "Good luck, Rosie."

"You too."

Jack got up and followed Bradley while Rose followed her mother, wondering how everything had come to this, despite their best efforts.

…..

Rose, Elizabeth and Ruth were returning just as the men were returning home from the office. Rose couldn't help but note how exhausted Jack appeared while Jack couldn't help noticing how stressed Rose seemed.

"Look, girls. We're home just in time," Ruth nodded towards the men. "It's been a lovely day at the spa. I haven't had such a lovely time in months."

Elizabeth and Rose shared a look. Obviously they both had a different opinion from Ruth's.

"It was so kind of Jack to loan us his valet. Can you imagine if we had to carry all those bags ourselves?" Elizabeth replied, hoping to keep the conversation neutral.

"The ladies sure do look lovely," Bradley complimented, eyeing Rose. Her beauty made him realize that it was past time to find himself a suitable bride, hopefully one just as beautiful. She really was too good for his cousin, in his opinion.

"Well, I guess I should head up to my room and sort through everything I brought," Rose excused herself, having just as much as she could take of her mother. She looked at Jack, concerned by how tired he looked. "Darling, would you like to join me? I can use some of your input."

"Of course," Jack smiled, nodding towards his cousins. "Gentlemen."

Jack silently followed Rose up to their room where Rose's bags and boxes were waiting for her near the closet. Jack immediately flopped down on the bed as Rose began going through one of the bags.

Jack watched as Rose dug through the bags, a frown on her face as she took out and examined each newly brought dress, each one more rigid and unRose-like than the last. Didn't Rose pick anything out herself?

"I take it that your mother was exaggerating when she said a good time was had by all," he spoke up as Rose took out a dark purple dress with a high neckline.

"You're a married woman now, Rose. It's time to start dressing like one. All these other dresses are for young single ladies still on the market," Rose rolled her eyes. "I knew this would happen. I knew it. This is why I did not want her here."

"Put them all back in the bags. We'll return them tomorrow and if she has anything to say about it, tell her that your husband said that he married a young woman, not a middle-aged spinster. Since she's so old fashioned, she should have no problems," Jack snorted.

"That may just work," Rose giggled, refolding the dress. "Ugh, what am I doing? I'm regressing! I'm supposed to be done taking orders from that woman and here I am, doing it again."

"Old habits die hard sometimes," Jack got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "With all that's happening, Ruth's control probably seems familiar and we tend to gravitate towards familiar things. Take this afternoon at the office. There's a park outside and I don't know how many times I almost walked out the door to go just sit and sketch people going by."

"That's another thing. You don't belong cooped up in an office. You belong in that park sketching people, making something out of nothing with your art."

"It's not going to be a habit, trust me. Lewis wants us to take a tour of the factories the day after tomorrow, but I think that's going to be it for me. I mean, I appreciate him wanting to pull us into the family and all, but I'm not the run a business type...not this kind of business where you're stuck in an office and have thousands of men working for you kind," Jack shuddered at the thought. He never wanted to be over anyone like that, responsible for others livelihoods. Just the thought made him increasingly nervous.

"What do you want to do with your life, Jack? After all the traveling and seeing the world is done, that is," Rose giggled. "I mean...we all know that I want to be an actress, but what do you want to do?"

Jack was a little taken aback by the question. After all the traveling was done, what did he want to do with the rest of his life besides spend it with Rose and perhaps have a small family? Maybe do something involving the one thing he loved more than even Rose. Art. Art had been something that had gotten him through some really hard times in his life, including the time when he had thought that Rose was lost to him forever.

"You know...I'd like to have an art gallery. Somewhere to show off not only my art, but the artwork of others as well. Not just drawings either. Paintings. Photography. Sculptures. It'd be a place where art just isn't a craft...it's a way of life. Somewhere that one could go and breathe it in and be surrounded by it, you know?"

"Sounds perfect," Rose smiled, leaning her head against his chest. "Sounds so perfectly...you. Not cooped up in an office where no one could see your light, but in a gallery where people can experience your brilliance."

"Brilliance may be taking it too far," Jack chuckled.

"I don't think so. Hmm...maybe you can talk to Lewis. That is one dream that can come true for you Jack. All you need is money and now you have plenty of that. I think he'd understand, after all, it seems like your grandfather was his favorite."

"Maybe, but I don't know Rose. It feels like charity to me."

"How can it be charity? You're a Dawson. That money is family money. Part of the Dawson legacy. You have as much of a right to it as Bradley and Elizabeth. And what an investment? It'd be a smart business deal because people love art and will always love art," Rose continued. She was completely taken with the idea of a gallery owned and ran by Jack. It was so him and his spirit would flourish, not whiter away into nothing like it would inside an office building.

"I'll think about it. Even if it did happen, it'd be a long time from now. I still have some promises to keep and I intend on keeping them. I told you that we'd travel and I mean it. We will. The places we'll go..."

"I know you mean to keep them, Jack. But sometimes life has other plans. Just so you know, even if we never take a step out of Boston, I'll be fine. Just as long as I have you. That's all I really want. Is to be with you forever and to have freedom over my choices. I don't want to be decorative. I want to do something. I want to be...well...someone like Molly Brown."

"What do you mean someone like Molly?" Jack asked, leading her over to the bed, where they both sat, keeping their hands clasped tightly together.

"Molly is involved in all kinds of charities and she's an advocate for women and children rights. She runs shelters and volunteers her time there. She's making a mark on the world. The world may know her as the unsinkable Molly Brown, but she's so much more than that. She's always been more that that and she's my role model. Mother thanks she's vulgar, but she's not. She's a modern day woman who is not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes in. I want to be like that," Rose explained, her eyes flashing with passion and determination. "Like I said on Titanic, I'm here to do something."

Jack couldn't help but grin with pride. There she was. The Rose he had fallen head over heels in love with. Just listening to her talk made his heart beat faster. There were no words for how much he loved this woman and he wanted to do all he could to stoke her fire...to help her burn brighter than the sun.

"Well then do it. I'll stand right behind you, supporting whatever you decide to do."

"You don't think it shameful or vulgar?" 

Jack laughed. "Of course not. Rose, I fell in love with you because you are like no other first class girl I've ever met. You have this drive, this ambition and passion. I don't think I would have fallen so hard for you if you were one of those decorative, do as her husband says, kind of girls."

Rose smiled, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder, feeling immensely lucky. She knew that life with Cal would have been a lot different. Cal could care less about the kind of woman she wanted to be. He would never allow her to follow in Molly Brown's footsteps or to become an actress or anything else. She would have just been there to decorate his arm and his home and to give him an heir. Jack wasn't like that. He wanted more for her than that. He wanted her to be her. He didn't want a decorative puppet, but a woman with her own mind.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm just doing what all husbands should do. Support their women. Your dreams and wants is just as important as mine," Jack messaged the back of her hands, soft and flawless. Some people would say that his calloused hands hand no right touching hands that were so soft and perfect. He was glad that she wasn't one of those people. He loved touching her hands.

"For being you. For not being like Cal or Bradley, even. For loving me and my dreams."

"Just like you love me and my dreams," Jack sighed, holding her close. "I'll always believe in you Rose. Never doubt that."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears of pure happiness. She hadn't thought she'd feel happiness today, but somehow, despite it all, Jack made happiness happen for her. He always did. Nothing her mother could do would ever change that.

"I'm going to start tomorrow. After we take those horrible clothes back, I'm going to look into some charities. See what I can do. I'm going to be proactive."

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned, kissing her curls.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day both Jack and Rose woke up early. They had planned to be dressed and ready to leave the house before Ruth made an appearance. If Rose remembered right, her mother was never up before ten, which gave them three hours to be ready and out of the house. Rose had her bags packed and ready to be returned to the shops as she and Jack made their way downstairs, where Elizabeth was entering the kitchen just as Sam was arriving.

"Sam, good you're here," Rose smiled happily, thrusting the bags into his hands. "Be a dear and place these in the car. I shall be returning them today."

Elizabeth frowned, confused and a little disappointed that Sam was being put to work so soon upon arrival. "What's going on? We just brought those yesterday..."

"Can you really imagine me wearing them? That's my mother's taste not mine, plus Jack hates them."

"Yeah. I refuse to have my wife dress older than she actually is," Jack grinned. "How am I as an overbearing husband? Ruth should be satisfied, huh?"

Elizabeth just laughed and shook her head. "You two are horrible and you're going to give Mrs. Dewitt Bukater a heart attack."

"Well I promised that Rose was never going to be put in a guilded cage again and it's a promise I mean to keep."

"You're a good husband, Jack," Elizabeth smiled just as Sam returned. "Maybe I can come with you on your day out on the town, returning clothes?"

"No argument from us," Jack grinned, just as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Rose? Rose, dear! Are you here? There's a full day planned," Ruth called out in search of her daughter.

"What is she doing up so early?" Rose frowned, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here before there's a big scene. I am not in the mood to argue with her right now."

"Coming Elizabeth?"

"But of course," Elizabeth grinned, happy that she was dressed, even though it wasn't her usual attire for traveling around town. Again, she was happy for Jack and Rose's arrival in the house. Life had become a lot more exciting than it once was.

By time Ruth entered the kitchen, the three young people were gone, leaving the woman confused and indignant. She had hoped to mold both Rose and Elizabeth into proper first class ladies today with a visit to the city's ladies of antiquity, but now that plan seemed to be ruined. Wherever had they gone off to?

…..

It didn't take long for Rose to return the dresses and buy clothes that were more becoming to her. With Jack and Elizabeth both giving their opinions, it took a good two hours at the most, which left them the rest of the day with nothing to do.

"So what are we to do now? I mean, we could go back to the mansion," Elizabeth suggested.

"Just to get into a fight with mother? Not yet," Rose rejected the idea. She did have some things to say to her mother, but she was having such a nice day, she wasn't prepared to ruin it just yet. Plus, as long as Jack was out here with her, she knew he wasn't locked away in some awful office. "Why don't we go to the park? Jack has his portfolio, maybe he can find something inspiring."

"And what of the rest of you, Rose? I can't expect you guys to just stand there bored, watching me draw," Jack laughed.

"I'm never bored watching you draw," Rose smiled, kissing his lips. "And I'm sure that Sam and Elizabeth can find something interesting to do...together..."

Sam looked at Elizabeth, alarmed. Elizabeth had forgotten to tell him that Jack and Rose knew about their secret relationship.

"Oh, I forgot. Jack and Rose knows about us. They seem to be more observant than most," Elizabeth laughed at the look on his face, then frowned as her stomach growled. "Um, seeming that we had left without breakfast, maybe we should grab some before heading to the park."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean Jack and Rose know that we're together?" Sam frowned, surprised that he wasn't fired yet if that was the case.

"Um, well...we weren't exactly subtle at the reception and walking home," Elizabeth blushed, remembering how she couldn't take her eyes from Sam at the reception and how close they had walked together on the way back to the mansion.

"Not to worry. Jack and I won't say anything. After how we got together, we'd be the last people to bust up a secret romance," Rose chuckled, noticing how Jack was too busy looking at their surroundings to pay much attention to what they were talking about. What was he thinking about? Was he looking for inspiration? Was he already inspired?

"How did you two meet anyway? You left hints here and there, but I want the whole story, over breakfast of course. I really am hungry, I'm afraid," Elizabeth blushed as her stomach rumbled once again.

"I know a place we can go, if you don't mind dining on the poor side of town," Sam stuffed his hands in his pocket. It was really a small diner where his mother helped out. He had been dying to take Elizabeth there to meet her, but he never had a good opportunity to do so.

"Oh we're not picky," Jack quickly said, then winced, remembering Elizabeth, even though he didn't think she'd mind. Especially if she was anything like Rose, who had seemed all too willing to flee first class life to party with the third class.

"That sounds lovely, lead the way," Elizabeth happily smiled. The day was looking up. All day out of the mansion, away from her overbearing brother and getting to spend it unhindered with he man she loved. When she had suggested that Sam apply for the valet job, she had never dreamed to have a day like this.

"Should we take the car or do you want to walk there?" Jack asked, noticing the Dawson family car following them.

"We should walk there. Something tells me if he driver knows that we took Elizabeth to the less than affluent side of town, Bradley would be less than happy. It's bad enough to have arguing between me and mother to look forward to. I don't think you want to have words with your newly discovered cousin," Rose stopped walking, glancing towards the black car that was slowly following them.

"Yeah. He's still seething over the stick up the ass comment from the other night," Sam couldn't help but smile. "I will go tell the driver if you like."

"I will. If Bradley is to find out, the only words he'll have will be with me. It'll be best for it was all my idea," Elizabeth smiled, turning around to approach the car, leaving the others standing there to watch.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Jack sighed apprehensively. He hated giving people orders. It was something that he never had to do in the past and had never thought he'd have to do ever.

"Good. I don't want you to get used to it," Rose smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Okay, he's heading back to the mansion. Let's go before I begin to eat the leaves on the trees here," Elizabeth skipped back over to them. "And Rose and Jack can tell us their story over breakfast. I am sure it's terribly romantic."

Jack and Rose just looked at each other, both wanting to back away from Titanic, but at the same time accepting that it was going to have to be something they talked about. After all, it was indeed a very big part of their story. Without Titanic, very likely there would be no them.

…..

The side of Boston they ended up in was indeed the poor side of town. Jack was used to such surroundings, but Rose was shocked about how poorly the streets and sidewalks were kept up. How small the houses were. It was like entering a different version of Boston than she was used to. Sam lead them to a small white building with peeling paint and dying brown grass surrounding it. But the inside was prestine and neat. Booths lined the room and a counter sat in the center, surrounded by stools where people sat. Waitresses walked along the booths, taking orders.

"Welcome to Betsy's. It's not five star, but the food is five star worthy in my opinion," Sam chuckled, leading the small group over to an empty booth.

"This reminds me of a place Fabri and I frequented in France. It had a waitress named Babette and she was always wanting me to draw her," Jack smiled at the memory.

"Babette? Oh I bet she did want you to draw her and more than that," Rose unfolded the napkin that sat before her. "Oh monsieur Jacque, I just love the way you draw me with my clothes on, what can you do with my clothes off? We find that out, oui?"

Jack arched a brow, amused over Rose's apparent jealousy. He just had to tease her. "How did you know she said that, Rose?"

Both Sam and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as Rose just glared at Jack and softly punched his arm.

"Well, Casanova, if you're ready to order, I say we do so before my stomach joins Elizabeth in a sympathy."

"Hardly a Casanova, Rose. Unfortunately, her hands were not as beautiful as yours," He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips, causing Rose's cheeks to burn with a slight blush. She just sighed, knowing that trying to stay mad was useless.

"Sam! What a surprise to see you here so early! I thought you would be working!" A woman just about Ruth's age came up to the table, an apron wrapped around her waist, her work worn hands stationed on her hips as she approached the table, her eyes on Sam.

Sam immediately got to his feet and pulled the woman into a hug. "Don't worry, Ma. I still am. This is my employer Jack Dawson and his wife Rose. They were hungry and I thought I'd bring them here, where there's the best food in town. Plus, it's an opportunity to finally introduce you to the love of my life."

Sam's mother blinked in surprise. She knew that her son had been seeing someone, but all the people at the table were dressed rather fancy and she had never thought that her son would be seeing someone from the higher classes. "The love of your life?"

Sam grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up to her feet and to his side. "Ma, this is Elizabeth Dawson. I call her Lizzie. She's the sweetest girl ever."

His mother's eyes widened in surprise. She eyed Jack and Rose, obviously the girl's relatives. She of course had heard of the Dawsons, but never thought that such a privileged family would have approved of her son courting a member of their family. "Oh hello there lassie. My name is Siobhan O'Rilly. Sammy's mother. I had no idea he had found himself a girl. Especially one of high social standing. Your family is okay with this?"

"Um...it's complicated. But it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I love Sam."

"Hmmm," Was all the older woman said, not wanting to be rude or make a scene.

"Siobhan! We have some tables that need clearing lassie!" A voice called out from the kitchen, grabbing the older woman's attention.

"Oh dear, I must get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. I hope Sam brings you to the house sometime. I'd like to get to know you better," Siobhan nodded before leaving them to return to work.

Elizabeth's smile was a little sad as she took her seat once again. "I don't think your mother likes me too much."

"Ah, she's just concerned. Not to worry," Sam reassured her, kissing her cheek.

"Not to worry, Elizabeth. She didn't give you the look that Rose's mother gave me at first meeting," Jack smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"Speaking of which, how did you two meet and fall in love? Judging from the comments about Rose's mother's treatment of Jack and that Rose was engaged at the time, it wasn't an approved relationship," Elizabeth picked up her menu.

"Let's order first and then we'll tell you everything, alright? It's not really a easy story to tell for either of us," Jack opened his menu and glanced at the selections, wanting to put off talking about Titanic as much as possible. Every time he thought about that ship, he thought of Fabrizio and Tommy, and little Cora. It wasn't right what had happened to them. None of it was.

Jack met Rose's eyes as she took his hand and squeezed it. She hadn't been through the entire sinking with him. She hadn't seen what he had seen, but what she had experienced was traumatizing enough and she knew that this was especially hard for Jack, who had lost his best friend and a new friend on-board that ship.

One hour later, everyone had eaten and were now gazing out the window at the world outside. Jack wanted to draw it. People going to and from their destinations, lost in their own lives. Unaware of the lives gone or the lives yet to be.

"Jack?" Elizabeth cleared her throat, almost wanting to change her mind about finding out how Jack and Rose met. Judging by the silence of the couple, it must not be a very happy tale.

"I guess we better start. The sooner the better," Rose sighed, taking the lead, sensing that Jack couldn't at that moment. "Well, you probably know of the calamity that my mother and Cal went through in April. It was all over the papers. I still remember reporters showing up at the mansion and Cal chasing them away. Anyway...the beginning of last April, mother, Cal, and I were returning from a tour of Europe when Cal had purchased the millionaire suite on the new White Star liner, Titanic..."

Both Elizabeth and Sam gasped. Elizabeth, should have known, she remembered reading about the ship before the sinking and of all who were to sail on it and what had happened to the passengers afterward.

"Holy mother of...you were on that ship?" Sam stared.

Rose simply nodded. "Of course, I was as high society as they came. Engaged to one of the richest men on the ship. I was everything a well brought up girl should be, but inside, I was screaming."

Jack finally found it in himself to speak, pushing away images of Fabrizio's happy smile out of his head. He'll never forget how happy Fabrizio had been, about to go to America, a life long dream. "I was a poor wandering artist. I had left home at fifteen after my parents died in a fire back in Chippewa Falls. I was traveling with my best friend that I had met in Italy, Fabrizio. I worked my way from place to place on tramp steamers and doing odd jobs. But I had won tickets on Titanic in a lucky game of poker...or unlucky...all depends on who you ask and how you look at it. Fabri and I were steerage passengers, but we felt like the luckiest sons of bitches in the world. Travel like royalty, at least that's what I thought until I saw Rose's stateroom."

"Jack," Rose blushed remembering exactly what they had done in that stateroom.

"Relax," Jack grinned at the memory. "Your modesty will stay intact, dear."

"So you were in steerage? But the classes on those ships were separated, however did you two meet?" Elizabeth asked, growing more curious.

Rose sighed, making a decision right then and there. She was tired of lying. There really was no need for it anymore. Besides, it's quite obvious now how unhappy she had been with Cal. "I was trying to jump off the back of the stern. Jack saw me and talked me back over..."

Elizabeth gasped in shock and placed a hand over Rose's. "Oh Rose, how I wish we knew each other then. It sounded like you needed a friend."

"I did. I mean, when I did it...I felt more trapped than I ever had before. I told Jack it was like standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, but nobody looked up. I felt alone and desperate. And it wasn't just Cal...it was my mother too. They had hijacked my life and I wanted to take it back...and jumping off the stern or threatening to, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You wouldn't have jumped," Jack squeezed her hand.

"Maybe you're right. Especially when you came along and told me how cold the water was. Maybe we should tell this in more of a chronological order," Rose held his hand tighter, letting him know that she was there for him if he needed her. Jack just smiled in response and kissed her hand.

"That'd be a good idea..."

One hour later, Elizabeth was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, imagining herself in Rose's shoes. What would she have done if it had been her and Sam on board that ship? Her forced to board a lifeboat and watch the love of her life disappear from sight, restrained from jumping back on to the sinking ship to be by his side to the end. To see the ship disappear into the ocean with him on it? It broke her heart just thinking about it.

"Wow...I thought Sam and I had it hard but you two...and you really thought each other were dead?" Elizabeth sniffed, trying to pull herself together.

Rose nodded. "Cal told me that Jack had given up his seat and when I couldn't find his name on the list...I thought the only answer was that he had perished. I didn't even think of checking the infirmary. Of course, I was so lost in my own grief, I almost allowed myself to be married to that jerk anyway. I don't know what had knocked me out of my fugue, but thank goodness it had. Just think of me finding out about Jack's survival and be stuck married to Cal," Rose shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know what my excuse was. I couldn't figure out why Rose had perished. It never occurred to me that she would say her last name was Dawson."

"All that terror and death...and yet you two managed to find each other again. Amazing," Elizabeth shook her head. "Maybe true love really does overcome all."

"It hasn't been easy, but it was all worth it. Winning those tickets were the best thing that's ever happened to me. They brought me to Rose," Jack smiled.

"I just wish that we really had gotten off that ship together. All that time apart," Rose sighed.

"It's okay now. We found each other again. That's what matters," Jack leaned in and kissed her.

Elizabeth leaned her head against Sam's shoulder and sighed. "I can just imagine if that had been us."

"It very well can be if your brother has his way," Sam sighed, still apprehensive about anyone from the first class knowing of their relationship, even if it was a couple that had been in a similar situation.

"Well he won't hear it from us," Rose reassured.

"I think it's good to have allies. It'll make it all the more easier for us," Elizabeth happily smiled.

"What is with the first class anyway?" Jack frowned. He had thought over this subject some and it still confounded him. Why do people act like marrying someone with a lot of money is the best thing for their daughter's and sisters? Things didn't work out between himself and Lana because her father wanted her with well to do Preston. Before Lewis came into their lives, he was thought of as scum and lower than the filth beneath Caledon Hockley's shoes according to Ruth. It was like people had never even heard of the notion of marrying for love. "Why do they only want the girls to marry first class men? It's more like a business deal and not about love at all. I don't understand it."

"You just said it, Jack. It's a business deal. For mother, it was letting Cal marry her daughter if he paid off the debts my father ran up before his death. If it hadn't been that, it would have been for something else. I am sure that Bradley is looking to barter Elizabeth to some well to do business man the first chance he gets. It is never about love in the first class. Love is something that comes later, not before when it comes to marriage," Rose felt her own disgust as she explained it.

"No matter what Charlie's grandfather fled," Jack shook his head. "I may not have known my grandfather, but I do know that he loved my grandmother just as much as my dad loved my mom. Watching them, I learned how to treat someone you love from the start. It was never about money for them and I'm sure it was the same for Charlie's family as well, since his grandfather rejected the Dawson fortune and left with the woman he loved."

"But it was different for you and Charlie, Jack. Even for you, Sam. The three of you grew up in the lower classes. Life wasn't one business deal for you. You could afford to have love before marriage. You were raised to follow your hearts, not your bank accounts. It's quite different in first class. Rose can attest to that," Elizabeth took a sip of water, feeling the need to explain why things were so different in their world.

"Yes, but Rose overcame all of that. She's followed her heart when she decided to meet me at the bow of Titanic instead of staying with Cal in first class. And you are doing that too, by seeing Sam anyway instead of listening to Bradley and Uncle Lewis. And Charlie's grandfather overcame it when he walked away from his inheritance to spend his life with Charlie's grandmother. Not everyone in first class thinks with their wallets."

"But the people in power do. Like Bradley, Cal, and even your Uncle Lewis. At the end of the day, it's all about money," Rose nodded along with Elizabeth.

"You know, I used to be envious of the first class. Especially the lads like Bradley. They always seemed to have everything they wanted easily. Money, food, women. But now, I feel sorry for ya. I mean, how awful to have to think with your wallet instead of your heart," Sam leaned back in his seat, having a revelation. "I thought that I'd be able to have everything if I was rich. I'd have Lizzie and a way to easily take care of her, but now I feel like I'm better off without the money."

"You are," Elizabeth nodded, happily agreeing. Finally, he was seeing what she had been telling him from the moment they had met. She would have been happy to be born without the money. It was only a hindrance to who she wanted to be and to who she wanted to be with. She could be as penniless as Jack was on Titanic, only have Sam and the clothes on their backs and a few blank sheets of paper and be perfectly happy. She didn't need, nor did she want her family's money.

"That's one of the reasons I fell in love with Jack. He had nothing, yet he was happy with having nothing. He lived a life that men like Cal Hockley and Bradley wouldn't last a week in, yet didn't want for anything higher. He was just happy being him."

As the conversation went on, Rose became distracted by something outside. It was a young girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen. She was poorly dressed and was very thin. It was obvious that she could use more than a few good meals. At first, she had been digging through the trash of the restaurant, probably looking for scraps to eat. Now she looked to be arguing with what looked to be a cook or some kind of business owner. She frowned as she watched the heavy-set man grab the girl's twig-thin arm and violently shake her.

Outraged, she gasped and slid out of the booth and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Rose?" Jack frowned as his wife angrily stormed out of the building. His eyes widened as he turned his attention to the window and saw her approach the struggling pair. "Shit..."

"Figures," Sam groaned, following Jack as he got up to race after his wife.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth followed, coming out to hear Rose yelling at the man who was violently handling the girl.

"Unhand her right now! What kind of man are you? You're half her size!" Rose stormed up and began hitting the man with her fists, barely making an impact. "Let her go!"

"Rose!" Jack called out, running up to her, trying not to laugh at the sight of his wife beating at this giant with her tiny fists, her eyes angrily flashing with outrage.

"Go away lady!" The man growled, ignoring Rose's fists beating on his back. "This thief was digging through restaurant property!"

"It was only food you were throwing away anyway!" The girl struggled in the man's grip.

"Hey, at least stop shaking the girl like that!" Jack quickly stepped in pulling the girl out of the man's grasp. "She's nothing but skin and bones, you're way too big to be handling her like that, sir."

"She's a thief!" The man yelled as Sam pulled a seething Rose away.

"There was no need to shake her like that!" Rose yelled, outraged at how violent the man was with the girl and no one but her had stepped in to put a stop to it. "She's a little girl and what was she stealing? Rotting bread? I'm sure whatever it was you could certainly spare it!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You swells come down here to make yourself feel good about yourselves then blame me when I stop these street rats from robbing us hard working folk blind!" The owner ranted, glaring at Rose.

"She was hungry obviously! Look at her! The wind can blow her away! The least you could do is feed her decent food! How many other hungry children have you turned away, just because they don't have the almighty dollar?" Rose glared, wanting to punch the man again. She just couldn't believe how cold and cruel this man was being to a hungry girl, who looked to barely be able to take care of herself.

"He always chases us off! It's not like we ask for money," The girl grumbled. "We don't even ask for fresh food."

"Being mad over the girl rummaging for food through the trash is ridiculous sir," Jack arched a brow, the homeless wanderer he used to be relating to the girl. "The food you throw away is going to waste. Why not use it to feed the poor like this girl here?"

"What do you know about it? I doubt you ever had to go hungry in your life or like me had to work hard to put food on the table," The man snorted derisively.

"Actually I know exactly what it's like and how selfish assholes like you are. You could be a decent human being here, but no. All you can think about is money. I've met some rich assholes in my life, but people like you...working class and should know what it's like, but don't care, are the worse. Come on guys. I know where this girl can get some decent food that is not rotting in this asshole's trash," Jack glared.

"Maybe you should control your women more instead of sticking your nose into my business."10

"For your information sir, I do not control Rose. She does what she wants. Besides, I wouldn't have her do anything differently."

The man just glared at Jack and glared at the girl. "Just keep the street rat off my property. If I see her again, I'll have her arrested and shipped off to the juvenile detention."

Jack and Rose watched as the man stomped back into the building.

"What an awful man," Rose frowned, still angry and indignant. "And the way he talked to you, Jack. He doesn't even know you."

"I know, Rose. Calm down, it's over now," Jack sighed, not releasing the girl, despite feeling tired and annoyed at the moment. "I think right now, we should find out who your new friend here is."

"I can answer that for ya. She's Anne O'Donald. O'Rielly was right. She's a street rat that runs around the neighborhood stealing what she can. Mostly food though. She's harmless, but annoying," Sam explained before turning to the girl in Jack's grasp. "What were you thinking, Anne? You know how O'Reilly is. Bastard tries to think he's one of us, until it's time to show a wee bit of compassion. Like Jack said, he's even worse than a swell at times."

"I'm starving, okay! I haven't eaten in two days! I am desperate! You'd try to eat his trash too if you were in my place, Sam!"

"How old are you?" Rose asked, her heart breaking at the sight of the girl. Was this what life was like for Jack when he had left home? Hungry and alone? Not a friend in sight? Where was this girl's parents? Her friends? Did no one care to take her in and make sure she had something to eat and a place to sleep at night?

"She'll be sixteen in three more months. She's been out here on the streets since her parents were killed in a robbery gone wrong. Been on her own since. Everyone here is poor and can't take care of her, but she refuses to go to the social services for help."

"Funny. She's the same age as Jack when his parents died and he went off to live in the world," Elizabeth chuckled, rubbing her shoulders at the morning chill.

"You're right. She is. You know, she should come back with us. We can feed her and work on getting her a proper home or something."

Anne frowned, not liking the sound of what she was hearing. Who were these people and what business did they have butting into her business? Yes, she was hungry, but she was doing okay for herself. She didn't need no charity. "I don't take no charity."

"Oh it's not charity," Jack replied, knowing just how to get the girl to accept help. After all, he had been in her shoes once. "We'll find something for you to do in return."

"Take her back home with us, Jack?" Elizabeth stared, shocked by the suggestion. "Bradley will have a fit, not to mention Rose's mother..."

"They have as many nosebleeds as they want," Rose smiled, the thought of upsetting her mother very appealing to her. Ruth wanted to barge in on her life here in Boston? Fine. But she was going to have to deal with her choices. "She's coming with us and we're going to feed her and get her in a dress that fits. Mother and Bradley can fume as much as they want."


	25. Chapter 25

_(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and for reading:) It really means a lot to me:))_

Bradley and Ruth were indeed waiting for them, along with a curious Lewis, Charlie, and Hope. Lily was up in her room playing with her dollhouse, unaware of the going ons of the adults in the house.

"I'm telling you, I don't need any help," Anne was still complaining as Jack lead the way into the house.

"Ah there my cousins and wayward sister are, returned from their morning outing. And look. They brought in a street urchin. Friend of yours I assume, Jack?" Bradley eyed Anne curiously.

"It's always as I said. You can take boy out of the gutter, but you can't take the gutter out of the boy," Ruth eyed both Anne and Jack derisively. "Dear Lewis, you may want to teach your nephew about appropriate associations."

"I see that you haven't changed a bit mother," Rose frowned, resisting the urge to walk up and slap Ruth. It was just as she thought. All of that smiling and groveling had been just for show. "That is Lewis's nephew you're talking about. He would be right to kick you out."

"Wow, look whose true colors are showing. That didn't take long, did it, Rose? Really, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, if you're planning to ask my dear Uncle for money for those debts of yours, insulting his nephew is not the way to go about it. Come along, Anne. I'm sure there's something delicious waiting in the kitchen. We'll discuss jobs you can do while you eat," Jack steered the girl into the kitchen, not wanting to expose her to Ruth any longer than he had to.

Rose was livid. She didn't know how Lewis felt, but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to have it. "Listen here, mother. This is Jack's family and I will not have you come here disparaging him just to make yourself feel better. You either keep your mouth shut where Jack's concerned, or you can leave. I don't want you here anyway. This is not Philadelphia and it's certainly not first class Titanic," Rose turned and followed Jack into the kitchen, where Anne was seated at the table and Jack was rummaging through the icebox.

"I'm sorry, Jack. She had no right," Rose sat across from Anne, feeling angry and sad at the same time. Why couldn't her mother at least try to be a decent human being? What she said had been inappropriate on so many levels, it astounded her and yet, she called Molly Brown vulgar. Molly was Miss. Congeniality next to Ruth Dewitt Bukater who did not know the meaning of being civil.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. I've had worse said about me," Jack shrugged, not really caring about what Ruth Dewitt Bukater said about him. It didn't hurt him any. At the end of the day, he was still the one Rose married, not Caledon Hockley.

"Still. She had no right. It was rude to both you and Anne."

"Why does that woman seem to hate you?" Anne asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She had met plenty of swells in her lifetime, but none of them had been like Jack and Rose, who seemed kinder than most and there was something kindred about Jack that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Let's just say I didn't always live in this mansion. When I was fifteen, my parents died and I ended up homeless, like you. I took off though and traveled the world. By time I met Rose there, I was a penniless artist and she was engaged to a very rich man. I don't think Ruth ever got over that Rose chose me over wealth. Not even the fact that I ended up as a Boston Dawson after all. Even though she tripped over herself trying to take advantage of the fact," Jack shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you because you've been treated like that tons of times before," Anne observed, knowing this, because it was the same for her. Once you're told that you're trash enough times, it stops hurting and you can just shrug it off.

"That's exactly it," Jack grinned, glad that the girl got it, yet sad that she did. She shouldn't have had to. "Plus at the end of the day, Rose married me despite it all. And that's what matters."

Sam came in next followed by Elizabeth. "Bradley is livid with grandfather again and Charlie is telling off Rose's mother but good. He's rather protective of Jack there."

"He feels guilty because he didn't make it to Chippewa Falls in time to keep me from taking off, but he has no need to be. Everything happens for a reason," Jack shrugged.

Jack took last night's chicken dinner out of the icebox and began preparing it to be heated up.

"Jack, we have a cook to do that," Elizabeth laughed, taking a seat next to Rose, watching her cousin with amused eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to let my own skills go to waste," Jack laughed. "Look, I'm not worried about Ruth. Let her say what she wants. Just like Anne just said, you hear stuff like that long enough, it loses it's sting."

Sam looked at Anne, a little surprised. "That's very wise of you to say Anne."

The girl just shrugged, not at all sure what to make of this new situation she had found herself in. She had never dined in a mansion before. They had moved her to the kitchen so fast, she had barely had enough time to look around, but she didn't blame them with how the old lady was trying to pick a fight with Jack, who seemed to have had a similar life to hers. Except his seemed to have taken a turn for the better.

"It's the truth. People tell me I'm trash all the time. It did hurt at first, but now it doesn't. I'm numb to it."

"Just don't you believe that's what you are," Rose replied, her voice full of stubborn determination.

"Oh I don't. I don't believe anything they tell me. Everyone thinks that they know me and what I'm like, but they know nothing. Look, I appreciate you people being so nice to me, but I can't accept the charity. Despite my circumstances...I just can't," Anne began to get up.

Jack smiled as he began to heat the food up. "I knew you would say that because I would have done the same thing when I was out there not too long ago. That's why I'm giving you a job. So it's not charity, you're earning the food. And maybe even money and board if it pleases you and my wife there for you to stay on."

Rose looked at Jack, curious about what he was up to. He kept saying that Anne was going to earn the food, but how? He already had Sam as a valet and he barely gave the poor guy anything to do at that. "Darling, what are you up to and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I was thinking. Your oh so loving mother probably won't stop barking at you about hiring a lady's maid until you give in. So I was thinking, why not hire Anne? At least for the day. Give her at least three good meals for the day as payment and if she works out, the position can be permanent, which means she'll get a place to stay, right? And money?"

"Oh Jack, I don't know...I really don't need a lady's maid. I mean...I can do everything myself," Rose frowned, not sure how she felt about this. When she went to rescue the girl, it wasn't to give her a job.

"Come on Rose. You said yourself last night that you wanted to make a difference in people's lives. This can be the start of it."

Rose sighed. She really didn't want a lady's maid, but Jack hadn't wanted a valet but gave in anyway and now he had a new friend in Sam. Could it be the same for her? And even if it wasn't...maybe it could be the start of becoming the person she wanted to be. "Okay, I'll do it. But for Anne. And for you. I'll never be able to thank the people that had helped you in your time of need enough."

Rose didn't want to say it in front of Anne, but she thinks she had also found her cause. There were still young kids out there, kids like Jack had been...kids like Anne. Kids left homeless and in need of help. Kids who needed a voice. Maybe she could be that voice, that helping hand that could get them not only a safe place to sleep, but food to eat and jobs to take care of themselves. She was here to do something and she thinks she knows exactly what that something was.

"So what do you say, Anne? Would you like to become a lady's maid for Rose? I promise, she's not much work and she's rather pleasant," Jack laughed.

"Well...I guess I can give it a trial run for a day in exchange for the food, but no promises on it being permanent," Anne accepted the job, just wanting to get some food into her stomach.

…..

"All of that shopping we did totally undone and why? Because that boy says so!" Ruth ranted. She was just now confronting Rose about the return of the clothes that were purchased the day before. Rose just stood there, unapologetic. She hated the clothes that her mother and picked out and was not going to apologize for returning them and purchasing clothes that best suited her.

"Oh stop it mother. Jack simply doesn't want a spinster for a wife but a young attractive woman that dresses her age. Besides, you should be happy. I'm actually doing what my husband says the way a good wife should, at least in your opinion," Rose snorted, handing the silky pink dress she had purchased earlier to Anne so she could hang it in her closet.

Rose had been showing Anne around her and Jack's quarters when Ruth had barged in, her green eyes flashing angrily, demanding what had happened to the clothes they had purchased the day before.

"Don't you dare Rose! Don't you dare use my morals against me!"

"Why not? You're always telling me that a proper wife follows her husband's lead. That is exactly what I am doing. You should be happy that I am doing something you said."

"That is when your husband is a gentleman like Bradley Dawson or Caledon...not..."

Anger filled Rose and she whirled on her mother, her voice cold and harsh. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, mother. I will not have it. You come here, after disowning me, after me telling you that I wanted you out of my life and you pushed your way into this family and still you want to talk down about my husband. I am not going to have it. For one, Jack is worth one hundred of the men you had just mentioned. Even when he was just a penniless artist who helped a girl he didn't know, he had treated me with more respect and care than either you and Caledon ever had! He is more of a gentleman than the men in high society that try to claim the title for themselves but are anything but!

"Another thing, this wing belongs to Jack and myself. You were placed in another part of the house for a reason, to cut back any exposure to you and your constant criticism and negativity, since you insist on being here, whether I like it or not. So for now on, this part of the house is off limits to you unless I invite you here myself. I will not have you come into the one part of the house that is our sanctuary and defile it with your spiteful, hateful nature! You may leave now!"

"You are actually throwing me out?" Ruth couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't like Rose at all. Usually, stern words and condescension was a way to get her daughter back under her thumb, but not now. Now Rose seemed to determined to fight her at every corner. "This displeases me, Rose! You are being very selfish!"

"Mother, my days of being afraid of displeasing you are over! I don't care whether you are pleased with me or not. It simply does not matter to me. Not anymore. And as for me being selfish? Well it's about time," Rose crossed her arms, gathering up as much strength as she could muster to say what needed to be said. "All my life, I've worked to make you happy. I pushed aside my own happiness just to please you in hopes that someday you'd love me. But nothing was ever good enough for you. Not winning a spelling bee or winning that stupid beauty contest at that finishing school you enrolled me in. Not being engaged to Cal and being everything a well brought girl should be. Nothing. There was always something to criticize. Now for the first time, I simply don't care. The only person I care about and whose opinion matters is Jack's."

Both Anne and Rose watched as Ruth got onto her feet, her head held high, her own green eyes glimmering with some sort of pride. "Well. I see that I am not wanted here. I will be in my quarters should the Dawsons need me, since you certainly don't."

Rose just walked over to the door and opened it, beckoning for Ruth to walk through it. She felt a rush of relief as her mother did so, not looking back once. She quietly shut the door and looked at Anne. "Did that just happen?"

Not knowing what she had just witnessed, Anne just nodded. Rose's mother was some piece of work and it was interesting to see the women go up against each other. She could tell that Rose used to be cowed by her mother, but somehow, somewhere, something had changed.

"She was mad," Anne commented.

"Of course. She lost and finally has no choice but to admit it," Rose sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jack says not to throw her out of my life completely. He thinks I'll regret it. But he only says that because his own mother died when he was your age. But his mother was a wonderful woman that loved him dearly and showed it. The same can't be said about mine."

"She was pretty awful."

"Anne, what must you think of all of us in this house. We all seem so mismatched. Jack and Charlie are new to this life and it's hard for them to assimilate. I can tell that. Jack belongs in some park drawing his art work, not in some stupid office. And Charlie, his family belongs in a more...cozy atmosphere. Somewhere where little Lily can thrive and be herself. I just need to be away from all of this. Too many bad memories of mother's manipulations. But here we all are. Who knows where we'll end up."

"Well...I like you and Jack. Elizabeth seems nice," Anne twisted her hands, not sure if Rose wanted a answer.

Rose just smiled. "Elizabeth is, isn't she? She reminds me of myself back in Philadelphia before I met Jack," Rose sighed handing the last dress to Anne so she could hang it up. "I'm afraid I don't have much else for you to do, Anne. I've become accustomed to doing everything myself...um...how about you join me and Hope for tea?"

"Um, I don't feel comfortable as a maid doing that, Mrs," Anne stammered, twisting her hands. She really didn't know what was appropriate and inappropriate for a lady's maid to do, but she was sure that attending tea with the employer was considered inappropriate.

"Well how about a lady's assistant? That's what you are to me anyway," Rose gently smiled, hoping that the girl would accept her offer.

"That sounds a lot better than lady's maid," Anne smiled, indeed liking the thought of being an assistant a lot better.

As Anne followed Rose to have tea with her cousin in law, she found herself hoping that her position was a permanent one. She wanted to not only get to know these people, but see what the life of the privilege class was really like.

…..

While Anne was being promoted to Rose's Assistant rather than her ladies maid, Jack was in his Uncle's office, seated between Bradley, who looked like he had just eaten a lemon, and Charlie, who like Jack, looked like he rather be anywhere else but in that office. Jack didn't let his discomfort show, though. He didn't want Lewis to think that he was inept. Obviously the elder had a lot of faith in him and for a reason Jack couldn't really explain to himself, he didn't want to let him down.

"Now that you boys had a day off, I figure tomorrow you can tour of our factories. I like for a family member or two to take a walk around every six months or so. Keep an eye on things and keep in contact with the foremen that work for our family. I'd like the men and their underlings to know you two on sight. After all, you are Dawsons. Besides, your experiences out there in the real world may make you more relatable to the employees and that can be a very valuable resource. A company that can relate to its employees make happy employees and happy employees make a very successful business. Remember that, especially you, Bradley my boy."

Feeling jealous and a little stung, Bradley sneered. "Why should I have to remember that?"

"Because most likely you'll be running things. I mean do you really see Jack or I taking over Dawson enterprises?" Charlie asked, trying not to let his dislike for Bradley show. The man was a tool who couldn't see what was right before him. "Jack and I are just getting to know what the family does, but I doubt that Jack will want to stay in Boston forever and I'm too much of a country boy to want to remain in Boston for good, no offense, Uncle Lewis. I appreciate you contacting Jack and I. It's good to know all of our family and it's nice to know that it's no longer just Jack and I."

"No offense taken, my boy. Just don't close the door on all of your choices and opportunities as a Dawson just yet. You may find that you like it here in Boston after all," Lewis chuckled.

"This tour...it will be all day, right?" Jack asked, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. An all day tour of the facilities meant being away from Rose all day and he didn't think he liked that much. Maybe it was being a newlywed, but he hated being away from Rose for a long period of time.

"Ah Jack, Rose will be fine. She can spend the day with Hope and Lily and Elizabeth. I am sure the girls will find something to preoccupy themselves," Charlie laughed, noticing Jack's blush.

"Ah, to be a newlywed again. Young and in love," Lewis gave a fond smile, again turning to Bradley. "Speaking of which, when are you to choose a bride, my boy? If you are to run the business, you must have a proper bride on your arm by then."

"Grandfather, it's not that I don't want to get married. There just haven't been any proper opportunities to meet an appropriate bride. I do say though that it's high time that we find a proper husband for Elizabeth. She's just the right age to marry off to a man of high standing. And I think I know just the gentleman," Bradley smiled a smile that made both Jack and Charlie feel sick. Jack had to wonder if this had been what it had been like for Rose, her engagement to Hockley just a business deal, love having nothing to do with it.

"Wait, shouldn't Elizabeth have some say about who she marries? I mean, this is her life you're talking about here. She's going to have to spend the rest of her life with this guy, have his kids. What about her dreams and wants?" Jack frowned, feeling that someone in the room should speak up for his newly found cousin. Maybe if Rose had someone to speak up for her, she wouldn't have tried to jump off the back of Titanic.

Bradley laughed at Jack's comments. "You really have no idea how things are done here in the privileged class, Jack. Just ask your lovely Rose. Love has nothing to do with marriage. It's a business deal between families really."

"Jack is right though. May I remind you Uncle of my grandfather, your brother? He left because of practices like this," Charlie too spoke up.

"Boys, I appreciate you opinions on this matter of Elizabeth, I really do," Lewis chuckled. "But I'm afraid that I have to agree with Bradley on this one. For one, dear Charlie, Elizabeth is a woman. It is somewhat different for women than it is for men. If your grandfather was a woman, his love story would have had a different ending. Jack, I understand where you are coming from as well, but like Bradley said, love is something those of us in the leisure class can rarely afford to take into account. Especially when the women are concerned. They get such fanciful ideas..."

"Yeah. Like marrying that valet of yours. Not only is he the help now, but he's barely an American. Could you imagine the scandal?" Bradley snorted.

"What's wrong with Sam? He's a very nice guy!" Jack frowned, wanting to stand up for his new friend. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation. It was like he had entered the twilight zone and nothing these people said made sense.

"Just because you managed to convinced Rose to throw her life away when she thought you were poor, doesn't mean that it would be allowed for all families of privilege to do so. Believe me, if her father had been alive, things would have ended up quite differently, that is until your connection to our family was revealed. Rose wouldn't have gotten away with running away from her duty to her family like she had," Bradley lectured then sighed, deciding to have some pity on his cousin, realizing again that he was new to their world and way of doing things. "Look, don't worry about it. Finding a husband falls to me and Grandfather alone. You don't have to have anything to do with it, so you can keep your fuzzy feeling about marrying for love intact."

Jack wanted to argue for Elizabeth. Insist that she loved Sam and should be with him, but something told him not to waste his breath. His Uncle and Grandfather were products of the world Rose had fled from. They would never come over to his way of thinking. He just hoped that Elizabeth was strong like Rose and did what she could in order to be with Sam.

"Anyway, Grandfather. As I was saying, I've had an offer for Elizabeth's hand and I think we should take it. After all, it's the least we can do now that the poor fellow is without a bride," Bradley snorted, his eyes again falling on Jack for some reason, who just frowned in response.

"Well? On with it? What is the offer and who is it from? And why do you say it's the least we can do?" Lewis chuckled, amused by his grandson's wording.

"Well, seeing that his former bride to be decided to run off with my handsome cousin here, I made a lucrative deal with Caledon Hockley. He invests a good amount of his millions in Dawson enterprises in exchange for Elizabeth's hand. I say it's a good deal. After all, the Hockley steel mills have their hands in a number of different ventures and can only add on to our family's prestige. Not to mention, Elizabeth will be well provided for. Like I said...it's the least we can do," Bradley snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"I object!" Jack stood up, horrified. Bradley could not be serious! Caledon Hockley was the worse person he could think of for Elizabeth.

"Jack," Lewis began.

"Caledon Hockley is the worse person for Elizabeth! You think Rose would have left him so easily if he treated her well? He slapped her a number of times, tried to kill both of us...look, talk to Rose. She can list his crimes against her more clearly than I can, but from what I know of him, not even the poorest man on earth would want their daughter to marry him!" Jack ranted. "Uncle Lewis, please. For Elizabeth's sake, don't do this. Don't doom her to a life with that man. He'll kill her spirit, just like he tried to kill Rose's."

"Jack, don't you think you're being melodramatic, there? From what I've seen it was more of Rose's mother who was killing her spirit, not Mr. Hockley. The man is a gentleman," Bradley laughed.

"So gentlemen frame people for stealing necklaces and having them locked up below decks of a sinking ship? Then shooting at them when that plan doesn't work?" Charlie arched a brow, remembering all that Jack and Rose had told him about Titanic.

"No. But you can not say that Mr. Hockley was without his reasons. I mean, Jack was having a love affair with his then fiancee. All of what he had done was mostly because of anger and jealousy. I am sure that he had treated Jack with respect before all of that had started."

"He called me filth, when we first met," Jack pouted.

"Not that I'm taking his side, but he did think that you had attacked Rose," Charlie sighed. "But still...I don't like that he hit Rose, no matter what she had done with Jack at the time. Plus, he tried to kill a member of our family. How can you just give your sister to someone like that?"

"Because I understand why he did it. It wasn't out of pure evilness. The poor bloke had a broken heart and was even kind enough to take the girl back after the fact," Bradley answered. He wasn't going to budge on this. His grandfather was the only person that could change his mind and he doubted that Lewis would. "Seeing that his bride had ran away and married our cousin, and we have a girl of age ripe for marriage and our families could benefit from such a merger, I say it's more than a good match. It's also a making amends between two of the most powerful families in the country."

"Hmmm, I see what you're saying, my boy," Lewis nodded, his lips stretched in a smile of approval. "And I approve. Caledon is a handsome man, and young enough. He is a lot easier on the eyes than Emmanuel Stevenson. Elizabeth should be happy about that."

"Happy? She's in love with Sam, how can she be happy?" Jack whispered to Charlie, unhappy about all of this and feeling helpless to stop it. He had stated his case and was out-reasoned and overruled. He felt like cursing and throwing something. What would it take to get Caledon Hockley out of their lives for good?

"So it is settled? Elizabeth will marry Caledon Hockley?" Bradley asked, sitting forward in his chair. It had taken a lot of telegraphing and talking on the telephone to get this deal set up. He just needed his grandfather's approval to close it.

"It's settled. We shall make the announcement. Bradley, since you're the one that had put this deal together, I put it all into your hands, from talking to Nathan Hockley and arranging the date of the gala to introduce Elizabeth to the Hockley's and of course the media. It's all up to you, my boy."

"Yes grandfather," Bradley grinned, glancing at Jack. "Don't look so gloomy cousin. It's a wedding. They are a good thing."

Jack didn't even attempt a smile. This was a disaster. He didn't know how to tell Rose of this, much less Sam and Elizabeth. He just hoped that Elizabeth could break free of the family's control, or else she was doomed to become the woman that Rose had been in danger of becoming and he hated to see that happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie and Jack walked back to Charlie's quarters together after the meeting with Lewis and Bradley. Jack would have gone towards his own, but he wasn't ready to face Rose yet. The news that Hockley was still lurking in their lives had knocked him for a loop and he didn't want to tell Rose yet. It was bad enough that her mother was here. Who knew how she'd react to hear about Bradley giving Elizabeth's hand in marriage to the bastard. He was also avoiding Sam as well, feeling responsible for this new obstacle in his relationship with Elizabeth. After all, if he had never met Rose, Hockley wouldn't be available to marry Elizabeth off to.

"It's none of our business Jack. There's no need to brood over it," Charlie sighed, patting his cousin's shoulder, knowing that he felt guilty.

"How can you say that? We may not have grown up with Elizabeth, but she's still family. I know what a bastard Hockley is and it galls me that there's nothing I can do to stop this, that it's my fault even..."

"Your fault? This is all on Bradley. You and Rose falling in love and getting married had nothing to do with any of this. If it wasn't this Hockley fellow, it'd be someone else, maybe someone even worse. All that Bradley cares about is money and prestige. He could care less about Elizabeth's feelings. Like they said, it's a business deal. Plain and simple," Charlie tried to comfort Jack.

"Poor Sam. It's going to be close to impossible for them to be together. I don't even know if Rose and I can help, especially now that Hockley is involved..."

"You and Rose should stay out of it. Not go near the situation with a ten foot pole. Especially now that Rose's ex-fiancee is involved. You two dodged a bullet with Hockley. I wouldn't risk it again. You may not get away unscathed this time around," Charlie warned leading the way into his sitting room where Rose, Hope, and Anne were sitting around a table, with Lily on Rose's lap as she braided her long blond hair.

"Jack!" Lily waved happily.

"Hey Lily-pad! Are you and Aunt Rose having fun?" He smiled, pushing away his gloomy mood, unable to remain unhappy in Lily's presence.

"Yes! We had tea and played dolls and now Rose is fixing my hair like a princess!" Lily happily smiled.

"She's such a sweet little girl," Rose smiled up at Jack, letting her fingers stroke Lily's soft hair. "We'd be lucky to have a little girl as sweet as her."

"Someday, Rose. But for now, I'm sure that Charlie and Hope won't mind us borrowing their little princess," Jack smiled, in his mind picturing a little girl with Rose's red curls and his blue eyes.

Rose just smiled. She did want children someday, but not anytime soon. She had too much to do. She had spent the last hour discussing with Hope their plans for their time in Boston and Rose hoped to be busy with her plans to rally for the rights of the impoverished, especially children who are left without parents and a way to provide for themselves. Children like Jack had once been, left alone to wander the world. Children like Anne. "Someday sounds good."

"So how did the meeting go?" Hope asked, putting down her tea cup.

Jack and Charlie looked at each other, not sure how much to tell. In the end, they decided to share everything. If they couldn't talk things over with their wives, who could they talk to, right?

"Tomorrow they're taking Jack and me on a tour of the factories in the area. They want us to meet the foremen and employees," Charlie shrugged. "It's going to be an all day thing, I'm afraid. I hope you girls will have something to do to preoccupy yourselves."

Rose frowned. She didn't like the thought of being away from Jack all day. "I guess I can get started doing some research."

"I should come with you, Rose. I'd also like to look into the suffrage chapter in the area. See if they need any help fighting for our right to vote," Hope nodded.

"Ah, good! You both have some projects to keep you busy. Now I'm not so worried," Charlie chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek before taking a seat himself.

"They also discussed marrying Elizabeth off," Jack nearly mumbled, still not sure how to approach the subject with Rose. Like him, she was probably going to blame herself as well.

"What? But Elizabeth loves Sam," Anne piped in. It was well known in the neighborhood she frequented that Sam was in love with the Dawson girl, despite her first class standing.

"It's like Rose said earlier. It's all about business, not love," Jack took the seat across from Rose and next to Charlie. "Poor Sam."

"Poor Sam indeed. Who are they planning to marry her off to? Do you know?" Rose asked, finishing off Lily's hair.

Jack and Charlie shared another look. Jack sighed deeply, not wanting to answer the question.

"The worse man you could think of for her," Jack answered, watching as Lily hopped off Rose's lap and ran to her room to play with her dolls.

"Jack?" Rose frowned, getting a sinking feeling. She didn't like how grim Jack looked.

"It's Hockley Rose. Bradley made a deal with Hockley. Said it was the least the Dawsons can do."

Rose's eyes widened as her mind processed the answer. "Hockley? Not Caledon Hockley, my ex-fiancee? The man I left at the alter? The man that is supposed to be out of our lives for good?"

Jack winced and looked away. "The exact one."

"Oh my god, is Bradley out of his mind? What did Lewis say? Surely he didn't agree!"

"Oh he thinks it's a grand idea to give his grand daughter's hand to that egomaniac," Jack rolled his eyes, feeling both angry and guilty at the same time.

"This is utterly absurd! What do I have to do to get away from him and my mother?" Rose angrily shook her head. She thought that Cal would be out of her life for good. No such luck. She certainly didn't wish him on poor Elizabeth and Sam!

"It's the least they could do since you left him for a Dawson," Jack growled, wanting to punch something.

"Did you tell them what Cal did to us? Why he's not the right suitor for Elizabeth?"

"Of course I did. But it didn't matter. All that Hockley did, he did because he was jealous and angry. It doesn't matter that he nearly killed us."

"This is utterly absurd. Poor Elizabeth...we have to help them somehow, Jack. I mean, this is our fault, kind of. If I hadn't left Cal at the alter..."

"You'd be miserable and dying a slow death. Don't even go there, Rose."

"Jack's right, Rose. You and Jack can't blame yourselves. If it wasn't Hockley, it'd be someone else. Someone else that's not Sam. Obviously the important thing here is how much money and prestige a suitor has, not how poor Elizabeth feels about it," Charlie replied, getting to his feet and placing a hand on Hope's shoulder. "It's not going to be this way for Lily though. Anyone that courts her must love her unconditionally. I don't care how much money he has."

"That is after you chase him off with that shotgun you've got hidden," Jack snorted.

"Does Sam and Elizabeth know about this?"

"Not yet, I don't think."

"We have to tell them. They need to know who and what they're up against," Rose got to her feet, heading for the door, expecting Jack to follow her.

"I guess I'll talk to everyone later," Jack got to his feet to follow his wife and Anne."

Hope and Charlie waved goodbye. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"I wish that they would just stay out of this..."

"They've grown close to Elizabeth. They can't," Hope sighed as well, wondering how all of this was going to end.

…..

Jack and Rose found Elizabeth and Sam hidden away together in the stables. They wouldn't have discovered them if it hadn't been for the sound of Elizabeth's giggles behind a bale of hay for the horses. They didn't confront them right away. They just stood there, hand in hand, hating to disturb the romantic rendezvous in progress.

"And you tried to talk them out of it?" Rose looked at Jack, her reluctance to disturb the couple with such disturbing news clear on her face.

"You know I did."

"Oh God, Jack, this is awful. I still feel that this is my fault somehow. First mother and now Cal is here. What next?" Rose sighed. "To top it off...I must be some kind of horrible person."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if I had it to do all over again...if someone told me that I could fix this, that I could stay in Philadelphia and marry Cal like I was supposed to do in the first place and give up ever being with you again, I wouldn't take them up on it. I'd do it all again. Run away, go to Chippewa Falls, find and marry you. I'd do it again. Doesn't that make me a selfish person? To refuse to give up my happiness for Elizabeth's?" Rose readied herself for Jack to agree and maybe even tell her that he didn't want to be with someone like her after all. But to her surprise, he didn't do that. He just pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Well then that must make me a bad person too, because I wouldn't change it either."

Rose held on to him tightly, as if someone was going to appear and drag him away from her. "What are we going to do, Jack? We can't just stand here and let her go to Cal..."

"I don't know if there's anything that we can do, except help her and Sam meet in secret."

"What are you two doing out here?" Elizabeth asked, coming out from behind the haystack, Sam trailing behind her. "Did Jack need Sam? I'm sorry...we just thought a quick..."

"We need to talk to you...the both of you," Rose interrupted, wanting to get the conversation over with. If Elizabeth ended up hating her in the end, she wouldn't blame her.

"What about?" Sam asked, taking Elizabeth's hand in his, not liking the grim look on Jack and Rose's faces. "Did Bradley do something?"

"Yes he did. He did something horrible. I tried to fight him on it. I argued and argued, but in the end, Uncle Lewis sided with him anyway," Jack sighed.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, her hold on Sam tightening.

"You remember Caledon Hockley? The guy Rose left at the alter?" Jack questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Bradley made a business deal with him. God this is sick..."

"Jack," Rose frowned, knowing that he was disturbed and rightly so. He wasn't born in this life. The practices must seem barbaric to him.

"No, Rose, it is! Selling your daughters and sisters to the highest bidder! How can you live like that? How can you live by marry first, fall in love later?"

"Rose, what business deal? Did Bradley make?"

Rose sighed. "Bradley has arranged for you and Cal to be engaged to be married."

"It's the least we can do," Jack snarled, feeling his anger and helplessness at the situation grow. "Because Rose left him for me, they're giving you to that bastard! It doesn't matter that he hit Rose a number of times, that he had me locked below deck on a sinking ship. I don't care how jealous and in a rage he was, he tried to kill us and they think it's okay to just hand you to him on a silver platter because he was fucking hurt."

"Bradley can't do that...what did grandfather say?" Elizabeth gasped, horrified at the news. She didn't know Caledon Hockley, but what she heard of him, it wasn't good and she heard a lot, even before meeting Jack and Rose! How could Bradley do this to her? Why couldn't they just accept that she loved Sam? That his finances just didn't matter to her? That she didn't want to be like the other debutantes, given away as a part of some business transaction?

"He agreed with him of course. Both Charlie and I tried to convince him not to do it, but it was no use. He sided with Bradley. There will be an announcement, then some gala...," Jack couldn't even look at her or Sam, he felt so guilty. "I'm sorry. I know that if Rose and I never started up..."

"He would have found someone else. Someone even worse maybe," Elizabeth sighed, not liking to see the guilt on either of their faces. "This is not your fault. I wouldn't have the two of you do anything differently."

"Well, this does change things a bit. What are we to do now? Shall we run off together tonight? I was hoping to leave my ma a nest egg or something...but...," Sam began, but was cut off by Elizabeth shaking her head.

"No. Not tonight...let me talk to grandfather, without Bradley there to influence him. Sometimes I can bring him around to my way of thinking. Maybe I can make him see that Caledon Hockley is not a good match for this family," Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip, hoping that the bond that she shared with her grandfather was stronger than the one he shared with Bradley. That she could make him see pass the money and to how much this match would hurt her in the end.

"I hope you can. I hate the thought of you married to that man, especially when you're already in love with Sam, here," Rose went and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"Hey, no more sorrys. I wouldn't have you do anything differently. If you hadn't left him and married Jack, we would never have met. Call me selfish, but I wouldn't miss having you as a cousin in law for all the world," Elizabeth returned the hug. "Look, everything happens for a reason. Surely I can make grandfather see sense. And if not, well Sam and I will think of something. We always do."

…..

Elizabeth found Lewis in his sitting room, enjoying a cigar and reading a book of poetry, something that only she knew that he liked to do in his spare time. Usually she'd knock, but today she didn't. She meant business and she had to show her grandfather just how serious she was. She couldn't marry Caledon Hockley. She was in love with Sam. She had to make him see that.

"Grandfather," She just walked into the room, toughening her resolve when the elderly man looked up at her with surprised, yet warm blue eyes.

"Elizabeth! What a joy for you to come see me! Although you usually knock, but I'm not doing anything out of the unusual! Come in, my girl. What may I do for you?" Lewis greeted, beckoning for her to join him in front of the fireplace.

She entered and sat right across from him so they were looking at each other face to face. "Grandfather, I have to talk to you about something. Jack told me about Bradley's deal with Caledon Hockley..."

"Oh, I see," Lewis sighed. He wished that Jack hadn't said anything to her, but the two had grown close and he suspected that the young man would share the news with his cousin. "Well, despite all that had happened between our families, the Hockley's are a fine family and a marriage between them and the Dawsons would be good for both sides."

"But grandfather, this is not just any business deal. This is...this is my life we're talking about. Shouldn't it be up to me who I marry? Shouldn't I at least have some kind of say?"

Lewis sighed and put out his cigar. He understood where the girl was coming from, he did. She wanted control of her life and choices. She wanted to be her own person and marry who she deemed worthy enough to love. She was like his oldest brother in so many ways. But things simply weren't done like that when it came to the women of the leisure class, especially when there was a strong male presence to make sure that things stayed on the correct path. As much as he loved his granddaughter and wanted her to be happy, he couldn't allow her this. He had promised his son before his death that he would make sure that his only daughter was well taken care of and that was a promise he was going to keep.

"Elizabeth...things are bit more complicated than that. I guess it is time we had a talk."

"What is there to talk about grandfather? You can't let Bradley do this to me. There was a reason why Rose left Caledon Hockley and I don't think Jack was the only reason!"

"Quiet, girl and listen to me! It will all make sense once you do!"

Elizabeth fell quiet, wondering why her grandfather was so insistent on this union.

"Your father and I...we never had a close relationship. Oh I loved him dearly. He was my only son, but I was so busy with the business, trying to prove that I could run it just as well as either of my brothers, I neglected to give him the proper attention. Until it was too late...until the cancer. When I found out he was sick, I was at his side, giving him everything he wanted, spent the time with him that I should have spent with him all his life. I had missed so much and it was too late," Lewis sighed.

"Oh grandfather..."

"He was always concerned about you children. He knew that Bradley would be okay, next in line to run the business, but you were a different matter. You were his dear little princess and he loved you so much and he needed to make sure that you were well provided for. I promised him that I'd make sure that would happen. That before I died, I would see you married to man of means...to a man that could take care of you for the rest of your life. It's a promise that I mean to keep."

"But grandfather, surely father would want me to be happy. If he knew..."

"He'd roll in his grave if I allowed you to marry below your station. If I didn't try my hardest to marry you off to a man of wealth."

"But grandfather..."

"I don't have much longer on this earth, Elizabeth. I don't have much time to fulfill your father's final wish. Hockley is a decent match. His behavior on that ship, while deplorable, is quite understandable and I figure that he will show himself to be worthy of you now that he doesn't have to compete for your affections."

"But grandfather, I don't love him...I..."

"You will grow to love him. That is the way things are done, you know that. Love is never a factor when it comes to the business of marriage. Now, I'll hear no more objections from you, nor from your cousin. You will meet with Hockley and the engagement will be announced to the public."

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes. She had always thought that somehow she could make her family see that Sam was the right choice for her. That it didn't matter how much money that he did or didn't have. That the Dawsons didn't need to stick to the status quo. That she would some how, some way make them see that Sam was worthy of her. How wrong she had been. They'll never see it and it was obvious that her grandfather's mind was set, thanks to a promise to her own father.

"Grandfather, please reconsider," She tried one last time, trying to hold on to the premise that she could control her own destiny somehow.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But this is not up for reconsideration. You will marry Hockley. It is what your father would have wanted for you," Lewis Dawson looked away from her, not wanting to see anymore of her tears.

Sighing, she got to her feet trying not to cry, knowing that it would change nothing. "Very well then."

Not looking at her grandfather, Elizabeth left his quarters, not knowing what to do now. She loved Sam, and she would run away with him...but her family, they were too big and powerful. They'd find her and make her come back. Even with Jack and Rose's help, she couldn't see a way out of this. Sooner or later she was going to be a bride of a rich man and there was nothing she could do about it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was the first of many factories that were to be toured that day. Jack and Charlie sat quietly in the back seat of the car along with Bradley as they pulled up in front of the first factory. Bradley was all business, with briefcase in hand, his face void of any good humor. He eyed his two cousins derisively. In his opinion, they didn't look anything like a member of the most powerful family in town in charge of all these people. If anything, they looked like one of the employees, dressed in an attempt to impress and a very poor attempt at that.

"Remember, don't fraternize too much with the employees. Yes, you do want to seem relatible, but you also want these men to respect and look up to you as well. They won't do that if they see you as one of them," Bradley cautioned.

Jack sighed, wishing to be at home with Rose, or in a nearby park drawing sketches. But he had promised Lewis he would take this tour and give working in the family business a try.

Making sure that his tie was straight and his suit was unwrinkled, he followed his cousins out of the car and into a large square building. The section they were in contained offices and a break room.

"This is where management works and where they take their breaks," Bradley explained, leaning the way to a office that was labeled foreman. "This is where our foreman does his paperwork and schedule meetings. He should be inside now, waiting for us."

Bradley knocked on the office door and it opened to reveal a plump man with balding graying black hair and friendly grey eyes. "Mr. Dawson! Hello! Come in, come in! Welcome!" He beckoned them into the office.

"Mr. Gelding, these two men are my cousins Jack and Charlie. I am giving them a tour of the facilities, showing them what we do here and introducing them to some of the employees," Bradley introduced. "Jack, Charlie, this is Benjamin Gelding, the foreman of the Boston mill."

"How do you do," the man shook their hands, his smile wide and nervous. "The men are looking forward to meeting you both. It's been the talk of the plant."

Jack and Charlie just looked at each other, both feeling uncomfortable.

"Well we look forward to meeting the men," Charlie replied, trying his best to be as professional as possible.

Jack in the meantime just wanted to go home. Or better yet, go back to being poor again. Meeting men that he was considered higher than was not his cup of tea.

"Is there anything I can get you before I call everyone together? Coffee? Tea?"

"Beer?" Jack hopefully asked.

Bradley laughed and smacked Jack on the back a little too hard. "Beer? Oh Jack, you're a joker!"

Jack frowned. He didn't know what was so funny about beer.

"We have something more refined for the owners to drink, of course. I keep a bottle of bourbon in my desk," Mr. Gelding chuckled.

"Oh, of course," Bradley smiled. "I love bourbon."

Jack happened to hate bourbon, but he just smiled. "Maybe some water instead then."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Charlie stood behind Bradley and Mr. Gelding on a podium in front of the factory's employees. Jack glanced at the faces of the workers, all looking curiously up at them, a lot of them his age. Young men, perhaps with a girl like Rose. Jack could imagine himself one of them, with a modest one or two bedroom apartment. Working to support his girl. It was a life he had imagined for himself and Rose a number of times on Titanic. He had no idea how he really would end up. Up there on that podium, he felt more uncomfortable than he ever had at that first class dinner.

Jack half listened as Bradley and the foreman introduced him and Charlie. Mainly, he thought about Rose. What was she doing right now? Hopefully she still didn't feel responsible for Elizabeth being forced to marry Cal. Hopefully her and Ruth were still avoiding each other. He wished that he could avoid some things, like standing up here on the podium, feeling like he was going to throw up.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Jack excused himself and disappeared into one of the restrooms. He looked in the mirror and frowned. He didn't even recognize himself with his hair combed, wearing a business suit that was more than uncomfortable. He felt so...trapped. For the first time ever, he understood how Rose had felt when she decided to jump off the stern of Titanic.

Feeling angry, he rubbed his hands through his hair, messing up the style, returning it to the shaggy mess that it always was in. He ripped off the jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and defiantly looked into the mirror at his reflection and felt satisfied. He looked like himself again, not the first class stranger who just came into a fortune, but the Jack that Fabrizio and Tommy had known. The Jack that Rose had fallen in love with. He walked out the door and into a break room and frowned to find two men around his own age sitting at a table, playing what looked to be a game of poker. Strange, weren't they supposed to be with the other workers at the meeting? Listening to Bradley and the foreman's speech?

Curious, he walked up, catching the edge of what they were talking about.

"We should be out there with the others, Leonard. Maybe they'll actually say something important pertaining to us," the young man with blond hair and wore wire rim glasses said, a cigarette between his lips.

The other man, a dark haired young man that spoke of Italian descent snorted. "Yeah right. It's just a meeting introducing two pretty boys much richer than us and who will someday be our bosses. That's all that's pertaining to us. We're better off right in here playing poker. Who wants to hear a couple of blokes with more money than we'll ever see talk anyway?"

"Is that poker you're playing?" Jack asked, standing behind the blond.

Startled, the two stared at him, seeing only a young man with shaggy blond hair and a friendly smile. Someone that was one of them.

"Sure, friend. The more the merrier," The dark haired one grinned, pulling up a chair for the stranger.

Jack slid into the offered chair and picked up the cards that the dark haired guy dealt him.

"How much you're putting up, pal?" The blond asked.

"Um...two dollars," Jack pulled out his wallet and placed two bills onto the table.

"I'm Frank and this guy here is Leonard," The blond nodded towards his friend and looked back at Jack curiously. "You new here? We haven't seen you before."

"Uh, you can say that. I'm Jack," Jack grinned, beginning to feel more relaxed since this tour had started. He loved poker. He was an ace at it and it was a great way to make friends, and a little bit of cash when you were strapped for it. Not that he was now a days, but there had been times when winning a poker game had meant a meal for the evening or going hungry.

"Welcome Jack. This place is usually more crowded than this, but the big bosses are here holding a factory wide meeting and everyone is there," Leonard eyed his cards. "I hope that you aren't counting on getting paid for today. When there's meetings like these, we all eat the loss. Like we asked for the big wigs to come and hold their all day meetings. Like we don't have mouths to feed at home."

Jack frowned to hear that the workers wouldn't be taking home any pay for today. That was awful. They may not be working, but they had still shown up to work. It wasn't their fault the management were holding factory wide meetings all day.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Cora's some suitable shoes now. Hers have holes coming in and I was hoping to get her some new ones this paycheck. Look like I'm going to have to hold back on that now. We're barely going to make rent and groceries," Frank mumbled.

Jack inwardly winced at the name Cora, remembering the girl from Titanic. Her father could have been Frank, depending on a paycheck that was now shortened to get by, his daughter forced to wear worn shoes. This wasn't right. They deserved to get paid, just for showing up. It's not like the company couldn't afford it! These men had families to take care of! He could have been one of them if Lewis hadn't shown up...

"How about my Greta's doctor bills? We were supposed to pay them this week. If we don't pay, Greta won't get her treatment...but if we don't eat...," Leonard ranted.

"Doesn't the foreman know about your problems? I mean, you're showing up like any other day. Surely that must mean something," Jack frowned, not liking the sound of this at all.

"He knows. He doesn't care. Why would he? That fat cat still gets paid his full salary. It's not fair. We bust our butts for this company without complaint, yet when it comes to cutbacks, we're the ones to suffer. Never him. It's not fair," Frank huffed. "We don't even get raises, but the foreman sure does!"

"Hush Frank. You're saying too much. You're going to make Jack here want to quit and try his luck elsewhere," Leonard chuckled.

"He may be better off doing just that. I know I would if I could afford it."

"Really, this place is a lot nicer to work for than most from what I've heard. I rather deal with the devil I know, if you know what I mean. I hear that factories like the Hockley mill, don't even give weekend or holidays off like the Dawsons do," Leonard threw down his cards. "I have squat."

"Two pair," Frank laid down his cards. "Jack?"

"Full house," Jack sighed, not in a good mood at all. What kind of place was his long lost family running? They should be treating people better than this! Leonard and Frank were good men with families to take care of! They needed the money that jobs like this brought in! If they could pay that stupid foreman for today, why couldn't they pay the regular workers like Leonard and Frank?

"Ah, struck of luck huh?" Leonard laughed.

Jack sadly smiled, remembering the last time he won a full house. "All depends on how you look at it. But I don't think I'll collect this time, guys. Poker has lost it's charm for me it seems."

At that moment Sam came in, looking flustered. "Jack, there you are! Bradley is throwing a fit...oh hey Leonard."

"Sam, what are you doing here? I heard you're working for the swells up close and personal now," Frank chuckled. "This is Jack by the way. Say Jack, why don't you come by for dinner sometime. We could use the company. Are you married?"

"Yes he is," Sam answered, feeling strange. Leonard and Frank obviously had no clue who Jack was. To them, he was just another factory worker.

"Bring the wife. Mine is a great cook and would love to share recipes with someone," Frank invited. "Sam of course, you're invited as well."

"We'd love to come. But we really must go now. It's time to get back," Sam smiled apologetically. Usually he liked to stay and talk with his friends, but Bradley and Charlie were looking for Jack and he was sure Jack didn't want to get into an argument with Bradley in front of two Dawson employees. "Come along Jack."

"It was nice to meet you gentlemen," Jack waved.

"I hope to see you soon, Jack. You, Sam, and the little lady,"Frank chuckled giving a friendly wave, watching the two men exit. "That Jack was a friendly fella. Never seen him around here though."

"You probably scared him off," Frank chuckled.

…..

Sam had just gotten off and was in the grocers, picking up some items for his mother when he spotted Frank in line. He walked up behind his friend with a grin.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Sam laughed as the other man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus, Sam! Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to sneak up on someone?" The other man glared.

"Sorry. I need some fun in my life with the woman I love in danger of marrying another man," Sam sighed. Frank was one of the few friends of Sam that knew of his love for the first class lady Elizabeth Dawson.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam. I told you it was a bad idea," Frank tsked, setting his items on the counter to be added up. "The Dawsons are as arrogant as they come. They were never going to let you marry that girl."

"Arrogant?" Sam snorted. "You didn't think so earlier."

"What?"

"At the factory. In the break room with Leonard and..."

"That nice young man named Jack. What does that have to do with the Dawsons being arrogant SOBs?" Frank frowned, not getting what Sam was trying to say. As far as he was concerned, Jack was just another worker, probably his first day on the job. Frank felt it was their duty to take the young man under their wing.

Sam grinned. "Because Jack is a Dawson. My new boss, one of the people those meetings were about. You didn't think he was arrogant"

"What? No way!" Frank paled, remembering all that he and Leonard had ranted about. This could lead to trouble. "But he looked so...normal! Like one of us!"

"That's because, really he is. Lewis Dawson went looking for his long lost family and found Jack and Charlie who grew up poorer than the both of us really, especially Jack whose been on his own since fifteen as a wandering artist. Just now found out he had first class relatives. Probably felt uncomfortable in that suit and tie Bradley had him in."

"He sure was nice enough. I wonder what he thinks about us now, after what Leonard and I said. We kind of bashed his family and the factory..."

"Ah, he told me what you said and was shocked at how things were, even though I don't think he was that surprised. After all, one has to have seen a lot of things out on the streets. Don't worry about it," Sam waved away Frank's concern. "Jack's a friendly fellow."

Frank just nodded his head as if agreeing with Sam, but on the inside he was worried. Would he and Leonard even have a job come morning? If not, what would he and his family do then? He could only hope that Sam was right and his running at the mouth hadn't screwed him over.

…..

Rose came downstairs and frowned at the sound of loud voices coming from the door that lead into the office. Her frown deepened when she realized that one of those voices was Jack's. Knowing that she was indeed being unladylike, she walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening in.

"Uncle Lewis, surely you can pay the men their normal salary for today. They didn't call for an all day meeting. It's not their fault that production stopped! If we can afford to pay the foreman, we can afford to pay the regular employees who do most of the manual labor!" Jack argued.

"Jack, you are being utterly absurd. Mr. Gelding earned his paycheck today by showing us around and introducing us to his men. He deserves every penny of what he made today. The men...they hardly worked. It was a day off for them! We do not pay men for days off!" Bradley argued.

"They didn't take a day off! They showed up for work, expecting to do so! Why should they be punished because we show up wanting an all day meeting, halting production? It's not right! These men are not rich. They depend on the money that working for us brings in for survival! We can't just take that away at a whim! It's not right!"

"Jack," Lewis began, but he was quickly cut off.

"Uncle Lewis, it's not like it is living here in this mansion, where we have food and luxury at our fingertips. It's harsh out there. I know, because I lived it. There were days I didn't eat or had to sleep on the street or avoid going to a doctor because I didn't have the money for it or money that I had depended on didn't come through. I've seen children starve and people die because of lack of funds or because the people they worked for just didn't care about their survival. I know you're a good man and you care about the people that work for you. So don't do this. Don't dock their pay for the day. They did show up to work. They were expecting to do their job until we interrupted it. Don't make them pay for it," Jack pleaded. "Besides...just think of the good will the company would gain. If we don't treat our employees good, they'll leave and then who will work for us? Who will keep this business going? The rich can't do it on their own. They need the lower classes, so why not treat them like the assets that they are?"

"Grandfather, you cannot be considering this. What does Jack know? He has never ran a business..."

"But he's been one of the employed before. One of the third class. He knows what is at stake and by golly he's right. If we don't treat the employees with respect and punish them needlessly, they will rebel and leave and then where will Dawson Enterprises be? Bradley, go write out those checks and not only will you pay them for the day, but give them an extra ten dollars as a bonus. A show of appreciation," Lewis ordered, siding with Jack.

"But Grandfather!" Bradley again protested.

"Bradley, do it. I want Dawson Enterprises to be employee friendly. In fact...Jack, I think know what role you can play in the company now. Employee liaison. Obviously, the employees will talk to you. Tell you their grievances. And you can report back to me. How does that sound?"

"Sir...that sounds..."

Like an office job. Rose sighed and shook her head. She hated the thought of Jack in the office...but maybe this was something that was needed. It wouldn't be forever, right?

"Like a waste of time," Bradley grumbled, not liking the idea at all.

"Like a good idea. It's a start and since the men seem to trust me, I'll do it for now...just as long as I can sit my hours and don't have to dress in a suit."

Lewis just laughed. "Alright, Jack my boy. If that's what you wish."

Rose stepped away from the door and rushed into the parlor as she heard Lewis call the meeting to an end and everyone head for the door. Bradley and Charlie were the first ones out. Bradley looked angry and didn't bother even addressing her. Charlie nodded his greeting before heading off to find his wife and daughter. Jack came out with Lewis, who had his hand on his shoulder.

"You are quite an asset to this company, Jack. The employees will have you to thank for making our business a better place to work," Lewis squeezed his shoulder before nodding his greeting to her and then heading for his own quarters.

"I take it the tour went well today?" Rose asked, not wanting to give any sign that she heard what had taken place inside the office.

"It went okay. It didn't get interesting until later, when I did some undercover work and found out some things that needed correcting. Oh and we were invited to dinner by one of the employees. Sam knows him." 

"That sounds nice," Rose smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"You're also looking at the new employee liaison...at least for now," Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I'm to take all employee grievances and report them to Lewis."

"Is this what you wanted Jack?"

Jack shrugged. What he really wanted was a gallery to run and his days open to spend out in the open, drawing life. But it looked like things were not going to be that way for quite a while. "It'll do for now. I mean...people need a liaison. But I don't want to do it forever, you know?"

Rose nodded. She understood perfectly. This first class life, it simply wasn't for them. It was becoming more and more apparent, but at the same time, it was sucking them deeper in. She just hoped that they wouldn't lose themselves and keep sight of their hopes and dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the talented James Horner who gave us the beautiful score to Titanic and other movies we loved. His music really grabbed you by the heartstrings and made the movies even more memorable, especially Titanic. May he rest in peace)**_

Rose and Elizabeth woke up early the next day, wanting to do something productive. The day before, Elizabeth had spent most of her time moping over the fact that her brother and grandfather were forcing her to wed Caledon Hockley and Rose spent the day interrogating Anne, asking if there was anywhere homeless teens could go and if so, where and what could be done to improve things. It turned out that there was a place, but it was underfunded, understaffed, and there was barely any room to house the teens in need of a home. So Rose had sent Anne to arrange a tour and meeting with the person who ran the place, a Mrs. Bernadette Mercer. Not wanting to spend her days moping over her own woes, Elizabeth decided to join Rose in meeting with Mrs. Mercer.

The two women had the family driver take them to the home located on the rougher side of town. It was a two story brownstone with brown grass, no garden, and no yard. Rose could not believe that this was considered a proper home to house homeless teens.

"Are you sure this is it?" Elizabeth asked, again glancing at the address.

"This is indeed it. The Mercer Home for wayward teens. I've stayed in the place a few nights, myself. I can tell you, there is a lot to be desired,"Anne nodded, remembering the hard bed she had to sleep on in a room that was no bigger than the walk in closet in Mrs. Rose's room.

"What is the plan here, Rose? I mean, forgive me, but with the size of this place...I don't see what we can do?" Elizabeth frowned, eyeing the brownstone.

"I don't know. I want to see it and talk to Mrs. Mercer and get a feel of what we're dealing with first," Rose answered, gripping her purse and getting out of the car. "Come along girls. Nothing can happen by staying in the car looking at the place."

Elizabeth and Anne followed Rose up to the brownstone and up the stairs, where Rose rang the doorbell. It was an elderly black woman that opened the door.

"We're here to see Mrs. Bernadette Mercer, please," Rose requested, trying not to seem too nervous. This was her first time going on such a venture. She wondered if she was doing it right. What would Molly Brown do?

"You must be the Dawson girl. Mrs. Bernadette is expecting you. Come, follow me," The woman beckoned and led them into a small sitting room that contained two chairs and a sofa. A tray of tea and finger sandwiches were laid out on a table in the center of the room. Next to the fireplace stood a woman with silver-black hair and muddy brown eyes and a tired smile on a wrinkled yet pale face. "Mrs. Bernadette. Mrs. Dawson and her entourage is here."

"Thank you, Bitsy. You may leave us now," Bernadette dismissed the maid, who just curtsied and left. Bernadette smiled widely at her guests and held out her hand to shake. "Hello. I am Bernadette Mercer, the owner and director of Mercer Home for Wayward Teens. Welcome. I am so honored that a family of high stature is interested in my little place here."

Rose shook the woman's hand and looked around the room. Little indeed. How could she house anyone in such conditions? She did hope that there was more to this house than meets the eye. "Thank you for having us, Mrs. Mercer. As Anne may have told you, I'm interested in helping the parent-less teens in this city. The world is a scary place as it is and the teenage years is our most impressionable. I'd like to do all I can to make sure that the teens that fall on hard times have a safe place that they can go to."

"Well, I am sure that you will be impressed with all we've done here at Mercer Home. Shall we sit down for tea before we begin the tour, ladies? Bitsy makes the best finger sandwiches," Bernadette, motioned for Rose and Elizabeth to take a seat. Anne remained standing, since she was an employee and felt awkward sitting on the job.

Rose took one of the chairs and accepted one of the offered cups of tea. "Mrs. Mercer, what exactly is it that you do here?"

"Oh we take the young people in and give them a home and something to eat. They usually stay for about a week before moving on. I would love it if they stayed longer,but space is limited you see..."

"Do you help the young people that come here obtain jobs or some kind of training to take care of themselves?" Rose asked, having a feeling she knew the answer to that one.

"Well, no. I don't have those kinds of contacts, which is why I'm happy that families such as the Dawsons are showing interest in our little home. Perhaps we can get some jobs set up or find a larger place so we can keep the kids here longer."

"All of that sounds great, but I think it'd be best if we get on with the tour of the facilities. Elizabeth and I are expected back before lunch and it's after ten now."

"Oh. Very well, then. Just follow me, we'll start on the top floor and work our way down," Mrs. Mercer got to her feet, ready to impress the ladies with the facilities.

An hour later, the tour was done and Rose was not impressed at all. There were only three bedrooms and they were all so small. Her closet was bigger than the rooms in this house. The bigger rooms seemed to be reserved for office space or storing cleaning supplies. It was nowhere near what Rose would deem appropriate to house down on their luck teenagers. They needed a bigger house with bigger bedrooms. A place where they could hone their skills for the outside world. A place that had plenty of room for these teenagers. Room for them to call home and she just did not see that here at the Mercer house. It was a shame, because she could tell that the woman was trying.

"Mrs. Mercer, whose house is this? How did you come by it?" Rose asked, wanting to know exactly what and who she was dealing with.

"Well...the house came to me from my late husband's side of the family. They weren't wealthy folk, but they were comfortable enough. When my dear George died, I noticed that there were young people in need of home and food and I decided to use this place to take them in and give them a place to sleep and eat. I know that there's not much room, but I am trying my best to help the poor dears," Bernadette explained, trying not to stumble over her words. "I have been doing this for three years now...I had hoped that others would take notice and help as well, but...well forgive me, but you are the first person that has shown any interest since I've started up."

"Wow, that's rather depressing," Elizabeth reached out and took the woman's hand, her expression full of sympathy. She wished that she had thought of this herself and sooner. This poor woman had been fighting a losing battle all by herself.

"Indeed it is. In all this time, no one has stepped forward to offer assistance?" Rose frowned, her heart breaking for this woman and the kids she was trying to help.

"No one. I can't tell you how much your attention means to me and the children. Hopefully with your help, more can be done," Bernadette gave a hopeful smile.

Rose felt overwhelmed, like she was a fish out of water. What was she doing here? What was she expected to do? She had never entered a venture like this before, neither had anyone she had known all her life...except for maybe Molly Brown. "Mrs. Mercer, I do want to help. I am afraid that I'm a bit inexperienced, but I know someone that may be able to advise us both on how to help more of the children of Boston. In the meantime, you may want to rearrange the rooms a bit. Make the smaller bedrooms a office and storage room and purchase some bunks for the bigger bedrooms. That means more beds, which means you can take in more teens. I am going to contact a friend of mine and hopefully be back soon with more assistance. You are not alone in this any longer."

"Oh Mrs. Dawson, thank you! I can't thank you enough really," Bernadette gushed, her face brightened with relief. She was so overcome with emotion, she hugged Rose tightly and turned to hug Elizabeth. "The children thank you too!"

Rose just smiled, hoping that she really could be of some help. She wanted teenagers like Anne and the fifteen year old Jack to have a place to go to for room and board and not have to worry about finding a safe place to sleep and eat. She felt overwhelmed, but she was sure that a visit to Molly would help her nerves settle down and give her ideas on how to really help the helpless. She just had to talk to Jack first. This was a trip that she did not want to make alone.

…..

Rose slipped on her nightgown. It had been such a busy day and evening, it seemed like something was always happening since she came home from the Mercer Home. First it had been lunch with the Dawson family. Rose had been looking forward to spending time with Jack and discussing a coming trip to Denver with him, but Bradley had dragged him all the way to the other side of the table to talk business about Jack's new role in the company. He had barely had time to give her a smile in greeting. That left her alone with Elizabeth and her mother, who was trying to instill in Elizabeth all the dos and don'ts of being a high class lady being courted by someone like Caledon Hockley. Rose's eyes hurt from rolling them so much.

Then there was a polo match that one of Elizabeth's friends had invited them to, which was the very definition of boring. She had wanted to spend time with Jack, but again he was busy with Bradley. He was still busy when they had returned home, so Rose had spent the rest of the day with Hope, playing with Lily and talking about her plans for the Mercer home and her hopes to recruit the help of Molly Brown. She had seen Jack at dinner, but again he was forced to be away from her, which outraged her. She could understand lunch, but shouldn't he be by her side when dinner rolled around. What made it worse was her mother telling her to stop slouching. That it was unladylike. Rose had wanted to kick her, but instead she held her temper and concentrated on getting through the meal without killing someone, mainly Ruth and Bradley.

Finally it was time to retire for the evening and Rose hoped that Jack wouldn't be pulled into any overnight meetings. She sighed in relief when an exhausted Jack entered their room and sat down on the bed, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"So are you finally free to pay attention to your wife?" Rose asked, trying not to sound too serious. She didn't want Jack to think that she was angry. She was just annoyed. She was used to having Jack's immediate attention when she needed it. It was strange that she didn't have it for the past several hours.

Jack sighed, his eyes full of guilt. "I'm sorry, Rose. With this new liaison job coming up, Bradley is insisting on informing me of etiquette between employers and employees and all that shit. He wouldn't give me a moment's peace today."

"So I could tell," Rose slipped off her dress and slipped on her white nightgown she had purchased a few days ago. "Jack, we have to talk. I really needed your input today."

"My input? Wasn't today the day that you visited the Mercer Home for Wayward teens? How did that go?"

Rose shrugged and sat next to him on the bed. "It was interesting...eye opening. The woman has been doing this all by herself, with no help from anyone and help is greatly needed. She barely has enough room for the teens living there now and...well she has needed help for quite a while. It's a travesty that no one in this city has yet offered until now."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Jack asked, curious about why Rose would need his input. She seemed to be doing just fine.

"Well...I plan to help, but I also need help myself. From someone who is used to this kind of work. Someone who would know all the ins and outs. Where to go for supplies. How to make purchases and how many...I was hoping that I could get advice from Molly Brown. You remember, Molly?"

"Of course. Who could forget her? She's awesome! I'm sure she'll help you, Rose. But isn't she all the way in Denver?"

"Yes...which means I'll have to travel if not have her travel here...and well...if I do have to travel...I don't want to travel without you. I want you to come to Denver with me, Jack. It'd be just how we've always dreamed it to be. You and me on the open road..."

Jack chuckled. "You and me in a stateroom on a train. Nothing like how I used to travel. Ordinarily, I'd love to go with you Rose. But with this employee liaison, I just don't see that happening right now..."

"But Jack! I have to do this and soon and I can't travel without you! We've never been apart since our wedding! I don't want to be apart now...can't Bradley and Lewis hold off until we get back? Plus Molly would love to see you again. The last time I saw her, I told her that you were dead."

Jack sighed. He knew how Rose felt. He felt the same way. He did not want to be apart from her, not even for a second, especially not a few days, which a trip to Denver would take. But he had responsibilities here as well...he didn't know if he could put them off or not. "Rose, I don't know..."

"Please, Jack. I've finally found a way to be useful, but I need you by my side...please..."

Jack sighed. "Let me talk it over with Lewis, alright? I can't make any promises. But we'll see..."

Rose sighed and bowed her head, less than pleased with that answer, but what else could she do? Beg? Plead? Cry? Okay, she could do all three, but that may end up just annoying him and she didn't want to do that. He was still getting used to everything and the last thing he needed was his wife acting like a brat.

"You're not happy," Jack sighed, reading her like a book.

Rose shrugged. "Of course I'm not. Jack, it was supposed to be me and you heading out for the horizon. Now it's me and you checking to see if you're even allowed to go to Denver, forget the horizon."

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder, feeling bad for how things were turning out. "Rose, this is not a permanent thing, I promise you. It's still going to be you and me into the horizon, but it's just going to take a little longer than expected. Lewis...he's in his last years and he's probably the closest I'll come to a grandfather...I want to make him happy."

"But what about what makes you happy, Jack? I mean...you're going to be working in an office for goodness sake."

"For now...I am happy. I'm helping the guys who work for this family. Make sure they're treated fairly. It may not be the art gallery...but I'm helping. Just like you're helping homeless teens," Jack squeezed her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "Look...you want us to go to Denver, we'll go to Denver. The employee liaison deal can be put on hold. We can even take Elizabeth with us. Give her and Sam some time together before Hockley makes an appearance."

Rose felt guilty. Jack was working so hard to make things okay for her. She should be more grateful and less grim. "Oh Jack, you don't have to..."

"Nah, I want to. Besides, it'll be good to get out of Boston for a while and visit with Molly."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"I am sure. Now let's get some rest. I'm going to have to be up early to deal with Bradley's whining when I tell him that we're going to wait on that employee liaison position."

Rose couldn't help but feel guilty, but she also felt relieved that Jack was going to Denver with her. Maybe in a way, it'll be like it was when they left for Santa Monica on their honeymoon. It'd be just them with the horizon out in front of them.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't easy convincing Bradley to hold back on the Employee Liaison position, but with Lewis's help, Bradley agreed to wait two more weeks, giving Jack enough time to accompany Rose to Denver and back. It was also agreed for Elizabeth to go with them. Lewis thought it important for his granddaughter to be introduced to as many ladies of high society as possible and he thought a lady like Margaret Brown would help give his granddaughter more ambition and drive.

So that Saturday, with Anne and Sam in tow since he was Jack's valet, Rose was on her way to Denver with her husband and cousin in law right beside her.

Four days later, their car pulled up in front of Molly Brown's mansion. Rose looked at the house and immediately liked it. It wasn't too big like most of the first class mansions she's seen. In fact, it looked rather cozy.

"So this is Molly's house," Jack peered out the window. "I like it. I wouldn't mind having a place like this."

"Let's go. I'm sure that Molly is wondering what is taking us so long," Rose grabbed her purse as Jack was the first to get out of the car.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door, with Sam and Anne handling their luggage the whole time. Both Jack and Rose felt bad, but Sam insisted, saying that it was their job. It was Jack who rang the bell.

It was a maid that answered the door. "You must be the Dawsons. Mistress Brown is expecting you. Do come in."

"I will never get used to this," Jack chuckled as they entered and their coats and gloves were taken by the staff.

"Place down your luggage and someone will take them to your quarters," The maid instructed.

"Um, my man will help?" Jack asked, causing Rose and Sam to laugh, annoying Jack. "Well I'm glad that someone is finding my awkwardness amusing."

"I think your awkwardness is adorable," Rose smiled, giving him a quick kiss, just as Molly entered.

"Rose? Is that you darlin'? Why look at how lovely you are! Come give me a hug!" The older woman walked right up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. She gasped when she saw Jack. "Jack Dawson! I cannot express the joy I feel seeing that you are among the living after all! When Rose wrote me and told me of your survival, I was ecstatic! Come here and give Molly a hug!"

Jack laughed and gave the woman that had helped him defeat the first class snake pit a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Molly."

"It's good to see you too, sugar. And what is this about you being a Boston Dawson after all? You confused poor JJ for nothing, god rest his soul," Molly chuckled.

Jack just blushed. "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you were."

"Molly, I'd like to introduce you to Jack's cousin Elizabeth Dawson," Rose introduced. "And this is my assistant Anne and the young man there gathering our things is Jack's friend/valet Sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Any relation to these two here are friends of mine! Welcome!" Molly chuckled. "Come on into the parlor. I have some tea and sandwiches set up. Sam! Come back down and join us once you're done, will you? A friend of Jack's is welcomed."

"Yes ma'am," Sam nodded, picking up Rose's suitcase.

The two hours was spent catching up with one another. Jack and Rose talked about Santa Monica and Rose told Molly of Ruth's reaction when she had found out that Jack was richer than Cal.

"I am not surprised! That Ruth can change skins faster than a snake!" Molly laughed uproariously. "Wish I had been there to see it."

"It really is annoying how she managed to weasel her way into the family home anyway. She had no qualms about disowning me when she thought Jack was penniless. Now I can't seem to get rid of her," Rose sighed, sipping at her tea.

"Don't be too hard on old Ruth, Rose. She's just a product of her environment. She knows no other way to behave and she's never one to rock the boat. She was born in a life of luxury...pushing her out into the third class...why it would be as good as murder," Molly reached over to pat Rose's knee. "Besides, she does love you in her own way. You didn't see the look on her face when that ship was sinking and she thought that you were still on it."

"Yeah, she thought that her meal ticket was gone."

"No, dear. Meal tickets had nothing to do with it. What I saw was a mother worried for her daughter. That's all. Ruth...she just doesn't know how to show it correctly, I believe. She was probably never shown how. Just have some patience with the woman. Try to get to a point where you can at least tolerate each other. When it comes down to it darling, you are all she has left in the way of family."

Rose sighed and chuckled. "You kind of sound like Jack. Perhaps you're right."

"So tell me, how are you two adjusting to Boston?"

Rose and Jack looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we're taking it one day at a time. I'm learning the ropes of the business and have even secured me a job as Employee Liaison. I'm to communicate with the factory employees and report their needs back to my Uncle Lewis," Jack explained.

"Well that sounds like a fun job. How about you, Rose. I doubt that Jack is keeping you under lock and key like Hockley would have. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, Elizabeth and I are getting involved in charities around Boston. Mainly things having to do with teens that have fallen on bad times. Jack used to be one of those teens and my assistant Anne, she was too before I hired her. I want to do something for teens that find themselves in similar situations. I want to make life easier for them," Rose explained, whinging her hands nervously, getting close to her very reason for this visit.

"Why Rose, that's wonderful!" Molly grinned. She was proud of Rose. The moment she had met the girl, she knew that she was someone who was going to make her mark on the world somehow.

"I'm very proud of her," Jack smiled, taking Rose's hand in his.

"Well I am too. Rose, if you need anything, just let me know. I'd be glad to help."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but a yawn escaped instead, causing her to blush. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid that I'm a little exhausted from the trip. How rude of me..."

"Oh don't worry about it, darlin'. I should have known that you would need some rest after all that time on that train. Why don't you kids go on up and catch a nap. Betsy will show you to your rooms. I'll just go and see about dinner."

"That sounds good," Jack nodded, rubbing Rose's back, feeling rather tired himself.

Molly picked up a small silver bell that she had setting on the table next to the tea and rang it. "Betsy!"

"Yes Mrs," the housekeeper appeared in the entrance of the room.

"Please show our guests to their rooms and then come back down here and help me with dinner."

"Yes Mrs," Betsy nodded, waiting for everyone to get to their feet before leading them upstairs to their rooms.

…..

Jack flopped down onto the bed and laid on his back as he felt the exhaustion from the trip overtake him. He watched Rose, who was sitting at the dresser and taking down her hair. He loved watching her fix her hair, he loved running his fingers through the silky strands even more. He wished that she'd come to him and let him do just that.

"So what exactly are you going to ask Molly for in the way of help?" Jack asked, watching her as she began to unfasten her dress.

"How to raise money...how to get a new building...stuff like that," Rose shrugged. "I just want to know how best I can help. I feel like I'm flying blind here."

"You worry too much. Yes, all of those are good questions, but tackle them one at a time and you'll be alright," Jack smiled.

"I probably shouldn't have dragged you away like I did," Rose suddenly felt guilty and selfish. She had been thinking of nothing but of how to make a difference to wayward teens. Jack's life was changing too. He may need her as well. "Are you really happy, Jack?"

"Of course I am! I have you and that's all that matters."

"It's just so hard seeing you sequestered away into office work when you should be outside drawing things."

Jack laughed. "Well it's a good thing that it's beginning to get cold out. Too cold to be out drawing things. The perfect time for office work. Ah, don't worry, Rose. If I wasn't working in an office all day, it'd be a factory. I can't spend all day on my art. Even when I wasn't a Boston Dawson I had to do other things. It's a part of life."

"I guess I'm just afraid. Afraid that all of our dreams will get buried somehow," Rose sighed, wishing that she could just relax and take each day as it comes, like Jack was doing.

"Rose, I made a promise to you. I am going to keep it. Sure it's taking a little longer now, but we have our whole lives together to make it come true. Don't lose faith in me," Jack sighed.

Rose turned around and looked at him furiously. "This has nothing to do with my faith in you, Jack. It has to do with life throwing things at us...some nice...some not so nice...I just don't want us to lose who we are. That's all."

"I don't think that's even a possibility," Jack chuckled.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I think we'll always have some reminder of our dreams and purpose in life. We'll always have some sense of who we are. That will never ever change. No matter how rich or how poor we are. I know that I love you and that you love me and that the world is ours to do with what we want. There's no way I can lose that."

Rose stood up from the dresser and laid down on the bed next to him, her eyes shining with happiness and hope. "You really think that's enough?"

"Of course I do," Jack chuckled, gently touching her cheek. "Our love is the one thing that I am absolutely sure of."

"Me too, Jack. I know for a fact that loving you is the one thing I'll never stop doing."

"How about we seal that with another trip to the stars, hmm?" He kissed her long and deep.

Rose just answered by wrapping her arms around him and holding him as if she'll never let go. As they came together, they both knew that their dreams were no further than their finger tips. All they had to do was make them happen.


	30. Chapter 30

Elizabeth found that she was too tense to really rest from the long train ride. Her thoughts kept returning to her situation. Her rather desperate situation. She couldn't believe that her grandfather was siding with Bradley in making her marry Caledon Hockley. The fact that he used her parents in such a way to gain her silence also troubled her. How could she go against him when all he was trying to do was keep a promise to her now deceased father? But how could she not go against him when she loved Sam so much? Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she have been born into Jack or Charlie's sides of the family? Then she could be with Sam without any problem...but then again she would never have met Sam. If she had grown up with Jack, she would have ended up an orphan and if she had grown up with Charlie, she would have been in Michigan and they all would have ended up in Wisconsin. Far far away from Sam O'Rilly.

Fate just seemed to hate her.

Tired of not being able to relax, she decided to leave her room and go out into the garden. Maybe the fresh Colorado air would help her clear her mind some. She grabbed her fall coat and left the room that had been picked out for her and headed out of the Brown mansion into the garden, where she was seemingly alone. She looked around at the wilting flowers, preparing to go to ground for the winter. It was probably lovely here in the summer and spring, where the weather was warm and the cold and frost was far off.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" Sam's voice broke through her thoughts and she had to smile. He always knew the best times to come find her.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled, beginning to relax for the first time since arriving in Denver. "I knew you'd come out here eventually."

"Of course I would. You're out here alone. Probably one of the only times I'll get alone with you," Sam smiled, walking up and taking her hand in his. "I wished you left that maid of yours back in Boston."

"And how would I have explained doing so? It was best she came. She won't say much. The only people she can tell is Jack and Rose and we all know that they don't care," Elizabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now are you going to kiss me or are you going to lament some more?"

Sam pulled her into a deep, but short kiss, then pulled away, stepping back a little.

"What?"Elizabeth frowned, confused on why he was so tensed and why he didn't hold her for longer. She had looked forward to this trip, to spending some time alone with him. Goodness knows, who knew how much she'll be able to see him now because of the new development in their situation.

"You're going to be engaged soon," Sam frowned, the fact slithering into his mind without permission. He hated it, because it was ruining everything. The more he looked at her, the more she was becoming just another thing that he couldn't have thanks to social status.

"Sam, let's not talk about that now. That doesn't matter here," Elizabeth sighed, feeling annoyed. Why was he bringing this up now? Why couldn't they just enjoy their time together while they had it? They could worry about that once they returned to Boston.

"How can we not talk about it, Lizzie? How can I take you away when they're about to chain you down? And you don't seem to be fighting it at all," Sam released her, his expression suddenly stricken.

"Not fighting it? That is mostly all I've been doing, Sam! I've begged my grandfather, I've begged Bradley! I've been brainstorming with Rose on how to get out of it! What else do you think I should be doing? I'm very limited here!"

Sam bowed his head, feeling ashamed. He knew that Elizabeth's options were very limited. That there was almost nothing she could do to get out of the situation. That she was even struggling with the need to get out of it, because her grandfather had brought up some promise made to her father. But that didn't change the fact that he was frustrated.

"We can run away. Go far far away from Boston. We can both get jobs. We can live a good life. Forget everyone else!"

"But what of your poor mother? She depends on you, Sam," Elizabeth sighed. "Your whole family does. Not to mention my grandfather...it'd break his heart and...it may just kill him if I just up and left. I can't do that to him."

"Damn it, Lizzie!" Sam wanted to throw something. He wanted to stomp and smash. She was shooting down any chance they had to be together! "What are we to do, then? Huh? Give up? Because that is not an option for me. I cannot love anyone but you."

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to give up, but there were too many things to consider. There were people that would be hurt...destroyed if they followed through with Sam's plans and she just couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt her grandfather and Sam's mother all because of her own feelings.

"I can't hurt them, Sam...try to understand that."

"Well then what are we to do then? Just carry on like we always do?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. Really, that was the only solution she could come up with. She didn't like it, but at least she didn't feel responsible for so many people's well being.

"It's not so bad. We do get to see more of each other now that you're working for Jack."

"After you marry that blighter? Then what?" Sam asked. "I doubt he'll allow you to stay in Boston."

Elizabeth shrugged and bowed her head. "I'm sure that I can think of some reason to stay in Boston. I'll think of something for us, Sam. I have before. I will again, you'll see. I'm just asking for a little more patience..."

Sam sighed, wanting to fight and insist on his plan to run away. But he could never refuse her anything, least of all his patience. He had no idea how this was supposed to end. He wanted it to end like it had for Jack and Rose. Jack had gotten his girl. But he also understood that there were some circumstances that Jack and Rose didn't have to face. People that they didn't have to worry about hurting.

"I'll try to be a wee more understanding, lass. More patient. I'm just worried that they'll take you away from me is all."

Elizabeth shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They can never take me away from you. They can never keep me from loving you. You do not have to worry about that."

She kissed him just then. Nothing was solved. Their situation was still a desperate one, but at that moment, in the garden of Margerat Brown, they still had one another and they knew that nothing will keep them from being together. Not social class. Not even a forced marriage. One way or another they will be together.

…..

Jack stood in the doorway leading out into the garden, sketchbook in hand. He was sketching two figures in a romantic embrace. Rose was upstairs in bed sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep and came down to see his cousin and valet involved in a romantic rendezvous. He didn't want to disturb them, but he did want to capture the moment. So he retrieved his beloved portfolio and was sketching the scene. He was so busy, he didn't sense Molly's approach until she was right upon him.

"Hiya Jack!" Molly happily greeted, startling Jack out of the creative zone that he was in.

"Molly," Jack grinned, closing his portfolio to give his hostess all of his attention. "I didn't hear you come up."

"Of course not. You were far too busy making art. So how long have those two been at it?" Molly nodded at Sam and Elizabeth, who were now walking along the wilting roses, hand in hand.

"No idea. Far longer than I've known them obviously," Jack chuckled.

"So how is everything going with ya, Jack? When I first met ya, you were a penniless artist in need of a suit. Now look at ya. Member of the richest families in the country. How are you adjusting?" Molly asked, concerned. As someone who had risen from the third class herself, she knew how hard it could be to adjust to first class life.

"What can I say, Molly? I thought I had it all covered during that first class dinner on Titanic. But that was nothing. To be honest, I'm feeling like a fish out of water," Jack sighed, feeling grateful that he could talk to Molly. He knew that she had to adjust to the unspoken rules and traditions of the first class herself and could probably give some advice.

Molly chuckled her understanding. "Can't say that I'm surprised there. You and I, Jack. We've come from humble beginnings. We grew up not needing much and now here we are, the world at our fingertips with a whole new rules to follow."

"Yeah. I'm someone's boss now. How did that happen? Why do people really need valets anyway? Why is it a must that I have one? Don't get me started on the family business. We had a meeting and I felt more comfortable playing poker with the employees in the break room than I did in the boardroom with the rest of the suits. How can I be a suit when I feel nothing like one?" Jack sighed. "Then there's Rose..."

"What about Rose?"

"She had just escaped that world and now here I am pulling her back in. What if she begins to resent me for it? What if she begins to feel trapped?"

"Now that, I can assure you is an impossibility. Rose could never feel trapped by you, Jack. The sun rises and sets with you as far as she's concerned. But if it bothers you, keep communication open. Make sure that you both are open with your feelings," Molly advised. "As for the rest of it...just continue being you. If you feel like playing poker with the Dawson employees, do so. Heck, people love a boss that they can relate to. If you feel like drawing a picture, draw a picture. Keep doing you, Jack my boy and you'll never go wrong."

"Are you sure about that? I seem to do everything wrong according to my cousin Bradley."

"I have never been more sure about anything as much as I am about that," Molly wrapped an arm around Jack and gave him a tight squeeze. "And I met that Bradley Dawson. Not someone I would recommend you take advice from really."

Jack chuckled and leaned his head against Molly's shoulder, for once feeling at total peace. "Thank you, Molly."

"Anytime, darlin'. My door is always open to you if you need to talk or if it becomes too much and you need somewhere to go and blow off steam. Same goes for Rose."

…..

Rose woke up to find herself alone. Jack must have gone exploring without her. Missing the warmth of her husband next to her, she got up to go in search of him, expecting to find him somewhere probably sketching a picture or sharing an account of one of his travels with the others. To her surprise she didn't find Jack, but she did find Molly, who was in the garden, examining a wilting rose bush.

"Molly," Rose greeted, coming out to stand next to the woman. "Do you know where Jack had gotten off to? I went to sleep with him beside me and I wake up with him nowhere in sight."

"I'm afraid that young Jack got inspired and went to the park not too far from here. He'll be back, darlin'," Molly chuckled. "Why don't you come out and keep ole Molly company. I don't get guests often, so it's a treat to have a houseful of people for once."

"You do have a lovely home. It's too big and it's not too small. I wouldn't mind having something like it," Rose sighed, looking around the garden. "I remember the garden in the mansion I grew up. Much too big for one person to take care of and one could almost get lost in it. I used to be terrified of it, despite the lovely flowers."

"Not surprised. Ruth seemed to be one of those sprawling estate types," Molly chuckled.

Rose laughed. "She really was. I used to dream of entering the garden and never being able to find my way out again. Now someone else owns that garden and it's their problem."

"I suppose Ruth had gotten it sold off."

"Yes. She saw the Dawson estate and had lost all ambitions to keep hold of the Dewitt Bukater home and now there's another huge garden to get lost in," Rose shook her head. "I still can't believe her sometimes."

Molly could understand Rose's disdain. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a piece of work if she had ever met one. She wished that there was a way to finally free the girl of her. "Unfortunately, Ruth is from a helpless class of women. They'll never know how to provide for themselves and will always need the fortune of a man to provide for them. She's not like you and I, Rose. Women that want to sustain ourselves. Who don't want to depend on a man or anyone. They can't understand us and we can't understand them. It's best to not even try.

"I suppose that you are right. But it doesn't make it easier for us daughter's. She wants me to be just like her Molly, but I can't. Not only do I have dreams of my own to fulfill...there's too many things out there to do. Things that our good fortune could solve."

"This home for teens. Tell me about it, darlin'. What exactly do you plan to do?"

Rose took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts together. This was it. If she was going to convince Molly to help her, this was the time to do so. "You know that Jack's parents had died when he was young, right? Fifteen. He was just a kid..."

"Yes. He was on his own in this great big world. Got pretty lucky if you ask me. Life is normally harsh for a orphan left to his own devices," Molly nodded.

"Yes. My assistant Anne...she was one such teen and unlike Jack...she wasn't having an easy time of it and when I think of what could have happened to Jack and what could have happened to Anne if we hadn't come along...I die inside. There are scores of teens out there in that same position they were in and if no one helps them or they don't have the knack of staying out of trouble...bad things will happen to them. That's why I want to help create a home for these teens. Give them a safe place to go sleep and eat and even go to school and learn a trade, you know?"

Molly nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "Give the Jacks and Annes of the world a real chance, huh?"

Rose nodded. "What do you think? Am I overstepping?"

"No, not at all, Rose. It is a real problem and something has to be done. And I must say that I am proud of you for wanting to do this on your own. I know, you've had inspiration form the people you love, but it takes a good heart to want to do good for others."

"There are few hurdles to jump though...and I have no idea where to start. I've never done anything like this before and mother is no help. She thinks we should leave the lower classes alone and let them destroy themselves," Rose rolled her eyes. "She doesn't get it."

"Don't expect her to, darlin'. Women like Ruth...they're not very socially conscious. Oh, some are, but those are the ones that have come in contact with others outside their world. Ruth has always occurred to me as someone who has always been very sheltered and pampered in her life."

"I know, but she still infuriates me," Rose chuckled. "I guess it's just as well that she's wormed her way into the Dawson household. She wouldn't have survived out there in the real world..."

"No she wouldn't. But back to this home of yours. What is the situation at the moment?"

Rose told Molly about Bernadette Mercer and her home and all the upgrades and changes that needed to be done and how no one had lifted a finger to help the woman up until now.

"Molly, I want to help her, but I don't know how! I've never done anything like this before and I want to do it right. Which is why I came here...because I know all that you have done for charities and people that are down on their luck. If there's anyone that can get things moving in Boston, it's you."

"So you want me to tell you what to do?"

"Well...yes. Or make suggestions, or help brainstorm...just something so I don't feel like I'm flying blind. That I'm actually doing something to help these kids."

"Hmmm...well, I'll tell you what. I can't really give you advice without seeing the situation for myself. So give me a few weeks to tie things up here and make arrangements and then I'll come to Boston and take a gander at the situation. See what needs to be done and how we can get the ball rolling and get these children a place to go."

Rose's eyes widened with delight. This was even better than she had thought. There was nothing more better than having Molly there on the scene herself. She hugged the older woman tightly, something inside her feeling relieved. "Oh Molly thank you!"

Molly just laughed. "No need to think me, sugar. This is a good thing that you're wanting to do and I'm honored that you came to me to help out."

"How can I not come to you. You have no idea of what a role model you are for us women. Thank god for you, Molly. You're proof in itself that we women can be more than decorative."

"Of course we can be. Let the men be decorative for once," Molly chuckled. "Speaking of a decorative man, let's go find that handsome husband of yours."

"He does pretty up a room doesn't he?" Rose laughed.

"That he does," Molly winked, taking Rose's arm and leading her back inside.


	31. Chapter 31

It was on a Monday when everyone returned to Boston. Rose had gotten Molly to agree to come to Boston and help oversee her new charity venture. She was to arrive in a few days after tying up loose ends in Denver. Jack was ready to start his job as the employee liaison, Molly's words about being himself stuck in his head. And as for Sam and Elizabeth...well they knew that their relationship was going to get a whole lot harder. Especially when Lewis announced that there will be an engagement gala come Saturday to announce the coming nuptials.

"But isn't it too soon for that?" Elizabeth asked, already a headache forming. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Don't be ridiculous. We've done put it off for long enough already," Bradley chuckled. "I suggest that you go shopping and buy something appropriate. I am sure that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater won't mind lending you her critical eye on the matter."

Elizabeth watched her smirking brother disappear into the office. She felt like there was a lump of lead in the pit of her stomach. She looked at Rose and Jack who both looked stricken. "What am I going to do?"

"You can always run away," Rose offered, remembering her own flight from a marriage with Caledon Hockley.

"That would kill grandfather. I can't," Elizabeth shook her head. She was stuck. Unless something big happened in the next few days, she will become Mrs. Caledon Hockley and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth," Rose went to hug her, feeling responsible. If she hadn't ran away, Elizabeth would not be forced to marry him. It was strange how her decisions were still affecting the people she cared about in a negative fashion.

"Rose we already discussed this. It's not your fault. I'll just have to deal with this. I better go and get my things unpacked. I need something to keep my mind busy," Elizabeth hugged Rose one last time before heading upstairs.

"Jack, I feel awful. There has to be something that we can do to help Elizabeth and Sam. I guess I can understand why she won't run away, but there has to be something to keep her from marrying Cal."

"Why can't the first class men find wives that want to marry them? Why does it always seem like a forced deal?" Jack asked curiously. "I don't get it."

"I've already told you why, darling. It's because in the first class, marriage is not done for love. It's a business deal and nothing more. If the girl happens to fall in love with someone else, well too bad for them. Unless he's rich of course."

Jack just shook his head. It was never more clear than now that he did not belong in the first class with their traditions and laws and unspoken rules. He couldn't see how Rose had stood it for so long herself.

"Rose! Good, you're back! You can accompany Elizabeth and I on our shopping trip later," Ruth entered the room, followed by the new lady's maid that was hired for her.

"Mother, we had just gotten in. Give us time to settle," Rose frowned, feeling once again annoyed. Her mother's presence seemed to always put her in a bad mood these days. "Molly sends her regards by the way."

"Ugh, that vulgar Brown woman!" Ruth sighed in distaste.

"That vulgar Brown woman has done a lot more for women than you and your high society friends have, mother! Really, get over it."

Sensing a fight between the two women, Jack took Rose by the shoulders and steered her up towards their rooms. "Rose, sweetie. Let's go up and catch a nap. I'm sure that we'll all be in a better mood after some rest."

"I highly doubt it," Rose grumbled, allowing Jack to lead her away. Once they were alone in their rooms, she turned on him, angrily crossing her arms.

"I hate it when you do that!" Rose almost yelled, but managed to keep her voice under control.

"Do what?" Jack frowned. He hadn't been aware that he had done anything. All he wanted to do was keep the peace somehow.

"Act like I'm out of line, or I'm being crazy or am some child that needs to be appeased!" Rose accused. She had never felt so angry with Jack before. It was strange and didn't feel good at all, but she was angry and she needed to let him know her feelings.

"Rose, I never said or acted like you were out of line! I just knew that you were tired, because I'm tired and when we're tired, we tend to be more argumentative!"

"Oh, I see. So let's put Rose to be like a good little child!"

"No! Oh my god, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of being the crazy one why you're oh so sensible! It's annoying Jack!" Rose yelled, beginning to pace the room. "I mean that's what everyone thinks! I see it in their eyes and your escorting me up to bed to sleep off my bad mood does not make things better!"

"I never meant for that to happen Rose. I'm just trying to keep the peace here as much as possible. That's all. It has nothing at all to do with you being crazy or me being sensible," Jack sighed, hating that they were fighting. He hated it when his parents fought and now here he was hating it when he fought with his own wife. "I had no idea you felt that way either. I thought that you were happy with me."

Rose sighed, letting her shoulders slump in exhaustion. "I am. I'm just tired of everything Jack. Mother. Cal. It's like they're invading my life again and wrecking havoc and there's nothing I can do to stop them but to yell and rant. But then you stop me from even doing that. I have no other way to fight."

"But why do you need to fight? Your mother and Cal can't affect our lives anymore. Yeah, they can be on the very edge of our lives. Even to the point where it may look like they can be involved, but they're not."

"I just feel sorry for Elizabeth and I see mother just taking over her entire life, like she had mine,"Rose sighed clenching her fists in anger. "It makes me mad and...I need someone to be on my side with things and I thought that someone would be you."

"I am on your side Rose."

"It sure doesn't feel like it when you make excuses for my behavior and lead me upstairs like a child."

Jack knelt before her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me that you're not sleepy from the trip. That you're not exhausted and you won't drift off to sleep just as soon as your head hits that pillow."

Rose didn't say anything. She just remained silent, knowing the answer, but not wanting to admit to it.

"That's what I thought," Jack smirked, reading the answer in her eyes. "Like I said, it was never about you being crazy. To be honest Rose, it's about me being a good husband and taking care of you! That's all that I've ever wanted to do."

Rose sighed and bowed her head, feeling bad for the argument. She guessed that she really wasn't being fair to Jack. He wasn't Cal. Being sensible, being right...it just wasn't all that important to him and she was wrong for trying to make it seem like it was.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, fighting a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't. Just get some sleep," Jack sighed, feeling tired himself.

"Don't be mad at me."

Jack just laughed and gave her a quick kiss. Like he could ever stay mad at his Rose for long. "Go to sleep Rose."

She sat down on the bed and slipped off her shoes and dress, until she was just wearing the slip underneath. Soon after, she fell asleep, leaving Jack to smirk as he realized something. They have just had their first argument and it had come and gone so quickly, he could barely tell that it had happened. It made him wonder when the next argument would be? What would it be about? And would it be over with so quickly?


	32. Chapter 32

Friday arrived, much to Rose's unhappiness. Cal and his father were finally arriving in Boston. Rose was not looking forward to seeing either of them again. She looked to her left and sighed to see that Jack was there there, sound asleep. For the past few days, he had avoided going to the factory for his job as employee liaison. Anticipating Cal's arrival, he did not want to leave Rose on her own whenever he arrived. Rose had to admit, she was grateful for that. She did not want to be here without Jack when Cal arrived. Yes, it's been months. Yes, she was married to Jack now, but she would never feel completely out of reach when it came to Caledon Hockley. Only Jack's presence made her feel completely safe.

She sat up and stretched her muscles and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Looking at herself, she looked the same as she always had before Titanic. A pretty enough girl, surrounded by luxury. The only difference being the beautiful man sleeping next to her, his blond hair falling into his face. His soft lips partly opened and his eyes closed, hiding the pretty blue eyes that sparkled with laughter when he was awake. She smiled as she watched him begin to wake up. His body, relaxed from sleep began to tense and move against the sheets as his eyelids drifted open, and his mouth turned down in a slight frown as whatever he had been dreaming ended. Finally, the eyes she loved so much drifted open.

"Morning Jack," She smiled into the mirror, once again enjoying the sight of her husband waking up.

"Hmm...morning," He sat up, allowing the sheet to slide off his chest and pool onto his lap. "Wish it was a good one."

She sighed. Wishing that they could just forget about the Hockley's imminent arrival. "Well, we're alive and together. That should count for something, right?"

"We're together, but what of Sam and Elizabeth? They deserve a happy ending too," Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "This is a disaster."

Rose got to her feet and went to her closet. She picked out a black day dress that would be perfect for a funeral and fit her mood perfectly. The fact that her mother and Cal had no way of stopping her made it even more of a satisfactory choice.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Jack watched her, his blue eyes amused. He kind of thought that she was being overly dramatic. But that was Rose and he wouldn't change that about her if he could. If she wanted to wear black to commiserate how she felt about the Hockley's, more power to her. But if the choice was up to him, he would pick the emerald green day dress. It brought out her beauty even more and a part of him wanted to rub it in to Cal that he had indeed won this time. Score one for the gutter-rat. Then he winced, feeling ashamed for thinking such a thing.

Rose caught the wince and frowned. "It fits my mood. Why not? This is a sad day in the Dawson household. What? You don't think I should wear it?"

"Rose, it doesn't matter what I think. Wear what you want," Jack shrugged, his guilt showing in his voice and posture.

"You don't want me to wear it," Rose half accused, a part of her feeling insulted.

"Of course I do," Jack chuckled. "I'm not one to tell you what to wear, Rose. If you feel like wearing black, wear black."

Rose watched him as he got out of bed and picked out a blue sweater and tan khakis for himself to wear. She sighed. They would clash if she wore black. Not that she had ever matched her clothes to what Jack was wearing, but it was important to her that they looked like they belonged together in what they wore. She couldn't wear black if Jack was going to wear something colorful and attractive.

"I think I'll wear my emerald tea dress...the one that you picked out..."

Jack just gave her a guilty smile in response. "You do look really beautiful in that one."

"Then why all the guilt that you're wearing like a shirt?"

Jack sighed and pulled on his shirt and pants before answering, still feeling ashamed. "Alright. But bear in mind that I'm not perfect. Sometimes my maleness takes over and I have...Cal thoughts."

"Cal thoughts?" Rose laughed. She had never heard of anything so absurd in her life, and if there were such a thing as Cal thoughts, well she doubted very much that her Jack would ever have them.

"Yeah. Things that Hockley would think or say aloud," Jack shrugged, laughing himself.

"Alright. Out with it. What was your Cal thought?"

Jack blushed and looked at his hands. "Well, when you said you were going to wear the black dress...I thought that you should wear the green one because it made you look even more beautiful and I wanted to rub it in Hockley's face that I won, not him. Score one for the gutter-rat. It was a vain, chauvinistic thought and I'm sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me."

Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed. "That was a male thought, you mean. Only you men would think of something in terms of winning and losing and keeping score. One day, someone should get you a ruler."

"I'm sorry Rose," Jack blushed, not daring to look at her. Feeling as if he didn't deserve to look at her.

Rose giggled. Jack was so cute when he was like this. All guilty and chastened. She couldn't help but go over and wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. "I'll wear the green dress. Just because you like it, not because you're some big winner, alright?"

"Wear it because you want to," Jack looked into her eyes, his gaze earnest.

"Oh I do. I want to look beautiful and my favorite artist told me that I'm especially beautiful in the dress. So I want to wear it. He's a very good authority when it comes to the subject of beauty, as all artists are."

Jack just laughed. "Alright."

"And another thing...I don't know who this gutter-rat is you speak of. It certainly isn't you."

"You keep telling me that..."

"But you seem not to believe me," Rose sighed, pressing her lips to his in a warm kiss. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "You have never been a gutter-rat. You've always been my hero. Nothing more, nothing less. I hope someday you'll believe it."

"Just keep on telling me. Someday it's bound to stick," Jack smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

Anne's slight knock disrupted the moment. Rose sighed and stepped away from him. It really was time to get the day started. "Come in, Anne. I believe that Jack is finished dressing now."

"Just have to put on and lace up my shoes and I'll be out of the way so you ladies can work your magic," Jack smiled, releasing Rose and sitting on the bed to put on and lace up his shoes. Two minutes later, he was finished. "All done."

"See you downstairs, darling," Rose kissed him one last time before he walked out the door, allowing Anne to enter.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two," the girl blushed. She wasn't used to being around married people, but she had the sense that Jack and Rose were being romantic with each other before she had knocked.

"Don't be sorry. It was a good thing really. If you hadn't interrupted, Jack and I would never get our day started," Rose laughed. "Okay, I got the dress I want to wear out...but first I should put this on."

She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a garment that Anne hadn't seen before. It certainly wasn't a corset, which Anne had assumed that all the first class ladies wore.

"It's called a bra, Anne. Molly gave it to me. She said that they're all the rage this season and that they are so much more comfortable than a corset," Rose giggled. "What do you think? I shall get you one too. I have a feeling that by time we're old and gray, all the women and girls will be wearing these."

…..

It was nearing lunchtime and the Hockley's arrival was imminent. Ruth was fluttering throughout the place, making sure that everything was in place and that the staff left nothing undusted. After all, she, more than anyone knew what a perfectionist Nathan Hockley truly was. The man may have thrown her out, but he was still old money and demanded the proper respect. Besides, there was no harm done. All of her husband's debts have been paid in full and she lived even better now than she ever would have in the Hockley household.

Rose and Anne were with Jack and Sam, who were at the stables. Jack had given Sam the day off, but the Irishman refused it. He was not about to run and hide from the man that was betrothed to the woman he loved. Jack of course thought it was an awful idea.

"You'll want to punch that smug smile off his face, believe me," Jack ran a hand through his hair, worried about his friend. "I won't fire you for it, but it'll cause trouble with Bradley and maybe even Uncle Lewis..."

"I am staying. You've hired me to do a job and I'm going to do it," Sam insisted, understanding Jack's concern, but dismissing it all the same.

"That is my brother. Stubborn to the very ground," a feminine voice spoke up from a few feet away. Rose and Jack was surprised to find a girl with red hair and blue eyes approaching and by the roll of Sam's eyes, he knew her.

"What are you doing here, Kate? I told you to stay home with momma, did I not?" Sam crossed his arms. Kate was a year older than himself and always liked taking the opportunity to remind him of that.

"Momma sent me to make sure that you did not get yourself fired. Elizabeth Dawson is very nice, but she's not worth your livelihood," Kate explained.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He really did wish that he was an only child. It would make his life a whole lot easier. "Rose, Jack. Meet my sister Kate. Kate, this is my boss Jack Dawson and his wife Rose."

"Hi. How are you doing? It's nice to meet you," Jack smiled, noticing the girl's red hair. Not as red as Rose's, but went well with her blue eyes.

"How do you do," Rose nodded, noticing Jack looking the girl over. "My husband is an artist. That's why he's looking at you like you're a portrait." A little jealous, she nudged Jack, realizing that he seemed to like red-heads.

Jack blushed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare..."

Kate just laughed. She found Jack cute. "Ah, it's alright. I'm used to being stared at."

"Come on, Jack. Let's see what my mother's doing," Rose grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back to the mansion. Ten minutes with her mother should fix that fascination with red-heads.

Sam laughed. "Go easy on him, Rose. Sometimes us men just can't help ourselves. Just as long as it's only looking."

"He's rather handsome," Kate watched the young couple return to the mansion.

"He's rather married and happily so. So forget about it," Sam laughed. "He does seem to like redheads, though. Anyway, I doubt you're here to flirt with my boss. Did mom really send you?"

"Yes she did. We all know that Elizabeth's suitor will be here today. I am to make sure that you don't do something to get yourself fired. Even though I doubt your cute boss would do such a thing, but still..."

"Don't worry. I'm just here for moral support and to let Elizabeth know that this doesn't change anything for us. I'm still planning to marry her. I don't care what her brother and Uncle have to say," Sam shrugged. He looked at his sister and smirked. "I think you're also here to get a look at the fella. I know you. You're always reading the society papers."

"They're utterly fascinating. They're a narrative of how the upperclass live. You can't tell me that you're not curious."

"I know first hand how they live. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone," Sam chuckled. "Take my handsome boss Jack. His wife is from that world, but he's not and they both rather be back in third class. In fact..."

"She dumped Hockley to marry into the Boston Dawsons, I know. Everyone that reads the society pages knows that."

"You don't know the full story though. She had no idea that Jack was a member of the Boston Dawsons, neither of them did. To her and her snobby mother, Jack was a penniless artist with ten bucks in his pocket who charmed Rose out of the arms of Hockley. It's just by luck that they found out he was a long lost relative to the richest family in Boston."

"What? Are you tell me that a first class lady actually gave it all up to marry a third class guy? She could have had the world married to Hockley, but she left it all behind for a pretty face and a charming smile?" Kate stared at her brother in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying and it gives blokes like me hope. I may not hit the lottery, but I do believe that I can whisk my first class girl away despite everything," Sam winked at his sister, his smile bright with optimism.

Kate opened her mouth to say something when she noticed a new towncar entering the driveway and driving up to the Dawson mansion. "I take it that your competition has arrived."

"Shit," Sam cursed, not ready to even look at the man he was going to have to fight for Elizabeth's hand. Looking at the new car, he knew that all chances he had of impressing the Dawsons were now null and void. How could he ever compete with the Hockley wealth?

"I'm going to go get a better look," Kate walked off to the edge of the driveway, wanting to get near enough to hear what was said.

"Kate? Kate, no! Come back here," Sam followed, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. But nothing he said would bring his sister back. She was too busy wanting to catch a glimpse of the people she had only read about in the society pages of the newspaper.

Sam and Kate watched as the Renault rolled to a stop and the driver stepped out to open the door for three men to step out. One was an elderly man, obviously the patriarch, and two younger men. One in his late twenties and the other was obviously just coming out of his teens. Couldn't be much older than Jack. He winced when his sister grabbed his arm, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

"That's Caledon Hockley! Heir to the Hockley fortune! He's even more handsome in person! Look at how tall he is."

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't see what was so appealing about the Hockley heir, himself. From what Jack and Rose had told him, the man was a real asshole. The mansion door opened and out stepped most of the Dawson household. Sam couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth wasn't among them. She was probably up in her room hiding. Not that he could blame her. He would hide too if he was in her position.

Sam watched as Bradley stepped forward, a wide welcoming smile on his simpering face that made Sam want to punch him.

"Welcome to the Dawson estate!" Bradley held his hands out in a gesture of said welcome. "And most of all, welcome to Boston!"

Nathan Hockley, a man who might have been tall in his younger days was now a little more stooped over. He eyed the mansion curiously and then nodded his head in satisfaction. "We appreciate your welcome, Mr. Dawson. I am sure that my sons and I will enjoy our stay here."

"Let me make the introductions. My grandfather is in a frail state this morning and won't be able to join us, unfortunately," Bradley explained away Lewis Dawson's absence, but not Elizabeth's, who had yet to be mentioned. "You know Ruth Dewitt Bukater, of course. The mother of my cousin Jack's wife Rose..."

"Oh yes. We are all well acquainted with Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Nathan kissed Ruth's hand, who only nodded coldly at the Hockley's who she had once been so eager to please. Now she seemed to give the air that she was better than them somehow.

"And of course, I am sure that you know Rose, wife of my newly found cousin Jack there."

"Yes. I remember her, quite well. I also remember how unhappy she had been. I do hope your melancholy has lifted some, young Rose," Nathan Hockley took Rose's hand. He had nothing against the young lady. It had been Ruth and Caledon who had been determined to ignore the younger woman's unhappiness.

"Oh it has. I am completely happy married to Jack," Rose reassured her former father in law to be. Her eyes widened when she saw the youngest Hockley. She was surprised, she had thoughts he'd never see him again. "Cameron?"

"Hey, couldn't pass up the chance to see my best friend again and see how she's doing," The youngest Hockley grinned. Cameron Hockley was the youngest of the Hockley boys and was a sort of free spirit. Since he wasn't the Hockley heir, he had been allowed to do what he wanted with no interference from his parents. He had met Rose when she had gone to the finishing school just up the road from the private school he had been attending. They had struck up a nice friendship during their school years and it was that friendship that had brought her the attention of Cameron's older brother Cal. But despite the disapproval of Ruth, who had believed that it was inappropriate for an engaged woman to keep a male friend, Rose and Cameron's friendship had remained intact. In fact, he had been her shoulder to cry on before and after Titanic.

"Rose, I am sure that you and Cameron can catch up later. Now is not the time," Ruth gave a stern warning to her daughter, who just rolled her eyes at her mother's criticism.

Caledon chose then to walk up, eyeing Rose suggestively. "You look good Sweetpea. I see that married life is agreeing with you."

"It is now that I'm married to a man that I actually love and is not being sold to for money," Rose arched a brow.

"I see that not even Dawson can control that tongue of yours."

"She doesn't need me to control her, Hockley. Rose is her own person with her own mind. I know that. May I suggest that you realize that too before marrying my cousin," Jack wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Looking at the two men, Sam and Kate both saw the animosity coming off of them in waves.

"Now now, gentlemen. None of that now. There's no more use of this animosity between the two of you. Ms. Rose is now happily married to my cousin and soon Mr. Hockley will be married to my beautiful sister and will be family himself. Let's shake hands and bury the hatchett. For the sake of family," Bradley stepped in between Jack and Cal before either one of them could throw the first punch.

Jack wanted to refuse to shake Hockley's hand, but what good would that do? Besides, he had nothing to be angry about. He was the one that won Rose. Rose was with him and not Hockley and that was what mattered. Hanging on to old anger and hate was not healthy. Rolling his eyes, Jack gripped Hockley's hand. "Fine. Just don't treat my cousin the way you had treated Rose. She's a person too."

"Right," Was Cal's stiff reply. He and Dawson were never going to be friends, that was clear and that was fine by him. But for appearances sake, he was willing to bury the hatchett.

"So when is my brother going to meet the girl?" Cameron asked, sensing how awkward things were at that moment.

"She is inside, probably making sure she looks absolutely perfect. Let's go inside and wait for her to join us, shall we?" Bradley's smile was tense. The smile turned to a frown when he spotted Kate and Sam watching. "Sam, make yourself useful for once. Help the Hockley's valets take their things to their rooms. You know the way."

"Ouch," Kate winced.

"I'm Jack's valet. Remember?" Sam arched a brow.

"Jack, tell your valet to do what I say? Or must I have Uncle Lewis come out here and make a cut to the staff?" Bradley gritted his teeth, not appreciating Sam trying to go over his head. He had wanted Sam to see what he was up against. To see that there was no hope for him and Elizabeth and to give up before making a further fool of himself. He did not appreciate the reminder that he was not the one that Sam worked for.

"Help uh...Cameron isn't it? I'm sure that Cal's valet has everything under control. After all, Cal's valets always goes above and beyond the call of duty," Jack smirked, thinking of Lovejoy.

"Davis, there will show you what bags to take," Cameron nodded, accepting the help.

"Well, now that's settled, let's go in, shall we? Ruth had the maid set up some tea and finger sandwiches in the parlour," Bradley turned and led the group inside, leaving Kate alone, wondering about what she had just seen. Surely it was enough gossip to last her for a good two days at least!


	33. Chapter 33

_(In honor of Kate's reenactment of the flying scene on that one show, here is the next chapter of Lucky Ones. And boo to Netflix for taking Titanic off streaming next month. It seems like they had just added it back on there. )_

Elizabeth stood in the middle of her room,her arms crossed in defiance. She knew that today was the day that her "betrothed" arrived and she was to meet him for the first time. But she just couldn't bring herself to come out of her room. She had done everything she was supposed to do. Got up. Took her bath. Daisy had helped her slip into her best tea dress and do her hair and make-up. But once she was alone, she couldn't make her feet move towards the door. She could just stand there, her body full of dread.

How could she do this? Pretend to be charmed by a man that wasn't Sam? Pretend to be happy to become someone else's wife, just to please her dying Uncle, who was determined to keep a promise to her dead father? Everything inside of her was screaming against this. To be honest, she didn't even think that she could go through with it. It'd break her Uncle's heart, but shouldn't he more than anyone understand? After all, he had watched his own brother walk away from the family for love. Now here he was, making his own father's mistake with her. Could she allow this to happen?

"Miss. Elizabeth, they are awaiting you downstairs," Daisy stuck her head into the room.

"I'll be right down,Daisy," Elizabeth sighed. How she wished Sam was there. A quick moment in his arms would be enough to calm her nerves, give her strength to do what needed to be done. Right now, she just felt alone.

She took one last look in the mirror. Yeah. She was the very image of perfection. Enough to make her brother and grandfather proud. Turning away from the mirror, she walked to the door and opened it to find Sam standing there with a sheepish smile. She gasped, her shock evident in her wide blue eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing here?!" She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room.

"I was helping one of the Hockley's to his room, realized I was near your room and decided to come up and check on you. See how you're holding up," Sam explained, gripping her hand in his. "I'm telling you, that older Hockley is a piece of work. He and Jack almost came to blows."

Elizabeth couldn't help it. She burst into tears. "I don't think I can do this, Sam! I love you! How can I go down there and pretend that I'm okay with this? I know it's what Uncle Lewis wants...but this time...he's just asking for too much!"

Sam's heart broke to see Elizabeth in such a state. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Well then don't do this. We'll go. Right now. We'll go away somewhere. You won't have to worry about this ever again."

Elizabeth pulled out of her arms, shaking her head, the tears still falling from her face. "I can't do that, Sam. It would likely kill him if I just up and ran away. I can't be responsible for that..."

"Yet you can sacrifice your own happiness? Or at least pretend to? It's like you said, Lizzie. He's asking for too much from ya, here," Sam knew he was being pushy, but he couldn't help it. What if once she sat eyes on Hockley, she'd change her mind and want to marry him after all? Or what if something happened to ensure that the marriage happened? He was ready and willing to go anywhere with her. All she had to do was say the word.

"I want to, but I can't. You know I can't. It'd kill my grandfather and I can't have that on my conscious," Elizabeth sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Well then how are you going to get out of this?" Sam asked, feeling exasperated. He loved Elizabeth, he did. And he understood that she loved her grandfather, despite his faults, despite what he was doing to her. But was she really willing to let go of her own happiness so the old man could be happy? He had to make her see sense somehow, before it was too late.

"I don't know. I'll think of something...but for now I have to play along...I just..."

"Don't know how?" Sam finished, his own feelings about all of this clearer than ever. There was only one solution to this problem in his opinion. Take Elizabeth and leave Boston for good. Lewis Dawson be damned. But she wasn't having it, and that left him at a loss of what to do next.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know that you think we should just leave...but I can't..."

Sam sighed. The thing was that he understood her reasoning. She loved her grandfather so much, and indeed he was rather old. There was no telling how many years he had left and she wanted to please him. But what about what they had together? Didn't that mean something? If something wasn't done, it'll be over for them. He didn't want that and he knew she didn't either.

"Miss. Elizabeth," Daisy returned and gasped to see Sam there. "What on earth are you doing in here? Mr. Dawson is downstairs. I suggest..."

"Don't get your bloomers in a bunch, lass. I had just taken a wrong turn and was seeing my way out," Sam quickly came up with an excuse, not wanting to make trouble for his worried girlfriend. He nodded towards Elizabeth and walked out the door, disappointed that there was no time to bid her a proper goodbye.

…..

Cameron Hockley was lost. He had taken a wrong turn somewhere and had ended up in a wing at the far side of the mansion and couldn't seem to find the way downstairs to join his family for when his brother met his new fiancee. He was on the edge of panicking. If he wasn't by Cal's side as he met Elizabeth Dawson, there would be hell to pay from their father. He may not be the heir, but as a Hockley son, he was to attend all important events in the family circle, arranged engagements included.

"Sir? What are you doing here? Are you lost?" A young maid, just a few years younger than himself stepped out from what looked to be a bedroom, carrying a lady's wrap. She was a pretty girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a sense of innocence about her that Cameron found kind of charming.

"Oh yes, Miss. This is so embarrassing, but I've seemed to have taken a wrong turn and I can't find my way back downstairs to the parlor."

The girl's smile was amused, but kind. "Oh. That is completely understandable. I'm new here myself and have taken a couple of wrong turns. Come. I'll take you to where you need to be. I am heading in that direction anyway."

"That would be most kind of you. My name is Cameron Hockley, by the way," Cameron offered his hand for a friendly shake, fascinated by the pretty maid.

"Anne O'Donald," Anne Smiled, taking his hand. She was fascinated by this young man. She knew that he was a gentleman, since he had the same last name of the man that was to be engaged to Elizabeth Dawson, but he was young, handsome, and nice. Besides, admiring someone's looks was not a crime.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anne," He smiled, lifting her hand to his lips, as if she was one of the ladies of the house.

Anne immediately blushed. No one had ever treated her like that before. "Um...the pleasure is mine, sir. I will show you down to the parlor now. Miss. Rose is probably waiting for her wrap..."

"Ah, so you work for Rose."

"You know her?" Anne walked ahead, leading the way to the staircase.

"We're good friends. My school was down from her finishing school and we used to get in all kinds of trouble together. Drove our parents crazy," Cameron chuckled.

Anne smiled. She indeed could imagine her young mistress getting into trouble alongside this boy. "Were you two sweethearts?"

"Oh no! We were just best friends. Unfortunately, that was how she had met my brother. Talk about fire and ice...needless to say, they didn't get along. I was glad that she had the strength to walk away before she made a mistake. Now it's some other poor girl being forced into the same situation," Cameron sighed.

"I take it that you don't agree with this arranged marriage thing."

"No I don't. People should marry for love and love alone. I mean, you are spending your life with a person, having their kids, taking care of them. Why do that for someone you don't know or hate? It makes no sense," Cameron blushed, realizing that he had once again gone into another rant. Something that he was prone to do. "I'm sorry about that. I tend to get kind of outspoken and go into these rants. They tend to get me in trouble."

"I find it refreshing. I don't meet many first class men who think the way you do," Anne smiled, finding herself fascinated by this handsome young man.

"Well I'm not like many first class men...much to my father's displeasure," Cameron chuckled. "He's always ranting about why I can't be more like my older brother Caledon."

"I say it's a good thing that you're nothing like Cal. One Caledon Hockley is enough," Rose giggled, coming out of the parlor with Jack following behind.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Rose. The young man was lost and I was showing him the way back to the parlor," Anne quickly explained, not wanting to be in trouble.

"No need to explain, Anne. It's perfectly okay. I'm sorry that you had to put up with Cameron's flirting," Rose winked, accepting the wrap that the young girl had gone up to fetch.

"Hey, who said I was flirting?" Cameron chuckled, blushing at the same time. "I was just engaging the young lady in conversation as she helped me find my way. I really appreciate it, Anne. Thank you."

Anne again blushed and gave a small smile. "Anytime."

"So you're Rose's Jack," Cameron cleared his throat, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want Rose to start teasing him about Anne.

"I guess I am," Jack chuckled, shaking Cameron's hand.

"Cameron was my shoulder to cry on when I thought you were dead. Who knows how many suits of his that I've ruined," Rose chuckled.

"Ah, they were put to good use in my opinion," Cameron shrugged. "But Jack, do my suits a favor. Never disappear on this girl again. I don't think my tailor can take all the salt water anymore."

"Oh I wasn't that bad," Rose playfully slapped Cameron's arm.

"You nearly were, but hey. That's what friends are for, right? You'd do the same for me. Besides, things worked out for the best in the end. You found your Jack after all."

Rose blushed smiled at her husband. "Yes I did. And I plan never to lose him again. Which reminds me, I never got the chance to thank you for listening to me all those times when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I don't know what I would have done without your kindness."

"Hey, it was my pleasure to be there for you, Rose. It does me good to know that I was of some help to you."

"Why is everyone out here in the foyer?" Elizabeth came down the stairs, her lady's maid right behind her. "I thought that we were all meeting in the parlor."

"Oh we are. We were just having a small reunion between friends," Rose went over to her cousin in law and hugged her tightly. "Elizabeth, you look lovely. Way too lovely for the likes of Caledon Hockley."

"I better get inside," Cameron nodded towards Anne, inwardly hoping to see her again. She may be the hired help, but he found her fascinating. He glanced at her one last time before disappearing into the parlor to join his family.

"You guys better go in next. I'll follow," Elizabeth took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to come.

"Come with us, Anne. There's no need for you to stay out here," Rose beckoned for Anne to follow her and Jack into the parlor.

"I feel so bad for Elizabeth. This isn't right," Rose whispered to Jack as they took their places in the room. "This is what happened to me all over again."

"There's one thing that she has that you didn't, though. She has Sam. I don't think this engagement is going to come to anything," Jack whispered back, trying to convince himself as well as Rose.

"Let's hope you're right," Rose sighed, just as Elizabeth entered the room. A grinning Bradley walked up to meet her.

Cal for his part stood straight and proper. He was the very picture of a first class gentleman. Not a hair out of place.

"Caledon, I'd like to introduce my sister Elizabeth Dawson. Elizabeth, this is Caledon Hockley. Your soon to be fiancee after tomorrow's gala," Bradley introduced.

"Enchanted to meet you," Cal took her hand, trying not to hide the disappointment that she wasn't a red-head. Not that it should matter. What he needed was a woman that would give him an heir. Hair color did not matter, even though he did prefer red-heads, which was why he was disappointed in his failed engagement to Rose.

Elizabeth just forced a smile, knowing that her voice would betray her unhappiness at the situation.

"I think we should leave the two young people to get to know one another better," Lewis chuckled. "May I invite everyone one outside for some tea on the veranda."

Ruth gave a polite chuckle. "That would be lovely."

"Let me escort you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. It would be unseemly for you to go unescorted," Bradley offered. Rose wanted to throw up when she saw her mother blush and bat her eyelashes in response.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She whispered to Jack, feeling disgusted at her mother's reaction. She was behaving like some school girl!

"It's the Dawson charm. She's finally cracked," Jack chuckled just to receive a glare from Rose in reply. "Hey it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Maybe," Rose sighed. But still, she didn't like it. It just seemed strange to her. Hopefully it was just a one time thing and meant nothing. Taking Jack's arm, she allowed him to escort her outside where everything was set up for a small tea party. Sipping on a cup, she kept her eyes on her mother and Bradley, noticing how Ruth laughed at something Bradley had said.

Oh mother, what are you up to now?


	34. Chapter 34

The gala was underway. Jack and Rose entered right behind Hope and Charles. The Hockleys were already there, mingling among the other guests, sipping champagne and talking about business deals and sport teams. Empty conversations and mindless chatter. Exactly what Rose had ran from all those months ago.

"We can go for an Irish jig or two, huh?" Jack snorted in an attempt to get a smile from his wife, who looked to have a permanent frown on her lovely face.

Rose smiled in response, reminding herself that unlike the other galas she had been to, Jack was here. It wouldn't be boring for long with him by her side. She looked at him in admiration. He was the picture of a gentleman with his slicked back blond hair that gleamed in the lighting of the room, and his perfectly pressed tuxedo. But his blue eyes danced with laughter at his own joke, making her fall for him even more.

"Molly's right."

"About what?" Jack asked, his smile confused.

"You certainly do pretty up a room, Mr. Dawson," Rose grinned, before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Us Dawsons are known for doing that," Charlie grinned and grunted when Hope playfully punched him. "I was just being honest," He smiled at his giggling wife.

"Now I know where Lily gets it from," Hope rolled her eyes. She turned to Rose, who was wiping lipstick from Jack's lips. "Did you see Elizabeth? She's positively gorgeous."

"More gorgeous than what Hockley deserves," Jack grumbled, remembering the whole reason for the gala. He still bristled with anger and guilt when he thought about what was being done to his cousin.

"I hate this Jack," Rose too frowned. By no means did she regret leaving Cal for Jack. She'd do it all again if she could. But she did regret that her decision was affecting another young couple in love. It wasn't fair. Elizabeth was between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to be with Sam, yet she wanted to make her grandfather happy and was afraid to go against his wishes, concerned that it'd do him harm. Her mother had been right about one thing on Titanic. A woman's choice was never easy.

"I do too, Rose. But there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. We just have to wait and support Elizabeth in her decisions. That's all we can do," Jack squeezed her hand.

"Come on, let's mingle," Hope gripped her husband's arm and lead him deeper into the room.

"They've really become accustomed to first class life," Rose observed, watching Hope and Charlie chat with a business man and his wife. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that they've always been well off."

"Are you saying that I'm awkward?" Jack asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"No...I wouldn't say that. You were a natural at the first class dinner on Titanic and now..."

Jack just laughed, and kissed raised her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "But in everything else pertaining to first class I am, huh?"

"I wouldn't change it. I'm glad that you're awkward," Rose smiled, just as Cameron came up, seemingly looking for someone. "Cameron?"

"Where's that girl? Anne?" Cameron asked. He had hoped to see her again before the gala, but it never happened.

"Oh I gave her the evening off," Rose smiled, amused. Just by the disappointment on his face, she could tell that her friend was disappointed. "Does Cameron have a crush at last?"

"Wouldn't that be frowned upon?" Jack asked. "Anne works for Rose. Isn't affairs with the hired help frowned upon?"

"I don't pay attention to any of that," Cameron chuckled. "Besides, father doesn't care. I'm not his precious heir."

"He may change his mind about that if he knows you're interested in the hired help, dear brother," Cal came up to stand behind Cameron who sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

"Well not all of us can be snobby assholes like yourself, Cal. Do be sure to at least be kind to Miss. Dawson. At the rate you're going, you're never going to get married," Cameron came back at his older brother. He loved his brother, but his attitude towards women, especially Rose, angered him.

"Do not worry how kind or unkind I am to my future fiancee little brother. Just worry about yourself and the plans father has in store for you."

"Father has no plans in store for me, remember? I'm not in line for the family business," Cameron frowned.

"Cal, you should go freshen up. You have a stray hair out of place," Rose lied and giggled when her ex ran a hand over his hair.

"What? Where?" Cal frowned.

"I guess you better go find a mirror somewhere, Hockley. The engagement announcement will happen any minute now," Jack snorted, amused. Never had he seen a man so into his own looks before.

Cal frowned before turning around and storming off, in search of a mirror. He could not be less than perfect when the engagement was announced.

Cameron just laughed, slapping Jack on the back. "Man, that was good. I never saw Cal look so panicked."

"Men like him are all the same. No matter what country they're from," Jack grinned, remembering a French aristocrat he had come across in is travels.

"You met someone like Cal before?" Rose asked, curious.

"I've met a few people like Cal before and all of them are the same on some level. Rich, vain, and cruel."

"Cal wasn't always like that. When we were kids, he was a pretty good big brother. He used to always look out for me. Gave me advice on girls, how to dress, how to act. Then father took him under his wing and he changed. It was like he was a stranger. A mini-version of our father," Cameron sighed, feeling sad for the lost relationship with his brother. "I wish you guys could have met the old Cal. The one I grew up with. Not this...smaller version of our father."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about how great Cal was. I believed you until we met," Rose nodded, remembering how she and Cameron used to talk about their families and how Cameron used to gush about Cal.

"I know you hated me after that."

"I didn't hate you, dear. I was angry with you, but I didn't hate you," Rose smiled. "But I understand. Sometimes people change for the worse..."

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone began to gather around a platform near the front of the room.

"The announcement must be about to take place," Jack took Rose's hand. "We better take our places with our families."

"Yes, father will be livid if I'm not there," Cameron agreed, hugging Rose one last time. "Save me a dance, will you?"

"Of course," Rose giggled, waving as Jack pulled her over to where the Dawson family were standing. Elizabeth stood with Bradley and Lewis. She looked absolutely miserable. Rose went up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I am so sorry about this..."

"There's no need for you to be sorry. It's others that should be, not you," Elizabeth sighed, feeling trapped. She had again pleaded with her grandfather and Bradley, but both stood firm in their plans. She was going to marry Caledon Hockley. Whether she wanted to or not.

"This isn't right. There has to be something that we can do," Jack stood behind Rose. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this. After all, it was his pursuit of Rose that had brought this on.

Rose sighed, watching with a sick feeling in her stomach as her mother stood before Bradley, straightening his bow tie, an indulgent smile on her lips. She had never seen her smile like that before. Not even for her father. What is going on?

"Are you alright?" Jack whispered in her ear, catching her frown. He knew that Rose was as happy as he was about what was to take place, but he also sensed that something else was eating at the beautiful redhead.

"Look at my mother. She's never behaved that way before, not even with my father. What's going on with her?"

Jack shrugged, at a loss at what he was seeing. He had seen his own mother with his father like that, long before the fire that had taken their lives, but he couldn't think of why a woman like Ruth Dewitt Bukater would be acting like that with his cousin. It was almost like they were courting. But that was impossible. Right?

"I don't know..."

"She's behaving like they're courting...but that's absurd. She's twice his age!"

"It's probably nothing, Rose. Let's not worry about that right now," Jack rubbed her shoulders, calming her down.

Rose sighed and turned her attention back to the podium, where Bradly was now stepping up to. He smiled proudly and cleared his throat.

"Friends and family," Bradley began, looking out over the crowd. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate a moment long in coming. My dear sister's engagement!"

The room broke out in thunderous applause. As soon as it died down, Bradley cleared his throat again. "Tonight, to confirm their engagement, Caledon Hockley will present my sister with his intentions and proof of his feelings for her."

"I'll die if it's the heart of the ocean," Rose whispered to Jack, who could only snort his amusement, not daring to laugh.

"That would be awkward, to present your new fiancee with a gift meant for the former, who happens to be the girl's cousin in law."

"Hush you two," Ruth glared, catching a hint of the whispering. "This is a momentous occasion. It deserves your respect. Pay attention, Rose. This is how a proper lady behaves."

Rose just rolled her eyes in response to her mother's criticism. "You keep in mind how a lady of your age is supposed to behave mother."

"Come on you two. Break it up," Jack wrapped an arm around Rose's waist, pulling her away from Ruth as they watched Cal take Bradley's place and Elizabeth step upon the podium, her face void of any emotion.

Everyone stood and watched as Caledon Hockley approached the beautiful Elizabeth Dawson, a small square box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a large diamond ring, reminiscent of the ring Rose had once worn on her finger.

"Elizabeth. Our families are two of the most prestigious and well respected in the country. We are indeed the very definition of royalty. A union between us, it's the things that fairy tales are made of. It is with a hopeful heart that I present you this ring in hopes that you accept my marriage proposal," To Rose's horror, Cal got down on one knee, holding the ring box out to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Helena Dawson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Silence filled the room. Rose held onto Jack, in hopes that Elizabeth would say no. Everyone else was holding their breaths, knowing that there was no other answer to be had but yes, but still feeling the tension of the situation.

Elizabeth stood there for a few minutes, her emotions rising up in her chest. She wanted to say no. She wanted to ignore the ring, the people, the entire situation and just run away into Sam's arms. But then she looked at her old elderly grandfather. He had lost two of his favorite brothers. He had lost his only son. What would happen if he lost her? Would his heart be able to handle it? Did she dare take that chance?

She looked over at Jack and Rose. She knew that they felt responsible for this. How did Rose find the strength to go against what everyone was expecting of her? To push their burdens off her shoulders? Why couldn't she do the same?

Elizabeth sighed. What was she doing? To say no was not an option. She knew that as well as anyone. She was trapped. Sighing, she just nodded her head, afraid that her voice would reveal her true feelings.

Satisfied, Cal took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her hand. "To celebrate this occasion, I have a present to confirm my feelings for you."

Bradley walked up and handed the millionaire a square velvet black box, the same size of the box that had once held the heart of the ocean. He opened it to reveal a necklace made of several sparkling diamonds. Everyone in the room except for Rose and Jack gasped at the beauty inside the box.

"At least it's not the heart of the ocean," Rose whispered.

"I wonder how much it had costed him. Has to be more," Jack wondered.

"Hush you two," Ruth again hissed, annoyed. In her opinion, Jack and Rose were being beyond inappropriate.

The couple fell silent as Cal took the diamond from the box and draped it over Elizabeth's throat. Everyone gasped at how prettily the diamonds sparkled against her fair skin.

"Quite lovely, yes?" Cal grinned

"It's overwhelming," Elizabeth gently touched the precious stones.

"And so starts the coming together of our two families," Bradly placed a hand on Cal's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his sister. "If mother and father were alive today, they'd be weeping tears of joy."

Rose frowned, feeling like she couldn't breathe. All of this was far too familiar to her. Even though she was safely married to Jack now, she still remembered how heavy the heart of the ocean had felt...how trapped she had been. She could feel the suffocating chains wrapping around her once again, locking her into a life that she did not want. Snuffing out all of her hopes and dreams.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Jack frowned, seeing how pale his wife had become and hearing her breathing quicken, as if she was gasping for breath.

"I need some air..."

"Come on," He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her through the crowd towards the back door that lead out towards the stables. He found a bench and had her sit down. "Hey, it's okay. We're outside now, just breathe. Take it all in..."

Rose sat there, her head bowed. She breathed in deep and let it out, letting the fresh air wash away the bad memories. She looked at Jack with an embarrassed smile. She was back in the world she had fled, but he was with her, holding her hand. He was jumping with her.

"It was like I was back in Philadelphia again...after Titanic...when I thought that you were gone. I saw Elizabeth upon that podium and it was like watching myself back then...and I freaked out."

"Rose, it's over now. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I know...but...I brought my own freedom at the price of Elizabeth's. How can I be happy with you knowing what the end result is?"

"Would you change it if you could? If you could go back, would you stay and marry Cal?" He was afraid of the answer to that, but he had to know.

"No...but maybe I could have found a way that would have spared Elizabeth..."

"I don't know what that would be. Some poor girl was going to have to replace you. If it wasn't Elizabeth, it'd be someone else."

"I just wish my happiness didn't come at the price of hers...it's not right Jack."

"I know. I know it's not. But it's not totally hopeless. She just has to find the strength to do what she needs to do to break free. Something is holding her back...she has to move past it somehow. It's not something that we can do for her. It's something that she has to do for herself..."

…..

The gala's been going on for a full two hours now. Cal stood with Bradley and Lewis Dawson and his own father and listened to the men talk business and a planned venture to open a new factory together. It was talk that should interest him, with him being the Hockley heir, but at that moment didn't. He glanced over towards the opposite corner of the room where his new fiancee was standing with a group of giggling girls. All the girls were smiling and demure, happy with this chance to dress up in their finest and look pretty. All of them except for her.

He inwardly sighed, realizing that it was yet another unhappy fiancee. Really, couldn't his father find someone that actually wanted to marry him instead of these debutantes that had no interest. He thought a lesson could have been learned from Rose, who was now happily married to her gutter-rat. Dawson may be of the Boston Dawsons, but to Cal, he will always be the steerage trash that had stolen his fiancee.

He caught sight of Rose, among the dancing couples. Of course, she was buried in Dawson's arms, her head pillowed on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. She was gorgeous in her beaded red evening gown, her red curls piled on top of her head. Her green eyes closed, completely lost in the embrace of her now husband. She was a vision and she had almost been his.

Frowning, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He was not going to pine for that woman. Not any longer. Elizabeth Dawson was young, gorgeous, and rich. She was also blonde. He preferred red-heads, but he didn't hold that against her. He just wished that she would seem more interested in him. Be more attentive.

To be honest, this gala was losing all interest for him. It was like any other gala he's been to in his life. Nothing new. The people and conversation was the same. Boston, Philadelphia, there was no difference really. He had done his part, the most interesting part, and now he was bored.

"Father, I am going to step outside for some air," Cal placed a hand on his father's shoulder, excusing himself from the conversation. Nathan just waved him away, barely affording him a look.

It was a lovely night. There was full moon out and the sky was full of stars. Thanks to the Dawson estate being away from the city, the stars could be seen clearly. Cal's breath was taken away by their beauty. He didn't let himself acknowledge beauty often. It just wasn't something a business man did...at least that's what his father had drilled into him when he began grooming him as his heir.

He remembered a time when he did acknowledge beauty and appreciated it. He had even considered himself an artist, kind of like Dawson...but his father had stomped out such ambitions and whatever talent he had, he let remain dormant, because the rich and powerful weren't artists. They were the bankers, power brokers, businessmen. They were the ones that ran the world, where artists just drew it on paper. Cal wanted to run it. At least that's what he allowed his father to talk him into believing.

He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, wanting to be alone and examine the night sky. Think about his life. He had gone wrong somewhere with Rose. He needed to think of what had happened and how not to repeat it with Elizabeth. As his father had pointed out numerous times, he was not getting any younger and he would like to see his grandson before he did left this earth. That wouldn't happen if Cal kept losing his bride to bes.

The sound of feminine humming disrupted Cal's thoughts, drawing his attention towards the stables, where he saw a girl with bright red hair swaying to the music from inside. She definitely wasn't first class and she wasn't a servant. He could tell from the girl's dress. If she was part of the staff, she would be wearing the black uniform dress that the Dawson maids always wore. Instead she was dressed in a white blouse and a navey blue skirt with sensible shoes. Her bright red hair fell around her shoulders and moved in the soft breeze.

She was the most lovliest thing he's ever seen.

Slowly he approached her, completely fascinated by her beauty. He didn't even care that she was obviously trespassing.

"Pardon me," He cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure about himself. "Are you supposed to be here, Miss.?"

The girl opened her eyes, which was the bluest that Cal had ever seen. He almost chuckled as her cheeks reddened. She was clearly embarrassed about getting caught.

"Oh...um...my brother works here...he's a valet," The girl stammered.

Cal smirked and leaned forward a little. "All of the valets have the night off."

"I know that," The girl seemed irritated, then she gathered her own composure and lifted her head. "I was just listening to the music. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not. But do you know what's better than listening to the music? Dancing to it?" Cal didn't know what he was doing, or what had gotten into him. But he found himself holding his hand out to the girl. "Will you do me the honor?"

The girl looked at him in disbelief, as if she was expecting him to put her in handcuffs or something as mundane as that.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"I'm always serious. My brother can tell you that," He gave his most charming smile. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into him. He was behaving like a teenage boy again at the most inappropriate time. He had just gotten engaged for goodness sake. He should be dancing with his fiancee, not this beautiful girl with the deepest blue eyes he's ever seen in his life. But he couldn't help himself. The girl had reawakened something inside of Cal. Something that he had thought was long dead.

She hesitated, not sure if she should. But then she looked up at the stars. It was indeed a beautiful night. There was something almost magical about it, and here was this handsome man, obviously first class, asking her to dance with him under the stars. It was a girl's dream come true and she would be a fool to refuse.

"All right," She took his hand and allowed him to pull her into his arms. "My name is Katie, by the way."

"Caledon...but people call me Cal," He smiled, leading her into a waltz.

Together Cal and Katie danced, oblivious to everything surrounding them. Neither saw Jack step out and blink in surprise, then duck back inside before he was seen. They only saw each other.

By time the song was over, Katie found herself pressed against Cal's chest, her blue eyes met his brown ones and before either could stop themselves, they were kissing. It was the best kiss that either of them had ever had. It was soft, gentle, chaste, and made their hearts pound in tune with each other.

"Where is that son of mine? Caledon! Cal!" Nathan Hockley could be heard from inside, causing the kiss to suddenly end.

Feeling dazed, Cal turned his head towards the mansion, and Kate pulled out of his arms and ran off into the night, feeling exhilarated and confused. When she had gone to the Dawson mansion, she had only wanted to listen to the music and pretend to be one of the ladies inside, dancing with one of the handsome men...something she did every time they had a party. She hadn't expected to actually be approached by one and have that dream come true...then to be kissed in such a matter...it sent her mind reeling.

Missing Katie's body in his arms, Cal stood there, wondering what had just happened. He had just kissed a girl that wasn't his fiancee. A girl that made his heart beat fast. Whose eyes fascinated him, whose hair was the very color of fire.

Despite the new engagement, he wanted to see the girl again. But he didn't know how.


	35. Chapter 35

Rose sighed as she woke up to find Jack looking at himself in the floor length mirror. With a sinking feeling, she had a feeling. Today was going to be his first day on the job, which meant that he was going to leave her here alone. Of course, Molly was due in any day and would keep her preoccupied with their plans, but she had hoped that he would be by her side, like he always was. This working Jack was going to take a lot to get used to.

"You look handsome," She sat up, wrapping her arms around he knees.

"I look like someone's boss," Jack frowned at his reflection. He was less appreciative of how he looked. He looked like one of the suits he once worked for in his early days on the road. The gray suit he wore was pressed and wrinkle free. A blue tie hung around his neck, giving a stripe of color to his freshly starched white shirt. His hair was combed and styled to stay out of his eyes and gave him a professional look. No, this was not Jack Dawson, wandering artist at all. This was Jack Dawson, boss man. Ugh, he hated it!

"You are someone's boss, darling," Rose had to smile, feeling sorry for him. She agreed that this wasn't him at all. He did not belong in an office. It seemed so unnatural to her. "I'll go make you some coffee. Some caffeine always made daddy more agreeable during the day.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure that Carlotta wouldn't mind..."

Rose got out of bed and reached into her closet and pulled out a simple blouse and skirt that she wouldn't need any help changing into. She smiled at Jack, still thinking him extremely handsome. She hoped that if he had a secretary, she kept her hands to herself.

"Darling, there is going to be a time, someday, when there will be no Carlotta to make you coffee. It's best that I get to practicing now, don't you think?" She slipped on her clothes and pulled her hair back into the familiar bun he normally wore.

"You have a point there. Well, I suggest you get to it then. I'll have to leave soon," Jack grinned, proud of Rose for taking the initiative.

She walked over to him and kissed him one more time and left the room. Sure, she had never made coffee before, but how hard could it be? If she really did have too much of a problem with it, she could ask cook for help. The matronly woman had always been nice to her from the moment they had arrived.

She was walking past the dining room to get to the kitchen, when she heard voices. It was the woman's laugh that caused her to pause. That woman sounded strangely like her her mother. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but if that was her mother in there, she felt that she had a right to know what was going on. So she stood out out of sight, but close enough to hear the conversation within.

"You are such a charming young man, Mr. Dawson. Finding a proper wife should not be an issue for you," Ruth crooned.

Rose was not surprised that her mother was stroking Bradley's ego. She was a natural. It was no wonder that Cal's head had grown to the size of a watermelon when they had been together.

"Sadly, it is, Ruth. Finding the right kind of woman...it's a task that I have been undertaking for ages now. But I can never find the right girl. All the debutantes today or either too smart, or too silly. None of them are aware of what is required of a wife to a man of my stature. It's aggravating," Bradley sighed, voice sounding tired, as if he was undertaking some great chore.

"Oh, don't I know it. Raising these girls is a chore in itself as well. Look at Rose. All of my hard work, my sacrifice...it all was unappreciated. Oh on the outside, she was the very picture of a well brought up lady, until recently that is. I'm afraid that the facade didn't hold out. Her father's personality took over...such a disappointment," Ruth sighed, the disappointment was right there in her voice. Rose would have felt hurt, but she no longer cared. She had stopped trying to please her mother a long time ago.

"Oh I don't know, Ruth. I think you've done pretty well. Rose may have a rebellious nature, but she's an obvious lady. It's in the way she moves, the way she talks. It's in her very being. When I first met her, I knew that she had a first class upbringing and the woman who trained her must be the best," Bradley replied, his voice dripping with charm. "She also has good taste. She did choose to marry a Dawson after all."

"Oh, I'm sure that if she had known Jack was from such a wealthy family, she would have ruined that too, like she had with Caledon," Ruth snorted. "Just to defy me."

Rose frowned, insulted. What her mother said was ridiculous. Jack could have been a first class passenger with all of the Dawson money behind him, but she would have still chosen him over Cal. Just from the fact that he was kind, sweet, and creative. He listened to her. He didn't see her as a piece of property, but as a person. Something Cal had never saw her as.

"Nonetheless, I need a woman like Rose. Someone not only beautiful, but knowledgeable. Someone who is the very image of a lady, and knows what's expected of her and has no problem being what I need her to be."

"Hmm...maybe I can travel my old circles...see if someone has a daughter or a niece..."

"I don't know Ruth. I was thinking...maybe something different. Someone that makes a lot more sense. I don't need a silly young debutante for a wife. I need a grown woman. A lady that has experience, yet still has some childbearing years left...someone who has experience in raising the kind of children that would benefit this family."

Rose felt sick listening to Bradley's words. She had a feeling at what he was getting at and the very idea disgusted her. She didn't want to hear anymore, yet she couldn't stop listening.

"Mr. Dawson," Ruth began.

"Call me Bradley, Ruth."

"Bradley, I am afraid that I don't know what you are getting at."

"You don't? I thought I was making myself very clear. Well then, let me be blunt with my intentions, Ruth. I don't need a girl to marry me. I need a woman. I need, you."

"Mr. Dawson! I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes. Don't you see, Ruth. You're the perfect woman. You know what is expected of a wife. You know what to do and you do it well. And you're not so old, you can give me a few children. Heirs to my fortune. Not to mention, you won't have to worry about being taken care of by my cousin and your daughter. You'll never want for anything for the rest of your life. Say yes, Ruth. Marry me."

"Well, this is so unexpected and flattering, but are you sure? I mean, I am twice your age. I have a grown daughter of my own and..."

"I am positive. I have given a lot of thought. I have listed the pros and the cons and there's a lot more pros. Come, Ruth. Can you really think of a reason to refuse my offer? Think about it. Your future will be secure. So will Rose's. I mean, I am sure that my cousin and Rose will have a lasting marriage, but you know the unexpected can happen. Marry me and her future as a Dawson is guaranteed, no matter what may happen to Jack."

"Oh Bradley...I can not think of any reason to refuse your offer. People will talk, but the gossips will fade soon enough. Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Rose's hand clamped over her mouth as the urge to throw up intensified. She backed away, unable to believe what she had just heard. Her mother and Bradley? A man so much younger than her? Jack's cousin? This was too much. She had to get out of here. She had to think of what all of this meant to her family. She turned around to flee, just to bump into Jack.

"Waoh there, is the coffee that bad?" He laughed, but his laughter faded when he saw how pale Rose was. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look too well...come on. We'll get Carlotta to get you some tea and toast."

The last place that she wanted to go was into that dining room with the two utterly insane people inside, but she didn't know what to say to Jack to keep it from happening, so she allowed him to steer her into the room, where Ruth and Bradley were standing at the head of the table, holding hands, looking completely, sickeningly happy.

"Rose? Why are you so pale? Are you sick?" Ruth asked, noticing her daughter and her less than stellar condition.

"She was fine when she woke up. I'm going to have Carlotta make her some tea and toast," Jack answered just as Lewis, Elizabeth, Charles, and Hope with Lily in her arms entered. The Hockleys were still in their quarters, getting ready for the day.

"Oh good. Everyone that matters is here," Bradley's smile was wide and full of excitement. He kept Ruth's hand tightly in his own, as if she'd disappear. "I have an announcement to make."

"Please don't," Rose moaned under her breath, where only Jack could hear her.

"What is this about, my boy?" Lewis took a seat at the end of the table, while everyone else remained standing.

"Well, as you know, I've been in search of a proper bride. Someone who would compliment me and my accomplishments as the Dawson family heir."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, we all know."

"Elizabeth," Lewis gave his granddaughter a stern look and then turned his attention back to Bradley. "Please continue my boy." He had to admit, he was proud of his grandson for taking his role as the Dawson heir so seriously.

"It's imperative that I wed someone who is a great asset to the family. Someone who will know what is expected of her and have no qualms in fulfilling those needs. With Elizabeth's new engagement, I needed to find that woman right away. And then I realized, there was a woman that fit all of my needs, right here in this house."

Lewis frowned and Rose moaned.

"Everyone, I like to announce that this morning, I proposed marriage to Ruth Dewitt Bukater, and she has accepted," Bradly grinned, wrapping his arms around a beaming Ruth.

The kitchen seemed to erupt in an uproar at this news. Elizabeth was livid that Bradley got to choose his bride while she was being forced into an unhappy marriage with Caledon Hockley. Lewis was asking Bradley if he was sure about this. Charles and Hope had nothing to say, and Jack was busy tending to Rose who at that moment simply fell into Jack's arms in a dead faint, the shock of it all finally getting to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Rose woke up stretched out on the couch in the setting room. Jack was by her side, pressing a damp cloth to her head, his eyes were full of concern. Everyone else stood around her, waiting for her to wake up. Even the Hockleys, were there looking a very confused on what had just happened.

"Jack?" She moaned, feeling her head ache and her stomach rumble from hunger. "What happened?"

Jack sighed and looked at everyone around him then back at Rose. "You fainted."

"Oh. Is that all? You know, I had the strangest dream…"

"I'm afraid that was no dream, dear," Jack gave her an apologetic smile, hating to burst whatever fantasy her mind had built to deal with the latest revelation.

"You mean mother and Bradley…?"

Jack simply nodded.

"It wasn't just a dream?"

"Sorry sweetie," Jack's voice was apologetic, yet there was a laughing quality to it that annoyed Rose. He found this completely hilarious. He thought that this was funny! Didn't he see how highly inappropriate this was? She's half Bradley's age, not to mention that she was her mother and he was Jack's cousin! How could this not be thought of as inappropriate?

"Honestly, Rose. Fainting? Once again, you are being completely melodramatic," Ruth sighed, annoyed at her daughter. She didn't get Rose. She was never happy. One would think that she would be glad that her mother was going to marry and be taken care of.

Rose sat up, openly glaring at her mother. "You think that I'm being melodramatic? How about you, mother? Ever since daddy died, you placed our survival on my shoulders, when look! You could have found a suitor of your own instead of forcing me to get engaged to Cal!"

"Rose, sweetie, calm down," Jack squeezed her hand, not liking how pale she was.

"I was only thinking of our survival, then Rose. I had no idea that I was a viable option. Not many men look for a woman my age, therefore, it fell to you to marry into money. Dear Bradley wasn't even an option then since he lived here in Boston and was nowhere near Philadelphia. But he is an option now, and if the man wants to marry me, I don't see the reason why not," Ruth turned to her betrothed. "I am happy and taken care of. As my daughter, you should be happy for me."

"How can I be happy when you're betraying daddy?" Rose got to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger. Why couldn't her mother see why this was so hurtful to her? To their family? "Daddy's only been gone for two years and you're off marrying someone else."

Ruth's composure grew rigid at the mention of her deceased husband. She never did forgive him for burying them so deep in dept. For not taking care of the needs of the family before passing away. He had put both herself and Rose in a horrible position and she despised the fact that the man could do no wrong in Rose's eyes.

"Well it was thanks to your daddy that we were in such a vulnerable situation in the first place. What man spends all of his wealth and leaves his daughter and wife with nothing to support themselves? Nothing but the mother's wits and quick thinking while the daughter was doing everything she could to push them into poverty?" Ruth ranted, again annoyed by the way Rose saw her father while demonizing her. "I did the best I could at the time, Rose. I was trying to protect the both us, which is a lot more than your precious daddy had ever done for either of us. So don't stand there and expect me to continue to mourn the man that nearly ruined us!"

"Come now, let's all calm down," Bradley intervened. He walked up to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, I assure you. I am not trying to take the place of your father. I would never do such a thing. I know what it's like to lose a beloved parent. I care for your mother deeply and just want to make sure that she's taken care of."

"And you!" Rose glared at Bradley. "I don't know what game you're playing, seducing my poor naïve mother! But let me tell you, you are not going to get away with it!"

"I am not playing a game, Rose. I genuinely care for Ruth and plan to take care of her for the rest of her life. We will give you a brother and sister and neither will want for anything. I promise you."

"Rose, calm down. It's not that bad. So what he's younger than she is. Cal was older than you and he's older than Elizabeth. This is just the other way around. Would it be such a problem if Bradley was Mr. Hockley's age?" Jack questioned, not really getting why Rose was so outraged. In his opinion, this was awesome. Ruth would no longer be Rose's responsibility. She would be Bradley's.

"This is highly unusual, Lewis. I am surprised that you're allowing this," Nathan piped in, having heard enough. "A young man like Bradley, marrying a widow?"

"That widow knows how to be a proper wife to a gentleman of my caliber. I won't have to worry about having to tell her what to do or how to behave like I would with someone younger," Bradley spoke up in his defense. "Come on, you cannot tell me that you don't see the logic."

"Bradley does have a point, father," Cameron snorted, amused by the situation, even though he was concerned for Rose. Judging by her reaction, she was anything but happy.

"I hope that you two are not expecting my blessing on this," Rose crossed her arms. She didn't know what was worse, the age difference or the fact that her mother was moving on from her father.

"To be honest, we are not, even though it would be nice," Bradley sighed. Rose's blessing would be ideal, but it wasn't necessary. He'll marry Ruth regardless.

"Jack, please get me out of here. I need some air," Rose gripped his arm, still feeling rather lightheaded and wanting to just get away from the newly engaged couple.

"Sure thing," Jack escorted her outside and had her sit down on one of the benches on the porch of the mansion. "Shall I have some tea brought to you?"

Rose shook her head. "No. No tea, please. I just need time. Can you believe her, Jack? It's your cousin for goodness sake! How could she?"

"I know it's not of the norm, Rose. But look at it this way. Her well-being will not be your responsibility anymore. Once we leave this place, you won't have to worry about her. You'll be free," Jack rubbed her hand between his own. "She'll be Bradley's problem."

"I suppose you're right…but I just can't approve of this Jack. It disgusts me, it really does. And if they have a child, it'll be both my sibling and my cousin in law. How is that supposed to work?"

"Try not to think about it, dear. Think about other things. Like Molly's arrival. She should be arriving at any hour now. I am sure that once you two get together, you'll be too busy to even think about Bradley and your mother," Jack kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright. I promise you."

"I suppose you're right. It could be worse, I suppose," Rose sighed. She looked at Jack, realizing something. "You're late for work."

"I am?" Jack frowned and glanced at the stop watch that his Uncle had given him. "Oh shit, I am! What are they all going to think of me? Can't even be punctual," Jack got to his feet and looked around for the car that was supposed to take him to the factory.

Rose just smiled and got up and stood at the edge of the porch. "Sam! Bring the car around please!"

Jack stared at her, stunned. "That easy, huh?"

"I'm used to it," Rose smiled, kissing his cheek. "I would beg to go with you, but I should wait for Molly in the comfort of our room. I can't stand to see mother right now."

Jack just gave her a sad smile. "That is completely understandable. If Molly arrives before I return, tell her welcome and I'll see her just as soon as I get back."

"Of course," Rose smiled, kissing him long and deep this time. Her fingers gripped his coat tightly, as if she didn't want to let him go. "Good luck, Jack. Have a good day."

"See you this afternoon, sweetie. Don't let Bradley and Ruth upset you too much," Jack smiled kissing her one more time as the car pulled up.

Rose stood and watched Jack as he got into the car. She waved at Sam and then watched as the car drove off into the horizon, taking Jack into the unknown. She hoped that for both of their sake, the day would end better than it had begun.


	37. Chapter 37

Instead of remaining in the same house as the happy couple, Rose decided to call a car and go to the train station to meet Molly herself. She needed to take her mind off of the coming nuptials between her mother and her cousin in law. Just the thought of it made her sick. Elizabeth caught up with her just as she reached the end of the path to wait for the car to come pick her up.

"Hey, are you going to go meet Mrs. Brown?" Elizabeth asked, also not in the greatest of moods. The fact that her brother got to choose his bride while she was engaged to a man that she didn't even know much less love was grating and she needed to get away before she said something that her family would regret.

"Yes. She should be arriving soon and since I need to get out of here, I decided to go meet her. Do you want to come?" Rose offered, sensing Elizabeth's mood. They both needed to get away from the mansion it seemed.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"Come on. Here comes the car now. Is Anne here…?"

"Coming Mrs," Anne rushed down the pathway. She had gotten distracted by the youngest Hockley brother who had stopped her to talk once again. He was handsome, but she couldn't help be suspicious. First class men only paid attention to third class girls when they wanted to sleep with them, and she wasn't that type of girl. She didn't care how rich a man was.

"Call me Rose, Anne. I do have a name," Rose smiled, already feeling more relaxed now that she was escaping the atmosphere of the mansion. Honestly, she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take it, with her mother marrying Bradley, Elizabeth marrying Cal, and Jack seemingly sinking into the family business, it just seemed too much right now. Hopefully her efforts with the children home could help her keep her stabilized some.

"Yes, Rose," Anne nodded. She wasn't used to using her employer's first name, but if that was what Rose wanted, she wasn't about to argue.

The ride to the train station was a silent one, with the girls being lost in their own little mini crisis. Rose and her mother's coming nuptials to Bradley, Elizabeth and her upcoming marriage to Cal when she loved Sam, and Anne's confusion over the flirtations of Cameron Hockley. Should she flirt back or just put an end to it before she got hurt? It was a car full of angst. Only the driver was worry free as he pulled up in front of the train station, whistling a happy tune.

The three women got out and found a bench to sit and wait for Molly's arrival.

It was Anne who spoke, in need of advice.

"What do first class men want when they speak to girls like me?" Anne questioned thinking that surely Elizabeth and Rose both knew. They were from the privileged classes and knew men like Cameron. They should be able to at least have some clue.

"It all depends. If they're anything like my brother, he'd only talk to the hired help if he wanted something or wanted a quick shag. He would never think about marrying one," Elizabeth shook her head. "Bradley hasn't been talking to you has he…because if he has…"

"Not to worry, Elizabeth. It's not Anne that your brother has been seducing," Rose flatly replied. She still looked a little green, not that anyone could blame her disgust. The pairing of Ruth and Bradley was highly unusual.

"It's the young Hockley. Cameron I think his name is…he keeps talking to me and…he flirts…at least I think it's flirting and I don't know what to make of it," Anne quickly explained, feeling young and foolish.

"Oh thank god," Rose sighed in relief. For a second there, she had been worried. What if it had been Bradley…or Cal for that matter! But Cameron was a good man. If he was showing interest in Anne, it was most likely sincere. "Cameron and I have been friends for ages and I assure you, if he is showing interest, it's sincere. Cameron is like me. Class simply does not matter with us."

"But you married Jack," Anne pointed out.

"He was a poor steerage passenger when we met and he was still poor when we married. I had no idea he had come from the Boston Dawsons. I still remember at the first class dinner, when JJ Astor asked if he was from the Boston Dawsons," Rose giggled at the memory, for a second, forgetting all about what had been troubling her. "He stood there with the straightest face and was 'The Chippewa Falls Dawsons actually' and JJ was all 'oh yes' like he had heard of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, knowing good and well that he hadn't. Oh poor JJ. He was such a good man."

Everyone grew silent at the mention of the deceased millionaire. Only Anne hadn't known him, but she knew of Titanic and remained silent as well as a show of respect.

"I miss Jack," Rose suddenly sighed, looking at her hands.

Elizabeth sadly smiled. "At least you're married to him. I miss Sam, but I don't know when I'll be able to see him again. I'm afraid to do so with Cal here."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped an arm around Rose. "Stop apologizing. I won't have you being sorry for choosing Jack. If you hadn't chosen Jack, we wouldn't have met and became great friends and that would be a shame. Your friendship is something I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Same here," Anne smiled, enjoying the friendly atmosphere. Elizabeth and Rose didn't treat her like a servant at all, but like a younger sister. She knew how lucky she was. Other lady maids didn't have this type of relationship with their employers.

Rose wrapped an arm around Anne. "I love you both. I'm glad that my decision to marry Jack brought both of you in my life."

"Now this is what I like to see! Female bonding!" a familiar voice called out. The girls looked up to see Molly Brown heading in their direction, a bright smile on her face.

"Molly!" Rose squealed, the first one up and running towards the older woman, her arms out stretched. She flung her arms around Molly in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "Oh Molly, I am so happy that you're here!"

Molly laughed and hugged Rose back. "I'm glad to see you too, Rose. Even though I wasn't really expecting anyone here to meet me, much less the three of you."

"Welcome to Boston, Mrs. Brown," Elizabeth happily smiled.

"Why thank you, Miss. Dawson. I cannot wait to see the rest of the city. Will Jack and that cutie pie Sam be joining us?"

"No. Sadly Jack had to report in today," Rose sighed, again feeling the ache of Jack's absence. Was it always going to be like this when he had to go to work? If so, how was she expected to deal with it?

"And where Jack goes, Sam follows," Elizabeth sighed, also missing her lover.

"So it's just us girls, all the better then. Men folk seem to have a way of dampening the fun for us girls," Molly winked.

"Oh I think Rose and Elizabeth think it's more fun with the men folk around," Anne giggled.

"Spoken like a girl that has yet to fall in love, huh?" Molly pinched Anne's cheek with a chuckle. "Wait until it's your turn young lady. Your young man will go off to work and you won't know what to do with yourself."

"It's so good to have you here, Molly. Finally, a lady with common sense," Elizabeth sighed.

Molly laughed. "Isn't Ruth here?"

"I don't want to talk about mother right now. Come, you have to meet Ms. Darcy and her home for teens. Give us some ideas, Molly," Rose knew that she was being pushy, wanting to start on her project as soon as Molly stepped foot in Boston, but she couldn't bear going back to that mansion at the moment. Her mother would be waiting, wanting to know why she wouldn't give her blessing for the coming marriage.

Molly laughed. "Calm down, darlin'. We have plenty of time. Right now, I'd like to get somewhere to rest my poor back. These train rides are a lot to be desired, even in first class."

"I guess that means back to the mansion after all," Elizabeth shrugged, disappointed that it hadn't been a longer escape.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, sugar. What's going on?" Molly asked, sensing the girl's reluctance to return home.

"Jack's at work, the Hockley's are staying with us for a few more days, and…mother is…engaged to Jack's cousin, a man half her senior!" Rose nearly cried. "I can't even look at her…"

"Oh," Molly bit her lip, repressing the urge to congratulate Ruth for doing something unorthadoxed like marrying a younger man, yet knowing how hard this must be for Rose. After all, Ruth remarrying meant that she was moving on from Rose's father. That must be bitter news for the girl.

"I just can't believe that she's doing this to daddy. Sure he left us broke, but he was still my father, her husband. He deserves better than to be replaced like this," Rose complained, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling like a petulant child, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but be angry over this.

"So you would be angry, even if it wasn't a younger man?" Molly arched a brow as Elizabeth led the way back to the waiting car that will take them back to the mansion.

"Of course. Sure, I don't like that it's a younger man, but the main reason I can't accept this is because of daddy."

"Rose, darlin', I am not trying to dismiss your feelings here, but your daddy is dead. He can't take care of her anymore. He couldn't even take care of you when he was alive and was the cause of the Hockley engagement. Your mama, she's still a young woman herself. Remember what we talked about in Denver? How Ruth is from a class of sheltered women that can't do much for themselves? It's best for them to have a husband to take care of them. Well, this way, Ruth will have that care and you and Jack won't have to worry about her. You two can go on with your lives while she lives her with her new hubby. That sounds like a nice deal to me," Molly handed the driver her bags so he could place them in the trunk.

"When you say it like that, it makes sense. But that doesn't change how I feel in my heart," Rose sighed.

"Give it time, sugar. That's all I can tell ya. Give it time. Sooner or later, you will come to accept it. Maybe not like it, but you will accept it," Molly hugged the younger woman, hoping that she had given her some comfort.

…..

Katie O'Donald stood at the edge of the Dawson property, waiting for her brother's return. She knew that he'd be at the factory today, but he would show back up here sooner or later. She had orders for him from their mother and he couldn't come home without fulfilling them.

Cal stepped out of the big house, needing some air and some time away from his father and future brother in law. All the talk about business and clients was giving him a headache. For the first time, he wished that he wasn't the heir. That he could just do whatever he wanted, whenever he liked and not have to worry about what his father had to say about the matter. He halfway wondered where his fiancée had gotten off to. He could have used her as a distraction from the tediousness of running Hockley Steel.

The sound of pretty singing caught his attention and he looked down the path to see the girl from the other night at the gala. The one who he had kissed and she had fled afterwards. Whatever was she doing here again? This time there was no gala to fantasize about. Surely she couldn't be here for him…could she?

He knew that he shouldn't approach her. In fact, he should fetch someone to remove her from the property this time, but he couldn't. This…woman fascinated him in a way that only Rose had. Except, this fascination was purer. It had nothing to do with his father's business dealings or high society expectations. This meeting wasn't something that was arranged. And the girl…she was lovelier than Rose in a way. More wild. The red of her hair was more fiery and her blue eyes were brighter and full of a joy that Rose simply did not possess.

No, he wasn't going to have her removed. That would go against what he really wanted, which was to get to know this wild creature better. At least get her name. He gathered all of his first class pride and strode up to her. He was not a schoolboy, so he wasn't going to act like one. He was going to be the first class gentleman that he was.

She was facing the street, swaying to the music of her own voice when Cal reached her. He cleared his throat and gave his most charming smile. "Pardon me, madam, back again are you?"

The girl turned around, clear shock in her eyes, but the shock gave way to pleasure when she saw who it was. "Oh hello. It's you again."

Cal laughed. "Yes, it's me again. May I ask what you are doing here this time?"

The girl, Katie, that was her name, smiled. "I'm waiting for my brother and this time he does not have the day off."

Cal smirked. "Must work for Dawson, he's the only one who had to go into the office today. Why are you waiting here at the end of the path? It must be terribly awkward."

"Well I would ask to wait at the big house, but Bradley Dawson doesn't like the lower classes much, even though I wouldn't mind asking that cousin of his. What a cutie."

Cal nearly choked in outrage at that. Must all women find that gutter rat attractive? It was ridiculous! "Oh please! Jack Dawson is rude, uncouth, and presumptuous and…"

"He made off with your fiancée. I think your opinion may be just a bit bias there, Mr. Hockley."

"Well, Ms. O'Donald, I have you know that losing one's fiancée is a very painful business."

"Painful indeed. Especially for someone like you. You can probably have any girl you want, but you couldn't have her, even when engaged to you. And it's just the same now. Do you really believe that Elizabeth Dawson is in love with you?" Katie knew that she was skating on thin ice, but she couldn't help herself. It drove her crazy that there were girls out here who would sell their soul to marry Caledon Hockley and be totally faithful to him, yet men like him always go for the girls who are forced to be with them. It was unfair to the women in all three classes, in her opinion.

"That doesn't matter. She's been betrothed to me…"

"You see, that's your problem. You are a very handsome man and I for one couldn't stop thinking about that kiss we shared at the gala. I'd love to be in Elizabeth's shoes and you found me all on your own. Instead, you're marrying a girl that's in love with my brother and is being forced to marry you. Not that it's any of my business what you rich folk do, but it doesn't really make for a lasting happy marriage, in my opinion. But I'm just a poor Irish lass. What do I know?"

Cal frowned. She had a point. He had found her on his own. She seemed to like him on some level and he found her utterly fascinating. Elizabeth was beautiful, but she didn't care for him. She didn't even talk to him, not like Katie was doing now. So why was he marrying her again? "It's tradition. It's the way things are done in high society. Prestigious families marry the women belonging to other prestigious families. It's always been like this."

"But do you like it?"

Cal opened his mouth to say something when the car pulled up carrying the girls from the train station. "Bloody hell…"

"I guess I better go," Katie seemed to back off, wanting to make a quick escape. Elizabeth had never been mean to her and Rose seemed nice as well, but she didn't want to try her luck. Sometimes women can be very territorial.

"No, don't leave. I mean, you don't have to worry about them. Rose is one to judge and I doubt Elizabeth will care," Cal dismissed the threat. He was finding himself really liking this girl, this Katie. Like Rose, she was intelligent, but she used that intelligence to make him think, to pull him over to her side. He liked that. He liked her. He wanted to see her again. Where can I see you again?

"Well, I'm always at the Boston library. You can find me there," Katie winked, feeling a thrill that this gentleman obviously wanted to spend more time with her. He hadn't been annoyed at what she was saying, in fact; he seemed to be giving it some thought. "I have to go anyway. I have to cook tonight. I will see you again, Mr. Hockley?"

"Miss, I can guarantee it," Cal took her hand and kissed it, causing a blush to heat her cheeks. She really was lovely.

"I will see you soon then," Katie smiled before walking away, forgetting about waiting for Sam, or any of her chores. She could only think of Cal.

Meanwhile, back up near the house where the women were getting out of the car, Elizabeth looked up towards the gate where Cal was heading back.

"Was that Sam's sister talking to Mr. Hockley?" Elizabeth didn't know what to think. A part of her was protective of Sam's sister, hoping that if Cal was talking to her, it wasn't some planned seduction, but another part of her was hoping that it did turn into something that would save her somehow.

"I believe so. Jack said he saw them together outside the gala dancing. He said that Cal seemed rather enthralled. I wouldn't look too much into it. Cal is too much like my mother and his father. He's very traditional. I doubt very much that he'd have any designs on a third class girl. No matter how pretty she was," Rose shrugged.

Elizabeth sighed. That was too bad. If Cal fell in love with Katie, maybe then he wouldn't want to marry her and she could be with Sam at last. But she had to agree with Rose. The likelihood of that happening was very rare.


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth had a plan. A plan that she didn't know would work or not. It all hinged on the attraction factor and Sam. The attraction between Caledon Hockley and Sam's sister Katie and whether Sam would stand for it or not. She loved Sam, but he was awfully protective of his sister. But if she could get him to back off and allow things to happen...their own relationship could be saved by the fact of Cal falling in love with someone else...that someone being Katie, who seemed to be somewhat fond of the Hockley heir.

She didn't even know if her plan would work, but she had to try. But first, she wanted to run the plan by someone else. Maybe she was being delusional or hoping for the impossible. Someone else's advice would help her see the situation more clearly. She spotted Rose, heading back to her own quarters after getting Molly settled into her own room. Elizabeth quickly dashed out into the hall and grabbed Rose's arm, stopping her in her path.

"Rose, can we talk? I need to run something by you," Elizabeth asked, wringing her hands. She had no idea what Rose would think about her idea, which she thought was brilliant, to be quite honest.

"Of course," Rose nodded, unaware of what Elizabeth had to talk about. "Shall we go to your quarters? We should have privacy there. Or we can go to my room if you would feel more comfortable..."

"Your room may be best. I don't want to take the chance of Bradley or Grandfather overhearing us," Elizabeth shrugged, feeling a little paranoid. Bradley and Grandfather usually don't go near her room, but she didn't want to take any chances of them overhearing her.

"Alright. Follow me. It'll just be the two of us. I gave Anne the rest of the day off," Rose explained, leading the way to the group of rooms that she and Jack shared. She led Elizabeth into the sitting area, picking up some of Jack's paint brushes as she went. "I'm sorry about the mess. Jack tends to leave his art supplies wherever he's working."

"No need to apologize, Rose. This is your home. You guys are free to do with it as you wish," Elizabeth chuckled. Truthfully, she loved how Rose and Jack had designed it their part of the mansion. There was an artistic elegance to it. It fit Jack and Rose perfectly. The artist and his lady.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked, taking the living room chair while Elizabeth took the loveseat. "You seem rather enthused about it."

Elizabeth giggled and sat back in her chair. She didn't know how Rose was going to react to this idea. She hoped that her cousin in law saw some merit in it. "Well, I suppose you noticed Cal and Sam's sister Katie this morning..."

"Oh yes. They seemed to be having a civil conversation to say the least. I am sure that Sam wouldn't like it if he knew," Rose chuckled. "What do you make of it?"

"Well, I am certainly not jealous. In fact, seeing them together had gotten me thinking that maybe I have found a way out of my own situation."

Rose frowned. "Elizabeth?"

"Hear me out. What if Cal fell in love with Katie? He wouldn't possibly want to marry me anymore, right? Not when he could have a girl that would want to be with him out of her own free will!"

Rose blinked, a bit taken aback. She had never thought of it that way before. Her cousin in law may be on to something. But still, there were flaws to this plan. "Elizabeth...this plan would be ingenious if it was anyone else..."

"But?" Elizabeth frowned.

"But Sam would hate it. She is his younger sister, right? Not to mention the agreement between the Dawson and Hockley family. Even if Cal did fall in love with Katie, the thing is that she's third class and Cal is first class. Class is everything to Nathan Hockley and Cal is his heir. He can't just go and marry whoever he wants. Like we've both told Anne, marriage is just a business deal to men like Cal and Bradley."

Elizabeth sighed and bowed her head. Rose had made some good points. Points that she hadn't even thought of. "God, I hate this. All I want is to be with Sam. Why can't they just accept that?"

Rose's heart went out to Elizabeth. She knew all too well how she felt and wished that there was something that she could do to help the young lovers.

"I have to try though. I can't just roll over and give up Sam," Elizabeth stood from her seat and began to pace the floor. "Even if nothing comes of it..."

"Alright, but you should discuss it with Sam first…and you should be sure that Cal has a genuine interest in Katie. There's no need to sit the girl up for a broken heart," Rose cautioned. She really did understand Elizabeth's desperation and didn't want to discourage her from her plan, but she also wanted her to take precautions against hurting an innocent girl who did not deserve such heartbreak.

Elizabeth nodded, appreciating Rose's advice. She stopped pacing and hugged the redhead. "Thank you for listening and or giving me the advice. I really needed it."

"You can come to me any time. You know that," Rose smiled, giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

"Rose!" Jack came in with Sam trailing behind him. It's been a long day at work and he couldn't wait to see his wife. He had invited Sam up to his quarters, hoping to arrange a meeting with Elizabeth. Both men were surprised to see her already there talking to Rose.

"Darling!" Rose nearly jumped into Jack's arms. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. It had almost been like a dull ache to be away from him. Even Molly's presence hadn't soothed it. Relief filled her as the ache disappeared the moment he appeared.

Jack laughed, holding her tight. "I think I'll go away more often if this is the greeting I'll always get when I return."

"Don't you dare!" Rose pulled away, playfully slapping his arm. "I just really miss you is all."

Jack sighed and lovingly cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, gazing into her eyes. "I'd spend all of my days with you if I could. I'd never leave your side."

Rose simply smiled, tilting her face up so his lips could meet hers in a gentle kiss.

Elizabeth and Sam watched in amusement, knowing that their presence had been completely forgotten.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, hating to interrupt. "Rose?"

Rose blinked, coming out of the spell she had been in. She blushed, embarrassed. "Oh Elizabeth, I am so sorry, I kind had forgotten that you were there," She quickly stepped away from Jack, not wanting to get that distracted again.

Elizabeth just laughed. "Oh don't apologize! I know what it's like to fall under the spell of a handsome guy. I just didn't want you two to get inappropriate while we were still here."

"Oh, I brought Sam with me to talk to you, Elizabeth," Jack also blushed with a short laugh, not really all that bothered. He adored his wife to all distraction and he didn't care who knew about it. He and Rose smiled at each other, knowing that their feelings were more than just their looks. It was just being with each other and that feeling of completion.

"Jack, why don't you show me your new drawings? Give Sam and Elizabeth some time alone together. Goodness knows that they deserve it with how hard it is for them to meet now a days," Rose suggested, taking Jack's hand and pulling him to the room that they had set up as a small studio for him.

"You know, that's a great idea. I can tell you all about my day," Jack chuckled, understanding what Rose was up to. He turned to Elizabeth and Sam and smiled. "You two will be alright for a few minutes, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be in my best behavior," Sam chuckled and then laughed as Rose pulled Jack into a room to the right and slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, amusement shining in his eyes as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling closer to him.

"Giving both them and us some time to be alone together," Rose giggled, once again claiming Jack's lips in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, back in the setting room, Elizabeth and Sam just stood still facing each other. It's been so long since they've been in a room alone together, neither one of them knew what to say or do.

Finally Sam spoke, having enough of the awkward silence. "So, we finally have a moment to ourselves and not a thing to say to one another."

Elizabeth laughed. "Actually, I do have a lot to say...but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Ah, I see. You're in love with Hockley after all and want to run off and marry him?" Sam chuckled, making a joke, hoping that a joke was all it was. He wouldn't be able to stand it if it was true.

Elizabeth snorted. "I'm not the one in love with him. But...I think if given a few nudges...someone that you know and love might be..."

"Who?" Sam frowned, having a funny feeling that he didn't want to know. There was only one person that Elizabeth could be talking about and he didn't like the idea of that at all.

"Katie," Elizabeth stated, a nervous smile on her lips, knowing that Sam wouldn't like the suggestion and she was right.

"Katie? My sister Katie? Have you completely lost your mind?" Sam frowned. Why would Elizabeth even think that Katie would want to have anything to do with Hockley? What made her think that he'd allow it?

"Hear me out. Today, on the way back from the train station, we saw Cal and Katie talking to each other. They seemed to be rather friendly. I think that she got nervous though, because she left right away. She didn't even say hello..."

Sam frowned. What was this he was hearing? His sister being friendly with the man that he considered his rival? Was she crazy? What was she thinking? What did she think she was doing? He was going to have a long talk with her when he got home, that was for sure. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'll have a long talk with her. It won't happen again."

"I think it should."

"What?!"

Elizabeth took his hand and led him over to the couch and had him sit down. Her eyes begged for him to just be quiet and listen. "Look, I know you don't like it, but hear me out, alright? I've thought long and hard about this situation and I don't see anyway out...that was until I saw Cal with Katie. He likes her. What if he more than likes her? What if he falls in love with her? He won't want to marry me anymore..."

"No, he'll want to marry my baby sister instead," Sam frowned.

"Well isn't that better than him marrying me? Sam, don't you see. This can be our way out of this mess. Our way to be together. How can they force Cal to marry me if he doesn't want to?"

"The same way they're forcing you and not only do I not like the thought of that man anywhere near my sister, but I don't want to sit her up for a broken heart as well. I mean...come on. She's as poor as me. Do you really think that old man Hockley will let his son marry a poor Irish lass?"

"It's different for men. You know that..."

"Would Hockley even want to risk that nice inheritance of his for a girl he had just met? Lizzie, there are a lot of factors here that you're just not considering, love."

"You're right. There are. But what if he likes her more than his money? What if he does choose her? Sam, don't you see? I'll be free to be with you without breaking my grandfather's heart. We can leave this place at last and live our own lives and Katie, she'll have someone to take care of her as well. Don't you think it's worth a try? Even if it doesn't work out?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. He really didn't know what to feel. His insides were screaming against it when he thought of his beloved sister in the arms of that man. But then, he thought of Elizabeth marrying him and being forever out of reach….it broke his heart. "I just don't know..."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that convincing Sam wouldn't be easy. She didn't expect him to readily agree. But it was a good plan...the only plan she had. She couldn't turn away from it. She had to try. "Sam...look...I'm sorry. But I have to try. I think we're worth it. Even if you don't..."

Sam sighed, feeling himself give in. "I hate the guy."

"I know you do..."

"Katie deserves better and if he breaks her heart, I will most likely kill him."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"What will you have me do to nudge them together?"

Elizabeth squealed and threw her arms around his neck, feeling happier than she's been in days. "I knew you'd come around! I just knew it!"

Sam wrapped his arms around her, a small smile playing on his lip. He loved making her happy like this. He just wished it was over something else. "So what's the plan?"

"This Saturday. I will throw a tea party. I want your sister to be there. Tell her that it's an invite from Rose. She wants to get to know the sister of her husband's new friend better. That way, Bradley won't question it."

"I don't like this idea, Lizzie...but if it helps us in the end...I'll do it."

"I know. You'd do anything for us...that's one of the many reasons I love you," She sighed, kissing him deeply, savoring the moment since she didn't know when she'd have another one.

"I do love ya, Lizzie lass, but I love my sister too. I don't want her to be hurt."

"But what if this leads to her finding happiness too, Sam? Do you really want to chance standing in the way of that?"

"No. Then I'd be no better than that bloody brother of yours. I may not like Hockley...but if he is the one that makes my sister happy and he treats her in the way she deserves, I won't stand in his way."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. How she wished that Bradley felt the same as Sam. There would be no need for this matchmaking mission. "You truly are a good big brother."

"I try," Sam chuckled, pulling her closer. "It'll work out one way or another, Lizzie. Either Hockley does the right thing...or I'll take matters in my own hands."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's hope that you'll never have to find out," Sam winked, kissing her one last time. As he held her close, hoping for the best, he had his own plan brewing in his mind. If Hockley didn't change his mind...if this wedding was forced to take place...well he would just have to kidnap his girl and flee town somehow.

But it may not even come to that. Maybe Hockley was who his sister was destined to end up with. Whatever the circumstances, he knew one thing. He was going to be with Elizabeth Dawson for the rest of his days, no matter how long or short they may be.


	39. Chapter 39

Katie was just finishing up washing the dinner dishes when Sam finally returned to the small house where he and his family lived. He stood in the doorway watching her, not sure how to feel. A part of him was angry with Katie. What was she playing at, having anything to do with that Hockley bloke? Did she not know that he was his rival for Elizabeth's hand? That if he was to hate anyone, Hockley would be it? On the other hand, his sister could be the very salvation of his relationship with Elizabeth. As long as Lewis Dawson lives, Elizabeth won't risk running away with him. Katie catching Hockley's interest and getting him to want to be with her instead of following first class protocol...it may be the only way he and Elizabeth could be together. The brother and lover in him were dueling each other. One wanted to protect his sister, the other wanted to do whatever it took to be with Elizabeth and he had no idea which one was winning.

Sensing her brother's eyes on her, Katie turned around with an annoyed sigh. "Is there something you want to say, boy-o? Because standing there staring at me is just pissing me off."

"I'd like to know what you thought you were doing talking to Hockley today at the Dawson estate," Sam folded his arms, his gaze never leaving his sister. "You do know that the bloke is my rival."

Katie rolled her eyes. "We were just talking. Nothing to lose your temper over. Tell Elizabeth that she has nothing to worry about."

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his hair, holding back his temper. "You do know he'll never marry you. No matter how much you flirt, no matter how nice you two are to each other. Men like him only marry rich entitled debutantes."

"And he is betrothed to marry your rich, entitled debutante," Katie whirled on him, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "Gee, you would think that you'd be thanking me for taking your rival out of the equation."

"Why would I be thanking you for placing yourself in a situation where you can be hurt? Plus, from what I've heard about the man...I don't really want you to associate with him."

"Well that is my decision, not yours," Katie glared at her brother, her body stiff with defiance. She liked Cal and she wasn't going to let her brother get in the way of the...friendship that was between them...that is if you can call it a friendship. "And for someone that doesn't want to marry the man, but marry you, Elizabeth is awfully bothered by Cal's association with me..."

Sam snorted and shook his head. "Shows how much you know about her. She's not the one that is bothered. In fact, she wants to encourage you two. She has this insane idea that if the bastard becomes interested in you, he won't want to marry her."

Katie stared at him and then laughed. Was he serious? "Really?"

"You're even invited over for tea tomorrow. I just want you to know that I am not happy about this and I don't trust Hockley at all and I don't think this is a good idea. It'll just lead to you getting your heart broken."

"I'm invited to the Dawsons for tea? Is that what all of this broodiness is all about?" Katie laughed. She went over and hugged her brother, touched that he was being so protective of her, yet feeling excited all at the same time. She had to admit that she liked Elizabeth's plan. It may even have a chance of working.

"I don't like it. I don't approve," Sam huffed.

"But I do. I don't think Cal is as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I happen to think that he is as trapped as Elizabeth is, but it's worse for him, because he's a male and more is expected from him. I think if given a choice between a real relationship with a woman willing to be with him and a forced one with a woman that is in love with someone else, he'll make the wise choice. It's at least worth a try, don't you think? Wouldn't you feel better if you knew that you did everything you could to change things? Even getting me involved?" Katie tried to explain her way of thinking. Indeed, Caledon Hockley didn't seem all that bad. He was just a little wound tight and needed help relaxing and letting life just happen. And he did like her. The fact that he had the chance to throw her off the premises but didn't meant something.

"I don't care about that fella being trapped...but I do care about Elizabeth...and I care about you. If this helps keep Elizabeth from marrying Hockley and brings you some happiness...alright. I won't stand in the way. But if he breaks your heart, I'll break his legs," Sam huffed before giving in. When he saw the light in his sister's eyes when he mentioned the tea party, he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to convince her not to go. This plan of Elizabeth's was going to take place, whether he liked it or not.

…..

Rose was setting at her vanity table, running the brush through her hair, watching Jack through the mirror. He had been unusually quiet since his return from work that evening. Right now, he was unbuttoning his shirt. She noticed the small frown on his lips as he gave the shirt his full concentration.

"So you still haven't talked to me about how your first day went," She smiled, hoping that he'd open up to her now that they were alone. He may have been not too keen to talk about everything around everyone else. Sometimes, only Rose was privy to his innermost thoughts.

"There's not much to talk about. I arrived. The foreman introduced me and the rest of the day was spent walking around the plant, wishing that I was in a park drawing life," Jack shrugged.

"Did you get to meet with any of the men? Were they nice?" She walked over and sat behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down his arms until her hands covered his own. Soon, she took over unbuttoning his shirt, a task that Jack was just fumbling with.

He sighed and leaned his head back against Rose's shoulder as she unbuttoned his shirt. "They were okay, I guess. It's just that...well...I overheard a few of them talking in the break room...god, this is stupid."

Rose frowned, not liking to see her happy go lucky Jack like this. "Nothing you feel is stupid, Jack. Talk to me. What happened in that break room?"

Jack sighed, wishing that he could just let all of it go like he normally did. What people thought of him had never bothered him before. He didn't know why it did now. It made him angry, depressed, mainly it made him feel insecure about himself. "They said that I was just some company spy. That I didn't care about them, just about the bottom dollar. I wanted to make sure that they kept making the family business money."

Rose frowned. "But that's not it at all."

"Of course it's not. I'm there to help. I'm there because I know how much it sucks to work for a boss that cares nothing about their employees. I know what it's like to go hungry and not be able to afford the things that you wish that you could. I'm not some spoiled little rich kid. I didn't grow up in all of this..."

"But they think that you did...and it makes them not trust you," She pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

"Right. How can I help them if they don't trust me? If all they see is a Boston Dawson?"

"Well then how about introducing them to a Chippewa Falls Dawson instead?"

Jack frowned, confused. What did she mean by that? He sat up and turned around to face her. He wasn't surprised to see the familiar fire in her eyes. The fire that always sparked when she was overtaken by an idea. "What do you mean?"

Rose took his hands and looked directly into his eyes. Her gaze never left his as she explained. "When you came to the first class dinner on Titanic, you charmed everyone with your enthusiasm for life. How being poor and homeless never got you down. You were a free spirit and you made the rest of us long for that freedom as well. You had nothing but a few blank sheets of paper and oxygen in your lungs, and you were happy. You showed everyone in first class who Jack Dawson truly was and they loved you. To them, you weren't a Boston Dawson. To them, you were a poor drifter from the small town of Chippewa Falls with the wonderful motto of make it count. You made friends just by being yourself."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, so how is the fact that I charmed the pants off of some masters of the universe going to help me get these men to trust me. To see that underneath the suit, I'm really just one of them?"

"Like I said. Introduce them to Jack Dawson, Chippewa Falls lad, born and raised," Rose giggled, standing up from the bed. She walked over to Jack's bureau and pulled out the blue shirt that she adored him in and a pair of trousers. "Tomorrow, you wear this to work. No slicking back your gorgeous hair. Wear it like you always do. And, last but not least...and this is a job that you're going to do for me because I want to see the men you work with...," She walked over to the desk where Jack's portfolio sat and picked it up. "I want you to take this and sketch as many of the men you meet as possible. Think of it as time at the Santa Monica pier."

Jack to his feet and went to his wife, taking his portfolio in his hands. "And this will make them trust me?"

"Of course. You're presenting to them the man that I had met on Titanic and fell in love with. The Jack that Fabrizio and Tommy knew. The Jack that Sam doesn't mind being a valet for. You're presenting yourself."

Jack nodded, liking the idea. It may just work. "You may be on to something, sweetie. It at least won't hurt to try."

"Bradley may think you're insane, but he's marrying my mother. He can't talk about anyone," Rose crossed her arms, wincing at the thought of her mother and Bradley. She still couldn't believe that they were a couple.

"Yeah. He certainly can't question anyone's state of mental health," Jack snorted. He wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "Thank you. I would never have thought of this on my own."

"Of course you would have...eventually," Rose winked, taking his hands and pulling him towards the bed. "But enough business talk. Right now I want to take a trip...somewhere that only you can take me..."

"And where might that be?" Jack asked, his own voice teasing as well.

"To the stars..."


	40. Chapter 40

The Dawson mansion was a flurry of activity. Before Rose was able to escape with Molly to the Children home, Ruth filled Molly in on all of her wedding plans. Rose was giving Anne the instructions to stay and help Elizabeth get everything together for the tea party she had planned, and Jack ignored Bradley, who was telling him that he was crazy for going into work dressed like a third class hooligan.

"What do you mean? These are my regular clothes. There is nothing hooligan about it. Is there, Sam?" Jack grinned, turning to Sam, who had been trying not to look at Elizabeth.

"No sir," Sam agreed, unable to keep from being amused by Jack's antics. He knew that Jack planned to get the men to open up to him, but he also knew that Jack also did it to annoy Bradley.

"I think it is a good idea. The men will not trust someone who they feel won't relate to them," Lewis complimented Jack's idea.

"Grandfather, I can't believe that you agree with him. If the men think that one of us is like them, they won't respect us," Bradley grumbled.

"The men respect each other, Bradley. They don't trust the suits. If I want their respect, I can't be a suit," Jack smiled, glancing at a pleased Rose. If he had been Cal, he would have dismissed her idea. But Jack respected her opinion and was willing to try it out. That fact alone made her love him even more.

"I think I shall accompany Rose and Molly today. I think their little...project, may just be the kind of venture that I too can look into," Ruth cleared her throat. Becoming a wife again, she knew that she was going to have to become more involved somehow.

Rose looked as if she was about to protest. Helping the youth of Boston was her project. Something she felt strongly about, because when she thought of no one helping her Jack at such a young age, it broke her heart. She didn't want someone who did not own an empathic bone in her body anywhere near the children home. "Mother, I don't think that would be wise. I mean...we'll be helping poor, parentless children and work like that...it takes...a certain finesse..."

"Finesse? I have plenty of finesse, don't I darling?" Ruth turned to Bradley, who just indulgently smiled in return.

"Empathy, mother. It takes empathy, and judging from your words when Titanic began to go under, you have none," Rose sighed, shuddering at the memory. "No mother. This home is going to be a sanctuary for children that need love and empathy. It's not something that you can do to make you feel better about yourself."

Rose knew that this probably wasn't the right thing to do, but this was her project...her baby. If her mother got involved, it'd just ruin everything. She couldn't let that happen.

"Rose come on. Don't be this way..."

"Find another cause, mother. This one is mine. Now if you'll excuse me, Molly and I really must be going if we're going to be back for Elizabeth's tea party," Rose got to her feet and kissed Jack's cheek. "Good luck, darling. I expect a full report when you get home."

"Of course," Jack smiled, watching as Rose and Molly left the room. He glanced at Ruth and felt a little bad for the woman, who looked rather put out that her help had been completely rejected. "Look, Rose didn't mean to be so...hard on you. This is just something that she's passionate about and want to do on her own. There are other charities that would love help from a lady of your stature. I am sure that Elizabeth can give you some ideas."

"Jack, we have to go, mate. We don't want to be late today," Sam cleared his throat, ready to get the day started.

"Have a nice day," Jack waved, grabbing his portfolio before walking out the door, leaving everyone looking after them.

…..

Jack entered the factory feeling even more nervous than he did the day before. Unlike yesterday, though, no one paid him much mind. Everyone probably thought that he was just a new employee. No one of great interest. Of course that didn't last long. Two men immediately recognized him, since they had seen him dressed somewhat normal before.

"Mr. Dawson?" Frank came up to him, surprised that the young man would show up dressed as a normal person and not a suit.

"Hi, Frank is it?" Jack asked, searching his head for a name. "And no need to call me Mr. Dawson. Jack will just fine."

Frank looked at Sam, who stood just a few feet away, his eyes asked what was going on, but Sam just shrugged. "You're not wearing a suit..."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, well I never was comfortable in those things. Suits are nice and all, but they're just not me. Look, I don't want you guys to look at me as another suit from management. I want you to see me as a friend, as someone who knows what it's like to work for a living. The best way to do that is to be myself, and wearing a suit is definitely not myself."

"No offense, sir but it's going to take a lot more than dressing like one of us to get us to trust ya. I mean…it's obvious that you were the reason we got a pay increase and got paid for that day when we had to attend that meeting…but we still find it hard to trust that you are for real and will be on our side," Frank explained, hoping that he wasn't going to get in trouble for voicing his concerns.

"I see. Well, what do you suggest that I do? I am here to help you guys. To make working for Dawson enterprises worthwhile."

Frank looked at Sam, who just nodded in encouragement. "Talk to us, sir. We need to judge for ourselves if you're really here to help or just another mouthpiece for the suits."

Jack nodded, he already had a feeling that was going to be the answer and had a plan on how to go forward. "Well, Frank. Come, sit in my office and we'll get to know one another better. You'll be the first that I'll sit and get to know. You don't mind me sketching a picture of you do you? I'm more of an artist than anything and my wife wanted me to draw the people I meet today…"

After Jack was finished with Frank, he called in a worker, one at a time, into his office and talked with them while sketching their picture. In doing so, he was building their trust and friendship, accomplishing all that he had wanted to do that day. By time the day was over, he felt good. Maybe being employee liaison was indeed worthwhile after all.

…...

Rose and Molly had left one hour after Jack had gone into the office. She had asked Anne to stay and help Elizabeth set up for the coming tea party. She was just carrying some china saucers into the sitting room when she almost collided with Cameron Hockley. The pleased smile on his face told her that he was not angry about the near collision.

"Miss. O'Donald. What a surprise to run into you. I had thought that you'd be accompanying Rose," Cameron grabbed her shoulders to steady her on her feet.

Anne hated herself for blushing. She didn't know what to think or how to react to the younger Hockley's interest in her. A part of her was on guard. She had seen too many of her friends fall for a first class gentleman's charms and had her heart broken. But there was also another part of her that was excited. Rose had assured her that Cameron was different from the other men in high society and Anne found herself wanting to believe her.

"I was asked to help set up for Miss. Elizabeth's tea party today," Anne lowered her gaze, wishing that she wasn't so darn shy. She wished that she was sophistitcated and cultured like Rose or Elizabeth. Or at least more sure of herself. Instead, she felt like a quivering little girl in the lions den, talking to a lion.

"Oh yes, I heard of that. I'm surprised that Rose will be attending. She always found such functions boring. But I guess, she probably figured that it would be best, with being new to the family..."

"I suppose," Anne walked pass him and began setting the saucers on the table. "If you'll excuse me, sir. I must get to work..."

"Cameron. Call me Cameron, Anne. Sir makes me sound old and I'm not much older than you."

"Well, Cameron. I have to work. I can't just while away the day," Anne sighed, wishing that he would just leave her alone. She didn't like being confused and he confused her. Most men his age, in his class, looked down on her. To them she was good for only one thing and they didn't think that being polite was an appropriate way to get there. But Cameron...he was different. He was attracted to her, yet wasn't forcing his affections on to her. He was flirtations, yet reserved, as if she was one of the first class ladies that he had grown up around.

"I don't mean to stop you from working, Anne. But I do have a question...do you work all day or do you have some hours off?"

Anne paused in what she was doing and frowned. Why would he want to know when she had time off? What was he up to? Should she put a stop to whatever this was now, or should she see where this would lead. She doubted that it would go anywhere, if she was being honest with herself. Cameron was still a first class gentleman and she was still just a maid, no matter how well Rose treated her.

"Anne?" Cameron asked, waiting for an answer.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"So I can spend time with you without interfering with your job," Cameron grinned. "It'd be great if you could show me around this city. I've never been to Boston before."

"Well, I am sure that Bradley or someone more appropriate can show you the city..."

"I don't want Bradley to show me. He reminds me too much of my brother Cal. I rather have someone a lot more easier on the eyes..."

Anne opened her mouth, ready to refuse him when his brother and father entered the room.

"I say that the wedding should take place as soon as possible. I will not have….," the eldest Hockley was ranting, but his words faded away when he saw Cameron and Anne there. "Cameron, what are you doing here? Bothering the hired help again? Why don't you go and help Lewis with his grandson's nuptials. Do something other than walk around her disturbing everyone else."

Anne winced at the harsh tone that Nathan Hockley used with his youngest son. It was obvious that he didn't have much use for him. Something inside her began to soften. No one deserved to be treated like that by their father. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Cameron nodded, not even looking his father in the eye. Nathan did what he always did with his sons to gain obedience. Berate, shame, and berate. It always worked, with both Caledon and Cameron.

Anne watched him leave the room. Finished with placing the saucers, she raced out after him. He was just about to walk up the stairs when she spoke up.

"Seven. Rose usually lets me off at seven. I leave right after I tidy up for the evening..."

Cameron paused on the step and looked at her and smiled, giving her a small nod, realizing that she was giving him permission to meet her after her work hours had ended. It was a chance he was not going to pass up. "I'll see you then."

Anne watched him disappear up the stairs, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake. There was a good chance that she was going to end up with a broken heart, but there was a more daring part of her that wouldn't let the chance to at least get to know the young Hockley better pass her by.

…..

Katie looked at the Dawson mansion, ready to ring the bell. This was her first time actually being invited inside and she couldn't help but be nervous. She had never been to a real tea party in all of her life. She hoped that she was dressed appropriately. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, she knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when a maid answered the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yes, my name is Katie Rilley. I was invited for a tea party by Elizabeth Dawson…," She chewed on the bottom of her lip, wondering if the invitation had been for real. What if this was some way to embarrass her in front of Cal or make a fool out of her. She pushed the suspicion out of her mind immediately. It was crazy to think such a thing. After all, Elizabeth was in love with her brother. She doubted that she'd do anything to hurt a member of his family.

"Oh yes. We were expecting you. Follow me, Miss," the maid smiled, beckoning for Katie to follow.

Katie's eyes widened in awe as she took in the grandeur of the interior of the mansion. The outside had been impressive enough, but the inside...it was like walking into a fairy tale or something.

"Miss. Rilley has arrived, Miss," the maid curtsied as she led Katie into the sitting room, where Rose, Elizabeth, and Molly sat, surrounding a table set up with a tea kettle and some cups and finger sandwiches.

Elizabeth got to her feet and approached Katie, a gracious smile curving her lips, no hint of malice on her face. By all appearances, she was happy to see that Katie was there. "Katie! Come in, come in! We've been waiting for you. I am so happy that you were able to make it. I was afraid that Sam wouldn't have passed the invitation along."

"Thank you for inviting me. I couldn't hardly believe it when Sam said that I was invited," Katie smiled.

"Well it is our pleasure to have you here. Come. Sit with us. We have so much to discuss," Elizabeth led her to where the others were sitting and offered her a seat. "I take it that you know Rose. This is Rose's friend, Margaret Brown. You probably know her as..."

"The unsinkable Molly Brown," Katie gasped, shocked to meet such a well known figure. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Just call me Molly, darlin'. Nothing is unsinkable," the socialite winked.

The following hour had to have been the most exhilarating hour of Katie's life. She just sat back and listened to all the gossip and stories that only high society girls were privy to. Her favorites though came from Molly Brown who told the story of her husband burning money in a stove and Rose, who had shared with her how she had met her husband and had an interesting conversation about being red-heads.

Finally, the tea was over and it was time for Katie to leave. She had indeed enjoyed herself, but she was confused about why she had been invited at all. Nothing special pertaining to Cal had happened, at least not yet, and time had ran out for it to do so. Maybe Elizabeth had just wanted to get to know her better. Maybe this had nothing to do with Cal at all.

"Come Katie, it's getting late and I don't want Sam to get worried. I'll walk you to the door," Elizabeth smiled, glancing at the large clock sitting on the mantel.

Katie only smiled and said goodbye to Rose and Molly. She found that she liked both of them, especially Rose, who seemed like a third class girl in a first class girl's body. She believed that they would have been good friends if things were different. She also could see why things didn't work out with Cal. Rose was too headstrong and she seemed somewhat bored by her lavish surroundings. Anything Cal could have done would have failed to impress her.

"It was so good of you to join us, Katie. I must have you over more often," Elizabeth said, opening the door that led into the foyer. The women stepped out just to run into Cal and Cameron.

"Ladies," Cameron nodded in greeting, not noticing how Cal seemed to freeze in place at the sight of Katie. "Are we interrupting?"

"Oh no. Our tea soiree had just ended and I was just showing Miss. Rilley here to the door. But maybe she should be seen home instead by one of you handsome gentlemen. It is getting quite late and I wouldn't feel right letting a young lady walk home on her home," Elizabeth smiled, placing a gentle hand on the small of Katie's back and gently nudging her towards Cal. "Darling, you wouldn't mind, would you? Seeing her back to her home? The driver will know where it is. You would just be an escort."

Katie felt her heart leap into her throat, realizing Elizabeth's plan, which was genius really. A ride home with Cal would give them time to be alone and get to know each other better and perhaps...set up another meeting? She looked at Elizabeth questioningly, wondering if she had guessed right. Her brother's girlfriend just gave her an encouraging nod.

"I don't see why not. Will you be joining us?" Cal asked, wanting to take the opportunity, yet not wanting to offend his new fiancee. His father would have his head if the wedding was called off because of some misstep.

"Oh no, I have to supervise clean up. But I am sure that you will be the utmost gentleman. I trust you," Elizabeth indulgently smiled, straightening Cal's tie.

"Well I guess this is good night. Thank you for the wonderful evening," Katie smiled, turning to Elizabeth, who took her hand in hers.

"No thank you. I truly mean that. I loved having you here. We must do it again," Elizabeth gave Katie a quick hug and whispered in her ear "Good luck."

Katie smiled and allowed herself to be escorted out of the mansion by Cal, who was none the wiser.

"I like her," Rose stood behind Elizabeth, who watched them go, for the first time feeling hopeful about her and Sam's situation.

"I do too. She's a sweet girl. Plus she reminds me of you in a way. Cal looks at her..."

"The way he used to look at me. I just hope that she can handle him, Liz. I don't want someone else to pay for my decisions."

"Oh, if she has Sam's fire, she'll be able to more than handle him, Rose. Don't worry. If things turn out the way I hope, not only will Sam and I be able to be happy and together, but even Cal will find happiness too."

"Believe it or not, he does deserve it Rose. He wasn't always like that. Perhaps Katie there can bring back the brother that I used to know," Cameron sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking towards the door. "We can only hope."

…..

At first, Cal and Katie rode in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. It was easy to talk at the mansion, but now there seemed to be a barrier in place. Finally, it was Cal who broke it.

"Did you have a nice time?" Cal asked, staring straight ahead.

Katie smiled and nodded. "It was nice. I had never been to such an elegant affair before."

"It was a surprise to see you there."

"Why?"

Cal shrugged, he really couldn't say. In fact, talking to her and seeing her there with Elizabeth...he felt that he had been caught cheating, which was absurd. There was nothing romantic between him and the young lady. Yet, he couldn't help but feel happiness at seeing her again.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to seeing you outside of the mansion, the uninvited guest."

"I see what you mean. This was my first time invited inside. I suppose that I have you to thank for that..."

"Why ever would you think that?" Cal frowned, not able to think of any reason why she would come to such a conclusion. He had never mentioned her to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth is a lovely girl. Friendly, loves her family, and most of all, she is in love with my brother Sam. I know, he's a valet. He could never compete with a first class gentleman such as yourself, at least not in the eyes of her family, or rather the family heads. I doubt that the newly discovered cousins would care that much."

"Especially not that fiancee stealing…," Cal grumbled then left off when he saw the amusement in her eyes. "You think this is funny do you? The fact that the very fabric of our society is constantly being challenged?"

"I find it all very interesting, to be honest. An incredibly handsome man such a yourself should have no trouble finding a woman that loves him and wants to be with him. Instead, you let your father arrange your engagements. The first one to Rose, who I like by the way, but not the proper match for you. She's bored with the first class. She simply doesn't belong in that world and it shows. She's better off with Jack Dawson. Now it's Elizabeth, who is in love with my roguishly handsome brother. It's nothing against you, she had just met him first and her family are being jerks about it."

Cal frowned, understanding what the girl was saying, and on some level, agreeing. He probably would be best served choosing his own bride instead of following the status quo and treating it all like a business deal. But his father would have a fit, the heir to the Hockley fortune, marrying for love not money. Besides, it's not like he had any opportunities for marrying for love. He didn't know many women. The closest one that came close to a friend was this fascinating redhead who was planting these progressive ideas in his mind. "I do see what you're saying…but I don't know how to meet women except for having it be set up for me. Relationships between men and women...they're different in my world..."

Katie sighed as the car pulled up in front of her house. This whole plan seemed to have failed. Cal did not see her as an alternative. He was still caught up in the idea of marrying for financial reasons and not love and if it was love, it probably would never be her. "See, that's where you're wrong. It's really not. Marry someone who wants to marry you, Cal. Someone who you can sweep off her feet. Who sees you as prince charming and not just some obstacle to overcome. Someone who you can talk to. That's my advice to you."

Cal sat there and watched as she opened the door of the car and stepped out. She gave him a little wave before walking up to what was her house, a small square building made of red brick with a small yard in the front. He didn't know what made him do it. He just knew that he couldn't just let her go, allow her to disappear into that building because he may never see her again. So he got out of the car and ran after her. Calling her name.

Hearing her name, Katie turned around and gasped as she was suddenly pulled against a strong chest and warm lips crushed against her own, pulling her into a passionate kiss full of longing and desire. Their hearts hammered together as her arms wrapped around his neck and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. She hadn't known just how much she wanted this, how much she had wanted him, until this very moment.

Finally he pulled away, panting heavily, his brown eyes staring into hers. "I need to see you again."

"I'm babysitting tomorrow. I'll be taking the wee ones to the park around noon. Come then. It's the park down the street from here."

Cal nodded before kissing her one last time then returning to the car. Katie stood there and watched him go, her heart still hammering in her chest. She had not been expecting that, but she welcomed it. Maybe Elizabeth's plan worked after all. Deep in her heart, she hoped that it had. Because, Cal was someone's prince charming. He was hers.


	41. Chapter 41

Cameron felt like a stalker as he leaned against the wall of the entrance way into the wing where Rose and her husband stayed. He knew that someone that didn't know better may think that he had dishonorable intentions. But all of his intentions were indeed pure. All he wanted was to get to know Rose's maid a little better. He smiled as he thought of the girl with the lovely hair and pretty eyes. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her. He had seen plenty of girls like her before. But he was drawn to her and he was looking forward to spending at least an hour in her presence.

"Cameron? Are you looking for Rose?" Jack stopped, on his way to his room, his voice betraying his surprise at seeing Cameron there.

"Um...not exactly. Anne said that she'd get off around this time and I thought I could escort her home..."

"Oh I see," Jack nodded, getting the gist of what was going on. He couldn't say that he approved. He just hoped that Anne would be careful. Cameron seemed nice enough, but his brother and father were a different story. He didn't want her to get hurt. "And is escorting her home all that you're hoping for?"

"Um...I'd like to get to know her better. Perhaps become friends."

"Friends?"

Cameron sighed, realizing that he was going to have to prove that he wasn't like the other first class men that just used and abused their servants for pleasure. That his interest in Anne was sincere.

"Yes, friends. Look, it's not what you think. I'm not planning to seduce her and then leave her high and dry. That's not me. I respect women too much to do such a thing. Besides, would Rose really be my friend if I was like that?"

Jack looked at Cameron for a few moments then gave a wry smile. Of course Rose wouldn't. "Sorry. It's just, I feel responsible for Anne. I want to make sure that she's not going to be hurt."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Well that's good to know."

"Oh you're here," Anne came out, surprised to see both Jack and Cameron in conversation.

"I'm just reassuring Jack that my intentions towards you are completely honorable," Cameron grinned. "Which they are."

"If he tries to take advantage of you, let me know. Rose will kick his ass," Jack winked before heading to his room. "Have a good night, you two."

Anne watched him go with a sigh and shook her head. "They tend to be a little overprotective..."

"That's good. It means that they care about you. They don't want to see you get hurt," Cameron smiled. "So where are we off to?"

"You can walk me home."

Cameron inwardly sighed. He had hoped for a moonlit stroll through one of Boston's parks. But he could walk her home. It was an appropriate way to get to know her better.

"Right this way, Miss," Cameron smiled, leading Anne down to the front entrance of the house.

They walked in silence for the first couple of minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. What did one talk about upon a first meeting? The weather? A book that one had read? An upcoming event?

"Don't you find it bizarre that Mr. Bradley is marrying Rose's mother? She is so much older than he is," Anne giggled, deciding to start the conversation first.

"It makes sense I guess. Like he said, he won't have to teach her how to run a household. She knows all there is to know about being a proper wife," Cameron shrugged. "Of course, I couldn't do anything like that. I want to marry someone my own age. Someone with the energy to keep up with me and have the same interests that I do. Father of course thinks that I'm silly, but I don't see it that way. I don't want to be miserable like my brother Cal."

Anne listened to his words with interest. She had to admit, he was indeed nothing like any of the first class gentlemen that she had met before. He saw marriage differently than most it seemed. "What do you like to do? To be honest, I can't see you in an office, sitting behind some desk."

Cameron laughed, liking that she seemed to be able to read him. "That's because I can't see myself that way either. I like to travel and see new places. Do new things. Meet new people. I want to experience the world, you know? And record it all on paper. I want to go on adventures and just...experience life to the fullest!"

"And your father has no problem with that?"

Cameron shrugged and grinned. "I'm not the precious heir. I can do whatever I want. As you probably already saw, my father cares little for what I do or what I'm about."

They both winced a little at the bitterness that tinged his voice. He didn't begrudge Cal his position. Really he didn't. In fact, the more Nathan paid attention to his oldest son, the better he liked it. But sometimes, he felt a little twinge of jealousy. Sometimes he would like to know what it felt like to have his father be proud of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound bitter," Cameron sighed, running his hand through his ebony curls, his handsome features visible in the moonlight, making him even more handsome. "I don't begrudge my brother I don't. I pity him, really. He had to change his entire personality to become the kind of son father wanted. Someone that father liked, but girls such as Rose couldn't stand. I, on the other hand, have no such problems. I've always been free to be me."

"That's rather sad. That he had to change who he was," Anne frowned.

"It is. But that's the way things are in the Hockley household. The head of the house has to be cold and hard. Think of nothing but business. Kindness and warmth, art and creativity...all that was strictly forbidden. No Hockley heir would be caught dead reading a book. Not for pleasure anyway."

"That's a horrible way to live."

"That's Cal's life," Cameron nodded, almost too happily. He did feel sorry for his brother, but he was happy that he hadn't been the firstborn. That he hadn't been forced to change into something he wasn't.

"Well, I'm glad that it's not yours. That you're free. I can't possibly imagine you as a cold, hard man," Anne confessed, feeling a little relieved, yet disappointed to see her house come into sight.

Cameron sighed as they walked the rest of the way. He gently placed a hand on her arm as they stepped up onto the front step. "Freedom is nice. But it's lonely when you don't have someone to share it with..."

Anne blushed, knowing that the appropriate thing to do would be to step away, but she didn't want to. There was something about this young man that was drawing her to him. "Freedom has it's limits too, you know..."

"It does? Hmm...another topic for another time? Say tomorrow morning? I walk you to work and we can discuss it then?"

Anne's blush deepened as she realized what he was doing. "I have no objections to an escort to work. Be here by seven?"

"Seven it is," Cameron grinned, bending down to kiss her cheek. He smiled at her as he stepped away, his heart beating wildly. "Good night, Anne. See you tomorrow."

Anne stood on the porch and watched him go. She gently touched her cheek, realizing that she could still feel the warmth from that kiss. She didn't know what she was doing, but she did know that she didn't mind the attention and felt a small thrill at the knowledge that tomorrow, she'll see him again.

…..

The next day, found Cal avoiding his father. If he was to meet with Katie Rilley, he couldn't face his father, who would be able to tell that he was up to something that he shouldn't be doing, like meeting a lovely redhead in a city park. Avoiding Nathan wasn't easy. As the Hockley heir, he was always in demand. There was always something that his father wanted him to witness or oversee. So he did what was probably the worst thing he could do. He hid out in the corridor leading to the wing where Rose and her gutter rat stayed. Jack had already left for the office, he knew. So there was no danger of a confrontation there, but Rose was still in her chambers.

It was a bad, bad idea to be here. But it was the only place he knew that his father wouldn't look for him.

"Cal? What on earth are you doing here?" Rose came out of her room, a frown marring her lovely features. Caledon Hockley was the last person that she had wanted or had even expected to run into in this part of the house. "Are you lost?"

Cal's face reddened at having been caught by Rose of all people. He couldn't possibly expect her to understand his need to avoid his father. How he wanted to impress this girl, and exposure to his hard hearted father would change everything. Then again, Rose had grown up under the iron fist of Ruth Dewitt Bukater. If there was a female version of his father, Ruth would be it. Maybe Rose would understand.

"If you must know, I am avoiding my father," Cal answered, his voice indignant at Rose's question.

"And why are you avoiding your father this morning? You don't usually seem to mind his presence."

"Not that it is any business of yours, but I have a meeting this afternoon and my manners have to be somewhat genteel…and..well…my father tends to bring out the worse in me."

Rose nodded, having a feeling who he was meeting with. If her suspicions were correct, well then Cal avoiding his father wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Fine. I believe I understand. It may not be such a bad idea. Good luck, Cal."

Cal just nodded and watched as Rose started on her way to start her day. She was near the stairs when she turned to look at him with intense green eyes that he had once been fascinated by. "Don't hurt her, alright? If you have amorous intentions…grow a pair and stand up to your father and be the Cal that Cameron keeps saying you are instead of the Cal that wanted to force me to marry him."

She didn't give him a chance to answer. She just walked down the stairs to meet with Molly. It was another trip to the childrens home today.

Cal sighed and leaned against the wall, letting Rose's words sink in. Be the Cal that Cameron kept talking about. Not the one that Rose had almost married. But did that Cal even exist anymore? He couldn't say. It's been so long since he had shown any interest in his old pursuits before his father had begun to groom him.

Maybe this meeting with Katie…maybe it was a chance for him to find out.

…..

Katie sat on the park bench watching two young children play in the sandbox, chewing on a piece of candy. A part of her was waiting for Cal, but another part had decided that he wasn't going to show. That common sense had kicked in and he was going to remain in his place in high society and attempt to marry Elizabeth Dawson, which made her feel bad for him because for one, her brother would never allow such a wedding to go off, and two, because Cal would have turned his back on being free himself.

To be honest, she didn't know why anyone would want to live in high society. Yes, there was the lovely balls and the gorgeous clothes, but it was all so constricting. One was a slave to what society thought and wanted. No one was free to be themselves. It made her sad to think that Cal would never enjoy such freedom.

"Well, let no one say that today is not a lovely day to spend at the park," he stood behind the bench where she sat, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"You made it," Katie stared.

Cal laughed. "Well, we did set up this little meeting. Why would I not show up?"

"Oh there are many reasons. You got sick. You came to your senses and realized that this is highly inappropriate, you decided that you liked being heir and didn't want to chance losing your place in high society..."

Cal laughed. "But I am here. Which means none of those things mattered. I wanted to see you again."

He walked around and sat next to her, being sure to keep an appropriate distance between them. He didn't need a chaperone to tell him how to behave around a young lady, no matter what society may think. He was a grown man for goodness sake, not some boy fresh out of prep school.

"But why? I mean...not that I'm not happy that you want to see me again, but why do you? I'm not rich, so I have nothing to offer your family. I'm not some well brought up debutant...I'm just the daughter of an Irish immigrant, trying to make her way through life."

Cal faced her, his voice thoughtful. He had asked himself that very question a number of times. Why this girl? What did she have that a well brought up girl like Elizabeth Dawson didn't have? It was more than the fiery red hair and the intelligent blue eyes. "You're an even lovlier version of my former fiancee. Not that I'm comparing, but...if Rose had been born poor, she would have been you. You two are quite alike, but the difference is...you like me and I like you. We talk to each other, not at each other. We're like...equals. Rose's mother had forced us together, but with you it all comes naturally. Rose was a trapped butterfly that I had helped keep chained up…," he looked at his hands, ashamed about his own behavior. "If I hadn't been so busy trying to be the Hockley heir, the very thing my father wanted me to be...if I had been myself...and tried to be her friend...Jack Dawson would have been a passing acquaintance. But I had behaved the way I did...and I lost her.

"And in doing so, I realized...I like women with fiery spirits, and instead of trying to snuff that fire out...I should join it. I messed up with Rose, Katie. I didn't appreciate what she had to offer. I was her co-jailer. I don't want to do that again with Elizabeth. I don't want to do that with you. I want to be with a woman that wants to be with me...and I want her to be a partner in the marriage. Not just someone to look pretty on my arm. I want someone that I can be myself with and...right now the only person that I had ever been myself with is you."

"I don't know what to say. I mean...I'm not Rose..."

"I know. I don't want you to be Rose. She's the example of how not to treat your fiancee."

They chuckled together and Katie found herself scooting closer to him. "Oh, I do you like you, Cal. You're handsome and I want to free you from those chains you wear..."

"You think I'm wearing chains?" Cal had to admit, he was taken aback. He had never seen himself as trapped...a prisoner. But when he thought about it...she was right.

Katie nodded. "You're just as trapped in a gilded cage as your former fiancee was. And I want to free you from that cage, just like that cute husband of hers freed her. She's happy and she may be back in first class now, but we both know it's not permanent. She's still free to fly away at anytime. I want to do the same for you, Cal. I want to open your cage so you can fly away with me..."

"You actually make it sound like it can happen. That it's that easy..."

"It is. It can't be too hard. Rose is a woman and she managed to break free. Why can't you?"

"Rose had Dawson to take care of her. I, on the other hand, don't have some back up plan in case I don't get my inheritance. Whatever shall I do to support the both of us?"

"We'll think of something. You may not know this about us poor folk, but we're rather resourceful. Besides, your inheritance can't mean that much to you. You're here with me, despite it all. I think...what you really need to do is be honest with yourself. Ask yourself what really will make you happy? All of your daddy's millions, or living a life that you had chosen for yourself? What do you want to do?"

She was so beautiful. The fact that she really believed in what she was saying, it made her even more appealing. Did he want his inheritance? He didn't really know at this point. But he did know what he wanted to do…

He leaned over and kissed her. His lips were not hesitant, but they were gentle and persistent. Katie responded, returning the pressure of his lips, then she pulled away, blushing.

"You asked me what I wanted to do. I wanted to do that...from the moment I first saw you..."

"Cal..."

"It won't be easy with me. I have my father to contend with...not to mention the Dawsons. I may just end up penniless. If it's the money you're after, you may be out of luck there..."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I thought by now you'd know that I can care less about your money and all it's trappings."

"I didn't want to assume..."

Katie just chuckled and sighed "I only want you Caledon Hockley. Warts and all. You can burn all that money of yours. I don't care."

Cal just laughed and kissed her again. "Let me get out of this infernal engagement, and then we can talk further about our future together."

Katie felt a thrill rush through her. She couldn't believe that this was happening, but it was. He was actually going to walk away from his whole world for her! At least, that's what she assumed he was saying. "Are you sure about this? You don't even know me..."

"My heart knows you. That's all that matters," Cal gently touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. Was this what Rose had felt when she had looked upon Dawson for the first time? No matter what she was so quick to leave him. "You are all that matters..."

"Oh Cal..."

He kissed her again, not realizing that they weren't alone. That there was a gossip journalist nearby, writing down all that she saw. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. All that mattered was that Cal had found someone to love him for him. He didn't have to worry about her leaving him for another man, or not wanting to marry him at all. He knew that Katie wanted to be with him and that he wanted to be with Katie and he was going to do all that he could to make that happen.


	42. Chapter 42

Saturday had arrived and Jack and Rose were just sitting down to breakfast. It wasn't a very relaxed morning for Rose. Molly was leaving Monday, leaving her in charge of the Mercer home project. So far everything was going as planned, but Rose was afraid that everything would fall apart once Molly was gone. She knew that she was being silly, but she couldn't help how she felt. Molly of course had reassured her, but that didn't help Rose's nerves.

Jack on the other hand was rather relaxed. Everything was going great at work. The men no longer saw him as one of the suits, but as one of them and were constantly stopping by his office to drop off ideas or air a grievance. Jack felt like he was actually helping people, not telling them what to do. Which was great for him.

Sadly, that left very little time for him and Rose to spend together, except for in the evenings, but by time they got home, they were far too tired to do much with each other. So this morning was meant to mean something. It was the first time that neither of them had anything to do. That they could actually spend time together, which made Rose happy. No one could soothe her like Jack could.

Rose was taking a sip of her tea as Jack sat across from her with his coffee, looking around the empty dining room.

"It looks like it's just us," He grinned, taking Rose's hand in his own. "At last..."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. I am sure the others will be making an appearance soon," Rose sipped her tea, just as Elizabeth and Lewis came in. "Sure enough, here everyone comes."

"Good morning, Jack and Rose," Elizabeth happily smiled. She had noticed that Cal had disappeared for a few hours yesterday and he had came back looking...well happy. Something that she had never expected to see from the Hockley heir and her would be fiancee. She could only guess where he had been why he was so happy and she couldn't be more pleased. "I'm glad to see you two up on such a beautiful morning."

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Uncle Lewis," Jack greeted as the maid came out with his and Rose's food. Hungry, he wasted no time digging in.

"Slow down darling. You'll make yourself sick," Rose giggled. In truth, she loved Jack's gusto when he ate. The men she grew up with were always proper and refined when they ate their meals. Not so with Jack. Like everything he did, he approached meal time with a certain joy that only he contained.

"Ah, just like his grandfather. He had a healthy appetite as well," Lewis smiled happily, again seeing his favorite brother in Jack.

"You have to tell me more about him, Uncle Lewis," Jack grinned, always happy to hear stories about the grandfather that he had never met. His father had told him a little bit about him, but he didn't have as much information like his Uncle Lewis.

"I can tell you that you are just like him. It's like his spirit is inside of you, my boy," Lewis winked, holding his coffee cup out for the maid to fill it with coffee.

It didn't take long for Hope, Charles, and Lily to come down, followed by the Hockley's. The only two people missing were Ruth and Bradley.

"Has anyone seen my mother?" Rose asked, looking around the room for any sign of her. She really didn't like keeping tabs on her mother, but with all that was going on with her, she didn't dare leave Ruth up to her own devices.

"I am surprised she's not flitting around here, planning her wedding to Bradley," Cal snorted, just to receive a dirty look from Nathan, who thought it inappropriate to comment upon such a matter. Cal just shrugged. He was done following his father's orders. If he was to be deserving of Katie's love, he had to be his own man. Starting now.

"I can't believe it, but I agree with Cal," Rose sipped her tea. "There's nothing mother likes more than planning a wedding. That it's her own wedding, she must be putting extra care into it."

"I'm sure she'll show up sometime today," Jack squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much."

But Rose couldn't help but to worry. Her mother had weaseled her way into this family. Had somehow squeaked out an engagement to Jack's cousin. She dreaded to find out else was to come when pertaining to her now unpredictable mother.

It was Ruth's joyous laughter that signaled her and Bradley's arrival. The coupled entered looking completely happy. Ruth was dressed in an off-white dress, her red her was pulled up into an intricate bun, almost the same style that Rose liked to wear her own. She had worn her best jewelry it seemed and Rose wanted to faint at the gold wedding band on her finger. Bradley too was handsome in his black business suite and brushed back blond hair, his blue eyes dancing in merriment. It was obvious what had just happened and nearly everyone was shocked.

"Oh good. You all are here! Now we can tell you all at once!" Bradley grinned, wrapping his arms around Ruth's waist.

"Mother, what did you do?" Rose frowned, her appetite gone as a sickening dread filled her stomach. Something in her knew. She just knew and she couldn't stand it. She barely felt Jack's arm wrap around her as she felt herself sway in her seat.

"Well, with Elizabeth's own wedding to Cal coming up, we decided that it would be more prudent...more economical if we just went ahead and eloped at the justice of the peace."

"What the hell," Elizabeth stared at her brother in shock. She had never expected him to do something like this. She had halfway hoped that he would come to his senses and call off the engagement, not run off and elope with the mother of the wife of their cousin. "This is all kinds of wrong..."

"Well...I must say that I am surprised. I had hoped that you would have waited and had a proper ceremony. But I guess there's nothing to be done for it now. I'm

glad that you now have your bride and I won't have to worry finding you someone appropriate for the family," Lewis sighed, the shock and resignation clear in his voice. "Welcome to the family, Ruth. I am sure you will be a fine wife to my grandson. You have already been a great asset to this family."

Ruth just nodded and smiled. Her eyes soon landed on Rose, who looked as if she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. "Rose? Do you have anything to say?"

"What can I possibly say, mother? I have already stated my unhappiness and you've gone through with it anyway. If you are expecting my blessing...well you will be waiting for an awfully long time," She pulled her chair back and got up, having enough. She needed to get out of there. "Excuse me. I need some air."

Jack got up as well to go after her. He turned to Bradley and Ruth and shrugged. "Um, congratulations."

With that said, he went after Rose. He didn't want her to be alone in the state of anger she must be in. He didn't have to search for long. She was upstairs in their bedroom, laying face down on the bed, sobbing. His heart hurt for her. That's the only way he knew how describe the feeling of finding her in such a state. He sat down on the bed and gently rubbed her back.

"Rose, I can't say I understand your feelings bout this. But it's obvious that you're hurting. Tell me what to do. How can I fix this for you? How can I make the hurt go away?"

"You can't. You can't bring my daddy back. You can't make her honor him. You can't change her, no one can," Rose sniffed. "You can't make her into a normal mother who doesn't marry men half her age!"

"I know it's not conventional...but she does seem happy and he will take care of her, Rose. She won't be a burden on you anymore. When we leave here, you won't have to worry about her. She's taken care of. You're free of her now, Rose. For now on, she's Bradley's responsibility, not ours."

"Don't you think I know that, Jack?" She turned to look at him, her eyes shining with tears. She didn't really expect Jack to understand her unhappiness. She didn't really understand it herself. She just knew that she felt incredibly betrayed and she had nowhere to go with the feeling.

"Is this because of leftover grief from your father's death? You still feel like she's betraying him?"

"Yes, no...I don't know. I just know that I can't approve of this. It's weird and gross and she's just doing this to make me miserable," Rose sniffed, sitting up wiping at her tears. "Probably some kind of punishment for running out on Cal."

"It is weird. I'll give you that. I doubt that they love each other. But...she's a grown woman, Rose. It's her life she has to live. You have to let her live it, just like she has to let you live yours, whether she likes your decisions or not. To be honest, Bradley is such a cold bastard, they probably deserve one another."

"You're right," Rose sighed, leaning into Jack's arms, feeling better as he wrapped them around her in a comfortable embrace. Her hands tangled into his shirt as she felt calmness overtake her. This was it. This was what she always thought marriage would be like. It wasn't about belonging to someone, or having lots of money to never worry about life again. It was about having someone you can lean on in times of strife. Someone that can calm you with just an embrace. Make you feel loved with just a warm smile. Make you feel beautiful everything they touched you. Jack was all of that to her and despite her bad relationship with her mother, it made her sad that she'll never have what she had with Jack. But then again, she and her mother wanted different things out of life.

"How about we go to Philadelphia next weekend. Visit your father's grave. Show me where you grew up?" Jack kissed her hair, the idea just suddenly coming to him. He remembered how he had felt a sense of closure when he had visited his own parents graves back in Chippewa Falls. Perhaps Rose would get the same if she visited hers. Maybe she'll be able to find some peace over her mother's marriage.

Rose pulled out of the embrace and looked at him, wondering if he was actually serious and why she would visit her father's grave? A place she hadn't been to since his funeral. It didn't make any sense to her. "Why would I do that? I haven't been there since we had buried him."

"Why not? When I visited my parents...to say goodbye to them once and for all...it was like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. One that I didn't even know that I had been carrying. It gave me closure. After five long years, I actually felt freer than I had ever felt before. I want the same for you, Rose. You're carrying the burden of your father's death...and it's keeping you in this space that's suffocating and...it's time to let it go. It's time to gain closure and finally say goodbye. Besides, I really do want to know how little Rose grew up. You saw my childhood home. It's only fair," Jack gave her a wink and a teasing smile, drawing a smile from Rose.

"Well...I'll have a week to prepare and I could use a vacation from mother and her newlywed bliss. And perhaps you're right. Perhaps I do need to visit his grave once more. Alright. Let's go."

Jack pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. He knew that she probably still had doubts about his plan, but he really did think that this was for the best. The sooner Rose said goodbye to her father, the easier it'll be for her to accept her mother's new marriage and move on with their own lives.


	43. Chapter 43

Philadelphia. The city of brotherly love. The city that Rose had fled as a grieving runaway bride, now she was returning with the love of her life by her side. Stepping off the train, she felt like laughing. She had left, grieving Jack's death, with her future unknown. Now she was returning with a very much alive Jack by her side, along with the knowledge that her future was by his side and nowhere else.

"It's been a long time since I was anywhere near this city," Jack looked around, his mind full of memories of his own, none of them happy ones.

Rose was shocked. "You were here once before?"

Jack blushed. He didn't like thinking about those two days. Those dark two days where he took a train to this city and just walked the streets, hoping that maybe he was walking the same streets that she had walked. He had visited high end stores, hoping that maybe one of those stores had been ones that she had visited. He was too busy grieving to take in the beauty of the city. He had just been there to remember a red head girl that he had fallen in love with and lost on board a doomed ship.

"It was when Carpathia docked. I didn't go to Chippewa Falls right away. I came here...I guess hoping to feel close to you somehow. It just reminded me of how short your life had been up to that point and how it was my fault. So after two days, I went home to Chippewa Falls."

Rose placed her hand over her mouth as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. While she was locked away in her room, giving up on all of her and Jack's dreams, Jack had been here. He had been here mourning her and she had no idea! Just the very thought of it broke her heart.

"Jack...I wish I had known you were here...I would have fought harder to escape. I would have found you and we could have been together sooner..."

"Hey, it's okay. We're together now. You found me, we're married, and now nothing can ever come between us again. Those dark, sad days are long gone," He smiled, gently kissing her lips. "My first trip here may have been depressing, but this one is quite different. The love of my life is here on my arm, not dead or locked away in some gilded cage."

"Speaking of the dead...we have my father's grave to visit..."

"I think we should go check into our hotel first. Get settled in and rest our tired feet. Then we can go to the cemetery," Jack squeezed her hand.

"Your bags, Sir and Miss?" Sam came disembarked behind them, carrying their bags.

Jack took his bag and gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Sam. Still getting used to this valet business. I still don't get why I couldn't just give you the weekend off..."

"I don't mind working the weekend. It just means I get paid more," Sam chuckled, following the couple. "Even though I wish Lizzie could have come."

"I tried getting her to come, but Bradley said that would be rude to Cal," Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of Cal. He was never going to like the man. Not only had he treated Rose badly, it was because of him that they had been separated after the sinking.

"Not that Cal spends much time with Elizabeth anymore," Rose followed Jack as he lead the way to the hotel.

Jack laughed when he heard Sam growl something about his sister. "Really, I'm kind of surprised at the change in him. He's not so...stiff anymore and have you noticed that he's been standing up to his father more."

"I think Elizabeth's plan may be working," Rose nodded.

"I just wish the plan didn't require my sister," Sam deeply sighed. He was not happy at all with the romance between his sister and Caledon Hockley. He was almost sure that he was going to break her heart somehow.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I am, truly," Rose turned to address her friend. She hated that no matter what happened, there was going to be a point of unhappiness for the young man.

"She has been spending all of her time with him. Which I should be happy about, right? That means he's not bothering Elizabeth and hounding her every move...that..."

"She can finally spend more time with you," Jack chuckle, understanding his friend's mixed feelings. "Try to look at it this way. It is a win-win situation. If Hockley keeps standing up to his father, there's a good chance that he will marry Katie and not Elizabeth. Making Elizabeth free of him and your sister happily married to the love of her life. She'll be happy. Isn't that what's important? Or are you going to be another Bradley and not care about your sister's happiness?"

Sam winced. "When you put it like that…I see what you mean. I would be no better than Bradley by not supporting my sister in her relationship with Hockley. Never mind how I feel for Elizabeth..."

"If it makes you feel better, she really has brought out the best in Cal. That's talking as his ex-fiancee. If he had been the way he is with Katie...I wouldn't have left him at the alter. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even met Jack at all," Rose giggled at Jack's frown. She took his hand and squeezed it. "But everything happens for a reason. I was meant to meet Jack. Just like Cal and Katie are probably meant to be."

"That makes me feel better," Jack grinned, kissing her hand just as they arrive at he hotel. "Let's get checked in, shall we? How does this go? Does Sam share a room with us?"

"No. He gets his own room and we get ours," Rose explained, wishing that she had brought Anne with her. She just didn't have the heart to come between Anne and Cameron, who had grown closer over the last couple of days. It was quite something to watch, both of the Hockley boys falling in love with girls that Nathan would deem unacceptable.

After insisting that Jack worry about getting his own bag to his room, Jack and Rose found their room and collapsed onto the bed. Rose sighed happily, thankful to be laying down on a real bed and not feel a moving train beneath her.

"It's not home, but it's better than that train," She sighed, glancing at Jack, who was spread out next to her.

"I didn't even realize that I was this tired," he chuckled, taking her hand in his. "You don't want to go to your father's grave now, do you?"

Rose shook her head. She wouldn't have been able to go right then, anyway. She was too exhausted. "It'll still be there once we nap some."

They fell asleep right then and there, not even bothering to kick off their shoes. They didn't wake up into late afternoon, with the sun high in the sky, but feeling more refreshed than ever.

…..

Rose and Jack walked into the graveyard, hand in hand. Rose had a bouquet of roses gripped in her hands as a wave of emotions swept over her. The minute they had woken up at the hotel, she had insisted for them to go before it got any later. She wanted to get this over with so she could move on with her life. Jack had given Sam the rest of the day off and then they were on their way.

They were only a few steps away from the headstone when Rose stopped walking. Jack looked at her, concerned. Was this too much for her? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Rose?" He asked, worried. If she showed any signs of distress, he was ready to carry her out of there if need be. He just wanted Rose to be alright. To be happy and safe. That was all.

"I'm okay. I just need a minute to collect myself. I haven't been here in years..."

"Are you sure that you want to be here? I mean, we can turn back at any time. Just say the word."

Rose looked at him, her eyes sad. "Ready to say goodbye to my father? I'll never be ready to do that. But it's what I have to do, right? I can't keep holding on to him like this...it's not healthy..."

"Right. Just know that I'm here for you and what you say goes. If you want to leave, we'll leave," Jack squeezed her hand, his voice and eyes full of sincerity and love.

Rose just smiled in response and leaned in to give him a short kiss. "Thank you."

Keeping her hand in his, she began again walking to where she remembered her father's grave to be. When they finally got there, she stood there and silently stared at the gleaming white gravestone. It had her father's name, the date of birth and death and loving husband and father scrawled beneath the dates. There were some flowers already sitting there, from who, Rose did not know. She did not even question who they had come from. Whoever it was had left them there recently.

Rose took a deep breath and released Jack's hand as she knelt before the stone as she placed the flowers on the grave. She gently touched the grass as tears filled her eyes. She felt her father's absence deeply at that moment.

"Hello Daddy. I know it's been a while. In fact, this is my first time coming here since your death. So much has happened since then. You probably know all about it, so I won't go into everything. I do want you to meet Jack though. My wonderful husband...who you had probably had a hand in sending to me. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me daddy. I am thankful for him each and every day. We're living in Boston with his family for now, but we will probably move on sometime in the future. I am happy daddy. Really, I am. The life I have with Jack...I couldn't want anything better, because it's the best there is. I never thought it was possible to love someone as deeply as I love him. But I do.

"I am happy, daddy. I am, so why am I here? It's mother. She got remarried and...I can't accept it. It feels like a betrayal daddy. I feel like she's betraying you, which is absurd. You're gone now and she's free to marry again if she wants...but I can't help how I feel and I don't know what to do with it because...I don't want to hate her. But I can't accept what she's done either. If you can help me daddy...help me find some kind of closure or help me understand mother some more...I'd be thankful. Jack thinks that I just need to say a final goodbye to you...but somehow I feel that it's going to take more than that..."

"Excuse me?" Someone spoke from behind them. Jack and Rose turned to see a woman Ruth's age who had black hair and blue eyes, with a little girl about thirteen years of age. There was something familiar about the girl. Something that reminded Rose of her grandmother Bukater, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It certainly wasn't her gleaming black hair.

But Jack could tell what it was. The girl had Rose's face shape and cheekbones and mouth. But he remained silent.

"Pardon me?" Rose got to her feet and walked up to stand beside Jack. "May I help you?"

"Why are you putting flowers on my daddy's grave?" the girl asked. She was immediately shushed by the woman, but it was too late.

"Pardon me? You must be mistaken. This is my father's grave..."

"Jasmine, hush. Let's go," The woman tried to drag the girl away, but she wasn't having it.

"No. I am not mistaken you are. This is my daddy's grave. We visit it everyday. I've never seen you before though," the girl, Jasmine, replied.

Jack couldn't help but be worried. But he was also fascinated. The girl had some of the fire that Rose possessed. He of course knew what was going on. He had heard about these kind of situations in his travels, where first class men led double lives. Marrying the women that their parents had picked out, while having another family with the woman they were truly in love with and in some cases, treating that family better. It broke his heart to see this happen to Rose. He wished that there was something he could do to guard her from the truth...but it was going to come out eventually and as much as he wish he could, he couldn't protect her forever.

"Well, I think it's time you told us who you are," Jack interjected, looking at the woman, urging her to just tell them the truth. Rose deserved to know. It was time.

"William wouldn't have wanted it to come out this way...he…," The woman stammered.

"With all due respect, Mrs. William is dead. What he would want doesn't count anymore. But we have his two daughters here that need to know the truth. Isn't that right?"

"Jack?" Rose gasped, shocked at the accusation. He must know how scandalous that was. Why would he say such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But looking at the situation, that's what this is. Of course, if I'm wrong, I'm sure that young Jasmine's mother would say so," He answered her as gently as possible. Really, he hoped that he was wrong. He hoped that the woman would say that he was mistaken and he would spend the rest of this trip with Rose's anger and not her heartbroken tears. But somehow, he doubted it. The woman's silence was proof of that. "Just tell us who you and the girl are."

The woman looked at Jasmine, then at Rose, her eyes full of guilt. "Can we please talk about this somewhere more comfortable. Our home is just a few blocks from here."

Rose didn't answer. She wasn't sure that she even wanted to hear what this strange woman had to say. It was Jack who accepted the offer and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. So silently, she followed as the woman lead them out of the graveyard to a familiar looking car.

"Stiles?" Rose frowned, clear shock in her voice.

"You know the driver?"

Rose nodded. "He was my father's driver. He...he left us as soon as father died. Said that he had another job to do. I guess now I know what job that was."

Jack winced, hating the bitterness in Rose's voice. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe it was best to keep Rose's vision of her father intact and just go on with their lives. But looking at Rose as she got into that car, he knew that it was too late. Everything was forever changed for her and all he could do was hold her hand through it all.

The ride was made in complete silence. Rose kept her eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look at the woman and her daughter. Not wanting to see her father in the girl. She also avoided looking at Jack, whose family was normal. Who would never discover such a thing about his father. She couldn't help but be a little envious of that. Then she felt bad,because this wasn't Jack's fault. In fact, he was the only sure thing in her world right now.

Finally they pulled up in front of a mansion that reminded Rose of the one she had grown up in...except it resembled a home more than it resembled a museum.

"Welcome to our home," The woman smiled as Stiles the driver opened the door to let them out of the car. Rose didn't say anything as their hostess and her daughter lead the way into the mansion, where servants were there to take their coats. "Make yourselves at home. Betty! Will you bring some tea into the sitting room? We have guests!"

"Yes Mrs. Bukater," a maid appeared and curtsied.

Rose and Jack followed their hostess and her daughter into a room that looked all other sitting rooms in first class homes. Except for one thing. There was signs of life in this room. Books sat on tables. The girl's hair ribbons hung off chairs. This place was a home. Rose would have loved living in this atmosphere.

"I supposed that I should introduce myself and my daughter. We owe you that much," The woman cleared her throat, nervous about Rose's reaction.

"It would be nice to know who you are and how you know my father. How is it that Stiles is working for you when we couldn't afford him anymore…," and why does your daughter looks so much like my grandmother?

"My name is Selene and this is my daughter Jasmine. Your father...well...he was my lover and Jasmine is our daughter that we had together..."

Rose felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her. Her father had a mistress? And not only that, but a daughter from that relationship? And by the looks of it...he made sure that they were well taken care of while she was being sold into marriage to save herself and her mother from a life of poverty! She couldn't understand any of this. Her father...her supposedly loving father...she had thought him faithful and loving. She knew that he was not perfect, but she had never expected something like this!

"You see...William and I...we knew each other all our lives and fell in love. But his parents didn't approve and had arranged for him to marry Ruth Dewitt, of the Connecticut Dewitts. As you know, they were a pretty established family. It broke my heart when William told me he was to marry someone else. But there was nothing that could be done for it.

"But we couldn't say goodbye. We became secret lovers, even when he married...even when Ruth bore him his first daughter. We remained together...and he took care of me. Especially when I became pregnant with Jasmine. Everything was perfect. Ruth didn't have a clue about me and Jasmine. We were Williams secret family...forgive me, we were the family he loved best. He was always saying how at peace he felt with us. Especially after you became of age to be groomed into a lady. He was certain that you would be groomed into another Ruth."

"That's a laugh. Rose couldn't be more different," Jack couldn't help but interject.

"Even so...he spoiled Jasmine and me. I'm afraid he let his legitimate family fall into neglect as a consequence. When he came to tell me that he was dying...that was the worse day of my life. Not only was I losing the man I loved, but we were truly going to be destitute. Even though Jasmine was his daughter, she would not get an inheritance. We talked it over...and he made a choice. He knew that Ruth would find you a suitable husband to take care of you. That you'll be alright. So he made sure to put all of his wealth in an offshore account...and made up a lie about going bankrupt, so Ruth wouldn't be a problem...and left all his financial wealth to us..."

"Oh my god," Rose didn't know how to respond. All that had happened to her, thanks to her father's failing business decisions. Ruth placing the well being of their family on her shoulders. Being sold to the highest bidder...it was all so his father could leave everything to his mistress and the daughter he had with her. So he could make sure that the family he really wanted was taken care of!

"I know this is a shock and you must be devastated. I wish there was a way to let you know the truth without all the pain it must be causing…," Selene twisted her hands. "But please, don't take this out on Jasmine. This is not her fault. She did not ask to be born into this situation. You are sisters..."

What did Selene expect her to do? What could she do? She didn't know Jasmine...she didn't even know if she wanted to know her. Yes, the girl was an innocent, but she was also a reminder. A reminder that their father didn't love her. Didn't see fit to make sure that she too had been taken care of. That he had left his eldest daughter vulnerable to Ruth's manipulations and ambitions. That he had left her trapped. If it hadn't been for Jack...she didn't even want to think where she'd be now, thanks to her oh so loving father!

"I...I can't do this now...it's too much...I need...I need to go home...Jack…."

"Alright, alright...we'll go. We'll go home right now…," Jack stood to his feet, turning to Selene. "Can you have your driver give us a lift?" He hated asking for anything from these people, but he wanted to get Rose back to the hotel as safely and as soon as possible.

"Sure," Selene nodded, feeling guilty. She had read about how unhappy Rose had been during her engagement to Caledon Hockley and how she had married into the Dawson family by a stroke of luck. Things worked out fine, but what if they hadn't?

The Dawson left the house, with Rose leaning against Jack, needing his strength. They made the ride back to the hotel in silence and quietly made their way up to their room. Jack had disappeared into the bathroom for a second and was just finishing up when he heard things crash down onto the floor in the other room. He darted into the room, to see Rose angrily ripping the sheets off the bed. She had already swiped some items off of the desk and end tables. She was heading for their bags, wanting to pull out all her clothes and throw them, but Jack stopped her, grabbing her and pulling her close against him as she screamed in outrage.

He held her tight as she pounded her fists against his chest, her eyes clouded with angry tears of hurt and betrayal.

"I hate him! I hate him, Jack! He didn't love me! He almost ruined my life, I hate him!" She cried. Exhausted, she collapsed in Jack's arms and allowed him to carry her over to the bed, where he undressed her down to her slip and allowed her to fall into a troubled sleep, wrapped in his arms. He didn't know how long it would take for Rose to heal from this new development, but he knew that it would probably be a while before she would be able to even think about facing her newly found sister.


	44. Chapter 44

Rose woke up with a headache and itchy eyes and a broken heart. For a minute, she forgot where she was until she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to a masculine chest. She turned to see her sleeping husband, who even when asleep tried to keep her safe from the world. She rested her head against his chest, just letting the tears flow, the information she had recieved the day before crowding in on her. Her father. The one parent that she had thought that had loved her more than anything...he had been a lie. A farce. Everything that had happened to her after his death had been of his making. He had never loved her, not like he obviously loved the daughter he had with his lover Selene. To him, she had been on her way to becoming a version of her mother, or so he had believed. Which made her deserving of being sold into marriage. If it hadn't been for that fateful trip on Titanic...

She closed her eyes, cutting off the thought. She didn't even want to think about what could have been her fate if she hadn't met Jack. He really had saved her. More than he would ever know.

"Rose?" He asked, his voice full of sleep. He had sensed her waking up, even though she tried to stay as still as possible.

"Go back to sleep Jack," She sighed, staring at the wall, her emotions still a mess.

"Can't. It's breakfast time. We should get some room service. Would you like that?"

Rose shrugged. She really didn't care. She didn't feel like caring about much at the moment.

"Maybe room service is overrated. Maybe we should just go to a restaurant...but if it's room service, we don't have to leave the room. That sounds best, huh?" Jack asked, trying to get a livlier response from Rose, but he was only met with silence. He sighed and pressed his head to hers, pulling her closer, wanting to guard her against the negative emotions swirling inside her right now. "Rose...forget him. So what, he had another family that he provided for. But just think if he had provided for you. We may never have met. That would be even worse, don't you think? Or maybe we would, but would you really be interested in a newly found Dawson heir with no upbringing? Who is rude, uncouth, and presumptuious?" He smiled a the familar words, hoping that would get a reaction.

Rose couldn't help a small smile. "Your pretty face would have made up for it."

"Hmph, my pretty face wasn't helping me that day. You ordered me to go back to steerage."

"Well, there would be no steerage for you to go to if we had met some other way...you would have had to stay and show me your sketches," Rose sighed, turning around to face Jack. "I just don't get it Jack...I must have been really horrible for him to just...leave me like that...to leave me without a leg to stand on while he provided for the family that he did want. I can understand mother...but...I was his blood, just as well as that Jasmine...I should have counted too. I had always thought that he loved me...it was the only thing making living with mother bearable...to find out that it was a lie...that he didn't...that I wasn't good enough to stay or even provide for..."

"Oh Rose, don't. Don't think that. It wasn't you my sweet Rose. It couldn't have been. You were an innocent sweet girl. It was him. He was the horrible one."

"Well then why do I feel this way?" She sniffed, letting Jack pull her against his warm body in a protective embrace as tears left her eyes. "Why do I feel so lost and...wretched...and how about our babies? How can I be a good parent? Look at who my role models are..."

Jack's heart broke at her words. How could she say that about herself? Of course she'd make a great parent. He didn't care who her parents were. She was the most warm and loving person he knew. It made him angry that this man...a man who was the epitome of first class life, had done this to the one person he was supposed to have loved unconditionally! He had damaged her in such a way...Jack didn't even know if he could help her heal the damage! At that moment, he just wanted to take Rose away from high society. Away from it's rules and traditions. Away from it's heartless people! That was probably the best that he could do for Rose. In fact, they should just go right now, not even return to Boston! To be honest, he really didn't see the reason why they should. It wasn't like he was fitting in there anyway, and Rose had been wanting to leave that world behind.

A urgent knock interrupted Jack's thoughts. He frowned, loathing to get up. That would mean leaving her side when she needed him most and he didn't want to do that.

"You should get that," Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"They can wait..."

"It could be important," Rose sighed, knowing that she couldn't let Jack ignore it. Knocks at the door at this hour was never good news.

Sighing, Jack got up and slipped on his robe. He opened the door to Sam, who appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Sam? What is it?" Jack frowned, hoping that it wasn't more bad news. He frowned as Sam handed him a note.

"It's Lewis. He passed last night..."

"Oh my god...,"Jack looked at the note, shock coarsing through him.

"Shall I call for a car?" Sam asked, shifting from foot to foot, anxious to get back to Boston...back to Elizabeth...she must be devastated right now.

"Yes...of course...we'll be ready when it gets here," Jack nodded, trying to work through the shock that his system had just been hit with.

Sam disappeared to make the arrangements and Jack moved to his bag, taking out the clothes he was going to wear on the train.

"What is it?" Rose frowned, sensing that something bad had just happened.

"00000000Lewis...he...he passed away last night. We have to go back..."

Rose had wanted to visit her father's grave one last time, but she understood that time was of the essence. Jack needed be back home with his family now. There was no time to visit her father's grave for the last time...not that she really wanted to. It was probably for the best that she didn't. She got out of bed and began getting dressed herself, dreading the long ride back to Boston. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but then again, it was best to be away from the city that held so much pain for her. She would be fine if she never saw Philadelphia again.

...

The train ride back to Boston was a silent one. Jack kept his arms around Rose, keeping her close. Despite his own loss, he still remembered that she was in great pain from the discovery of her father's betrayal. Rose tried to keep her mind in the present. She tried not to think of her childhood and all the things her father had missed, probably in favor of being at the side of the family he truly loved. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of Jack. How they had met. Their first dance. The moment she knew that she loved him, the car in the cargo hold...their wedding. She tried to keep her thoughts of Jack, because when she wasn't thinking of Jack, she was thinking of her father and that only hurt her more and more. Sam, for his part, was thinking of Elizabeth. Now Bradley was going to insist on that stupid wedding taking place. That is if Cal hadn't fallen fully for Katie, which Sam hoped that he had...despite his own misgivings.

Rose had finally drifted into a restless sleep, leaving Jack and Sam to their own devices. Sam frowned, noticing how restless Rose was and how melancholy she's been since they had left the hotel.

"Is Rose, alright? She seems...depressed," Sam questioned.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "If Uncle Lewis hadn't passed...I wasn't going to go back to Boston. I was just going to take Rose and return to the life we had in the lower class. People in high society are monsters, Sam. They truely are. I wasn't aware of just how bad they are until now..."

Sam frowned at this. Jack and Rose were really the only allies that he and Elizabeth had. Yes, there was Charles and Hope, but Jack and Rose were closer in age and he considered them friends. He watched Jack as he held Rose...as if he was protecting her from the world. He then realized that something must have happened, something bad that made Jack want to take his wife somewhere safe and he didn't feel that the first class life could provide that safety.

"I won't ask what had happened. But...I don't think running away will help. Whatever she's going through now...it would just follow her. And she won't have the luxery to work through it at her own pace...she'll have to work or do something to help support yourselves. Plus don't forget, you may have grown up third class...but she didn't. Do you think she's really cut out for that kind of life?"

Before the revelation about her father, Jack would have said that Rose was cut out for whatever she wanted to do. She had the fire to make her dreams come true and then some. But now, holding her in his arms as if she was a broken doll...he didn't know if that was true at the moment. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe right now, she needed the luxery that being a Boston Dawson would give her.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe going back is the best for now...but I can't guarantee for how long we'll remain. If you plan to marry my cousin Sam...I suggest you do so as soon as possible and make a run for it. Because I wouldn't put it past Bradley to try to rush her into marriage to Hockley," Jack sighed, stroking Rose's hair.

Sam had to admit that he agreed. He wasn't going to take any chances. When he got back, he was going to talk to Elizabeth and make plans. He wasn't going to lose Elizabeth without a fight.

As for Jack, he may stay long enough to find out what was going on with his Uncle's will and see him buried, but he couldn't say if he'd keep himself and Rose in that world, where there was no genuine love amongst people at all. It killed him that Rose didn't have what he had growing up. Two loving parents that would have given her the world. It was sad. It wasn't right.

...

The Dawson estate was encased in gloom when they returned. The servants wore black and the atmosphere was grim. It did nothing for Rose's mood at all. It just made her feel sadder, especially when she noted the absence of Lewis's lively presence.

Jack, Rose, and Sam entered the foyer, with the butler helping Sam collect Jack and Rose's belongings. Rose took a look around the foyer, noticing pictures of a family together. She walked over to the mantel, where there's a picture of Elizabeth and Bradley as children, with their parents looking down at them. The love was clear in their eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't have had the same thing...

"Rose?" Jack frowned, worried. She hadn't spoken once since they arrived in Boston.

She turned away from the picture and shook her head. "I don't think I belong here...in this family..."

"Don't be silly," He went to her, wrapping his arms around her, wanting to make her feel his love for her. "Of course you do. You belong wherever I am...if you don't belong here, neither do I..."

"You deserve better than me..."

"There is no better. You're the best there is...my soulmate. We were meant to be. Come on, it's been a long ride. You should go rest in a real bed without having to worry about traveling," Jack replied just as Ruth and Bradley entered.

"Oh good, you've returned," was Bradley's tense greeting. "I can get you up to speed on what's been going on here since your departure."

Jack frowned, not liking the sound of this. He kept his arms around Rose and stared at his cousin. "Can't this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Some very important events had struck our family, right after grandfather's death, and as a family it is important to come together in this time of strife."

"Family," Rose sniffed,not even sure that she believed in the word anymore.

"Shh, sweetie," Jack kissed her curls, tightening his hold on her. "Alright...so call this family meeting of yours. I am sure that the Hockley's will find this all amusing."

"Not to worry. The Hockleys no longer reside in our home," Bradley stiffly replied. "Take a seat. Ruth, darling. Have the maid bring in some tea and sandwiches. I am sure that Jack and Rose would like something to eat after that horried train food."

"Yes dear," Ruth nodded her head, a satisfied smile on her lips. Jack's stomach dropped as he realized that with Lewis gone, that meant Bradley was in charge which made Ruth the lady of the house. His embrace on Rose tightened more, his need protect her growing. "It's gonna be okay Rose. I promise," He led her to a love seat where they sat together, with Jack's arms still around her.

"I never even had a family. Not a real one," Rose sniffed.

"Shh, Rose."

Rose indeed fell silent as everyone began to file into the room. Hope and Charles gave them a cheerful greeting as Elizabeth came in followed by a brooding Sam. She came right over to Jack and Rose.

"The plan worked," She grimmly smiled, unable to be fully happy thanks to her grandfather's death.

"What exactly happened?"

She didn't have time to answer. Bradley soon returned with a grim Ruth by his side.

"Well, I called you all together do discuss the recent events and to catch Jack and Rose up to speed on what had happened in their absence, besides grandfather's death," Bradley sighed as the maid came in carrying a tray of sandwiches and another maid came in with a pitcher of tea and cups. He cleared his throat and continued on. "First off, Cameron Hockley had taken it upon himself to run off with Rose's lady's maid Anne."

"Why you didn't take the girl with you is beyond me, Rose. Really," Ruth stared at her daughter, who was barely listening, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Needless to say, Nathan was angry with the situation. After all, the Hockleys are a prestigious family. For one of them, even one that is not the heir, to have a serious relationship with a servant...it's rather scandalous. But that's not the worse of it. Cameron is not the heir, so his actions rarely affect the family. What the real outrage is Caledon. What he has done has brought strife not only on the Hockley's, but on us as well. It seems that our lovely Elizabeth was not enough for the bastard. No. He obviously has a thing for red heads it seems."

"What did he do?" Jack asked, now curious. Caledon Hockley doing something spontaneous and inappropriate? He couldn't believe his ears.

"Ran off with Sam's harlot of a sister," Bradley glared at the stunned Irishman, who quickly became angry.

"Don't you talk that way about my sister, you limey bastard! That prick most likely seduced her! Katie is a good Irish girl!"

"Yes, a good Irish girl that stole my sister's fiancee, leaving us all in a lurch. Thank goodness this happened after grandfather's death. Finding Elizabeth a proper husband was so important to him. Now it's back to the drawing board."

"Are you saying that Cal ran off with Sam's sister?" Jack asked, not really shocked by the news. After all, this was what the girls were hoping for.

"Oh, worse than that. He married her and then had the audacity to bring her here and introduce her as his wife. To say that Nathan was furious is an understatement. He had talked about anullments and disinheriting, but Caledon didn't flinch. He just said that if Nathan wanted to see his company go down the tubes when he couldn't take care of it anymore, go right on ahead and disinherit him. Cameron wasn't interested and was married to a maid and even though Caledon loved the company, he told his father he loved his harlot...excuse me, his new wife more and could live without it. Poor Nathan had no choice but to accept that his heir had married a simpleton."

"Katie is no simpleton damn you! We may be poor but we're rich in love," Sam growled angrily. "I love Elizabeth, but you won't see me as a suitable match. At least Hockley found a way to see pass all that money and see himself happy."

"Jack, may I suggest that you remind Sam of his place and that his opinion is extremely inappropriate," Bradley sipped at his tea, ignoring the fuming Irishman.

"You are speaking about his sister, Bradley. He has a right to defend her."

Bradley just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Anyway, that is why the Hockley's are no longer amongst us.

"Well, I for one am not sad to see them go," Jack shrugged.

"It's just a disgrace to the family," Ruth moaned.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She stared at her mother with empty eyes, her voice full of tears. "Oh please mother, Cal did Elizabeth a favor. It's best he married someone he loves instead of marrying her and have a child with her, all the while carrying on an affair with the woman he truly wants to be with and having a child with her and making sure that his lover and bastard child is properly taken care of when he dies while leaving poor Elizabeth and her poor daughter penniless so her daughter can be sold to the highest bidder!"

She gasped, realizing that she was yelling by time she finished and deeply regretted her outburst by the look in her mother's eyes. Maybe her father was right to leave her like that with the horrible thing she had just done. Gasping, she got up and fled, not being able to stand being in that room any longer.


	45. Chapter 45

Rose fled the sitting room and ran up the stairs to the wing that she and Jack shared. She went into the bedroom and yanked open the drawer to find the sewing box that Molly had given her as an wedding gift. She found the black handled scissors inside shiny and sharp. Her mind was blank as she walked over to the her vanity table and began pulling out the pins in her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders in red waves. Sobbing, she began to cut at the tresses, letting the curls fall to the floor, covering the carpet like blood.

"Rose no!" Jack gasped in horror at what she was doing. He quickly ran over and pulled the scissors out of her hands, but the damage was done. Her gorgeous red curls were now barely shoulder-length and uneven. "Oh Rose...no..."

"Let go of me!" She screamed, struggling against his hold, but Jack was too strong. He wasn't going to let her go to do more damage to herself. Somehow, he knew that was what she was going to do in her rage.

Ruth entered and gasped at the sight of Rose's red hair covering the bedroom floor. "Oh my god, her beautiful red hair...why…?"

Jack paid no attention to Ruth entering the room. He just held his wife as she struggled with her rage and heartbreak. Finally Sam rushed in with a man with a case behind him. "I called the Doctor..."

"Why?" Jack asked, feeling a little relieved when Rose's struggles began to lessen because of exhaustion.

"I am Doctor Cantorbury. I can give the young lady a sedative that will help her calm down and get some rest," the elderly man explained.

They wanted to drug her? Rose was beginning to slow down, but she was so exhausted and he was worried for her. He had no idea what to do. He had held her, loved her, tried to ease her pain, but nothing worked. He was at a loss. He looked at Ruth and then at the doctor and sadly nodded. "Alright..."

Jack watched as the doctor took out a syringe, filled it with the medicine, and injected it into Rose's wrists. With in seconds, Rose's struggles stilled and she fell limp in Jack's arms, sound asleep.

"She'll sleep for hours. She'll be groggy when she wakes up, but her emotional state should be a lot calmer. Call me if you need me for anything," The doctor advised, as Jack scooped Rose up in his arms and laid her down in their bed. He fished a white nightgown out of their dresser.

"I'll do that," Ruth replied, not looking at Jack, but at her sleeping daughter.

Jack of course was suspicious. He did not trust Ruth. In his opinion she was one of the people who caused this. "I don't know."

"She is my daughter. I think I would know how to take care of her..."

"If that was true, this wouldn't be happening! You and that monster who you called a husband did this! This is your fault!"

"Jack, that is enough!" Bradley stepped in. "Let Ruth tend to her daughter. We have grandfather's funeral to discuss."

"And you think I would know anything about that? I don't."

"That doesn't matter. You are needed downstairs. I am sure that Ruth is quite capable of taking care of Rose's needs at the moment."

Jack sighed. He didn't want to go downstairs, but there was no choice. Bradley was insisting. He looked at Ruth, who gave him a pointed look. He had never disliked anyone more. "If she wakes up, don't be harsh with her, alright? Try to act like decent mother. She deserves that much."

Not waiting for an answer, he followed Bradley down the stairs and tried to keep his mind on the discussion of the coming funeral.

…..

_It was the day of her ballet recital. She was so excited! She had worked extra hard and the teacher had put her in the lead. Now she would get to show off her moves to her daddy! Show him that she can dance! She twirled around her room happily. Happy and wanting to show off her moves, she ran into her parents room, where her father...was placing a teddy bear into the suitcase. She didn't think anything of it...to her it was probably a toy to present her with after the recital._

"_Daddy look at me dance!"_

"_Not now Rose. I have somewhere important to be."_

"_Daddy, my recital is tonight! Will you see me dance?"_

"_Sorry. I am needed elsewhere. You mother will be there of course," was his hurried answer. He didn't even stop to kiss her goodbye. _

_Crestfallen, she returned to her room to prepare for tonight, her heart no longer in it…_

…_.._

_Today was the annual father-daughter dinner given by the country club. Twelve year old Rose looked forward to it. It was going to be one of the few times that her mother won't be around to tell her how to dress, how to hold her utensils or what to say during polite conversation. It was also one of the few times that she got to spend with her father, who she barely saw anymore. He was always out of town. Rose missed him and used to cry for him at night, but eventually she stopped, realizing that her tears changed nothing. But today, she'll finally get to see him._

_Trudy helped her fix her long red hair that her father loved and helped her get dressed in the lovely lavender dress, her father's favorite color, as well as her own. The evening was going to be absolutely marvelous. _

_She bounded down the stairs, expecting to see her father waiting, but he was nowhere to be found. Ruth passed by and frowned at her daughter, dressed in her least favorite dress. _

"_Really, Rose. What is wrong with the pink silk I had brought you?" Ruth had questioned. _

"_Daddy likes lavender," was Rose's simple answer. _

_Ruth had just shook head and continued on to the writing room to write some thank you notes. _

_Feeling like a princess, Rose sat down and awaited her father's arrival. _

_Two hours later, she was still waiting. Ruth came through and looked at a disappointed Rose with what looked like pity. _

"_Go on up and change. I'll send Trudy up with some strawberry tea and cookies," Ruth ordered, knowing what Rose had figured out. Her father wasn't coming. Held up again...only Ruth knew with what and with who…_

…_.._

_Rose was fifteen and it was the most important evening of every first class girl's life. It was her first step into womanhood. Her debutante coming out party. It was a tradition. Every girl of means, had a ball arranged in her honor, organized by her mother of course, and her father presented her to society. Rose had been looking forward to this moment all year, where her father would be by her side, proud of the young lady he had raised. Yes, he had let her down numerous times before, but she was sure that this time, he wouldn't. After all, her whole reputation would depend on this one moment. _

_She stood in the small room where he was supposed to meet her, waiting and waiting. The longer she waited, the more her heart sank as she realized that once again she was let down, and this time on the most important night of her whole life! What was she going to do? She couldn't not go out there? But she couldn't go without her father either. Hot tears threatened to spill, that was until she heard the turn of the door knob. She turned around, expectantly, feeling bad for having doubted him...but her heart sank again when her mother's friend, Joseph Hinley stepped through the door._

"_He's not coming, is he?"_

_Joseph gave her an apologetic smile. "I know I'm not him, but your mother had sent me to do the honor instead."_

_Rose wanted to scream. She wanted to leave and forget about the whole thing. But her mother had worked so hard on making this special, so she'll go ahead with it and pretend to be happy…._

…_.._

Rose opened her eyes to see her mother standing the window staring out, her arms wrapped around her waist. She almost assumed that this was another memory that she was visiting, but then she looked around and realized that she was in the room that she had shared with Jack.

"Mother?" She winced, at the sound of her voice. It sounded like sand paper and her throat was impossibly dry.

Startled, Ruth looked away from the window and turned to face her daughter, who laid there like a broken porcelain doll.

She picked up something off the dresser and Rose's stomach sank when she realized what it was. The hair that she had cut off in her anger. It was all now bundled together and tied with a green ribbon. Ruth looked at the scarlet bundle, mournfully.

"Your beautiful, beautiful red hair destroyed. And what for? A man that rather spit on the both of us than look at us?"

Ashamed Rose looked away.

"You didn't hurt him, you know. You only hurt yourself by doing this...and maybe even that boy you love so much. But you didn't hurt your father. He could care less about you and your hair."

Rose's voice was full of hurt. "I realize that now, mother. There is no need for you to rub it in."

"I am not trying to rub it in," Ruth sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I just hate seeing my strong welled daughter reduced to a broken doll over that man. How did you find out about his slut and bastard anyway?"

Rose eyed her mother, wondering just how much she knew. She obviously knew about the affair and Jasmine. "They were at the grave. Came up when I was there. The girl...Jasmine...wanted to know why I was visiting her father..."

"Oh, I see. So the jig was up. William finally fell off that pedistal," Ruth straightened the wrinkles out of her skirt, wishing that she could be as shocked and surprised as her daughter. But she wasn't. Nothing William did could surprise her.

"I bet you didn't know that he provided for them in the event of his death, did you?"

Ruth looked at her with wide eyes, this time clearly shocked. "What did you say?"

"My oh so loving father, your husband...when he found out that he was dying...he hid his finances from you. He had put all his money and stocks and bonds in a secret account and told you that we were bankrupt. So when he died, he left the family that he really loved everything and left us in a lurch. Our debts were bad because he made them that way..."

"My god…," Ruth was stunned. She knew that William had hated her, had blamed her for their loveless marriage...she knew that he had put his bastard above their own daughter time and time again, but she never thought that he would do such an evil thing to Rose...who was innocent in the whole affair, who had done nothing to deserve such a betrayal.

"You may have been wrong for trying to force me to marry Cal, but you were just looking out for our well being. He was the one that had put us in that position in the first place," Rose continued, her voice dripping with tears. "And thinking back to all the times he wasn't there...he was with them, wasn't he?"

Ruth looked away. "I'm afraid so."

Rose rubbed at her eyes, nodding to what she had already guessed. "Well. I must say mother that I do apologize for my behavior. For giving you a hard time for trying to do what was best, when all along, we had been abandoned and left to starve. If you still want my blessing for your marriage to Bradley, you have it. I will no longer give you a hard time. At least I know that you will be taken care of. I just hope that Bradley is more honorable than...that man I used to call a father."

Ruth was still reeling from the news her late husband had lied to her. Had stolen money out of the Dewitt Bukater funds and had given it all to that slut of his! At least some of that money was from what her family had given as a dowry! He had no right! "I must talk to your grandmother…I need to find out how much your grandfather had given as a dowry..."

"Mother?" Rose frowned, watching her pale mother stand up from the bed and head for the door. "I have to make a phone call Rose. Jack shall be up in a minute."

Rose watched her mother leave the room. A part of her wondered if she had done the right thing in telling her. She wondered if her mother could make trouble for Selene and Jasmine. But another part of her, a part that she had no idea existed...a colder part…just didn't care. While she was about to be sold off into marriage, those two were living high off the hog thanks to her father. If her mother could make even a little bit of strife for them, it was probably well deserved.

…..

Jack came up five minutes later, carrying tea and some sandwiches. He sat the tray down on her side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"How are you feeling? The doctor said that you'll be a bit groggy when you wake up," Jack asked, pouring some steaming tea into a cup.

"Okay. Better. I...I'm sorry. I know I scared you...I scared myself…," Rose looked down at her hands, regretting the damage they had wrought. The more she had looked at the bundle of hair that her mother had collected, the more she regretted it. "He always loved my long hair...and..."

"You wanted to punish him."

She silently nodded. "Would you also hate me if I decided to give all my lavender dresses to charity? I really can't stand that color now..."

"If that's what you want...but isn't that your favorite color?"

"Not anymore. It was his too, but I'm changing mine. My favorite color is now blue...the same shade of blue as your eyes."

Jack blushed. "Well, blue is always a good color, no matter the shade."

"I'm sorry, Jack….about my hair. You loved it and I..."

"Hey...your hair is still there. And yes, I did love how long and soft it was...but it'll grow back and it's not the only thing I love about you. I love your eyes...the fullness of your lips...how soft your beautiful skin is. I love touching you...I bet you didn't know that. Then don't get me talking about your perfect breast or curvy body..."

Rose giggled as his fingers tickled her sides. "I love the whole package of Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson..."

"Just Dawson, for now on, Jack. I don't want to hear the last name Dewitt Bukater ever again...or at least not Bukater with Dewitt being mother's maiden name..."

"So no more getting someone to write it down for me?"

"Sorry," Rose sighed. She had thought about it on the train and the decision to just eradicate Dewitt Bukater from her name felt like the right one. She wanted all traces of the one man that had betrayed her completely, gone. She didn't even want her children to be aware of it. He can live on through Jasmine. Rose was done with him and all that came with his cursed name.

"Okay, if that's what you want. For now on, it's just Rose Dawson."

"Good," She leaned back against her pillows, feeling relieved that she had another name to run to.

Jack felt concern. Rose may later regret eradicating everything of her father from her life, but he wasn't going to tell her not to. This was her pain. It was up to her how to deal with it. Jack would say nothing as long as Rose wasn't trying to hurt anyone else.


	46. Chapter 46

The day before the funeral was a busy one for Rose. Instead of staying in bed and moping over the man that had somewhat raised her, she got up and began moving on with her life as Mrs. Rose Dewitt Dawson. She had meant it when she told Jack that the name Bukater was going to be stricken from her full name. The first thing she did was have her mother's maid go send for a hair stylist to fix the uneven mess that was now her hair, thanks to her fit of rage the day before. She regretted chopping it off, realizing that Jack loved it that length, but she couldn't undo what had been done. So she decided to make the best of it. While waiting for the hair dresser, she had gathered all of the lavender dresses she had purchased and placed them all in a box and handed it to her mother's maid for them to be taken to the nearest charity. She was over that horrid color. With the house still in mourning, she didn't have to worry about wearing anything but black and dark colors, but she planned a shopping trip to where she could buy clothes of her most favorite color: blue.

The day of the funeral was a somber one for everyone. Jack may not have known Lewis for long, but he had grown to love him dearly and hated to see him go. Most of all, he hated to see Bradley become head of the family, but there was nothing that he could do about that. In fact, he was again back to thinking about taking Rose and leaving Boston all together. This life of privilege was not really for them. He looked at the workers of the factory and listened to stories about their lives. They may not know it, but they were far richer than the Dawsons and the Hockley's put together. They loved their families and their families loved them. They had a wealth of memories that both himself and Rose would kill for.

So standing there, with Hope, Charles, and Rose, Jack made the decision to take Rose and return to the life they would have led if they had never found out about the Boston Dawson connections. He'll of course talk to Charles and Rose about it first, but he was sure that they would understand. He just needed to get Rose away from the toxic atmosphere of first class life.

After the funeral, they all returned to the big house, none of them in a particularly good mood.

"I'll have the maid bring out some tea," Ruth kissed Bradley's cheek before disappearing into the kitchen as everyone else took a seat.

"Hurry back, darling. The lawyer will be here any minute with the will," Bradley returned the kiss with a smile.

Charles frowned. "You're having the will read here? Now?"

"Why not? I don't see the point of waiting. This way we're all here and I am sure that some of us are ready to just get all of this over with so we can go on with our lives," Bradley sat down and lit up a cigar.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Jack frowned, not appreciating this at all. Then again, maybe it was for the best. The will was the last formality of all of this. The sooner it was read and he knew what was in store for himself and Rose, the sooner they could bid Boston goodbye.

"It is a convenience, cousin," Bradley chuckled. "In this world, it is all about what's in that will. That will is the future of the Dawson family. Surely your wife can tell you that."

Rose shrugged. "He's right. Take my father. Look who was in a better position and who was left out to dry in his will."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "That won't happen to you again. I promise you that."

Ruth returned, just as the butler came in, followed by an elderly man with a brief case.

"Mr. Darcel has arrived, sir," the butler announced.

"Good, good. Come on in, Darcel. Everyone is gathered around and ready to listen," Bradley beckoned the lawyer into the room.

Feeling Rose lean against him, Jack pulled her close and let her rest her head against him. He hoped that Lewis didn't leave him anything of the company. He didn't want the responsibility. He wanted his freedom to roam the world and show Rose all that she had missed growing up in that gilded prison.

The lawyer came into the room and stood in front of the fire place as Ruth and Bradley both took their seats. The Dawsons patiently waited as the lawyer opened up his briefcase and pulled out what was Lewis Dawson's last will and testament.

Luther Darcel then cleared his throat and began to read. "I, Lewis Dawson, being of sound mind and body..."

Jack and Rose listened as the Lawyer read off who got what. Both of their hearts sank as it read that Bradley and his bride got the mansion. Which indeed made Ruth the lady of the house. Rose wanted to scream. Getting married was supposed to mean getting out from under her mother's thumb. This put her right back under it again. Bradley also got the controlling shares of the company. This was fine by Jack. Again, he did not want the responsibility. He wanted to be free to come and go, and with Ruth being head of the house, well they will definitely be going soon. He will not have that woman rule over his Rose ever again.

Charles and Hope got a share in the company, an allowance, a trust fund set up for Lily and any other children they may have and a nice brownstone not too far away from the Dawson mansion. Lewis obviously figured out that Charles wasn't much for living life on a huge estate.

"For my middle brother's grandson, Jack who has his wandering spirit. I know that you only stayed because it brought me joy to have my brother's blood with me in my final days and it has indeed been a joy to have you here, my boy. You brought much joy to this old man's heart, hearing you talk of your adventures and dreams for your family. I heard echoes of my brother in you, it was almost like having him at my side once again.

My dear, Jack. I know that the horizon calls, so I leave you an allowance that will be replenished every month, making it easy for you and your beautiful wife to travel in safety and comfort and yet see the world that you had promised your beautiful Rose. But as you will find out, the road may someday lose it's charm, and your talent for art should have a place to be shown and cultivated. So I also leave you a gallery, located in Napa Valley California and a modest sized home, suitable for a growing family. Your children shall also have a trust fund. Just contact my lawyer, at each birth and it shall be set up for them."

Jack's listened to this in complete shock and delight. They were free. They were truly free...and not only from life here in Boston...but free of the worries that third class life would have contained out there on the road. Now he didn't have worry so much about keeping Rose safe, fed, and warm. He unconsciously hugged her close in his happiness, already making plans to leave. Where would they go first? New York? Ohio? Kentucky? He always wanted to see Kentucky...or Mississippi...explore the state that was home to his fictional hero, Tom Sawyer? The possibilities were endless!

"And last but not least, my granddaughter, Elizabeth. She should be well taken care of by the time of my death, but just in case, she is to reside here at Dawson manor until a suitable husband can be found for her. If a husband cannot be found, she shall be given in marriage to a business associate of mine that expressed interest in her, Samuel Gearson. He is not as well off as us Dawsons, but he will take good care of her..."

Everyone sat in stunned silence at that. They had thought that the question of Elizabeth and who she would marry was a problem for the living to solve. But it seemed that Lewis had a back up plan. Even from the grave, he was going to make sure that Elizabeth married who he and her brother deemed worthy.

Elizabeth got up from her seat, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "No! No, there is no way I am marrying that man!"

"Elizabeth, sit down. You are embarrassing yourself, as well as the family," Bradley ordered through gritted teeth.

"I don't care! I have been patient! I have gone along with grandfather's wishes when he was alive because I did not want to see him dead, but he is gone now! I will not marry Samuel Gearson! I will not!" She cried, fleeing the room before anyone could stop her.

"Darling, don't worry. She will come around, when she realizes that it is best for the family," Ruth touched her husband's arm, trying to calm down his anger.

Rose rolled her eyes at this. "Oh yes, mother. You know all about trying to force someone into marrying someone they don't love."

"Do not start with me today, Rose. This is a somber event. Act appropriately and do sit up. It is unbecoming of a lady to lean on her husband as much as you do."

"Rose can lean on me as much as she wants," Jack glared at Ruth. The woman met his eyes and for a second there was a battle of wills. Jack smiled, pleased when Ruth was the first to look away. She knew that when it came to Rose, there was only one person she would listen to and it wasn't Ruth.

His presence no longer required, the lawyer was shown out, leaving the remaining family members in the living room, looking at one another. It was Charles that spoke first.

"So...what do we do now? Do we have to sign anything?" He asked.

"The lawyer will handle everything. Separate accounts will be made up for you and Jack so your allowances will be deposited there. Everything will be provided for immediately," Bradley explained. "Speaking of which...Jack, I know that you have been working long and hard as employee liaison and it's been appreciated...by grandfather...but now that I am in charge...well as you know, I don't see the need for the position. We are the bosses and the employees should do as we say and be grateful we're paying them. Now, I'll let the changes made stay in place, but as of now, your position at the company is dissolved. No hard feelings of course," Bradley smiled, probably the fakest smile that Jack had ever seen.

Jack was taken aback...angry even...but then he thought of his own plans and realized that he would have had to abandon the post anyway. He couldn't work there and take Rose away at the same time. He had to make a choice and his choice was always going to be Rose.

"I guess it's just as well. I was going to take Rose and leave Boston soon anyway."

"Pardon me?!" This time it was Ruth's turn to stand up, her cold glare strictly on Jack. "What do you mean you were going to leave? Are you telling us that you were planning to take my daughter and gallivant around the country like….like a hobo once again?!"

Jack had to laugh. Ruth's reaction was just so funny to him. Did she not just hear his Uncle's will be read?

"Don't worry, Ruth. My Uncle has sit me up with a nice monthly allowance. Which means that I can take Rose to see the world in safety and comfort. So don't worry. There will be no hoping trains and working tramp steamers for her. That is your concern, right? That Rose may not be safe and comfortable? Or is it because your plan to rule over her once more has been foiled?"

Ruth gasped, insulted by Jack's rudeness.

"Jack!" Bradley exclaimed, also insulted on Ruth's behalf. "How dare you speak that way to not only my wife, but the lady of this house?! Not to mention your mother in law...you shall apologize."

"I'll apologize to her when she apologizes to Rose for the hell that she had forced her to live through. For trying to force her to marry Hockley, when she knew that it wasn't what she wanted. For laying the fate of the so called family on Rose's shoulders like she did! And for trying to once again rule over my wife! Only then will I apologize. Now if you'll excuse me, Rose and I have some things we need to do in private."

Jack held his hand out to a quiet Rose, who took it and stood up from the couch and allowed him to lead her up the stairs, away from the fuming Ruth and perplexed Bradley.


	47. Chapter 47

While Jack was arguing with Ruth downstairs, Sam had slipped upstairs to Elizabeth's room, where she laid on the bed angrily sobbing into her pillow. He sighed, hating the family for insisting on keeping a choke hold on her future. He stood in the doorway and watched over her, until the tears finally stopped.

"I take it that the reading didn't go so well," Sam leaned against the frame of the door. He hadn't been inside the room to hear all that had gone on. He had just came in when he saw Elizabeth run up the stairs.

Elizabeth sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes, looking absolutely miserable. "I thought that I'd be free by helping Cal find someone else. But obviously not. Grandfather had it in his will that if I'm not engaged by the time he dies...I'm to marry Samuel Gearson..."

"That old banker down from here?" Sam frowned, his own anger building. He wasn't good enough for her because he had no money, but that old wanker who gave out loans that people couldn't pay back was?!

Elizabeth nodded. "There's no getting out of it. They're going to insist ruling over my life like this. All because I'm a girl! It's not fair!"

"No it's not," Sam entered the room and sat down next to her. He sighed and reached over and took her hand. "Not fair at all, lassie. They are never going to let us be. You can see that now, can't you? The old man is dead and gone. What's really keeping you here now?"

"Nothing I guess...it's just that...I don't know..."

"What?"

"I'm scared. If I run away with you...that's it. I can never come back. Bradley won't allow it. I'll be giving up my family and...as much as I love you...that scares me," Elizabeth sniffed. "I feel awful, because it sounds like I can't live without the comfort that being a Dawson gives me...but that's not it at all..."

"I know it's not, lass. You don't need to explain it to me..."

"But I do...at least I have to explain it to myself. I am not afraid of living without money. I am not afraid of being poor. I'm just afraid of the unfamiliar. It's a whole different world from the upper class and I'm afraid I'll suck at it. I can't cook. I can barely sew. What will become of me? What if I'm a burden?"

"Don't you worry about being a burden, Lizzie. I'll take care of you. As your husband, that would be my job anyway. As far as cooking, you can always learn. I know of a few Irish dishes myself. And in no way can you ever be a burden, lass. I love you and I'll work to make it as easy as a transition as possible, I swear to ya," Sam tried to reassure her. "You'll do just fine. You may be in unfamiliar territory, but you'll always have me. Meet me down at the stable tonight and we'll be off..."

"Tonight? That's so soon…"

"May be our only chance, lassie. I don't see Bradley letting this be a long engagement for you," Sam warned, pushing a golden strand behind her ear. "Meet me tonight. We'll go to my place, bid my ma goodbye and be off..."

Elizabeth sniffed, clearly thinking about Sam's plan. He was right. Bradley won't let it be a long engagement. He won't take the chance of what happened with Hockley to happen again. In fact, he may start watching her even more closely. She felt sad about leaving home, so soon after grandfather's death...but did she really have a choice? If she really wanted to be with Sam, which she did…she was going to have to go. As soon as possible.

"Alright...alright...let's do it..."

Sam wanted to whoop with joy, but remembered where he was and resisted. He just hugged her tight, happy that their future was finally underway.

"Good, you two are together," They parted to see Jack in the doorway, looking tired from all the bickering with Ruth and Bradley.

"Jack, I'm sorry for leaving you down there like that," Elizabeth let go of Sam and went to hug her cousin. "I just couldn't..."

"I understand. It's fine. It's not like I haven't been in the snake pit before," Jack chuckled.

"I know Rose must hate it, that her mother is head of the house now..."

"Rose will be okay. We'll be leaving soon anyway, so Ruth can forget about trying to control her again."

"You're leaving Boston? For good?" Sam asked, surprised. He didn't know why, but he thought that Jack was planning to stay and help at the factory.

"Yeah. Bradley got rid of my position, plus I want to get Rose away from the first class. It's toxic and is doing her more harm than good. I had once promised to show her the world, and I can't think of a better time than any to keep that promise."

"Plus it'll get her far away from Ruth," Elizabeth nodded, understanding Jack's motivations. "I don't blame you at all for leaving."

"Um...which brings me to why I had stopped by here. Charles and I had been talking and...well...we decided that the house in Chippewa Falls shouldn't sit vacant. My parents had built it for a family and Charles and Hope had fixed it up to be lived in, not abandoned. So we decided that it should go to a Dawson in need," He tossed a key to Elizabeth, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jack?"

"I know that you and Sam will most likely run away together. You'll going to need a place to go. It's not fancy like this mansion, but Charles and Hope had fixed it up real nice. And the town is nice and friendly. You'll like your neighbors. If anyone asks, just tell them that you're our cousin and they'll be happy to help you out. Plus it'll give Rose and I a place to write to you and let you know how our travels are going."

Tears appeared in Elizabeth's eyes. She had not been expecting this help from her cousins. They were giving her and Sam a safe place to go. A home to start their own family. A place to be herself and call her own. She got up and hugged Jack tight, grateful for all he had done for her and Sam, from giving him a job, to now. Giving them a place to run away to.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I won't forget this and you're welcomed anytime..."

Jack hugged her back. Sensing that this was goodbye, he couldn't help but feel sad. "That's what family is for, right?"

"Right. Tell Rose goodbye for me...and I love her..."

"I will. We'll see each other again, Lizzie. I'm sure our travels will take us to Chippewa Falls eventually," Jack smiled, wiping away her tears. He looked at Sam and smiled. "You take care of her. That will be my last order as your boss."

Sam laughed and nodded. "Yes sir."

Jack smiled and shook his hand. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Take care..."

"We will. Goodbye Jack..."

They watched Jack leave then they looked at one another, their eyes shining with happiness.

"Pack your things, Lizzie. I think it's time we both leave this place for good," Sam smiled.

Elizabeth could only agree. She had put off her own happiness for long enough. Now she had a place to stay and reassurances from Sam that he'll always be there for her. There was no reason to stay any longer. "Let's get out of here..."

…..

Samuel Gearson had been invited to dinner that evening. Rose looked around the table as her and Jack entered. She noticed the empty place where Elizabeth was supposed to set and hoped that Jack had read them right and that she and Sam were far far away by now.

Jack squeezed her hand as they took their own place at the table. "Enjoy this. It'll be one of the last meals we'll have here," He whispered to her.

She looked at him, surprised. "Really? Are we really going to leave?"

"Of course. I promised you that this was only temporary. I meant it," Jack kissed her hand, giving her a warm smile.

"What about Elizabeth? Do you think that she and Sam are gone by now?"

"I think they are, but we shall see once everyone is here and dinner is served," Jack whispered back.

Both Jack and Rose watched as Hope, Charles and Lily entered and took their seats and as Bradley and Ruth and their guest were also seated. Elizabeth never did appear. Her spot was a glaring empty space that could not help but be noticed.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Bradley questioned, looking around the table. "I know that she was upset, but not to show up for dinner is highly inappropriate."

"Maybe she's not feeling well. She did take your grandfather's death rather hard," Ruth unfolded a napkin and placed it on her lap.

"This cannot be tolerated. We have an important guest for her to meet. She needs to be here," Bradley grumbled. His face lit up when he saw Elizabeth's lady's maid, Daisy walk past. "Daisy! Daisy, go fetch your mistress. Tell her that her presence is required at the dinner table."

"Yes sir," Daisy curtsied. She hadn't seen her mistress all day, which had been unusual, but being that her beloved grandfather had just died, she was sure that she was in her room mourning.

Jack and Rose looked at each other and then shared a look with Charles and Hope. The four of them knew what Daisy would find and looked forward to the coming fireworks.

Daisy returned not even five minutes later, a pale as a ghost, an envelope clenched in her hand. "Sir, she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here! Of course she's here! Where else can she be?" Bradley questioned, beginning to lose his patience.

"She's not in her room, sir. And her things are gone. I found this on her bed," Daisy handed Bradley the envelope.

Bradley frowned at the quivering maid and opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Bradley. By time you read this, I will be long gone. I had stayed as long as I did for grandfather's sake, but now he is gone and there is no reason for me to remain any longer. I will not marry Mr. Gearson. I don't know him and I don't love him. You very well know that. Maybe someday you can forgive me, but for now, this is goodbye. Don't worry. I am not asking for any money. We do not want anything from you. Goodbye Bradley. Love Elizabeth," Bradley balled up the letter, his face red with anger. His voice was deadly quiet when he turned to Jack. "Where is that valet of yours?"

"Sam? I don't know. I haven't had any need for him all day," Jack shrugged.

"Dawson, what is the meaning of this?" Samuel Gearson growled, glaring at Bradley. He had had his eye on the young Dawson girl for years and had looked forward to making her his bride. Now, when his plans were about to happen, were they telling him the girl was gone?

"It seems that my dear sister has ran off with my cousin's valet. I had thought that she had ended the affair, but obviously not," Bradley tossed the letter onto the table.

"What? But she was promised to me!" Samuel Gearson got to his feet. "What is this foolishness, Dawson?!"

"Samuel, calm down. This is not my fault. We had every intention on moving through on this marriage," Bradley tried to calm his guest. "This was not what we planned at all..."

"Pardon me, but Elizabeth had mentioned that she did not want to marry Mr. Gearson. I know that it is tradition, but a lady's wishes should also be taken into consideration when these deals are made," Rose decided to speak up for Elizabeth. "After all, this is her life as well."

"Rose, ladies do not speak out of turn," Ruth scolded. "This is between Bradley and Mr. Gearson."

"And Elizabeth," Rose glared at her mother, feeling angry once again. "Oh but I forgot. Us women don't get to have an opinion. We're always to be sold to the highest bidder."

"Well I don't know why you are complaining. You got your way. You married who you wanted, despite what objections I may have had. It was only luck that things turned out alright for you."

"That's right, mother. Things did turn out alright for me because I stopped listening to you. I did what made me happy, despite your efforts. Really, you should be thanking me. If I had done what you wanted, you would have remained a penniless victim of daddy's neglect and inattention. I don't think Cal would have had you live with us. He was always planning to move us to New York, away from you."

Ruth just fell quiet, not having anything else to say.

"This is still outrageous! She better not even think about returning here when her little affair fizzles! She is here by disowned! She will not get another penny of Dawson money!"

"Somehow Bradley, I don't think she cares," Charles chuckled. "She reminds me of my grandfather. He too left the family and ran off with the 'wrong kind of girl'."

"Oh I don't know. She reminds me more of Rose. Choosing the penniless drifter over the first class gentleman," Jack grinned, giving Rose's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Except her penniless drifter turned out to come from a family of means. Sam is from a family of immigrants," Bradley snarled, collapsing into his chair, brooding.

"Well, no bride, no deal, Dawson," Gearson frowned, getting to his feet. His appetite was long gone now and he could not see himself breaking bread with deal breakers.

"But this isn't our fault, Gearson! Grandfather wanted this…it was his final wish..."

"Well it seems like you are the only one that cares about a dying man's final wish. He wanted a piece of my business and I wanted his granddaughter. His granddaughter is gone, and now so am I. Williams, my coat!"

"Yes sir," A middle aged man entered the living room with a coat and gloves.

Everyone watched the men leave and remained quiet for the rest of the dinner. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"Charles...you might as well know…Lizzie isn't the only one leaving Boston," Jack looked around the table and smiled at the look in Rose's eyes.

"What?" His cousin stared at him, his heart sinking into his stomach. He had been expecting Jack's departure, but he hadn't thought that it'd be so soon.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm taking Rose to the train station and we'll be on a train out of town...heading somewhere...anywhere...that's not here..."

"Are you serious? Really?"

"Really. This atmosphere is toxic and I want to show her that what her father did doesn't matter. The world still exists and so does her dreams and we're going to make them come true. Together. We're going to head off into the horizon and leave the past and all of its baggage behind us."

"Oh Jack!" Rose happily cried, throwing her arms around Jack's neck. This was what she had always wanted. To travel the country with Jack. To go out into the horizon and never look back!

"This is absurd!" Ruth grumbled, unhappily. She had thought that with her being lady of the house once again, she could pick up where she left off with Rose. Obviously not.

"No, mother. This is us. Jack and I simply don't belong here. Lewis saw that and I am sure that your husband sees it as well. Jack and I are better off traveling the world and living by our own rules, not by the rules of a society that says it's okay for a husband to leave his wife and child penniless while he provides for his mistress and bastard, don't you think?"

"And it's not like how it was on Titanic. I'm not a penniless artist anymore. I can provide and take care of Rose now. She won't be sleeping under bridges and begging for food," Jack smiled, happy with that knowledge.

"Can I go with you, Uncle Jack?" a little voice spoke up from beside Hope. Lily Dawson sat there, looking at Jack with big blue eyes.

His heart sank, realizing that he was going to have to leave Lily behind. "Come here, Lily pad," he held his arms out to her.

Lily left her seat and went to Jack, who lifted her up onto his lap. "I can't take you with me, sweetie. But I promise to get you a gift from the places we visit. So you be prepared for lots and lots of gifts, alright?"

"But I don't want you to leave me, Uncle Jack! Who will draw me funny pictures?"

"I'll still do that for you and mail each one straight away," Jack hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you, Lily-pad. Be good for mommy and daddy, alright? Keep daddy out of trouble for me. Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded her head, taking the task seriously.

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "Good and I'll take care of Auntie Rose for you and when we'll see each other again, we'll have lots of stories to share."

Rose watched Jack with Lily and had to smile. One day he was going to be a great father. She wondered when that day will be and will she be ready for it. Only time will tell.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day, Jack and Rose were packed and ready to go. As the heads of the household, Bradley and Ruth stood at the bottom of the steps and watched as Jack and Rose stood at the front door, ready to step through it for the last time.

"Rose, won't you reconsider? We have a nice life here, a good life. It's the kind of life you were bred for," Ruth stepped up to her daughter, feeling the need to plead for Rose to change her mind and not go through with this unwise plan.

"No mother. I don't belong here. Not anymore. I never did. I think I was only meant to be here to make sure that you would be okay. I know that now. Now it's time for Jack and I to start our lives together, the way we planned. Not to worry. We will keep in touch and will visit every now and then," Rose hugged her mother, to her surprise, feeling sad that she was saying goodbye to her mother. It was an emotion that she had not been expecting. She looked at Bradley.

"You will treat her right? Make sure she's taken care of?" She knew that she was being insulting, but after what she had learned about her own father...she had to be sure.

"Rose!" Ruth gasped.

"It is alright Ruth. I understand. I promise you, Rose. I will not mistreat your mother. She will be well taken care of, as well as the heir we'll soon have."

Rose winced, not liking the thought of her mother having another baby, but what could she do about it? Nothing. She just nodded and stepped back to Jack's side.

"Well, cousin. I must say it's been a pleasure having you here for as long as we did. I know we're not on friendly terms, but please drop a line here or there. Let us know that you're still in the world," Bradley rubbed the back of his neck, causing Jack to laugh.

"Sure. Of course, Rose will also want to visit her mother, so we won't be strangers. You know, Bradley, you may be stiff and somewhat of a jerk, but I've met worse than you. Take care," Jack shook his hand, knowing that this was probably the closest thing to a friendly goodbye that they will ever have.

"You do the same," Bradley shook Jack's hand as well.

"Jack!" Little feet came pounding down the stairs and before Jack could fully react his arms were full of a sobbing little girl. He hugged her tight, the sting of tears in his own eyes.

"Oh Lily, I am going to miss you," He kissed her hair.

"Do you really have to go Uncle Jack?" The little girl pulled away, looking at him with big blue eyes that made his heart melt even more. He almost changed his mind.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. The road calls. It's time for Uncle Jack to show your Aunt what

she's been missing. I'll send you a note from each place we go. Would you like that?"

Lily Dawson eagerly nodded, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting regular notes from her Uncle Jack. "Don't forget me, Uncle Jack."

"My dear, that is an impossibility. I will never forget you," He hugged the small girl one last time. She had been his only light in the darkness that his life had been after his return to Chippewa Falls. It was so hard to say goodbye to her.

Rose stood back and watched, thinking that Jack was amazing with children and that he'll be even more amazing when he has his own. He was meant to be a parent. Which made her wonder if she was parent material. But that was a worry for another time. Right now they had too much to do before even thinking of having children of their own.

Lily's parents came down right behind her, their expressions sad, hating to say goodbye to Jack and Rose. They felt like they had grown apart some since their move to Boston and now it was too late to rectify it.

"Don't forget to write to us as well," Charles smiled, walking up to hug his cousin after his daughter was finished with her goodbyes.

"Of course I won't. I won't disappear completely this time around," Jack chuckled. "We'll probably be back here for the holidays and such. You take care and don't let Bradley there have his way too much."

Charles laughed. "I'll be sure to give him some competition."

Hope hugged both Jack and Rose, tears streaming from her own eyes. She and Rose had talked and she was going to take over Rose's project at the Darcy house. So far things were running smoothly.

"I'll keep you up to date on everything," Hope promised, squeezing her cousin in law's hand. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. You're exactly what they need. You'll do more good than I ever could," Rose smiled through her own tears. Saying goodbye was so hard, she could barely believe it. "Take care."

Hope and Charles, with little Lily in their arms, stepped back and waved one last time. It was the end of an era and now everyone was starting out on a different journey. Sadly, Jack and Rose's journey took them away from Boston and into the horizon, where the unknown awaited.

…..

Jack and Rose were at the train station, eying the list of destinations. They really hadn't planned anything out, like where to go first. There was so many choices, Rose felt overwhelmed. She looked at Jack, who looked rather thoughtful.

"Where to, sir?" She asked in a proper accent, reminding Jack of that time in the cargo hold of Titanic.

"I don't know..."

"How did you make up your mind where to go before?"

Jack shrugged. "Before, it kind of just happened. I never had a real destination in mind. I just wanted to get out of the town I was in and go somewhere new. But I don't think that's a good method for what you and I want to do. Where do you want to go?"

Rose chewed on her bottom lip. She was at a loss on what to do or where to go. She was not a pro at this like Jack. She read the list a few times and came to realize something. Her eyes kept pausing on Philadelphia. Not her prime place to visit, with all it's baggage, but she had a feeling that it would be good to go there one last time. It'd be nice to have some closure if nothing else…

"I think we should go back to Philadelphia. I want to say goodbye to father once and for all…"

Jack frowned, not at all sure about this decision. What Rose's father had done had put Rose in a depression for quite some time. She was just getting back to herself. But if Rose felt the need to go there, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Alright...it's to Philadelphia we go..."

…..

They made the trip to Philadelphia in silence. Jack was worried, but he didn't speak his concerns. He had to believe that Rose know what she could and could not handle. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps she needed this one last visit to her father's grave before she could truly move on. He just wished that there was not so much pain involved in such a visit.

When they finally did reach Philadelphia, they did not waste any time. They went straight to the cemetary. Rose wanted to get this done as soon as possible and then move on with the rest of her life.

Again, the place seemed abandoned. Rose did not bring flowers with her this time. The love and grief that she had over her father's death was long gone. After what he had done to her...she just didn't have any love left for him. He wasn't a father to her. Not a real one. He had never been a father to her. She saw that now, and even though it had hurt to find that out...she had come to accept it, because his actions didn't matter in the scheme of things. Disaster had been averted. She had married the man that she loved and who returned that love. She was not a trophy wife to a business tycoon, forced to give up her dreams because of her father's selfishness. Instead she was off to realize those dreams, despite his selfishness.

She stood before the gravestone and resisted the urge to spit upon the gleaming surface. Jack stood a few feet away, ready to go to her at a moment's notice if need be, but also giving her whatever space that she may need.

Rose placed the bags she had with her down at her feet and stared down at the grave, this time feeling nothing for the man buried there. "Hello daddy. I am back. I should be on my way to somewhere exciting and new right now, but something told me that I had some loose ends to tie up here first. I guess that means telling you how I feel about you now. As a little girl...I used to think that you were the most wonderful man in the world. I used to be jealous of mother, thinking that she had lucked out and found the most wonderful man alive to marry. Just to realize how wrong I was. Mother wasn't lucky at all. She was rather unlucky to have gotten stuck with a man that would leave his wife and daughter destitute so that his lover and the child he had with her could be taken care of. No, mother was not lucky at all. But I am. Because I married a real man. A man who would never do what you did. Jack is the most wonderful man on earth. Not you. It was never you. And I am the lucky one to have found him.

"And you might as well know, the name Bukater is dead to me. I no longer wear it connected to my name and my children will not know of it. I have disinherited you father. Just as you had disinherited me and mother. So I hope that Jasmine has your last name...because that is the only way you will be kindly remembered. I don't hate you father...not anymore. But I don't love you either. I don't know what I had done...wait...no. It wasn't me. I was just an innocent little girl wanting her father to love her...left at the mercy of a woman that didn't know how to love correctly. I'm the victim here. Not you. I had done nothing to deserve your abandonment. That's why I'm here. To tell you that I am through blaming myself. I am through wondering why I hadn't been enough. Because I wasn't the one with the defect. You were. And that's why I'm done with you. That is why my children will not know your name. They will only know of the Dawsons. They may not be perfect, but at least they know something about love and loyalty and family.

"That is what I want my children to know. I don't want them to know about infidelity and betrayal and abandonment. That is all you have to offer them."

She stopped and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the weight she had been carrying around for the past few weeks slip away. At last, she felt like herself again. Not the sad creature that had cut off her hair to punish an uncaring dead man, but the girl from Titanic, who had talked about wanting to be a dancer or a moving picture actress. The girl that showed a boy from steerage that first class girls could indeed drink.

She looked over at that boy from steerage, who was looking at her with love and concern in his pretty blue eyes. He was just as handsome now as he had been that day she had first seen him, looking up at her from steerage. He was everything good in her life and she was never going to let him go.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wanting to take a step towards her, but unsure if doing so was welcomed.

She gave a bright smile and nodded. "For the first time in a while, I am."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the love she had for him swell up in her chest. "As long as I have you, I'm more than alright."

"Well then that's not a problem. You will always have me. No matter what," Jack smiled before pressing his lips to her in a warm, lingering kiss. He pulled away and gently touched her face, gazing into her sparkling green eyes. "Ready to head off into the horizon, Rose?"

"Yes. I have been ready."

Picking up her bags with one hand and gripping Jack's hand with the other, the Dawson's left the cemetery and walked off into their future. So far, their life together had been one of surprise, drama, and love and they both knew that from here on out, there was a lot more to come.

To an outsider, they may have felt bad for Jack, who was born outside the realm of privilege that his extended family came from. They may have felt sorry for Rose, born in that realm of privilege, but tossed out of it by an uncaring father. But when it came down to it, they weren't to be pitied, because of everyone, they were the lucky ones. They were lucky to have found each other, to love each other, to promise their lives to each other outside the shackles of money and privilege. And now it was time for them to head off into the horizon, to see a world painted in the colors of their love.

**(A/N: Sadly, this is the end of The Lucky Ones. It's unexpected on my part, because I had planned to write a few chapters of their travels then end it with them settling down. But then I was beginning to plan a story where Jack and Rose travel the US, and then thought...why start a new Universe when I could just use this version of Jack and Rose and make their travels a whole continuing story instead of just a few chapters? So even though The Lucky Ones is coming to an end now, this is by no means the end of this version of Jack and Rose. Their story will continue in the new story Into the Horizon:) I hope that you tune in for it. There's a lot more drama, love, and good times to come for this couple:))**


End file.
